Once Upon a Time in Gotham
by BettyBoop333
Summary: Nicole Dawes is Rachel Dawes sister. She's dating and madly in love with Harvey Dent. What happens when Bruce Wayne meets her and Rachel meets Harvey. future lemons so its rated NC17 and pairing are Harvey/OC and future Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do****not****own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNING: There will be lemons so if you're under 18 DO NOT READ. And there will be bad words.**

**SUMMARY: Well basically Nicole is a model and is dating and in love with Harvey Dent. Everything is going great until Bruce Wayne takes notice in her and decides he really likes her. And let's not forget her sister Rachel Dawes how will she react when she meets Harvey Dent? (Sorry couldn't help but put a little hint of the future chaps. right there.)**

**A/N: I finally joined the fanfiction world lol. Pup-Of-Power is now my beta reader. I thought of the plot but she wrote this story. She's helped me a lot and I would like to thank her for her advice and help. So thank you Pup-Of-Power for taking your time to help me. Please enjoy our new revised story.**

Strutting down the runway, to a heavy beat, I preened at the flashing lights, the adoring stares and the moving cameras. I was flirty, playful and sultry. Victoria Secret was a dream come true and a stepping stone to my new goals. The commercials and covers of catalogues I've done brought me closer to the path of wearing the _Million Dollar Bra._ I loved my work, almost as much as I loved the man in my life.

Harvey Dent, how would I describe him? Focused, driven, a man's man, intelligent, charming and, my personal favorite, walking man-sex. Glancing down at the crowd, I could only see a few rows, but there, the love of my life cheered me on, a sensual smile gracing his thin lips. I gave him a secret smile before stopping at the end of the runway, giving my signature pose before turning with a hip swivel and sauntered all the way to back stage.

Out the back was bedlam. People rushed every which way, pushing past others as the models sped to chance. Immediately I was swept up in the crowd, pushed to the clothes rack and forced to strip within seconds. Hands tugged at my body, squeezing me into this tiny corset and matching panties. I didn't even have time to look at myself before I was taken back into line.

Hearing my call, I rushed out onto the stage for my last walk. A feeling of accomplishment settled over me. Finally I was going to have the chance to have Harvey stay until the end of the show. Walking down with a confident stride, I spied my lover on his cellphone, my earlier feeling of triumph stripped away. My training kicked in, not allowing the smile to slip from my lips as I watched him slip out to the audience walkway and out the door. Walking back, I joined the line for the last walk out, the smile dropping from my face quickly. At times I wished I was his first priority, not his work. However, we had this conversation before, and it wouldn't be the last time it would happen.

Harvey and I had met after one of my photo shoots, about two years previous. I had been running late and ran out of the building and straight into his arms. After a lot of blushing and stumbling apologies, I was shocked when he asked me to lunch and I quickly agreed. We've been together since then.

Although we've spent so much time together, he hasn't met my sister, Rachel. We had planned on their meeting after my show, but with him leaving the audience, I'm not sure if it was still on.

Rachel was an attorney, like Harvey before he got his promotion, and was dating a co-worker who I thought was a complete and utter asshole. You would think, after six months, my sister would get a clue from how miserable she had been with him. She knows my opinion, but still remains with the guy.

She and I are close, I guess you could say she's my best friend, but then Maggie, a fellow model, would get really angry at me. We're similar in looks, wavy brown hair, pale coloring and angular features; although I believe mine are sharper. Unlike my sister's baby browns, my eyes are hazel and green; I have dimples and am much taller than my five foot five sister.

The show had finished, finally, and I forced a cheery mood. Everyone around me was shouting congratulations and hugging. It didn't take long before my forced mood was genuine. Maggie came bounding over, hugging my neck fiercely as the atmosphere got to her. Grinning at her, we got changed into our street clothes and slipped out before the champagne was handed out. I wanted to see if I could catch Harvey.

Maggie drifted off to her car, waving, as I spied my golden lover. His usual bright smile was nowhere to be found as he yelled into his phone before slamming it closed with an angry grunt. I walked around his black car, slipping my hands around his waist with a tender smile. His chiseled features soften into a smile and he leaned down slightly to kiss me. Warm hands slipped around my waist and he pulled me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry for walking out again in the middle of your show, honey." His voice rumbled through his chest under my ear.

"It's okay I know you're a busy man." Standing on my toes I kissed him.

He bent down and whispered in my ear "By the way you looked stunning as always." I shivered in pleasure and blushed.

"Thank you." I cursed myself in my head for sounding breathless. He chuckled and opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Watching him run to the other side and get in, I couldn't help but admire his lean, muscular physique. In a bit of a rush, he drove me back to our apartment. Pulling over to the curb, he gave me a kiss, whispering apologies in my ear, having to go back to the office to fill out more paperwork.

Walking into the building, I made my way to the elevator and rode it up several floors. The few minutes it took were peaceful and I could gather my thoughts and figure out what I was going to say to Rachel over the phone in apology. The heavy metal doors whooshed open when they got to my floor. Stepping out, I spied Rachel and some other man waiting at my door. My eyes raked over the man appreciatively. He was tall, deliciously muscular and filled out his Armani suit to perfection. His hair was slicked back casually from his seemingly carved face, and his dark eyes stared back at me soulfully. Rachel left his side, coming to me in a rush as she threw her arms around me. "Rachel?" I looked at her, shocked and pleased that she took the initiative to come over and visit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh sorry, Nicole, this is Bruce Wayne, Bruce, this is my little sister Nicole." I stuck out me hand expecting him to shake it but instead he gave me a sexy smirk and kissed it. It seemed like he was expecting me to go all aflutter and swoon at his actions, but, unlike every other female in the world, I held strong and true, giving him a lazy smile in return. I didn't fall for it like I'm sure every other girl in the world would have. I just gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

He shook his head "The pleasure is all mine." He said in a deep sexy masculine voice. I'm pretty sure now he's flirting with me. Everybody in Gotham knows Bruce Wayne, the Billion-Dollar Playboy; every woman wants him and every man wants to be him.

"Remember I told you he's been my best friend ever since you lived with dad." Rachel spoke up from the side.

Our mom and dad had divorced and mom moved out taking Rachel with her. I cried for days I couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel will always call me and tell me stories about her playing with Bruce and how kind his parents were.

"Oh yeah I remember." I replied.

"So where were you?" Rachel asked.

"There was a fashion show and I had to walk the runway." As soon as I finished my sentence, Bruce snapped his head towards me.

"You're a model?" Bruce mentioned with surprised glee. Before I could answer, Rachel stepped in front of me waving her index finger at him.

"Don't even think about it Bruce!" I stared at her shocked by her outburst. So he's into models…yep, he's a playboy.

"Anyways I have a boyfriend remember Rache." She nodded her head and turned to look at him

"Yes so back off Bruce." Rachel warned. He smirked and held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay Rachel. So who's the lucky man?"

"His name is Harvey Dent, he's a District Attorney." I unlocked my door so they could enter, Bruce remained close behind me.

"Oh yes Dent. I hear he's very good at his job." Bruce said behind me.

"Yeah he really is." I replied with a proud smile on my face. "Would you two like something to drink?" They shook their heads, no. "Okay well make yourselves at home I'm just going to go change really quick. I'll be right back."

I really wanted to change into my pajamas but I felt it would be rude to Bruce. I grabbed some jeans and a black muscle shirt with a blue hoodie, and put my hair up in a ponytail. I walked out to see Bruce and Rachel laughing. My sister looked up as I came back into the room, a happy smile blooming from her cheeks.

"Nicole, Bruce is doing repairs on Coney Island and we were wondering if you want to come test out the rides. It'll just be Bruce, you, me and Harvey if he could come. Everything is free and we'll be the only ones there." My face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day. I love amusement parks.

"That sounds like fun but when are you guys going to get a day off you're always busy." Rachel and I looked at Bruce.

"Well it will be on Thanksgiving and everybody has the day off."

That's true, my mother is spending Thanksgiving at the children's hospital she works in. My dad is going on vacation with his girlfriend to Hawaii, since Thanksgiving was going to be a long weekend.

"But Bruce what about Alfred?" Rachel asked him. Cocking my head to the side in confusion, I asked.

"Who's Alfred?" He smiled at me.

"Alfred is my butler and he has the whole day off. He doesn't really like celebrating Thanksgiving."

"Then it's all set but first I have to ask Harvey if he wants to go." I said, thinking it over. It's weird but Bruce doesn't look like the type of guy that likes things like that. Harvey doesn't really like it, either, but he did go to Six Flags with me and enjoyed it, so maybe I can get him to go. I won't go without him; I'd feel like a third wheel. We talked for awhile longer, laughing and sharing stories. Bruce and I argued over which basketball team was better, he says the Nicks but, of course he's wrong, it's all about the Lakers.

I heard a cell phone go off and I saw Bruce reach into his pocket. He held up a finger, excusing himself quietly. He walked outside to my balcony and closed the door. I turned to Rachel, wanting to get back to the talk of amusement parks.

"Rache, it's weird but Bruce doesn't look like the type to like amusement parks." She chuckled.

"He doesn't but as soon as I mentioned to him that you liked them he was all for going. It looks like he really likes you." I rolled my eyes and her, believing her to fib.

"Yeah because he thinks I'm just a brainless model that he can sleep with. He's a player and players just break your heart." She sighed with me dramatically.

"And that's why I told him to back off. However, Bruce is really nice, once you get to know him. He's not the playboy everybody says he is." I gave her a, who-are-you-kidding look. All she did was laugh at my expression.

"What about James isn't he going?" I asked her.

"No he's going to spend the holidays with his family and I'm not ready to meet them just yet." I laughed and heard my balcony door open.

"Sorry about that. I have to go, it's getting late. Rachel, if you like, I could drop you off at your house." Bruce apologized, his gaze on me before flickering to my sister. She nodded and turned to me to hug me.

"Bye. I'll see you this weekend ok?" I nodded at her and Bruce grabbed my hand and kissed it again. We said our goodbyes and I walked them to the door. Looking outside, I noticed the bat-signal shining brightly in the midnight sky.

Many people say Batman is a villain, even though he risks his life to save Gotham. He's a hero, a hero that Gotham deserves. He's the only one that can stop real villains that the police can't handle, like the mob for instance. As soon as they come into the picture, they all immediately turn to him for help. I've never seen him or met him, but I've seen everything he does for this city, and for that alone I admire him.

I ran upstairs into our room and changed into one of Harvey's long white shirts and some short shorts. Sniffing the shirt, I smiled loving how it smelled like him, a musky manly scent combined with his cologne. Hearing the front door open, I ran downstairs, jumping on him wrapping my legs around his waist; I gave him a long passionate kiss. I heard him moan and giggled. He grabbed my butt to hold me up.

"Wow. What was that for?" Shrugging at him I took in how handsome he is.

"What a girl can't show her love for her boyfriend?" A devilish grin spread across his face.

"I know another way you can show your love to me." He whispered in my ear and started kissing my soft spot. Nibbling, licking, and sucking on it. Tilting my head to the side, I couldn't help the soft moans that escaped my lips. I purred in his ear and that was all he needed to push him over the edge. He carried me upstairs and threw me on our bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight cast or plot.**

**A/N: A special thanks to Pup-Of-Power for helping me rewrite this, adding her great ideas, and correcting my mistakes. Thank You, Nadia. ******

He positioned himself between my legs and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip, silently asking for permission to let him in and I surrendered. Our tongues danced together. I racked my hands through his soft hair as we slowly pulled apart. Teasingly, I bit down on his bottom lip, ginning as he moaned. I took off my hair band and shook my hair. His hands drifted up underneath my shirt and teasingly stroked my breast as my hands wove themselves into his soft hair once more. Reaching behind me, he unhooked my bra then slipped off my shirt, dragging my bra with it. Throwing them at a random direction, he stopped a second to look at me.

"God, you're beautiful," He whispered reverently, kissing below my ear softly. I let out a low keen and stroked his sides, looking at him with a gentle smile.

Feeling the phantom friskiness that I experienced during my runway show, I took over and flipped him onto his back. Straddling his hips, I grounded our pelvises together, eliciting a moan from the both of us. Harvey's was low and gravelly, one of my most favorite sounds. I felt his hard erection and let out a shuddering breath.

I continued to grind on him, my hands reaching for his tie and loosening it, almost without my knowledge. With a casual flick, I sent it flying in the same direction my shirt took. I started to unbutton his shirt, one at a time, kissing the new exposed skin. His groans were like the fountain of eternal life to me, I drank them in as I reached the last button. The shirt found itself on the floor with the other clothing.

He sat up as I continued to straddle his hips and kissed and suckled my chest. I arched into him as he left his mark on me. Flipping us over, he loomed over me like a golden Adonis. Squeezing and teasing my breasts, he brought my nipples to a peak. I moaned, it felt so good, like I was in pure bliss. His hands roamed all over my body and he massaged my sweet spots. My hands trembled and shook my control shattering as I surrendered to his touch, but I needed more, something tangible. I grabbed his face and crashed my lips onto his.

Large hands slipped down my shorts and panties, slipping past the elastic and dragging them both down my legs. He moved to my neck, kissing and nipping as he stuck a finger inside of me and pumped it in and out. The noises he pulled out of me carried out like a symphony in the room and his name was ripped out of my throat as I neared completion. My head was thrashing side to side as I felt him curl his finger inside of me. It was just what I needed to fall off the edge. Like fireworks, white hot pleasure danced through me, leaving me shaking and shuddering. Slowly my eyes opened, and I stared lazily at him as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Mm you taste delicious."

An ache tore through me; I was so hot I needed him inside of my body, close, personal. He took off his pants and boxers, reached into the bedside table, and grabbed a condom, slipping it on and positioning himself at my entrance, I felt his hard hot erection as he plunged into me. With a loud gasp, I dug my nails into his back, dragging them down. He pumped in and out slowly at first but getting faster. Loud moans filled the air. He kissed me then moved to give my neck and color bone attention. I started rocking into him meeting his thrusts.

Following my begging and pleading, he grasped my hips and plunged into me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I curled my toes clutching the sheets. He was so deep inside of me.

I was screaming in ecstasy. My eyes rolled into the back off my head, the knot on my stomach became unbearable, I finally released, soon after Harvey followed.

He moaned out my name as his orgasm hit him. Pulling himself out of me, he kissed my swollen red lips, and then collapsed next to me. We were both breathing hard, but he quickly caught his breath, a few minutes later so did I. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me next to him. I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you, Harvey." I breathed out, while I kissed his chest. He kissed my head letting out a sigh.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning the sun woke me up. I let go of the pillow I was hugging. Harvey liked to do that, since I can't sleep without cuddling something. A single red rose was on the bedside table, I reached for it, bringing it to my face I breathed in the beautiful aroma. Laying there I smiled, he is so romantic. My smile got wider thinking about last night. Suddenly I remembered it was Friday, I had a photo-shoot for the Victoria Secret catalog and I'm going to be on the cover…yeah, life was good. I had a boyfriend that I loved dearly and a successful career.

Sitting up, holding the sheets to my body, I glanced at the clock; I had an hour to get to work. OH CRAP! Throwing the sheets off my body I quickly ran into the shower. After I finished, I slipped on skinny jeans with black Uggs. Searching my closet for a simple top, I found a white tank top. Grabbing my black jacket, I got my purse and cell phone running out the door. The elevators took too long so I went down the stairs. Running down the many floors, I finally reached the parking lot and raced to my parking spots. I threw open the garage door and ran to my parking space. Jumping into my black Harley Davidson truck, I glanced at my other car, I rarely drove my black Corvette, since it was my pride and joy.

Groaning I searched for the address in my purse that my boss, Jennifer Mandela, gave me. Did I leave it in my apartment? Giving up, I took my cell phone and called her. She gave it to me after a little bit of scolding and I was off. Thank god, it hadn't started snowing yet, I hated driving in the snow. I got there just in time to see Maggie posing for Mark Simmons. He is shooting the pictures in this month's catalog. They stopped and Maggie ran up to me hugging me.

"Hey you made it!" She exclaimed, loudly.

"Yeah I overslept. My sister came to visit me yesterday." Ha, I didn't lie but I didn't tell her the entire truth.

"Ah Nicole, you made it, go get dressed. I can't wait to take your pictures." Mark said as he changed lenses.

Walking up to him, I gave him a quick hug. He is one of my closest friends; I love him and his boyfriend, Luigi. Yep, Mark is gay. Luigi is my personal stylist and best friend. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Ok…have I taught you nothing Jeans, a tank top, and a jacket? Oh my god! No, no, no, no! We have to fix this. First, make up. Ugh! You don't even have make-up on!"

I love how dramatic he is…note the sarcasm? Nevertheless, I do love him; he has been there for me through thick and thin, always helping me with my poses and my model walk.

He pulled me and pushed me down on a chair and immediately at least four people surrounded me. A short pixie like woman quickly began to blow dry my hair, while a man did my make-up, trying to find my shade. A blonde woman was dressing me, and the last person was talking non-stop, trying to squeeze me into a pair of size five shoes, that evil person would be Luigi. Well, he was not really talking; he was more yelling and lecturing.

"Oh my god Harvey left love bites damn Nicole! Cover up, no, Anna work your magic."

I gasped in horror, "No, Anna's Magic hurts!"

"Well too damn bad it's your fault now stop complaining." I pouted, hearing a laugh; I glanced at Mark, catching him staring at Luigi with a loving look on his face.

Finally, they finished using me as a Barbie. Getting in front of the camera in front of the camera, I finally got a look at my outfit. It was going to be the Christmas catalog. Luigi dress me in red boots, a red skirt with a white fluffy hem and big black belt. He completed the outfit with a red bra, and of course, my lips were red. I struck a few poses with the fan hitting my face, but I got used to it. I don't squint anymore when it hits my eyes; I've been using eye drops, since my signature was my eyes.

I was still striking poses when Mark stopped and shook his head. "Your great babe but there's something missing." Putting his finger on his chin, he looked deep in thought.

Luigi, then, yelled "I GOT IT!"

He ran up to me with a Santa hat and put it on my head securing it with bobby pins. Smiling proud with his work, he jogged next to Mark, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Mark gave me tips on how to pose and a half an hour later we were done. I changed back into my clothes, grabbed my purse, and said bye to everyone. Mark hugged me and told me we should meet up for lunch some time. I agreed and we set a date.

Luigi pecked me on the lips, Harvey doesn't mind and neither do I, considering he's gay, and said bye. I walked out and climbed into my truck. Taking out my cell phone, I called Harvey. Last night was on my mind, desperately. The way he loved me was just so…perfect? Beyond description? Magical? It was like every night we shared, new, the same, perfect, brilliant, new.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your photo-shoot?"

"It was great. But Luigi yelled at me because of those love bites you left me." I heard him chuckle. "Hey do you want to have lunch right now I have about two hours before I have to go to another photo-shoot." He was quiet for a while; the sounds of pages being flipped filled my ear.

"Yes, how about we meet at The Café'? I'm on my way out already." He replied.

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you there, Love you." He murmured the sentiment back and I hung up the phone and tossed it into my purse before starting my car and driving off.

Parking in New York sucks. After searching for a good ten minutes for a free space I found one a block away from The Café', I got out pressing the alarm button, locking my doors. Walking around the corner, I opened the door, sighing at the big line I stood at the end. When it was my turn, I ordered for Harvey and myself. Spotting an empty table, I sat down and pulled out my book, Little Women. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and saw a two people standing there with napkins, a pen, and a camera. One was a little shorter than me and blonde with blue eyes and another had blonde hair with brown eyes and was taller than me.

"Are you Nicole Dawes, the Victoria Secret model?" asked the short one.

"Yes I am." I replied and they broke out smiling

"Damn! We love you! Could we have an autograph? Actually two and a couple of pictures?" The taller one asked in a shy tone.

I giggled and nodded. After signing both their napkins, I stood up to take pictures with them, when Harvey walked in. He looked around until he spotted me, I waved him over as the two people said bye and left, gossiping like old women. Harvey kissed me on the lips, I deepened it quickly then we pulled away and sat down.

"So what was that about?" he asked, referring to the two people.

"They wanted autographs and a couple pictures to show their friends." I answered.

A waitress came and gave us our drinks. I noticed she was eyeing Harvey, and then she smirked at him.

"Hi I'm Candy." …Candy? Seriously?

"Hello I'm Harvey and this is my beautiful girlfriend Nicole." Her smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. She stormed off into a backroom and I laughed.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged and flashed me his award-winning smile. I couldn't help but blush; I hated how he can make me blush just by smiling at me. Reaching across the table, he took my hand in his; his thumb started stroking my flesh. My mind jumped to my sister's visit and her invitation had me bouncing. "Oh I almost forgot. Are you doing anything Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Dawes?" he asked playfully.

"Yes. Can you come with Rachel, Bruce, and me to Coney Island? Bruce is doing renovations on it. They're done but it's still going to be closed on Saturday but we have it open to us. Everything is free and we will be the only ones there. James cannot make it since he is spending the holidays with his family. What do you think?" I asked hopefully. A confused look appeared on his handsome face.

"Who's Bruce?" he asked.

"Oh right. Bruce is Bruce Wayne. He's Rachel's friend since they were little and I met him yesterday. They stopped by." He nodded and was quiet for a while.

"Yes, it sounds like fun." I smiled excited. We talked for a while longer when he glanced at his watch. "Oh sorry, sweetie, I have to run." I finished my drink and shook my head at him.

"No it's fine." I replied. We stood up to leave and he put his arm around my waist.

"Come on I'll walk you to your truck." Harvey paid the bill and we walked out onto the busy street. "Where is it?" he asked me.

"It's about a block away. I'm actually considering joining the rest of the New Yorkers and just walking or taking a taxi to my destinations, instead of going through the pain of finding parking." He laughed and we finally reached my truck. I pulled out my electronic key and unlocked the doors. Turning to face Harvey I leaned against the door. He rested a hand on my hip and the other was next to my head supporting him.

His forehead rested on mine as he looked into my eyes. "God you're so beautiful."

I blushed looking down. He grabbed my chin and pulled me to look at him. His big hand caressed my face, and then his lips met mine. My arms found their way around his broad shoulders as I kissed him back. Sadly, his cell phone went off, he let out a frustrated groan, and he reached into his pocket to get it.

I hugged his torso and rested my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around me, while he talked for a few moments, it tightened as a sign that he was angry. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his phone.

"I'm sorry sweetie I have to go." He kissed my forehead and left. Ah the joy of having a District Attorney as a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNING: Implied sex in this chapter so if under 18 ****DO NOT READ!**

My photo-shoot ended kind of late it was 8:00 p.m and I just got home. I dragged my ass upstairs and crashed on our bed then proceeded to knock out. I awoke to somebody kissing down my stomach. I kept my eyes closed and moaned when the reached the top of my panties. I realized I was only in my underwear. How the hell did Harvey manage to take off my clothes. Damn I'm a heavy sleeper. I let out another moan when he kissed and massaged my thighs. This man knew all the right ways to turn me on.

"Harvey" I moaned

"Finally you woke up." He chuckled and came up to kiss me I moved my head to the side not allowing him.

"No don't stop." I half whined half moaned. He let out a laugh.

"I will if you don't kiss me." He retorted. I gave him a long passionate kiss and slipped my tongue past his lips. He ran his hand through my hair and stopped at the back of my head. We made out for awhile then he moved to kissing my chest. When he reached my breasts my back arched up for more. I flipped him over and gave him a sexy smile and sat up pulling him with me. He was shirtless and that just turned me on more. I slowly ran my hands through his hair, down his chiseled chest past his sexy abs, and rested them on the top of his pants. I unbuckled his belt and slid it of him throwing it at a random direction. Then, I pushed him back gently so he was laying down. I unbutton and unzipped his pants then stopped. And bent down to kiss down his chest and abs. I took off his pants and he helped me then threw them. I sat up to look at him. He was breathing heavy and even sweating even though I haven't done anything. I smirk and took off his boxers then looked down at his huge manhood standing proudly. I licked my lips making sure he was watching me and heard him groan. I bent down and sucked on the tip. I smirked hearing the sounds that escaped Harvey's mouth. Slowly I took in more of his length, my tongue licking his erect member, and teeth lightly scraping the vein on the underside of his huge cock.

I felt his fingers tangle in my hair as I sucked harder and moaned knowing he loved the vibrating sensation.

"AH! OH! NICOLE!" Harvey moaned

He was thrusting into my mouth and I tried not to choke. With one hand I reached up to squeeze Harvey's balls. I felt him twitch and that meant he was about to come but the doorbell rang and I shot up.

"NO! Nicole please. Ignore that" Harvey whined. He grabbed my head and pushed me down to his still erect member. I pulled away and gave him a sympathetic look and slithered up his body

"Sorry baby let me go check who it is and when I come back I swear ill make it up to you." I whispered seductively in his ear.

I got off of him wiping my mouth and grabbed my robe and fixed my hair pissed off at whoever interrupted us. I stormed downstairs and threw open the door. I glared at the person standing there.

"Rachel! What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I almost growled at her. But then I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. I gasped and pulled her inside sitting her down on the couch.

"Honey what's wrong? What happened? Oh my god are mom and dad alright?" I kept asking her questions fearing the worst .

"He-he-he broke up with me." She sobbed uncontrollably and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Rachel don't scare me like that. Oh honey I'm so sorry what happened? Come here." I hugged her and I looked up to see Harvey on top of the stairs still naked and with a hard one. I almost laughed and shooed him away he nodded pouting and left.

"Hebrokeupwithmebecausetherewassomeoneelseandhesleptwithherwhilewewerestilltogether!"(1) she let it all out and surprisingly I understood every word.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. But he didn't deserve you okay he was just some jackass that didn't appreciate what a great girl you were. You deserve someone much better. You shouldn't care about him he proved what kind of guy he was and that was a stupid horny jackass."

"Yeah I-I-I guess y-y-your r-r-right" she stuttered

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No I should get going."

"Oh no you don't your in no condition to drive- wait did you drive here?"

"No I walked."

"RACHEL ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS AND YOU WALKED HERE?" I yelled at her. Sometimes I have to be the older sister.

"I'm sorry but I didn't care. I should get going it looks like you were very busy before I came." She told me with a slight blush I cocked my head to the side in confusion but then I felt a breeze. I looked down and saw that my robe opened and I was only in my underwear and covered in hickies in front of my sister I shrieked and quickly covered myself and tied my robe tightly.

"Yeah um Harvey and I um well we didn't um." I was very uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "You know what no your not leaving your staying in the guest room and I'm going to bring you some hot cocoa and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Remember tomorrow we're going to Coney Island and we're having fun and getting your mind off of the jackass now go." She nodded and walked up the stairs and turned to the direction of the guest room. I sighed and felt my face was still red. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen and started making her cocoa. I took out the mix, whipped cream, and cinnamon. I boiled the milk and felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was pinned between him and the counter and I noticed he put on blue pajama pants.

"She's staying?" he whined pouting. I giggled and looked down when I felt something hard on my thigh. I gasped and looked at him. He shrugged and kissed down my neck.

"Babe." I moaned "We cant my sisters right upstairs and she's hurting. I need to be there for her. I'm sorry but like I said I'll make it up to you." I heard him sigh and pulled away slightly but I was still pinned.

"It's okay I understand." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I love this man. A smirk appeared on my face and he gave me a confused look.

"Maybe I can help you with this problem." I said in a seductive tone and grabbed his manhood. He inhaled sharply. I let go and shoved my hand down his pants and grabbed him. Then I started pumping him. He moaned and threw his head back.

"Faster. Oh Nicole. Ah."

I went faster and kissed and sucked on the weak spot on his neck. I kissed and sucked down his chest loving the sounds that escaped his lips he grabbed my chin and pulled me up then crashed his lips on mine as I continued to pump him. I went harder and faster and he finally came on my hand. And leaned on me resting his head on my shoulder. I took my hand out of his pants and licked his seed off loving his taste. He looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips resting his forehead on mine. "I love you so much." I smiled at him

"I know. I love you, too" I replied. The milk was ready and I turned off the stove and made the cocoa then walked upstairs to my room and into my closet I grabbed skinny jeans, a blue sweatshirt with a matching scarf, and blue flats. And walked to the guest room. I knocked and heard a faint

"Come in."

I walked in and sighed sadly at the picture in front of me. My usually strong tough stubborn sister was laying on the floor watching 'The Notebook', with a box of tissues, and clutching a photo. She must have really loved him.

"Oh honey what happened?" I asked and help her up and onto the bed giving her the cocoa. And put the clothes in the closet.

"I was just remembering James."

"Come on forget about him. I know it's hard because you really loved him but it's going to get easier over time. You'll meet another guy the guy your going to spend the rest of your life with and you'll be happy and forget all about James. I bet you, you wont even remember his last name." I smiled at the thought of Harvey and me spending the rest of our lives together.

"Wow you really love him if your thinking about marriage." I heard Rachel say. I looked at her and blushed nodding.

"Ok enough talk you look exhausted now I put your clothes for tomorrow in the closet. Ok and here's your hot cocoa you don't have to drink it if your too tired ok. Good night." I leaned over and kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Then I laughed out loud.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I just thought how funny and weird it is for four adults, and not to mention three that are all business, in Coney Island." I said laughing and Rachel joined me.

"Ok Rache get some rest you have a big day tomorrow your going to get to meet my boyfriend." I said and was about to close the door when she stopped me

"Wait. That's right it'll be my first time meeting the famous Harvey Dent. The man that always has you smiling just by the thought of him. Look at you your smiling right now. Can't wait."

"Night Rache." I giggled and left excited for what tomorrow brings.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok there's part three. Yup just had to put the 'almost lemon' there and stopping it was fun. Ha, ha, ha yup so hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please review and tell me if you think I should stop writing all together because I'm horrible at being an author or if I should keep going because I rock! Ha, ha, ha well stay tuned for part 4. Peace out : P**

**Oh and for whoever didn't get that (1) says : "**He broke up with me because there was some one else and he slept with her while we were still together!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

The sun woke me up the next morning. And I looked up and saw Harvey was still asleep. I smiled and reluctantly slid out of his arms. Grabbing my robe and slipping it on I tip-toed to the door opening and closing it slowly. I walked downstairs to make breakfast and saw that Rachel beat me to it. And she was already changed.

"Good morning. Couldn't sleep?" I hugged her from behind. And started setting the table.

"No. I kept thinking about James and that slut." She replied

"Yeah. I hate her to. Man why are their girls like that knowing that the guy was taken and she goes and still sleeps with him." I said with disgust in my voice.

"Ok breakfast is ready. You should go wake up Harvey. I'm ready to meet him." She said with mock determination in his voice. I laughed and nodded. I walked upstairs and opened our bedroom door and saw he was still asleep. Man I wore him out. I inwardly smirked and strolled over to the bed. Climbing on top of him and straddling his waist I nibbled on his neck.

"Harvey…Wake up baby." I whispered. He groaned and sat up with me.

"Come on baby Rachel made breakfast. And she really wants to meet you." He nodded half asleep. We walked downstairs hand in hand and Rachel looked up smiling. She saw Harvey and her smile got wider and she stood up.

"Hi I'm Rachel." She stuck out her hand and he shook it

"Hi I'm Harvey." He smiled at her. "well Rachel breakfast looks great."

She giggled and mumbled a thanks. Is my sister flirting with my boyfriend?…no it's just me being crazy. We ate and shared stories.

"Okay babe I'm going upstairs to change and shower. Rache thanks for breakfast it was delicious." I hugged her and ran upstairs. I showered quickly and wrapped a towel around myself then got out of the connected bathroom to see Harvey there taking off his clothes. I bit my lip and leaned against the door. He continued to be obvious to me watching him.

"Hey sexy." I said. He looked at me and smiled. Then walked over to me and snatched off my towel. I gasped and by instinct I tried to cover myself. He laughed

"Nothing I haven't seen." I blushed at his words. He grabbed my hands and held them above me with one hand the other was going down my stomach toward my womanhood.

"sorry honey I just took a shower and you have to take one too." I said teasingly and ducked away.

"Ok but remember you owe me." He said before disappearing into the bathroom. I walked into my closet and put on my black lace underwear and matching bra, skinny jeans, black knee high boots that were flats, and a tight purple short sleeve turtleneck sweatshirt that reached my thighs and hugged my curves. I decided I'll let my hair air dry so it could be naturally wavy. I went to the bathroom and took out my make-up case and put on mascara and lip gloss…yeah I don't like to wear that much make-up I got tired of it after everyday people putting pounds of it on my face. I tousled my hair a little and was ready.

"Babe I'm done." I told him and heard his muffled response. "Okay I'm going outside with Rachel." I saw Rachel talking to somebody and noticed it was Bruce I heard Rachel say my name and stopped. I know eavesdropping is wrong and I shouldn't do it-oh who am I kidding?

"She's very beautiful Rachel and smart, funny, she likes sports and cars. I think I'm in love." The last part he said in a joking tone if not I would be hyperventilating by now. But maybe it's cause I'm a model yeah stick to that, Nicole, it's only cause you're a model that's why he's so into you. He's a player…wait why do I even care I have Harvey. With that thought I got happy again and I walked in the room with a smile on my face.

"Oh hey Bruce, Harvey's almost ready." I looked at him and noticed to him casual means a suit that isn't Armani and it's more Ralph Lauren. I almost giggled but held myself back.

"Nikki I love your outfit." Rachel exclaimed. I snorted

"Yeah cause you bought it for me." Bruce chuckled

"You look beautiful, Nicole." I blushed and thanked him.

There was footsteps behind me and I turned around and saw Harvey walking over to me and I checked him out he was wearing jeans with a black long sleeved shirt. He looked so hot. He kissed me and I turned to introduce him to Bruce but Rachel beat me to it.

"Bruce this is Harvey Dent, Harvey this is Bruce Wayne." She said while holding onto Harvey's arm. I frowned but shrugged it off.

We left and in an hour we got to Coney Island. Bruce talked to the man then turned around smiling and nodded for us to go in. Harvey held onto my hand.

"How about we ride the new roller coaster then go parachuting?" Bruce suggested. After we rode the roller coaster and parachuted it's so much fun to be the only ones in an amusement park and everything's free. Rachel and Harvey disappeared to the restrooms. They've been gone like twenty minutes I would have gone with her but I wanted to ride the roller coaster again and Harvey didn't like it so he accompanied Rachel to the restroom, Bruce and I have been on seven rides since they left.

"I wonder what's taking Harvey and Rachel so long?" I asked myself

"Maybe there was a long line." He aid jokingly. (1)

"Ha, ha very funny."

"Come on let's go on the Cyclone."

"No I'm hungry."

"Then let me escort you to the nearest restaurant my lady." He held he arm out for me.

"Why thank you kind gentlemen." I giggled.

_15 minutes later…_

"HA, HA, HA… oh my god your serious you've never had a hotdog. What's wrong with you here take a bite." I watched with an amused face as Bruce stared at my hotdog as if it was going to bite him back.

"No I'm fine."

"Come on please?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes and innocent face. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly took a bite. Then he nodded at me and snatched my hot dog.

"Your right it is good I think I'll eat the whole thing."

"Ugh! Bruce! Give it back!" He held it at arms length and didn't let me get it then he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Jerk!" I giggled and slapped his stomach but it hurt. "Oww! What are you smuggling bricks under there?" He smirked and continued to eat my hotdog.

"Hey you two." I heard Rachel's voice behind me.

"Damn where the hell have you two been?" I stood up and kissed Harvey on the lips. Is it just me or do his lips look a little swollen? No it's just me.

"Well we kind of…um…we got lost." She said the last part a little rushed…she must be embarrassed.

"Oh ok then. Guess what Rache Bruce just ate his first hot dog."

"Really? Bruce you've never had a hotdog?"

"No but Nicole persuaded me to try one and I did and it was delicious."

"Do you guys want to go to the carnival games I think they're that way." I pointed past Bruce's head and he shook it and pointed behind me with an amused look on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and got up. Harvey held onto my hand as we walked to the carnival games. I challenged Bruce to the gun shooting game cause Harvey and Rachel were playing the one where you shoot water into the hole. Bruce got fifty-three cars and thirty-six ducks. He smirked and handed the gun to me. I aimed and shot three cars at once. By the time I was done I shot sixty cars and thirty-two ducks.

"Ha I won!" I giggled and flashed him an innocent smile when he playfully glared at me. He gave me the monkey he won and I got a blue bear.

"Awe thank you." I spotted Harvey and jogged over to him. He was beating Rachel.

"Nicole help me!" I smirked and attacked Harvey's tickle spot. He flinched away and Rachel won. "Ok we better get going." I nodded

" Thanks for everything Bruce I had fun." … and we left.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I know this chapter sucks and its short but I didn't know what to put I regretted saying they were going to Coney Island.

**(1) remember they're the only ones in the whole park. There you have it the next one might be a lemon. So please review and remember my first Dark Knight story the drama will be here soon I'm just showing you what the characters are like. Patience is a virtue. : P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNING: LEMON DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNDER 18**

I woke up the next morning once again cuddling a pillow. I stretched and got up. I walked downstairs to see Harvey cooking breakfast and Rachel sitting on the table but something looked wrong. Harvey's cheeks were red and Rachel had her face down but she looked…ashamed? Exactly what happened while I was upstairs.

"Hey what's up?" I asked and Harvey all but ran straight to me and kissed me so passionately my knees went weak and I had to hold onto his biceps to keep myself from falling. He pulled away from me and I was speechless.

"Wow. What was that for?" I was proud I got those words out. He shrugged.

"Cant a guy show his love for his girlfriend?" he said with a grin on his face. I laughed remembering I said that to him a couple days ago. He kissed me again and let go continuing to make breakfast.

"What's up Rache?"

"nothing"

"Then why are you blushing?" she just shrugged. Something is definitely going on between these two…no I'm just being crazy again.

"Ok um I'm going home now."

"Do you want to take my truck?"

"No I'll just get a cab."

"Ok then be careful call me when you get home."

"yeah I will thanks for everything."

"Oh please what are sisters for." She hugged me and Harvey and left. Harvey wrapped his arms around my hips sneakily grazing my thigh.

"Now didn't we say something about you making it up to me." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and my head fell back and I leaned into him. I pulled away and he ran upstairs to grab a condom. I quickly pulled off my clothes leaving me in only my black lace bra and matching underwear. I hopped onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen I struck a sexy pose he came back and I licked my lips. He was drooling just watching me, I looked down and saw the tent on his pants. I made a come here sign with my finger and he walked up to me. I took off his shirt and kissed down his chest and stopped one of his sweet spots. I sucked and nibbled until a nice big dark spot appeared. I smirked proud with my work and kept leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and abs. I dropped down to my knees in front of him pulled down his pajama pants and threw them. I stared at his big hard erection. And licked my lips then I licked up his length and saw him shiver in pleasure. I took him in all the way and sucked being careful with my teeth. I rub what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. And used the other one to massage his balls. I rolled them in my hand.

"AH! OH! SUCK HARDER!" he half moaned half yelled

I sucked him harder and bobbed my head making him cry my name in pleasure. He tangled his hands in my hair and tugged. I continued until I felt him twitch. He came in my mouth and I gladly swallowed all his seed and it tasted amazing. I suckled and licked cleaning him. I stood up and noticed my panties were soaking wet. Harvey pulled me onto the counter and said "My turn." He slipped off my panties and crouched down he looked up at me and grinned devilishly. He licked my clit then he sucked my hard nub and he stuck his tongue in me pulling it in and out. Making my back arch. A wave of pleasure crashed over me.

"Ugh! Ah! Harvey! MORE! Yes! YES!" I closed my eyes and screamed in ecstasy. My head flew back and he continued to eat me. I thrust into him but his strong hands held me in place. I put my legs on his shoulders holding onto his hair. I finally released after what seemed like hours of pure bliss. I was breathing hard and Harvey unwrapped me from him then stood up and kissed me making me taste myself. I grabbed his erect member and aligned it to my entrance. Harvey held my hips and plunged into me. He gnawed at my collarbone and chest as he thrust. His hips picked up a quick pace and he moved in and out of my wet passage. Making me cry out with each thrust. He shifted and hit my g-spot. An intense orgasm hit me and I came hard screaming his name. I almost collapsed on the counter but Harvey held me as he penetrated me again and again. He grunted and released. He let me go and I collapsed on the counter my hair sprawled around me and Harvey fell on me resting on my chest panting. He caught his breath and kissed my chest then pulled out of me. I got up and made my way out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around with a smirk on my face and said in a seductive tone "Why don't you come and find out?" and I ran into our bedroom with a horny Harvey following close behind. He walked threw the door and I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my thighs rubbing them and backed me into the wall. He kissed me as he thrust into me instantly hitting my sweet spot. I cried out and threw my head side to side. I inhaled as he pounded into me. I racked my nails down his back and I think it turned him on cause he went harder and faster. Pleasure coursed through my body. I whimpered and my hand went through his hair.

"oh! Oh! Yes! Harvey!"

"Ugh… Ngn… Nicole!" I choked as I clenched around his shaft yelling out his name as I came. He came right after me. He looked me in my eyes and kissed me slowly and passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed back. His tongue passed my lips and wrapped around mine. We both fought for dominance and he won. We pulled apart and Harvey pulled out of me for the second time in an hour. I let out a happy sigh and led him to our bed. I pulled the covers back and he took off the condom and threw it in the trash bin. I put on pajama shorts and a tee and gave him pajama pants. We got under the covers and he pulled me to him kissing me once more. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sun glaring at my face woke me up the next morning. I rolled over and saw Harvey was gone. I sighed disappointed and stood up to stretch. I heard a loud noise in the kitchen and I panicked for a second but then saw Harvey's cell phone on the bedside table and let out a sigh of relief. He never leaves with out his cell phone. I smiled but then I saw something and I…

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed and jumped on the bed. There were heavy footsteps running up the stairs and Harvey appeared looking alarmed and worried. He ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders I jumped on him wrapping my arms and legs around him. I'm really, really scared of snakes.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to the floor. He looked and saw a HUGE snake. "What the hell?" he yelled and carried me out of the room I closed the door behind him. He tried to put me down but I wouldn't let him.

"Baby I have to go in there and get it."

I shook my head. "No you don't it'll bite you and poison you- where the hell did it come from?"

He sighed "I don't know." Just then we heard the door bell ring. I got off of him and we went downstairs and Harvey answered. Standing there were the two kids I saw at The Café'. The short one pointed at me

"Hey your Nicole Dawes. Do you remember us?"

"Yeah I do."

"Um sorry to interrupt but we lost our pet snake and were wondering if you have seen him he's-" I cut him off.

"Upstairs first door on the right."

They ran upstairs and I hugged Harvey but he pulled away.

"I better get up there before they steal some of your underwear."

I laughed and nodded. He disappeared upstairs and I went into the kitchen and saw he cleaned it up. I smiled and saw he was going to make coffee before the snake incident. I finished where he left off and heard footsteps coming downstairs. I walked out and the first thing I saw was a huge snake head staring right at me I gasped and ran to Harvey. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nicole this is Chester."

"Chester?"

"Yeah we named him after our step father since we think he's a snake."

"ha, ha well Hi Chester."

"Do you want to pet him he doesn't bite he's very friendly."

"No I think I should keep a safe distance from Chester." I said still holding onto Harvey.

"Oh ok. Well if you ever do want to pet him we live on the floor bellow you but not right under you like a couple of apartments to the left. Apartment 32B."

"Ok. Wont your mom get mad that your snake left?"

"Yeah but she's out of town for a month. She left with Chester to Chicago it's their anniversary."

"Oh well since your alone your more than welcomed to come to us if you need help. Right babe?" I asked Harvey and he nodded.

"Yeah our door's always open."

"Really? We're still getting over the shock that Nicole Dawes lives in our apartment building. Thanks you guys are so cool well we gotta go now see ya later."

Once they left I turned to Harvey and said "well their sweet."

"yeah but they couldn't stop staring at your breasts." I laughed and kissed him

"Awe is little Harvey jealous." He smirked and grabbed my ass squeezing it.

"Mm." I tip toed and kissed him he deepened the kiss but the moment was ruined when our house phone rang. Harvey and I groaned in frustration. "I'll get it." I said

"Hello?"

"Nicole what happened to you? Remember you had to have breakfast with me before your photo-shoot for Vera Wang."

"Oh shoot I forgot! I'll be there in thirty minutes." I glanced at Harvey and saw him on his cell phone.

"Hurry! This is Vera Wang we're talking about."

"Ok, Ok Jen I'll be there." With that I hung up and ran upstairs at the same time as Harvey.

"Who was that?" he asked as we both scrambled around the room getting ready.

"Jennifer. Photo-shoot for Vera Wang. Who was that?"

"Tom. Clients court date." I nodded remembering he had a case today. I showered after him and quickly pulled on my dress but couldn't reach the zipper.

"Harvey could you help me with my zipper please?" I heard him chuckle.

"Yes if you help me with my tie." I grabbed his tie and helped him while he reached behind me and stroked my back. His fingers making a trail down my back. I arched into him.

"Babe I gotta go."

"ok." And he zipped me up.

"Good luck in court. I love you."

"Have fun in your photo-shoot. I love you, too"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I know what your thinking…what's with the snake and the two guys well their important in the story ok just bare with me please. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review and remember first story ever. Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

I finally got to Vera Wang's photo-shoot and in time thank god. Vera greeted me and showed me the clothes I will be posing in. I was over-excited I love her and her clothes are amazing their simple but elegant. After she showed me what she wanted me to wear she left to a meeting she had. Then, I saw Luigi nodding me over.

"Hey Luigi."

"No time for hellos you're late AGAIN. Now get your ass on this chair." I sighed but went with it and sat down. Once again I was surrounded by people. And Luigi yelled at me for the many hickies Harvey left me. But thank god Anna wasn't there so he had to just settle with make-up. My stylist were Luigi of course and Elizabeth Stewart. They changed me into a gold beaded dress with a black silk chiffon overskirt and Gold strap high heels. I went to greet the photographer, Robert Erdmann, he was changing lenses. (1) Robert is very famous he's taken pictures of Heidi Klum…I LOVE her…, J. K. Rowling, Vanessa Hudgens and many more.

"Hello, I'm Nicole Dawes."

"Ah yes nice to meet you Ms. Dawes. My name is Robert Erdmann and I will be your photographer today." He said in a British accent.

"Nice to meet you to but please call me Nicole."

"In that case, Nicole, you may call me Robert." I smiled at him and stood where he wanted me to and started posing. By the end of the shoot he showed me the picture they were going to use. I came out laughing with my head tilted to the side and my right leg popped up with my arms to my side. I was laughing because Luigi made me he was making hand signs behind Robert saying how cute Robert was and I burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell Nicole I love shooting you… that came out wrong I meant I love taking your pictures do you mind changing and taking a few more."

"Really thank you. And not at all."

I walked away and once I was out of his sight I ran to Luigi.

"OMG! Nikki do you know what this means you could be the next face of Vera Wang!"

"Oh please Luigi don't exaggerate it's just a couple more shoots that's all."

By the end of the day I had taken ten extra shoots and I would have taken more but I had to go home and order dinner…yeah I don't cook, I can cook but I don't like to and when Harvey asks me to cook he made the mistake of saying it's the woman's job and I just said. "I understand the concept of cooking and cleaning, just not as it applies to me." Then another day he said he wanted breakfast in bed and I told him "If you want breakfast in bed sleep in the kitchen."

I had already called Harvey and told him I wasn't coming home until midnight because I wanted to surprise him. And its seven-o'clock now. I said bye to everybody and already was on my way home. I parked my car and walked into the parking lot elevator pressing my floor number.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Said a deep sexy voice. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hello Bruce." I turned around and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Rachel said she was coming to visit you and you left this at the park." He held up the monkey that he won.

"So you used this as an excuse to come see me?" he laughed

"Ok you caught me."

"Wait but Rachel never called me." We got to the apartment and opened the door noticing the lights were on. Harvey's here already? He doesn't come out until eight. I motioned for Bruce to follow me upstairs. We walked upstairs and into the room what I saw made me freeze and a wave of pain and rage hit me hard. I could barley breath and my eyes got watery at the sight of my sister and Harvey in OUR bed fucking each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" I screamed at them. Harvey fell off of her in surprise and Rachel stood up wrapping the blanket around herself'  
I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself I was to pissed.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"

I felt Bruce wrap his arms around me but I didn't care. Harvey tried to grab my hand but I took it back and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Then turned to Rachel.

"AND YOU! YOU'RE MY SISTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING WHORE." I tried to jump her but Bruce held me back.

"Nicole I'm so sorry." Said Rachel and she was crying.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING! YOU'RE THE FUCKING SLUT SLEEPING AROUND WITH MY BOYFRIEND."

"Nicole baby I'm sorry." Pleaded Harvey looking like he was going to cry.

"FUCK YOU! OH NO WAIT LET RACHEL DO IT SINCE SHE ENJOYS IT SO MUCH SHE DOES IT BEHIND HER SISTERS BACK! AND DON'T CALL ME BABY I'M NOT YOUR BABY WE'RE THROUGH BUT I'M SURE YOU DON'T CARE SINCE YOU HAVE HER." By now I was breathing heavy and tears were flowing freely down my cheeks.

"how long?" I whispered in a surprisingly calm voice but they heard me.

"since Coney Island when we went to the restrooms." I heard Rachel say and felt my knees collapsed but Bruce caught me and held me up.

"I never want to see you two again. I'm moving out Harvey. I'll get somebody to come get my things tomorrow. All I want to know is why?" I asked softly afraid to hear the answer and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Then go to hell." And with that I left. With Bruce following me. I grabbed both my car keys and purse and left but this time I was going to take my black Corvette. I was really hurt but tears just wouldn't come out I felt…numb.

"Nicole wait." Bruce said behind me.

"Yeah, Bruce?" I stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Hotel."

"No you are coming to my house."

"I'm sorry Bruce I cant that's very sweet of you but I just need some time alone. Thank you anyways."

"No Nicole I cant let you go like this you're a mess. If you need time alone that's fine nobody will bother you. I just live with Alfred. I promise. Please?"

"Ok but I just need to drive around for a little bit." He sighed but nodded

"Ok. Here's my address. Promise you will come?" I gave him a weak smile and nodded. He gave me his address and I put it in my purse. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry." He told me and I broke down crying and I hate crying in front of people but with Bruce I just felt so comfortable and I barely know the guy. We stood there in the middle of the parking lot in each others arms with me crying my eyes out.

After what seemed like an eternity I pulled away and my head hurt from so much crying and my eyes hurt.

"Thank you so much Bruce."

"Anytime"

"I just feel so stupid. The signs were right in front of me and I was to stupid to get them."

"No Nicole your not stupid. You just never thought something like this would happen."

"Yes I'm stupid the signs were right in front of me."

"No Nicole nobody would have seen this coming stop beating yourself up."

"But-"

"No. No buts."

"Thanks. It just hurts so much. What's wrong with me? Why did he cheat? And with my sister. I never did anything this cruel to him. And Rachel! Ugh her boyfriend cheated on her and she does this to me knowing how I would feel. Actually no she didn't love James. I loved Harvey so much and she knew but she still did this to me. Why didn't she just tell me that she like him and Harvey should have told me that he likes her instead of hurting me this way."

"I know Nicole but nothing is wrong with you. It's him. He's the dumbass that did this to a great girl. I mean it Nicole you're amazing. He's the one that was stupid enough to cheat on you."

"Thank you Bruce. For being here for me." He held up the brown monkey and made it give me a kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome." I blushed and laughed.

"Do you still want to go for a drive?"

"Yes."

"Then do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all how about if we go get something to eat."

"That will be great." "

"I haven't had a bite to eat all day and I'm starving."

"Well now I know how you stay so skinny. Do you work out to?"

"Oh hell no I eat probably more than you and I HATE working out I never work out. But I'm so energetic I never stay still I'm always dancing or something." I then realized Bruce made me forget about my sister and Harvey for awhile. But now I'm sad again and I think Bruce noticed because he hugged me again.

"I know how about I call Alfred and tell him to make whatever you want and we'll go eat at my house. Alfred is a great cook."

"No it's fine."

"Well he could make chow mein, orange chicken, egg rolls, and crispy shrimp. You know all your favorites."

"How do you know my- oh she told you."

"I'm sorry Nicole I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine. Well Bruce that's sounds great."

"Good let me just make a quick call." He took out his blackberry and started dialing numbers then put it to his ear. I really didn't pay attention to what he was saying I just kept replaying the image in my head. I couldn't stop then I felt something brush my cheeks. And I snapped out of my little world and saw Bruce wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Are you okay?" I thought about it for awhile and then answered.

"yes." He smiled and motioned me to follow him and I did we stopped in front of an amazing black Lamborghini.

"I just fell in love with your car. Now I believe in love at first sight." He chuckled and opened the door for me I thanked him and got in. On the way to his house it was silent but a comfortable silence. I kept thinking about Harvey. The man that I was crazy for. The man that always made me smile just by the thought of him. The man that could always make me laugh or smile even though I was really mad at him. That man is just a dream to me now. It was all an illusion. He was an illusion. Just my fairytale prince charming. My White Knight.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok here you have it Nicole finally found them together. And Bruce is slowly getting threw to her. And Rachel is just a bitch I'm sorry to all the Rachel fans I love her to and it hurt to make her like this but you've all seen how in love she is with Harvey and I needed them together so Nicole and Bruce can be together. And how Nicole took it was weird but I wanted to show that she is strong and cool hahaha. So please review and stay tuned for the next chapter and Thank you to all the people that reviewed already and I got out 5 chaps at once because I've been writing for awhile now and I just posted it on fan fiction. I just needed to get it right. Now please review and tell me what you think. And I will get out part seven soon because I'm already working on it basically its all about Nicole and Bruce.

**(1) Elizabeth Stewart really is a stylist in real life and Robert Erdmann really is a photographer. And the dress was a Marchesa and I saw it on Heidi Klum I LOVE HER on In Style magazine. Oh and Vera Wang I LOVE HER! Bye ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

We finally got to his "house". Bruce parked his car and before he could run over to my side I had already opened my door and got out. And he gave me a look.

"What? I'm a big girl I can open my own doors." I smirked at him and he chuckled. He led me inside his mansion. We walked inside and I was mesmerized.

"Bruce your house is beautiful."(1)

"Thank you. Now come meet Alfred."

"Good evening master Wayne. And I assume this beautiful young lady is Ms. Dawes?"

"That is correct Alfred. Nicole this is my trusty butler Alfred Pennyworth." I noticed Bruce looked at him in respect.

"Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out to him and he shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you too Ms. Dawes. Welcome to the Wayne Manor. You must be Rachel's sister"

"Thank you and yes I am…unfortunately." I mumbled the last word. "But please call me Nicole."

"I'm sorry Ms. Dawes but it is my job to address you respectfully." I smiled at him

"I understand."

"Alfred, is dinner ready."

"Yes master Bruce dinner is served in the dining room now if you'll excuse me I will be heading up to bed now."

"Goodnight Alfred." I said

"Goodnight Ms. Dawes. Master Wayne."

"Goodnight Alfred." Replied Bruce. Alfred disappeared at the top of the stairs. "Now lets go eat and get some meat on you." I laughed

"Shut up." He led me to a big huge table and pulled the chair out for me and I thanked him. Everything he said was right in front of me. I dug in and it was amazing. We talked for awhile and I made him laugh so hard he choked.

"Ha, ha, ha are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"It's true, Bruce, the guy at the carnival was checking you out."

"Probably plotting on ways to kill me to get to you." I laughed and continued to eat. Bruce was watching me and I got annoyed.

"What?"

"You were right, you do eat more than me."

"Ha! Told you." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Most models starve themselves."

"Yeah well I'm special I don't take shit and I don't model for people that want the scary skinny girl. You know the ones that when you see them you think 'Damn girl eat a sandwich'" He laughed at this.

"Nice."

"Thank you I try."

"Who DO you model for?"

"Right now Victoria Secret and Vera Wang and sometimes Ralph Lauren."

"Wow. And what do you enjoy most the runway or taking pictures."

"Hmm I never really had a favorite I love both. On the runway I love just strutting to my favorite music but I hate the rush backstage. I hate being rushed. And the photo-shoots I love posing and just having fun but I hate all the people that surround me dressing me like a Barbie oh and all the make up sucks too." I laughed at the end and the amused look on Bruce's face.

Before I knew it Bruce was showing me to my room.

"You will be staying in this room. My bedroom is right next to yours if you need anything. And Alfred's is on the other side of the stairwell third door to the left."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Bruce. You barley know me and already your opening your home to me. Thank you really you're a great guy."

"You've been thanking me all night."

"Well there's a lot to be thankful for."

"Your welcome Nicole. Good night." I leaned over and kiss his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Bruce."

And with that I walked into the room. I looked around and was in la, la land. It's . beautiful. There's a beautiful glass chandelier in the middle of the room. Under it there is Persian rug. And there is a huge king sized bed against the wall with a gold silk comforter and it was ready for me to sleep in. Alfred must have done it before going to bed. Next to it there were probably about thirty pillows. There were two nightstands one on either side of the bed with gold angel lamps. The headboard is metal with a design that's curved gold. Then there's a HUGE window with a beautiful view of a flower garden. With red and gold curtains. I walked over to the closet and noticed it was a HUGE walk in. Probably bigger than my whole apartment…I mean Harvey's apartment. I was about to get into bed when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and Bruce walked in holding a white tee shirt and blue silk pajama pants. I noticed he was only wearing black silk pajama pants and no shirt. Showing of his amazing six pack and big biceps. Thank god I wasn't drooling I was cool and composed like it didn't do anything to me. I bet he did it on purpose.

"Always walk around half naked, Bruce?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" he said with an amused face and that sexy smirk.

"Nope your house you can do whatever you want." his smirk fell a little when he noticed I wasn't drooling all over him.

"Here are some pj's for you hopefully they fit their from when I was a teenager. Your so small I probably need something from when I was five."

"Oh ha, ha very funny. And I am not that skinny. I'm curvy damnit." He chuckled

"Yes you are." He said under his breath thinking I didn't hear it but I did. He ran his hand through his hair and said. "Sweet dreams Nicole." And he left closing the door behind him. I went into the attached bathroom and it was huge just like the rest of the room. Then I changed into Bruce's clothes and they still smelled like him…well this seems familiar. I climbed into the bed and started remembering everything that happened today and just replaying the images in my head of the ex- love of my life betraying me with my own flesh and blood. It made my skin crawl and my blood boil but most of all it made tears come into my eyes. Trying to stay quiet but failing miserably I cried myself to sleep.

"Rise and Shine Ms. Dawes." I heard a British accent say. I groaned and rolled over throwing the covers over my face.

"Not to be rude or anything Alfred but go away…please?" I groaned and heard him chuckle

"Come now Ms. Dawes you must get up and eat." I sat up and saw he had breakfast in a tray. He brought me breakfast in bed? Awe that's so sweet.

"Oh thank you Alfred but you shouldn't have."

"It's my pleasure Ms. Dawes."

"So your really not calling me Nicole?"

"I'll compromise Ms. How about Ms. Nicole." I giggled and said

"Deal."

"All right, Ms. _Nicole_, Master Bruce wished me to inform you that he had already gotten someone to get your things from your old apartment if you look around the room you'll notice your things are here already."

"Wow how long did I sleep?"

"It's noon now."

"What?!? Alfred where is Bruce?"

"In his study but before I tell you where that is you, young lady, must finish your breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts. Now eat." And with that he left. And as soon as I finished my breakfast I got up and went downstairs with the tray. I saw Alfred cleaning in the kitchen. He saw me and smiled.

"Good girl."

"Thank you Alfred it was delicious. And dinner last night was amazing." I kissed his cheek and he grinned.

"Thank you Ms. Nicole your too kind. Now Master Bruce's study is three doors down from your room."

"Thank you Alfred I just hope I remember where that was." I turned and walked out of the kitchen hearing him chuckle behind me. I walked upstairs and to the direction I thought my room was. I opened the door and saw it was my room. I counted three doors down and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw him sitting behind a big desk filled with pictures I looked around and saw a big black couch and chair in the middle there was a glass coffee table. All next to a big chimney.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Yeah I woke up early." I joked and he chuckled. "Bruce why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bruce you know what. You didn't need to hire someone to get all my things."

"Your cute when your mad."

"I'm not mad I'm frustrated."

"Why I was just trying to help." He had a puppy dog face on. And I covered my eyes.

"Stop that." I heard him laugh and felt my hands leave my face. He held onto one tangling his fingers with mine. "Thank you Bruce…again. Why are you helping me so much you barely know me? I'm practically a stranger."

"Seriously? I don't know. But I want to help you Nicole. There's something that attracts me to you."

"Now Bruce, I bet I'm not the first girl you've said that to."

"Actually you are. I might be a playboy like everybody calls me but Nicole I really like you and I'm not doing all this to get into your pants like you probably think."

"Bruce I never once thought that…well maybe when I first met you." I laughed and he joined me. We stared at each other for awhile and I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Um I'm going out for a drive later on." He ran his hands through his hair and tugged.

"Yeah um your car is out front."

"Thanks." I walked out of his study and into my room.

I waited until it was around eight o'clock and I got out of my room heading for my car saying bye to Alfred on the way out. I started my car and waited for Alfred to open the gates. As soon as he opened them I took off. I turned on the radio and listened to sad love songs. And that just made me depressed.

(Third person P.O.V)

Nicole was to distracted thinking about Harvey to see the big truck heading her way. Just then all that was heard was metal hitting metal. A big Ford F150 crashed into the drivers side of Nicoles car, hitting Nicole straight on. Her car flipped over upside down. The man from the truck hit his head on the steering wheel knocking him out instantly. Nicole saw a black shadow and then someone gathered her in their arms and ran to a big tank. Nicole could barely hear a voice telling her to hold on. She passed out the pain was just too much.

**A/N: I know! The drama is too good. I just want to say thank you to all of those who have read my story and reviewed I love you guys so much you are my motivation. Please review again and tell me what you feel and a special shout out to Vilofied, Thank you for all the great reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

I was strolling through the park watching the little kids run, laugh and play. I was wearing a baby blue sundress. Loving the feeling of the wind gently playing with my hair. It was a beautiful day sunny but still a few clouds here and there. Somebody's arms went around me and they rubbed my big pregnant belly. I smiled and put my hand on top of theirs. Then I felt the baby kick and my smile got even wider. I looked up to see…

_________________________________________________________________________

I jolted awake and sat up fast. But that was a bad idea. A big wave of pain went through me. I cried out and clutched my left side. Somebody held me as the pain went away.

"Shhh shhh its okay breath Nicole. Breath. I'm right here." Cooed Bruce in my ear. The pain went away and I noticed silent tears were streaming down my face. I had two tubes up my nose. I was about to take them out but Bruce stopped me.

"Bruce? What happened?" I said in a raspy voice and he handed me water I drank it all and cleared my throat.

"You were in an accident, sweetheart."

"What? Why? How?" I was so confused and not to mention in a world of pain.

"A drunken driver missed a stop sign and crashed right into your side. He was going over ninety miles per hour."

"How am I still alive though? Is he alright? How long have I been asleep?"

"Calm down. He's fine but serving time in jail for driving drunk and almost killing you. You've been asleep for a week. And… Well…batman saved you. The doctors say you have a fractured rib, you cracked open your head so you have stitches. And you have bruises, cuts, scrapes, and internal damage. They say you might have gotten amnesia but you seem to remember me so that's a good thing."

"A week…So…what your saying is I'm practically half dead." He chuckled and kissed my head. "But wow batman saved me. I must have a guardian angel if I was lucky enough to have him near." I looked up at Bruce and he was grinning at me but it was a secretive grin. But then his grin disappeared and was replaced by a serious face.

"Um Nicole there is another thing."

"What?"

"Um…Well your mother was outside. But she went home to take a nap, shower, and change. However, your father couldn't make it. And…Rachel and Harvey were out there too. They said they were coming back later on today, they had to work." Harvey was here…but my own father wasn't? I was speechless but there was a part of me that was happy that Harvey was out there and another part that wanted to rip his head off.

"No. Bruce don't let them in please." I pleaded knowing he knew I was talking about Harvey and Rachel.

"I figured you would say something like that but I'm sorry I cant keep them from coming in. You know that you'll have to talk to them sooner or later."

"You're right. But I really, really don't want to see them. It's only been a day…well that I remember. I'm not ready to face them."

"I know bu-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I saw a nurse come in. She looked to be in her early forties and had brown hair tied up in a bun with a few gray hairs here and there. She was about 5'5" and was wearing a Dora the Explorer nurse uniform her nametag says Daisy.

"Hello, dear. I see you are awake.

"Yes."

"Here you must take your pain pills." She gave me two pills and a small cup of water.

"Um when am I going to be able to leave?"

"oh my not for another week or so."

"Oh ok." I got really depressed. Bruce thanked her and she left.

"Hey it's only a week." We heard a ring and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me." I nodded and he left the room. I looked outside the window and saw it was dark out. Glancing around the room I finally noticed all the flowers. There were orchids, daisies, roses, basically any flower you can name was here. There were probably more flowers here than on a float at the rose parade. One rose caught my eye, it was right next to me. I picked it up and it had a letter attached to it. Opening the letter I smelled the flower and smiled. But my smile immediately disappeared when I started reading the note.

_Dear Nicole,_

_I know you're still mad at me…I'm still mad at me. But I never meant to hurt you. I still love you so much. I'm not asking for you to forget everything I did to you I'm just asking you to please at least think about forgiving me. What happened between Rachel and I was a big mistake. We should have told you before it all got out of hand. When I got the call that you were in the hospital I was panicking I cant even imagine my life without you. When I saw you on the hospital bed passed out and cut up I was scared. The thought of losing you scared the hell out of me…but then I realized I already lost you. This week has been hell. Every morning I wake up and I cant feel your warm body next to me. I long for your touch and your beautiful smell. I miss you so much, Nicole. I'm sorry for all the hurt that I caused you. You don't deserve this. I love you get well soon._

_-Harvey_

By the end of the note I was crying my eyes out. He has no idea how much I miss him. But I will never go back to him. I refuse to forgive him. Just then the door opened and in came the nurse again.

"I'm back." She said with a bright smile and it was contagious I smiled back and wiped my tears.

"Hi."

"Oh honey you've been crying."

"Yes just a note I read."

"Oh so a love note from Mr. Wayne. Yes he really loves you. Every day he stayed right by your side. He would have stayed nights to but hospital policy says all visitors must leave by eight p.m. Your mother even noticed how much he loves you."

"What do you mean?" I asked by now I was shocked and blushing.

"He was pacing around tugging his hair and he jumped up the second the doctor came out. Well only one person was aloud in this room after you came out of surgery and your mother must have noticed because immediately she let him be the first to see you. He was always here holding your hand. And even sneaking in a kiss or two." She winked at me and by now my whole face was red.

"Oh wow…but um I just got out of a long relationship and I really loved him but he did something and well Bruce helped me but we're not going out."

"Whatever you say dear." She said in a teasing manner. She checked my blood pressure then changed my IV. "All right dear I'm done now if you need anything just press that button."

"Actually I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh number one or number two."

"Number one."

"Well would you like a bedpan?"

"No. NO that's okay I'm pretty sure I can get up on my own." I stood up and grabbed the IV with one hand and with the other closing the robe from the back. Daisy held the door open for me and closed it when I was inside…I did my business even though it hurt like hell and got out. Bruce was sitting on a chair next to the bed with his foot propped up on his knee and his elbow resting on the arm of the chair and he was stroking his chin deep in thought. Daisy was nowhere to be seen. Immediately all her words went through my head again and I tried really hard to keep myself from blushing. He saw me and jumped up to help me. I reached behind me and closed the robe. He helped me onto the bed and sat next to me tucking me in. Then he looked into my eyes and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes it's just a letter I read."

"Oh. Alfred said that he was going to make you your favorite food again and bring it to you so you don't have to eat this and I quote 'Grotesque food.'" I laughed excited to see Alfred. "Many people have stopped by leaving you all these flowers. And all the letters they wrote you are right there." He pointed to the table next to me and there was a stack of letters. "There was a woman named Maggie along with two men Mark and um…"

"Luigi."

"Yes, Luigi, he was very funny."

"Yeah they're my best friends I work with them Mark is a photographer, Luigi is my personal stylist, and Maggie is my best friend, she's a model like me."

"Well there were many more people. Even Jim Gordon was here."

"Oh yeah he's my godfather. I love him so much he's my second dad. He loves me more than my own dad even."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh it is my dad even told me that Rachel was his favorite…ok he really didn't tell me he told his friends in front of me. And you even said that he's not here he's still in Hawaii with his girlfriend. And you'd think I was his favorite since I stayed with him but no since absence makes the heart grow fonder he likes Rachel more."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I'm over it by now."

"Many models were here too and a lot of your friends and your boss Jennifer was here."

"She calls herself my boss but she's my agent." He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked out the window trying to hide my blush and saw the bat-signal. Bruce followed my gaze and tensed up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh ok. Looks like batman's needed."

"Yeah…how do you feel about him."

"He saved my life, I love the man."

"Do you think he's the villain."

"No. He saves Gotham every night. Does that sound like a villain to you?"

"Well to me he sounds like a nutcase. I mean a man that dresses like a bat has to be crazy."

"Maybe but he's saved this city and for that I admire him." He smirked at me.

"Stubborn."

"Very." I shot back and he chuckled and his phone rang again but it was a text message.

"Shit. I have to go I'm needed at work. I'll be back tomorrow ok. Sweet dreams." I nodded and he got up and kissed my head. He was about to open the door but he turned around he reached behind the chair and pulled out the brown monkey then gave it to me. I chuckled and thanked him. He winked at me and left. I sighed and got the letters from the table. First letter was from Luigi:

_Damn Nicole,_

_We cant even leave you alone in your own car cause right away your dumb-ass crashes. Honey, I'm just kidding but get well soon we all miss you. And Tommy has been asking about you a lot. Well here is a text message I got awhile back and I thought it might cheer you up:_

_I'm so pissed off! I lost 3 retards today, 1 at chuckie cheese, 1 at Wal-Mart, & where the Fuck R U? I told you guyz TO HOLD HANDS!: Love you doll get well soon._

_The sexiest thing you've ever seen,_

_Luigi_

I laughed so hard at this card tears were coming out. Then I remembered Tommy. Tommy is their adopted son. He's five years old and so adorable he has blond hair, chubby cheeks but he's really skinny, button nose, brown eyes, two dimples on each cheek and glasses. I kept reading the next part.

Dear Nicole,

I cant believe this happened to you. I'm sorry about Harvey…yeah Luigi cant keep a secret. And Tommy asks about you everyday he drew you a picture on the back of this card. We'll visit again as soon as we can. Love you. And I know you'll get better. You're too tough not to. ; )

-Mark

I smiled and looked at the back of the card. Smiling at the picture of what looks like me and Tommy holding hands. I put it back and grabbed another card. I opened it and read it.

Hi!

You might not remember us but we're the guys with the snake remember, Chester. Yeah we heard what happened to you. And damn man that sucks ass. Well get better so you could model again. Oh and we heard you dont live there anymore well we miss you. Well if you ever need anything just call us at 555-4532. later.

-Donny and Erik.

I laughed and made a mental note to call them and thank them. I spent like a couple hours just reading the letters and then I was reaching for the last one. I saw it was from Rachel and I didn't even bother reading it. So I put it under all the other letters. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven. The door opened and I expected it to be Alfred but who came in surprised me… it was Rachel.

**A/N: ok I know it took awhile but here it is part 8. The beginning was dramatic and if you guys think it's too dramatic please tell me and I'll tone it down as much as possible but my ideas have a lot of drama…yeah I'm a drama queen my sister even tells me. And even more drama now that you know Jim Gordon is Nicole's "Second dad." And ok when he died he's a cop people I instantly thought oh he's not dead bullet proof vest but when they said he was I was like o. m. g this sucks. But then they said he was alive and I got happy again. Ok this was a boring chapter but the next one is going to be great and I have so many ideas for the future chapters and I hope you guys like them. But please review you know I love them.**

**Yours truly, BettyBoop333**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

Rachel walked inside and before she even opened her mouth to speak I stopped her.

"Go away, Rachel. What part of 'I NEVER want to see you again' do you not understand. So get out. You're dead to me."

"No Nicole please talk to me I'm so sorry."

"Rachel remember how you felt when James cheated on you. That's how I feel though since you're my sister it's a thousand times worse."

"I'm sorry it's just…" she trailed off

"Just what? Huh? Come on finish your sentence. What did I do to you that was so cruel you went behind my back and did this to me?" I would have yelled but the pain medication was kicking in and my energy drained leaving me drowsy.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Don't you think that sleeping with the man that I loved would hurt me?"

"It just happened I never wanted you to find out because it was a one time thing."

"One time thing!?! You told me that its been going on since Coney Island! Don't try changing your stories now."

"I'm not Nicole. I love you I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Well _I_ will never forgive you. I hate you." She started crying and I pushed the button for the nurse. She immediately walked in.

"Daisy could you please get her out of here and never let her back in."

"Um Ms. Would you please come with me."

"I'm sorry." Was all Rachel said before she took off.

"Ms. Dawes-"

"Call me Nicole."

"Ok Nicole, not that its any of my business but may I ask what happened?"

"sure I need someone to vent to. Sit down." She sat down and tears where now flowing freely down my cheeks. She handed me tissues and I thanked her.

"Did you see a very handsome man in the waiting room? Tall, blonde, blue eyes, cutest dimple on his chin, probably wearing a suit, always running a hand through his hair, an award-winning smile…" I trailed off smiling at the memory of Harvey.

"Yes he was very nice. He would visit you every night before visiting hours are over."

"he was the long relationship. We went out for two years. I loved him so much I was ready to commit to marriage. He was the first thing on my mind when I woke up and the last when I fell asleep. I always smiled just at the thought of him. He could always make me blush even if I was really mad at him. He would buy me single roses and put them where I would find them and that never failed to make me smile…HE never failed to make me smile. He's just so romantic. He always called me just to see if I was okay or what I was thinking about. I was always on his mind like he was always on mine. I would always do my hair just so he could notice me and he always did. Every day he would tell me I was beautiful. He was always there for me no matter what. When I needed him he dropped everything just to come be with me. Every time he smiled at me I felt so special and wanted. Every time I saw him butterflies would dance in my stomach. Every time I was scared he was who I wanted to hold me and protect me. I thought he would never hurt me…boy was I wrong."

"He sounds perfect. What happened?"

"One day I finally introduced him to my sister…Rachel, the girl that just left. And slowly behind my back they flirted…then one day I wanted to surprise him I came home early and found them…together…in our bed." I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears.

"Oh my god. Oh honey I'm so sorry." She held me as I cried.

"You know you're so cool." I told her. She chuckled and wiped my tears. We heard a knock and she said enter. In came none other than Alfred.

"Good Evening Ms. Nicole. Oh I am terribly sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No Alfred you didn't." I replied with a smile wiping my tears.

"Well I better get back to work." I heard Daisy say

"Oh sorry Alfred this is my nurse Daisy, Daisy this is my friend Alfred." He kissed her hand and she blushed and left.

"Well Ms. Nicole are we doing better."

"Yes Alfred we are."

"That's good. Here I brought you all your favorites." He handed me a plate.

"Oh thank you Alfred. I love you." I said and began to eat.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Nicole." He smiled at me. and as I ate we talked. Somehow the conversation led to some guy that calls himself the Joker. He wants to expose batman and is terrorizing Gotham to get him to come clean.

"Well if batman does come clean that will be a stupid thing to do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well think about it this way. Say he does come clean; do you think this psychotic killer will stop killing? No he will keep killing in fact he will probably take over Gotham since batman will be in jail or worse Arkham Asylum."

"Very true." Said Alfred with a smirk on his face. I finished eating and Alfred got my plate.

"Oh Alfred that was great thank you so much." He just smiled at me. and glanced at the clock.

"Oh Ms. Nicole I'm terribly sorry but I must be on my way."

"It's okay Alfred I understand thank you so much for dinner."

"See you soon I hope."

"Well they said in a week."

"Well then next week. Goodnight Ms. Nicole."

"Goodnight Alfred." He left and laid down and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and kept my eyes shut incase it was Rachel again.

"Nicole?" a deep voice said. I knew it was a man…but I didn't know who. I felt somebody brush hair off my face. And they kissed my lips. Is it Bruce? I was too shocked to open my eyes. They grabbed my hand and stroked it. Then I remembered what Daisy told me. '_He would visit you every night before visiting hours are over_.' Harvey. I opened my eyes and saw him.

"You're awake?"

"yes."

"Thank god."

"What are you doing here?"

"I always come to visit you."

"Harvey…please leave." I was in agony I wanted to reach out and kiss him. I wanted him to hold me again. I wanted everything that happened to be just a dream. But its not and for that I'm furious at him.

"No I want to be here with you."

"let me ask you something. Are you still with Rachel?"

"…yes…"

"Then leave."

"I brought you something that Wayne's "friends" forgot. I know it's very special to you."

He handed me my white baby bugs bunny blanket. I've had it since I was a baby and I could never sleep without it. The only reason I slept at Bruce's house was because I cried myself to sleep.

"Oh my god Harvey thank you so much."

"I knew you missed it."

"Yeah I did…Harvey this doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did."

"Nicole at least think about it."

"I was so excited to come home that night and surprise you with your favorite dinner but instead I'm the one that gets surprised. Harvey how would you feel if I slept behind your back with your best friend? And you caught us?" I would have said brother but he's an only child.

"I know but I made a mistake Nicole an-"

"But you're still with her." He let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harvey if I forgive you and still want to be with you will you break up with her and get back together with me?"

"…Nicole I-"

"Answer my question Harvey."

"I don't know but I do know that I still love you Nicole."

"Leave Harvey…or I will."

"You cant leave."

"Watch me." I took of the IV even though it hurt and all the cables attached to me. I heard the beep of the straight line saying I was dead. I got up grabbed my blanket tied it behind me and walked…well tried to walk. The pain hit me ten fold and my knees collapsed I fell but Harvey caught me before I hit the floor. Daisy ran into the room looking panicked followed by many other people.

"Oh thank god you're not dead! What are you doing out of bed!" everyone left once they saw I was alive and between her and Harvey they got me back on the bed.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over."

"Ok. Goodbye Nicole." I avoided his eyes. Once he left I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"It's okay to cry sweetie."

"No. I've shed more than enough tears for him." I clutched the silver necklace that held a silver locket with a single diamond and in it the words 'I will always love you' engraved on it. He gave it to me for our first anniversary and the first time he told me he loved me. I wasn't ready to give it back to him just yet. "I'm just going to go to sleep now."

"Okay goodnight." Once she left I clutched my blanket and aloud the pain medication to knock me out.

________________________________________________________________________

I was strolling through the park watching the little kids run, laugh and play. I was wearing a baby blue sundress. Loving the feeling of the wind gently playing with my hair. It was a beautiful day sunny but still a few clouds here and there. Somebody's arms went around me and they rubbed my big pregnant belly. I smiled and put my hand on top of theirs. Then I felt the baby kick and my smile got even wider. I looked up to see…

I jolted awake. I had that dream again. What could it mean? I don't think I'm pregnant…am I? No. If I was the car accident must have killed it. But no I don't think I was I never missed a period. Who knows but it would have been nice to have Harvey baby…well that option isn't for me anymore it's for Rachel. I rolled over to my back and heard a small thump. I looked down and saw a long box. I reached for it ignoring the pain in my side screaming for me to stop moving. Finally I grabbed it and flip it open. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. Instantly I thought Bruce got it for me. Running my fingers over it I felt dents in the back. I flipped it over and saw it was engraved. Harvey.

'They say time heals and makes us forget but what we shared will never be erased'

That made me smile it is so true. I clasped it on and stared at it for awhile. Am I being too hard on him? Should I forgive him? Then all the images of him with Rachel flew into my mind and I shook all the stupid thoughts out of my head. I yanked off the bracelet out of anger and threw it across the room. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open.

"oh Bruce you scared me." he looked amused and had a smirk planted on his face.

"Sorry I heard a small thump and thought you fell."

"Very funny."

**A/N: ok sucks but had to get the awkward conversation out of the way. I'm currently working on another story with Batman and another O. C. Full of drama and tragedy. It just came to me. Go read the next part this chapter doesn't end here oh and I have great ideas for this story. Next chapter is guaranteed to be full of drama…its going to be Harvey's big party and yes Bruce is throwing it for him. Nicole is out of the hospital. And Joker is loose.**

**Drama Queen,**

**BettyBoop333**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

The week is finally over I can go home now. Yes Bruce got me an amazing apartment. Of course I was the one that paid for it. I hate it when other people pay for things that are my responsibility. However, my new apartment is in the same building as Bruce's pent house. Where apparently he's throwing Harvey a big party. Right now I'm looking at the newspaper where it says that Harvey put away hundreds of criminals in a day apparently he became a legend…he finally accomplished his dream. Now he's Gotham's White Knight. I looked down at the bracelet he got me I decided to keep it. I'm changing into my clothes a white tank top, dark-washed skinny jeans, black wedges, and a black leather motorcycle jacket. Alfred was kind enough to bring my clothes to me. After I changed I wanted to pull my hair half way up but it hurt too much to stretch my arm so instead I just combed it. I walked out to see Bruce there and he handed me a cup on coffee. Bruce has visited me everyday and everyday I got to know a little bit more about him. I know that his parents were murdered in front of him when he was eight and he blamed himself. Basically I know almost all about him and he knows all about me.

"We finally got all your things in the car." I blushed. Yeah I got a lot of presents. Victoria Secret sent me baskets filled with new products, old products, even products that haven't come out in the stores. And Ralph Lauren and Vera Wang sent me presents too. Then there were my friends sending me balloons and gifts. You'd think it was my birthday. The paparazzi got me different kind of presents almost every magazine had pages full of different stories about my accident. Some say I was drunk others say I wanted to commit suicide because I had already lost Harvey. Yeah they know about me and Harvey. They know that he's dating my sister and they just wont let me forget it. Bruce hired a bodyguard to keep the paparazzi out because they kept wanting to sneak in to take pictures of me. Yeah I get injured and all of a sudden I'm famous… 'this is nice' I thought sarcastically. Daisy walked in with a wheelchair. I sat down and she pushed me outside. Finally I am out of that hellhole, Gotham General Hospital. Daisy pushed me up to a limo. She hugged me and I gave her my number because we became close friends. I was about to stand up but Bruce grabbed me and picked me up bridal style I gasped and threw my arms around his neck clutching on afraid to fall down. That just made him hold me tighter.

"Bruce what are you doing?"

"Helping." I saw him wink at Daisy and then he put me in the limo. He closed the door and I felt myself blush…it felt really good to be in his arms. I shook the thought out of my head when he opened his door. The drive to my new apartment was quiet but not for long.

"Happy?"

"Very. I could have sworn I saw a little ghost girl in my room."

"Really?" he replied amused.

"No. But I got so scared with my own imagination I couldn't sleep and then my friend sent me a chain message saying a little dead girl will appear by my side at midnight if I don't send the message to ten people."

"I know you sent it to me."

"Yeah I ran out of people." I laughed and he joined me.

"I love your smile." He said and I smirked.

"Flirting?"

"Trying."

"Working."

"Really?"

"Eh." I said sounding indecisive on purpose. We got to my new apartment and before I could open the door Bruce told me to humor him. I watched him run around the back of the limo and open my door while the chauffeur ,a.k.a. Alfred, grabbed my things. I got out and tried to help get my shit-load of things but Bruce and Alfred wouldn't let me. Bruce grabbed my waist and led me inside while two men helped Alfred get my things. He led me inside the elevator and I saw a paparazzi take a picture. Oh great.

"Why didn't you let me help?"

"Because your still injured you couldn't even dress yourself." That part made me blush. Daisy was busy and I couldn't get my tank top over my head so…Bruce helped me. He enjoyed my humility a little bit too much.

"Shut up." He chuckled and the elevator opened revealing the penthouse.

"What am I doing here?"

"Let me just do something really quick. Make yourself at home I'll be right back." I nodded and he disappeared into a room. All around me there were people running around decorating, yelling, barking orders…they must be related to Luigi. I felt someone grasp my hips and pull me. I gasped and twisted hurting my rib which hasn't heeled just yet. I inhaled quickly and clutched my side. I saw it was Bruce who picked me up yet again bridal style and walked into a room setting me down on the bed. He crouched down next to me and gently rubbed my side.

"Sorry."

"It's ok you didn't do it on purpose." He smiled and stood up stretching his hand for me to take. I did and he pulled me up leading me somewhere. He pressed a button on the wall that was completely invisible to me and a door slid open. Inside was a closet filled with Armani and he pulled out a long black bag and put it in front of the other clothes. There was a zipper going down the middle of the bag. He grabbed it and gave it to me.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?"

"Your kidding."

"No I am dead serious."

"Hmm Gotham's most eligible asking me out on a date .Am I the only girl you're taking?"

"…No there is three others."

"Couldn't help yourself."

"It was Alfred's idea I swear."

"Uh huh sure."

"But I would love it if you were my date because lets face it by the time we get there the other girls will latch themselves onto other wealthy business men."

"Bruce…" I sighed and smiled "Yes. But! I am NOT riding with you in the helicopter."

"What? Come on I need to be in the helicopter."

"Well then you get on but I am not."

"Oh that's right you are afraid of heights."

"Yes."

"Well then I will see you here around eight."

"Ok but what's with this?"

"Well it is your dress for tonight."

"Really? I thought it was a body." I said sarcastically.

"Well since you just got out of the hospital you wouldn't have enough time to pick out a dress so I picked one for you."

"You?" he nodded with a smirk plastered on his face "It's going to be slutty isn't it?" he chuckled and shook his head

"No Nicole I will never do that to you…it is sexy formal." I burst out laughing.

"Ok Thank you Bruce." I stared at his sexy eyes and they captivated me. He leaned in and my breath caught in my throat as we got closer. I needed to feel his lips against mine. There was a knock at the door. We jumped away from each other. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Come in." a girl wearing a black pencil skirt and white button up blouse with heels came in. However, the blouse had at least four buttons undone and the skirt was way over her knees. She was wearing a headset and was holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Wayne would you like white or red wine?" she practically purred at him.

"Both."

"And how about the-"

"Whatever Alfred says." He interrupted.

"Very well." She walked out swaying her hips. Obviously trying to get Bruce's attention.

"Um I should get going."

"Do you need somebody to help you get dressed?" he said with a smirk

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bruce I'm sure. Thank you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek then turned and walked out. I pressed the elevator button and waited. I heard my name being called and Bruce ran up to me holding a box.

"Don't forget the shoes." I smiled and thank him walking into the elevator. I pressed the button to my floor. The doors opened and I walked out searching for my apartment I finally found it and grabbed the key that Bruce gave me sliding it in and turning the lock. Opening the door I was so surprised at what was in front of me. I expected a mess boxes everywhere, white walls, and well for it to be empty. But that is not what I saw.

The furniture that I bought was here already and put exactly where I would have wanted it. There was my beautiful black L shaped couch, on the side there was the black Cleopatra matching chair, the walls were painted an off white, my pictures of my family and friends hung everywhere and I clearly noticed not one of them had Rachel or Harvey. And there was my baby my plasma screen TV and on top it had the DirecTV box. Cant live without cable. In the center of the living room was the black rectangular coffee table but the top was glass. I noticed on the coffee table there was a picture of Bruce and Alfred and beautiful blue orchids, that made me smile. I walked into the kitchen and loved it. There was a new silver LG refrigerator with a touch screen TV on it, ice maker, and it pours water. Though I need to go grocery shopping. In the center there was a black long counter with granite top. And there was a big window with a great view. Then I went to my room and in the middle of it was a queen sized bed with a blue comforter and many throw pillows. The bedside tables were black and had baby blue lamps on top. The walls were a nice baby blue but one wall was missing instead it was a big glass window overlooking Gotham. On the wall in front of my bed was another plasma screen TV. The carpet was white and so soft. I opened a door and saw it was a closet not just any closet the biggest walk in closet I have ever seen. My clothes were already unpacked and were color coordinated. My shoes were organized as well and there were drawers, I opened them and they had my jewelry. I opened another one and it had my underwear. There were even chairs where I could sit down. I got out and opened another door that was the connected bathroom. There was a square shower with glass doors and the sink had long gold handles and was white. The counter was gray marble. There was a huge mirror and at the bottom I noticed a hole I opened it and the glass parted and opened inside was medicine cabinets. I closed it. I turned and saw the biggest tub ever, there were steps leading into it. Basically it was the room of my dreams. I was so happy with my apartment. I decided to take a bath. I went into my living room were Alfred put my things and grabbed a basket from Victoria Secret then disappeared into my bathroom.

After I took a bath I put on a robe and got the big bag Bruce gave me and laid it on my bed. I unzipped it and smirked. Before I put it on I grabbed my make up case and curling iron and got to work. My make up was smoky bringing out my eyes. My hair was curly but wavy and it was half up with my side bangs half covering my left eye. I put on a strapless black bra and matching thong. I got the dress and I put it on being very careful with my still-broken rib. All my other broken parts healed but my rib is taking awhile longer. Finally I finished putting on the dress. I looked at myself in the full body mirror in my closet and loved it. The dress was black and hugged me in all the right places. It was strapless and had a line of diamonds on the top that stopped just above my chest. The top was a almost like a corset the material was scrunched together and the bottom was pure silk wrapped around my hips stopping to tie and falling open exposing my leg then reaching down to the floor. I put on the silver strappy heels and grabbed my sliver clutch then left. As soon as the elevator doors opened I was greeted by Alfred who was holding a plate with champagne glasses.

"Ah Ms. Nicole you look completely stunning."

"Oh Thank you Alfred. And you are looking very handsome." He grin and straightened his clothes. I giggled.

"Master Bruce will be here shortly." He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"No don't leave me alone I don't know anybody."

"Well I'm terribly sorry Ms. But I must help serve orderbs. However, your sister is here."

"Oh yes well I'm not talking to her."

"Oh I understand but I must get going."

"Ok Alfred Thank you." He was about to leave but I grabbed a glass. And he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I'm going to need it." He chuckled and left. I spotted Rachel and Harvey and my heart broke into a million pieces but I held myself together. I mingled and talked to people putting on a fake smile and fake laugh for all the snobby rich people.

Finally, there was a helicopter landing and Bruce came out with three negative two sized girls. Bruce spotted me looking me up and down and winked. I rolled my eyes and he started a speech which sounded like he was making fun of Harvey And like he predicted his three dates went off to meet new 'friends'. When he finished he walked over to me. and grabbed my hand kissing it.

"You…look amazing. I must be the most hated man in the room right now."

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

"Thank you. Hmm drinking already?"

"People get on my nerves. Nice speech though making fun of Harvey a little childish don't you think?"

"And what makes you think that I was making fun of him?"

"Mocking his slogan." He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist leading me around introducing me to people. I spotted Rachel walking over to us. I turned and walked the other way. I walked to a room opening I saw it was a bathroom. I decided to hide out there. So I waited awhile. Somebody tried to open the door so it was time for me to leave. I unlocked it and left. I was walking down the hall when I heard Harvey's voice and froze.

"Them gunning for you makes you see things clearly."

"Yeah I bet." I heard Rachel reply.

"Yeah it makes you think about things you couldn't stand losing…about who you wanna spend the rest of your life with."

"That's a pretty big commitment"

"Well, not if the mob has their way."

"Don't do that…"

"All right. Lets be serious then."

"Okay."

"What's your answer?"

"I have no answer."

"Well I guess no answer is a no."

"Harvey."

"It's someone else isn't it?"

"Yes Harvey it's my sister." I couldn't listen to anymore of this I all but ran straight to the elevator and pressed my floor button. When the elevator doors opened I ran straight to my apartment and opened my door. I closed the door and slid down it crying. He proposed? He proposed to her? They've been together a month! And he proposed to her? How could he do this? He's known her a month!?! After awhile of crying I numbly got up and walked to my room. I was about to go into my closet when I glanced at my window and saw to big black blurs falling outside.

"Oh great now I'm going crazy." I changed into some pjs and washed my face. Grabbing my bugs bunny blanket I went to my living room turning on my TV. I channel surfed and found scary movies. I clicked on The Grudge and tried to pay attention. But Harvey's words kept replaying in my head. Why Harvey? Why did you never propose to me? Two years. Two years I waited and nothing. Did he not love me? Was it just obsession? I loved him.

The movie ended and the sequel began. I heard a knock on the door and I glanced at the clock. It was midnight. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Bruce. Opening the door he immediately hugged me.

"Missed you too?" he chuckled.

"I saw you crying. What's wrong?"

"I…I heard Harvey…propose to Rachel and I got emotional and left. Sorry."

"No I'm happy you left."

"Thanks?"

"The joker attacked and I'm happy you left because you could have gotten hurt."

"oh my god he was there. What did you do? Did he hurt anybody? What did he want?" I threw questions at him as he grabbed my hand and led me to my couch then sat me down next to him.

"Calm down Nicole. He wanted Harvey and no he didn't hurt anybody."

"What about…"

"He's all right the Joker couldn't find him I think he left."

"Well Rachel said she didn't have an answer so I think he got mad and left."

"Yeah probably."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring about me and worrying."

"Your welcome."

"You're really sweet Bruce." Again our eyes met and I felt this invisible force pulling me towards him. He leaned in and our lips met. This kiss was deep upon impact and it sent shocks shooting down my spine. His hands rested on my hips and mine became lost in his silky soft hair. His tongue slipped into my mouth and became tangled with mine. I laid back and brought him with me. Our lips molded together perfectly. He sucked on my lower lip. I have never experienced a kiss like this. It was full of passion and love. Finally we pulled apart for air. We were both breathing heavy and staring into each others eyes. What just happened?

**A/N: Yes Nicole did not face the Joker. Why? Because if she did he would have killed her right? Who needs her when he could always use Rachel to get to Harvey. And her hearing him propose to Rachel just had to happen. Then the blurs where Rachel and Bruce oops I mean batman. And Bruce and Nicole constantly flirting? And the almost kiss and THE kiss. Yes drama, drama, drama, got to love the drama. And the little ghost girl thing yeah I was on ****.com**** today it's a scary pictures and stories website which is pretty cool. It shut down for awhile but it's back. Well please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys. BettyBoop333**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

We stared at each other. I was shocked but Bruce just smirked and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him really happy for the first time in a month.

"what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked me

"Nothing."

"Good. Then let me take you out to dinner. Say eight o'clock."

"Ok." He smiled at me and bent down to kiss me again. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and heard him groan. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. Almost immediately he found my sweet spot. I moaned when he started sucking on it and I immediately knew what he was doing.

"Don't even think about it." He chuckled and came up to kiss my lips again. I took over and flipped him over on his back. It was hard since we were on a couch but I accomplished it. Straddling his hips I pressed myself against his upper half and kissed the right corner of his mouth then his jaw, his chin, the left corner of his mouth, his upper lip, and just when I was going to kiss his lips I ignored them and kissed his neck making him groan. I smirked against his skin and felt his arms around my waist. I continued to lay gentle kisses on his neck and I knew I found his sweet spot just under his left ear when I felt him shudder and inhale quickly. I tortured that spot for awhile until I heard.

"Nicole please." I giggled and pulled away then smiled at him and kissed his soft lips slipping my tongue inside his hot mouth. We kept kissing until we heard a cell phone go off. He couldn't get his cell phone from his pocket inside his jacket so I sat up still straddling his hips and fixed my hair.

"Bruce Wayne." He looked up at me and rested his free hand on my thigh massaging it. I accidentally pressed a button on my control with my toe and it changed channels. I looked at my TV and saw it was the Exorcist and a scary part came out. I quickly buried my face in Bruce's neck. I felt him stroke my hair trying to calm me down. He sat up taking me with him.

"Ok I'll be right there." He hung up and sighed. "This is why you imagine scary little ghost girls next to your bed because you see things like this." He teased me and I hit his chest but my face was still buried in his neck. Breathing in his scent I pulled away. "I have to go."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then." I stared at his lips and saw them curve into a smile before crashing on mine. I was about to get off of him but he got up and took me with him. Gasping I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled walking to my door. He set me down and kissed me one more time before disappearing. I closed and locked my door fighting the urge to go after him and jump him. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Oh my god…I just made out with Bruce Wayne.'

I woke up to my very annoying alarm. I hit the snooze button and was about to fall asleep again when I heard.

"You cant hit snooze forever." I screamed and fell off my bed from the surprise. I looked up and saw Luigi holding two mugs.

"Luigi?!? How the hell did you get into my apartment."

"Front desk guy is gay and I worked my magic."

"Luigi! You could have at least called or knocked."

"Then where's the fun in that?"

"You are so evil. I'm telling Mark."

"Go ahead he's on my side."

"That's just cause he's horny."

"yeah." He said with a smirk. I stood up and took one of the mugs from his hand taking a sip.

"I heard Joker threw your sister out the window form Wayne's penthouse." Once he said that I gasped and choked on the coffee. Once I caught my breath I screamed.

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know? I would have guessed Wayne would have told you. Apparently the Batman came out of nowhere and saved her jumping out the window after her."

"Oh my god so she's alright? She fine right?"

"Yes she's fine. Why do you care anyways? She betrayed you."

"Yes Luigi I know but she's still my sister. I worry about her not as much but I still worry."

"yes honey but you shouldn't. What she did to you was very cruel."

"Yeah I know. Last night I heard Harvey propose to her."

"What!?!"

"And I kind of made out with Bruce and have a date with him tonight."

"WHAT!?! And I'm finding about this now?"

"It just happened Luigi."

"I am your best friend since high school and you are keeping secrets from me?"

"Luigi stop being a drama queen I was going to call you but I was shocked."

"So…he proposed to her. Oh honey I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess you know just like you say everything happens for a reason. I guess Harvey and I just weren't meant to be."

"Maybe so but you getting hurt on the process just isn't right. So what did she say?"

"She said she has no answer. Then he told her that it was somebody else. And she said yes that it was me."

"What a liar. I wouldn't be surprised, she is a cheating ho. She probably has a few guys on the side that are richer than him."

"Luigi!"

"What. OMG so you and Wayne made out! Or did it go further?" he winked

"No Luigi. Nothing like that we just kissed. And he is a very good kisser."

"Honey what's going on? Are you on the rebound? You don't fall in love easily. You don't take relationships lightly."

"What are you getting at?"

"You are in love with him honey. I see it in your eyes every time you talk about him. Oh I have to meet him."

"No Luigi. It's just your imagination."

"You know your sister always looked very slutty to me."

"Thanks for cheering me up now come help me pick out something to wear."

"Oh I L.O.V.E your apartment"

"Thank you. Bruce had it all designed. And you are going to love the closet even more." I opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

"OMG I love it."

"I knew you would. Now help me pick out an outfit."

"Ok lets see here. Today you are going to wear…"

"ok well you pick it out I'm going to shower really quick."

"ok sweetie. Hurry up though I want to stop by McDonalds really quick."

"McDonalds? Self conscious Luigi wants to eat fast food?"

"Mark told me I look good in anything."

"Of course you do. You are hot." I kissed his cheek and went to take a shower.

Once I got out Luigi handed me my black Dolce & Gabbana strapless corset with a black silk ribbon tied around the waist and white skinny jeans.

"I love skinny jeans they go with everything."

"Me too honey now go change." I grabbed black knee high boots and my black leather motorcycle jacket.

"NO, NO, NO."

"No what?" he took the boots from my hand and handed me black wedges. I changed hearing him mumble.

"I cant believe she almost wore boots with that top. She has learned nothing."

"Oh shut up, Luigi." I told him once I finished changing and we left. Once we were in the lobby we passed the front desk manager and Luigi winked at him making him blush. I laughed and smacked Luigi's arm.

"I'm telling Mark."

"We've been through this." We went outside and walked to McDonalds.

"I miss my car."

"Honey you totaled it. Plus you still have your truck."

"Yeah but my Corvette was my baby."

"I know sweetie now come on I'm hungry."

"Luigi you've been hungry for years."

"hey I was watching my weight."

"By starving yourself?"

"You're a model you should understand me."

"It's me you're talking to."

"You are right. You are the worst model ever I mean you don't starve yourself. You would have made a great designer though I've seen your work."

"That's only because you are always changing what I draw to something that you like better. But we make a good team." We ordered and left back to my apartment to eat. Once we were inside and sat down to eat he smiled at me and took my hands in his.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Vera Wang is making you her poster child. Yes you are going to be the new face of Vera Wang!"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING." I jumped up and hugged him laughing with joy.

"But Vera Wang never has a poster child."

"Well she does now. She saw your pictures and loved the way that her clothes fit you."

"This is amazing I have to tell Rach-"

"Rachel?"

"No I meant to say Bruce."

"Yes because Bruce is all about fashion."

"Ok then I'll call Maggie."

"Uh huh." We finished eating and went to Commissioner Loeb's memorial parade.

Unfortunately we were walking right behind Rachel and Harvey. Thank god they haven't noticed me. The mayor began to talk and I waved at my godfather. And he smiled and waved back. They shot the first set of bullets and I tried hard not to flinch. Suddenly one of the men shot at the mayor but Jim got in the way. Everyone screamed and I cried out Jim's name. Luigi grabbed my arm and began to run just like everybody else. But I didn't want to I wanted to go to Jim.

"Luigi let me go!" there were gunshots going off everywhere and a police officer was shot. But it was the one that shot Jim. I saw Harvey grab Rachel and ran. I turned and saw Jim still on the floor.

"NO!" I cried and tears flew down my cheeks but Luigi kept pulling. Harvey left Rachel's side and ran to us.

"Nicole get out of here it's not safe. Go!"

"No. I need to go to Jim."

"Nicole please." I looked at him and shook my head.

"No. Luigi go I'll be alright." Then I jumped as another gun shot was fired. Harvey tried to grab my hand but I ran straight for Jim. Detective Ramirez grabbed me but I pushed her off and ran up the steps. Kneeling down next to his body I hugged him and cried. Detective Stephens hugged me.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I know he was your godfather." I couldn't even reply I just kept sobbing.

"Nicole you have to leave it's not safe." Another gun shot was fired and I shook my head.

"Yes Nicole."

"I'll take her home." I heard Luigi say. I shook him off when he tried to grab me.

"No I wanna stay."

"You cant stay Nicole I'm sorry."

"Come on sweetie." I nodded. I was so numb another gunshot was fired and I didn't even flinch. I bent down and kissed his cheek. Then stood up and let Luigi lead me away.

"Nicole I need the key." I looked up and saw we were in front of my apartment. I reached into my pocket and gave it to him. He pulled me in and set me on the couch.

"Cry honey." I started sobbing. The man that was like my father just died in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Why? Why did he have to die? He was only trying to help Gotham. Luigi pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Sh. Shhh. Nicole it's ok."

"How?" I choked out. "How is it ok? Luigi my father just died in front of my eyes. And all I couldn't do anything about it."

"I know. I know."

"Why? Why did he have to leave me?"

"He's in a better place now sweetie."

"I have to go see Barbara. And Jimmy and Stacy."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. No it's ok. I have to go alone thank you Luigi."

I knocked on the door and it opened. I looked down and saw Stacy in tears. I bent down and picked her up. Walking in and closing the door behind me I called for Barbara. She ran from the kitchen and hugged me once I put down Stacy. I hugged her back and felt her shaking.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed against my shoulder and I felt tears slide down my face.

"It was the batman's fault. All this happened because of him."

"No Barbara. It wasn't and I'm sure that Jim would not blame this on him. Jim had faith in Batman. Every time he was in trouble Batman saved his life. Jim died protecting Gotham."

"No everything happened because of that man."

"No Barbara and I know you don't mean that. You need to be strong for Jimmy and Stacy. Come on you need to rest I'll take care of the kids."

"Thank you Nicole." I gave her a weak smile and wiped my tears as I saw her disappear into her bedroom. I turned and saw Jimmy with red puffy eyes.

"Come here." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Is it true Nicole? Did Batman kill daddy?" my heart broke at the sadness in his eyes

"No sweetie it's not true."

"But mom said that it was. He's not like that right Nikki."

"No sweetie its not true and your right Batman is not like that. Come on get your sister it's late and you two should be in bed." He ran to get Stacy and I broke down crying. Then I saw them walk into Jimmy's room hand in hand. I went in after them and saw Jimmy tucking in his sister.

"You two are going to sleep together?"

"She doesn't want to sleep by herself."

"Nikki." I heard a soft voice say and glanced at Stacy.

"yes?"

"Where is daddy?" I sighed and sat down next to her in the bed.

"Daddy…daddy is in a better place now sweetie."

"Where?"

"He's in heaven."

"With the angels?"

"Yes honey with the angels."

"oh ok. But when is he coming back?"

"…um…you know what it's late and way past your bedtime. Goodnight." I tucked them in and kissed their heads. Closing the door behind me I wrote Barbara a letter saying that the kids were asleep and I was going home. I walked here and now I have to walk back. My cell phone started ringing and I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said numbly

"Nicole? Nicole where are you?"

"I'm walking home from Ji- Barbara's."

"I'm sorry about Jim but Nicole you're not safe."

"what?"

"the Joker has named you and Rachel next."

"But why me?"

"I don't know tell me where you are I'm in my…car."

"I'm at-" I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

(Third persons P.O.V)

One of the Joker's henchman hit Nicole over the head with the back of his gun.

"Nicole? Nicole! Nicole answer!" her phone blared.

"Nice job." Complimented the Joker.

"Thanks boss."

"Put her in the van." Smirked the Joker. The henchman grabbed Nicole and threw her in the van.

"Boss she's very pretty can I play with her?" asked another henchman

"No Johnson she's bait."

"For?"

"The Batman. She used to date him and is his new squeeze's sister."

"How do you know that it's Dent boss?"

"If it wasn't he wouldn't have jumped after her like that don't you think."

"You're right boss."

"Now get her in there. I love my job."

A/N: I must admit I didn't plan this but somebody asked for her to face the Joker and that's exactly what she is going to do. Here's a deleted scene.

**After Jim Shot**

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Harvey went to see the man that shot at the Mayor and killed Jim. Seeing the look on her face and the pain that she was in killed him. He sat inside the Ambulance truck.

"What do you know about the Joker?" he just smiled wickedly at him and nodded to his name tag. Harvey read it and got even more pissed. The gold name tag was engraved with the words 'Dawes Sisters'.

A/N: Yes it was already six pages and I didn't want to make it too long so there you have it people a deleted scene. Now Batman must choose

**Rachel or Nicole. Stay tuned for the next dramatic chapter of 'Once Upon A Time In Gotham' **

**Hahahaha yeah ok please review and thank you to everybody that has already reviewed it means a lot to me. Love you guys BettyBoop333 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

I woke up in a dark room with my head pounding. Scared to death, I looked around and noticed there was only a small TV and a door. No windows or air vents just one door. Do I dare go through it? No. Why? Because there is a red headed man sitting next to it in a wooden chair, wearing a clown mask, and holding a rifle. So you see my problem. Wait. Clown mask? The joker kidnapped me? Now I started panicking. The joker is known to be ruthless. Is the man asleep? I waved my hand in front of him and he waved back I jumped up and pressed myself against the wall wanting to be as far away from him as I can. I heard him laugh and I got mad.

"What am I doing here?"

"Well you see the boss wants to use you as bait."

"Bait? Bait for what? And why me?"

"Yes bait. The batman. And because the batman is Dent and you used to fuck him we are using you as bait."

"Harvey is not the batman."

"How do you know?"

"I used to date him, I know."

"He fucked your sister behind your back and you didn't know about that." My blood boiled as soon as he said that. But as much as I hat it he's right.

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later." I growled in frustration. Just then the door opened revealing a man in a purple suit with scars on his face making it look like he's smiling. My breath caught in my throat but I showed no fear to this psychopath.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello jackass." He stroked my cheek and I slapped his hand away in disgust. That only made him grab my face harshly.

"Watch it, kitten. I'm being nice now but you really don't want to see my ugly side."

"You mean you have another one." I replied with a smirk. He slapped me and I fell to the ground from the impact. He pulled me up harshly from my hair and cried out. I tasted blood in my mouth and some blood ran down my chin. He bent over and licked it off. I was disgusted and he knew it but he just smirked.

"kitten you better get used to this because you are staying here for awhile."

"Why aren't you killing me? I mean that's what you do. You kill people."

"Well do you prefer me to kill you? Because I can do that right now." He pulled out a knife and ran it down my throat and my chest stopping just on top on my corset top.

"No. But why me? Why do you need me if I'm not the one dating him?"

"See he really like you kitten, and I cant find your sister so I'm settling for you…probably the same thing Dent thought don't you think?" he laughed and turned to leave.

"Does anybody know I'm here?" he looked at me and smirked.

"Everyone does kitten. You were in the news as my hostage. Oh and don't try to escape. That will only make me mad and you don't want to see me mad." With that he closed the door taking his henchman with him and leaving me alone. I sat down on the floor and thought of a plan.

Finally the red headed henchman came back and I already had a plan. It was an old plan but it might just work.

"What do you want?"

"the boss wants you to see something." He turned on the TV and searched for a channel. Finally he stopped and moved so I could see. It was Harvey he was speaking at a press conference. Defending the batman but the crowd wont go for it. Then he did something that surprised me.

"Fine then take the Batman into custody. I am the batman." I was shocked and my mouth hung open. Harvey is the batman? No…is he? Is he lying? I looked up to see the red headed henchman had left. I turned off the TV and just sat there trying to understand what just happened.

The red headed henchman came back and he's been sitting there for awhile just watching me.

"I have to go to the restroom."

"Then go." I stood up and walked to the door when his foot stopped me and I tripped holding onto the wall for support.

"What the hell?!?"

"Go here."

"I'm not going here dumb ass."

"…Fine." He grabbed my forearm and unlocked the door pulling me behind him as he walked. I looked around and saw we were in a normal looking house. He opened another door and threw me inside.

"You have five minutes." I slammed the door in his face and searched for a way out. It looked like a normal bathroom. All blue with a blue curtain over the shower the sink was blue and had a blue vase on top with blue orchids. Wow this person really like blue. There were no air vents but there was a window…but it was too small. I decided that I'll go for it. Opening it very carefully to not make any noise was tough but I finally did it. I took off my wedges and climbed through then pushed. It hurt and I'm sure I got bruises and a few cuts but I finally did it. I hurt my rib but I ignored the pain. I pulled my legs out and jumped down. I looked around and saw it was a long alley.

"That was too easy…"

"Got that right." I looked back and saw another henchman with a gun. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back inside the house. The first thing I saw was a very angry Joker.

"She tried to escape?" he asked the henchman

"yeah boss I caught her climbing out of the window."

"Who let her go?"

"Steve, boss."

"Bring him."

"Now kitten." He grabbed my face again. "What did I say about trying to escape?" he back handed me again throwing me on the floor. I looked up and saw the red headed henchman.

"You let her go?"

"'No boss she wanted to go to the bathroom and I let her but she went through the window. I thought it was too small for her to squeeze through."

"Well obviously it wasn't. Now Steve. Do you know how I got these scars?"

"No boss it wont happen again please don't kill me." he pleaded but the Joker was still letting out steam.

"I'll skip the story just because I have somewhere else to be." He put the knife inside his mouth and Steve started thrashing wildly trying to get away. Then the Joker slash him killing him instantly. My eyes went wide and I gasped at what I just witnessed.

"See what happens when you don't follow the rules kitten?" I was breathing heavy scared to death of what he might do to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up kissing me harshly then threw me next to the henchman who caught me. "well kitten now I'm going to kill the batman so if you'll excuse me." No! Harvey. I have to stop him.

"Why? Why do you want to kill the batman so badly? I thought you said that he was the only one that understood you." I reminded him what he said in one of his videos.

"Maybe kitten but he's still the 'protector of Gotham' and I need him out of the way. So if you'll excuse me." so much for stopping him.

I paced around my room scared of what the Joker might do to Harvey. Now that the Joker's not here maybe I can get away. The henchman looked up and said.

"Oh and don't think about escaping again because the boss gave us permission to have our way with you if you try to leave."

"Pig!" he laughed and I wanted to just punch him.

I was so happy I saw the news and the Joker is in jail. Finally! Thank god. But I'm still here. I have to find a way out.

"I need to go to the restroom this time for real."

"No."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to try that twice. I learned my lesson." I pointed to my busted lip. He sat thinking about it for awhile. And I fidgeted trying to make it look like I really have to go.

"Please." I pleaded him

"Fine but if you try anything-"

"I wont." He opened the door and stepped aside for me to go through. Well at least he's nicer than the other one.

"Two minutes."

"What!"

"Starting now."

"Ugh!" I ran inside and slammed the door. I opened the window and grabbed the blue vase throwing the flowers aside and waited for him. He knocked on the door yelling for me to hurry up. He opened the door and ran to the window.

"Shit!" I broke the vase over his head and he fell unconscious. I grabbed his gun and looked out the window seeing it was clear I climbed out again careful with my rib. Finally I squeezed through and jumped out running away from that house going down the alley. I reached the end and ran barefoot in the direction of Bruce's pent house. Hoping and praying that they were still their and they didn't leave to the Wayne manor yet. Not wanting to go to the police station because that's exactly where the Joker is and not wanting to go home afraid that they're there too. Once I was inside the building I went into the elevator and straight to the pent house. The doors opened revealing Alfred.

"Oh Alfred you're still here thank god." I cried out and threw my arms around him.

"Ms. Nicole? How did you escape?" he hugged me back.

"Knocked out my babysitter and climbed through a very small window." I showed him my cuts and bruises.

"Oh my lets get those cleaned up." He led me to the living room and came back with a box.

"Where's Bruce?"

"I really don't know Ms. Nicole. But he was very worried about you. Who did this?" he pointed to my lip.

"The Joker. I tried to escape through the window the first time I was caught and he hit me. Then he wasn't there and I tried it again. But I took a souvenir." I showed him the gun and he gasped taking it out of my hand and putting it on the table.

"Don't play with guns Ms. Nicole."

"Alfred what happened to Harvey? And where's Rachel?"

"Mr. Dent and Ms. Rachel… disappeared." He said while I lifted my shirt and he started to clean my wounds.

"What!?!"

"They never got home Ms. And the police think the Joker had something to do with it."

"Oh my god. Have you tried calling them?"

"Yes Ms. It just goes to voicemail." I was on the verge of tears.

"No their going to be alright. They have to be." I said but I didn't believe it myself.

A/N: OK I know its going fast but I have to keep up with the movie. I will try to make the next one all about Bruce and Nicole. Please review and I've been getting less and less reviews so I'm thinking my stories getting boring but please review you know I love it and tell me what you think. Luv Ya, BettyBoop333


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNING: Lemon**

Alfred finished cleaning my wounds which surprisingly didn't hurt at all anymore then he retreated to the kitchen to cook dinner. I stood up ready to go look for Bruce. I needed to see him. I walked to his room and saw him adjusting his sleeve cuffs.

"Hi stranger." He looked up and surprise flashed through his face.

"Nicole." He breathed out then ran to me hugging me tight to his body. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest. Loving how safe I always feel in his arms. We pulled away and he stroked my face.

"I'm so happy you're alright. How did you get out? Who did this to you?" he stroked my lip gently

"I'll tell you later." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him passionately. Which he gladly returned. He backed me into the wall so my body was flush against him. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm securely around my middle, his free hand moving to stroke my hair. Leaning down, he pressed his nose into the crook of my neck, nuzzling my skin. Nipping playfully, he trailed a line of kisses up my neck to my ear, suckling my earlobe between his teeth. I let out soft moans which got louder when he nibbled on my soft spot. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him up to kiss me again. He chuckled slipping his tongue past my lips. He pulled me away from the wall leading me to his bed. He laid me down and covered my body with his. He gnawed at my color bone and I loved it. My stomach was doing flips.

"Bruce, stop teasing me." I was so hot for him. He looked at me then at my top.

"There's a zipper on the side, baby." He unzipped my top. I pushed him away and sat up. Slowly taking off my top to torture him when I was done I threw it to the side. And he positioned himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he rolled his hips against mine. I inhaled sharply clutching onto his biceps. I flipped him over and straddled his hips, moving my hips against his. I pressed myself against him and sucked on his soft spot. I nibbled until a nice dark spot appeared then I moved to suck on his earlobe. He groaned flipping me over again. He pressed his lips against my throat and I let out a soft gasp as he sank his teeth into my skin. I was sure there was a mark and he licked it. While he attacked my neck I was busy unbuttoning his dress shirt. When I was done I pulled it off him throwing it to a random direction. I looked at his sexy abs and chiseled chest and my need for him grew even more. I unhooked my bra and took it off slowly as he watched me. His dark eyes followed my hands when I reached the button on my pants and pulled down the zipper. I pulled them off throwing them to the side. His lips claimed mine and I just couldn't keep my hands off of him. They ran all over his chest, his big biceps, and I gently racked my nails down his back making him shudder and inhale sharply. His hands ran over my stomach and up my breast squeezing and massaging them. I broke the kiss in need of air and he kept going latching himself onto my right breast while massaging the left one. I moaned holding onto his hair.

He pulled away and my hands pulled and tugged at the rest off his clothes until they were all gone as were mine. He kissed me then struck his finger into me pumping it in and out.

"Bruce! Yes! Don't stop." He was only pleasuring me. I reached down and grabbed him feeling how big and hard he was I smirked and pumped him matching his speed. He moaned and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bruce I need you now." I half moaned half whined. He pulled his finger out licking it.

"Mm" Aligning himself at my entrance making me feel his hot erection. He kissed me and thrust inside of me I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck and rocked into me.

"Oh. Ah! Bruce!" I moaned and held onto him as he went faster. I moved my hips to meet his thrust making the pleasure go ten fold. I gasped digging my nails into his back and biting his shoulder as he kissed my neck. I started to sweat and screamed from the immense pleasure Bruce was giving me. He grabbed my hips going deeper inside of me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my toes curled. He shifted hitting my special spot.

"Bruce right there! Yes! Oh! Bruce! Ugh…yes…ah…harder!"

"Oh Nicole! Ngn…oh…" I held onto his hair as I came hard screaming his name. I clenched around his hard cock and he released right after me crying out my name. I felt his hot seed shoot inside of me. He thrust a couple more times then collapsed on top of me but caught himself before he crushed me. Pulling himself out he laid next to me. We were both trying to catch our breaths. When we finally succeeded in catching our breaths I rolled over and cuddled up to Bruce. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me." I looked up and met his dark mysterious eyes. "I love you." As soon as the words left his mouth I replied.

"I love you too." We've known each other for a couple months but it just felt so natural for me to say that. And it's true I do love him. He rolled on top of me and kissed me clutching my hair gently. We heard a cell phone go off and he groaned and reached into his bedside table pulling out his blackberry and answered it. He lied down on his back and I kissed his chest making a trail of butterfly kisses going up to his soft spot. He rapped an arm around me stroking my back. I heard him sigh and hang up.

"Let me guess work?" he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled and kissed me. "Babe what time is it?" I asked him.

"Nine o'clock."

"Ok but…" I looked down at my naked self sending him a silent signal. "I'm going to my apartment to change." He gave me one of his white t-shirts and handed it to me along with my underwear.

"You can't go to your apartment it's not safe the Joker might be in jail but he still has 'friends'"

"Obviously you've never met him. Not even his henchman like him. And I need pants." He chuckled and gave me his blue pajama pants then disappeared into his bathroom. I changed into his clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked like I had just gotten in a fight I had sex hair and my face was flushed and I had swollen lips not to mention my cut on my lips. I sighed and tried to fix my hair as much as I could. Slowly I got color back on my cheeks and my lips weren't as swollen. I went to my pants and grabbed a hair band from the pocket and I reached up to tie my hair in a ponytail but an intense pain hit me from my side and I remembered my broken rib so I just wrapped the band on my wrist. After awhile Bruce came back out dressed and ready. I stood up and fixed his tie as he watched me with his hands resting comfortably on my hips. I looked up and he kissed me.

"I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you, too" I smiled at him and kissed him once more before he left.

I laid down trying to sleep but I couldn't I decided to go see what Alfred was doing. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I got lost but soon found my way. I saw him in an apron with a towel over his shoulder. He looked so cute I wanted to take a picture of him but then remembered I didn't have my cell phone.

"Hi Alfred."

"Ah Ms. Nicole. Good evening."

"Whatcha doing Alfred?"

"Cooking dinner Ms. Nicole. You look awfully tired why don't you go lie down."

"I can't sleep."

"Do you need your blanket?" I smiled remembering when I told him about my Bugs Bunny blanket.

"Yes but it's in my apartment and Bruce says it's too dangerous to go there."

"It really is Ms. Nicole."

Alfred and I waited for Bruce to come home. I turned on the TV hoping to hear some news about Harvey and Rachel. I ended up falling asleep. Then I woke up to someone brushing my hair back and kissing my lips. My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was sitting on Bruce's lap in a chair facing the huge windows out looking Gotham.

"Bruce?"

"Hi baby." He looked really sad. He bent over and kissed my lips. I took his face in my hands and kissed back. His hand racked through my hair and stopped at the back of my head pushing me more against him. I pushed myself up against him but felt something like armor but I ignored it too into the passionate kiss. I played with his soft hair and pulled away for air. My chest went up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I looked down and saw him in a black armor.

"Bruce what are you wearing?" he sighed and looked down.

"Nicole I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked fear evident in my voice.

"I'm…I'm…Nicole I'm…I'm the Batman." My face flushed and I think I was going to pass out. "Nicole? Nicole are you okay?"

"You're… you're the batman."

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok."

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be? I mean now I'm going to be even more worried about you fearing for your life every night."

"How could you be so understanding?"

"It's a gift." I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Well I thought you would get mad at me and yell."

"Why would I do that?"I smiled and brushed back his hair

"That's what Rachel did when I told her." His voice got sad after he said Rachel.

"Bruce why are you sad? Where's Rachel?"

"Nicole…Rachel…The Joker kidnapped her like he kidnapped you…I'm sorry I couldn't help you I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Answer my question Bruce. Where's Rachel?"

"Baby…The Joker gave me two addresses where Harvey and Rachel were. I went to get her and the cops went to get Harvey. I got there in time before the bomb exploded but it was Harvey. Half his face was burnt off… and…Rachel…didn't make it."

"What?" I couldn't breath.

"Rachel…is gone. I'm sorry I couldn't save her." I broke down crying. I didn't hold back. My sister is gone. Bruce held me as I cried.

After I let it all out and tears just wouldn't come anymore I leaned against Bruce's chest with my forehead against his neck. Bruce was stroking my hair.

"Bruce the last thing I said to her was that I hated her and that she was dead to me." I sniffled and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't save her."

"Bruce it's not your fault. You tried to save her it was the Joker's fault he gave you the wrong address on purpose." I said softly. He stood up carrying me bridal style. He carried me to his room laying me down on the bed. He turned and was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave."

"Let me just change out of this." I nodded and let go. Rolling over I grabbed one of his pillows and hugging and cuddling it. It smelled like him I breathed in more of his scent. I just laid there thinking about everything that's happened. A couple of months ago my life was great and normal. Now everything is different. Harvey left me and Rachel…Rachel is gone. My only sister died. Not just her but my godfather the man that has been more of a father to me than my own dad. Everyone I love is leaving me. I felt arms circle my waist and he kissed my shoulder. Well not everyone. I rolled over and he pulled me on top of him. I saw he had no shirt on just pajama pants. He looked up at me and brushed my hair from my face. I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

The sun shined on my face as I lay clutching a pillow. I heard somebody chuckle and looked up. What I saw made my face go as white as a sheet. Sitting in front of me was my godfather.

"Hi honey. Before you faint let me explain I faked it to protect the people I love." I nodded slowly sitting up. I reached up to touch his face making sure I wasn't dreaming. Once I was sure I grabbed the pillow I was hugging and began beating him with letting out anger.

"You. Are. A. Jackass. You. Could. Have. At. Least. Told. Me!!!!" I dropped the pillow and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't nobody knew." I hugged him tight fighting back tears of joy.

"Ok well I'm really happy you're alive. What did Aunt Barbara say?"

"She slapped me."

"See I would have gone with that but I already had the pillow so." he laughed and shook his head.

"Nicole there is another thing."

"I know about Rachel." I said fighting back tears but failing I let a few come out. I wiped them quickly and regained my composure.

"I'm sorry. How do you know?"

"It's all over the news how could I miss it." I said quickly forgetting Bruce/Batman told me before he asked more questions I interrupted him. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes but there's more. The Joker is free."

"WHAT?"

"He blew up the station and now he's loose. You need to be somewhere safe incase he comes for you again."

"I'm safe here that's why I didn't want to go home and came here instead."

"Your house is just a floor below us." I chuckled and nodded.

"Sweetie I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you got kidnapped....exactly how did you get out of it?"

"Actually you did help me. When I learned that the Joker was behind bars, which I'm guessing you did that, I escaped by knocking out the henchman and climbing through a very small window." he was thoughtful for awhile.

"What's wrong Uncle Jim?"

"Nothing, baby girl. You should be with your family."

"Yeah I'm going to visit my mom today. I don't even know if my dad is still in Hawaii, probably not."

"Ok honey well-" his cell phone interrupted him. He held up a finger and answered.

"Commissioner Gordon." My mouth dropped open and I smiled at him which he returned. Wow Commissioner. I silently clapped my hands together and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. His face became stern and he sighed. "Okay I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?"

"The Joker is planning on blowing up a hospital." I gasped

"Oh my god."

"I have to go. Bye sweetie be careful."

"I will be." He stood up and left. As soon as he left Bruce walked in already dressed in, of course, Armani.

"I have to go." I nodded and he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Will you be alright here?"

"I'm not going to be here I'm going to see my mom." A look of worry crossed his face but he nodded anyways.

"Just be careful and if you're in trouble call me."

"If someone attacked me I wouldn't have time don't you think?" I teased him

"Alright that's it you're not going."

"I'm kidding I'll be fine." I stood up wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his delicious lips.

"You better be."

"I'll call you as soon as I get there. I don't have my cell phone so I'll call you from my mom's place." He rested his forehead on mine.

"Okay. I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Okay Here you have it part 13. AND FINALLY A LEMON BETWEEN BRUCE AND NICOLE. YAY AND I MADE IT BECAUSE OF A REQUEST. And yes sadly Nicole lost her sister. Now she's going to visit her parents and is going to learn something that changes everything. Oh and she's making a little trip by Harvey's place. Stay tuned. And please review. –BettyBoop333**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**A/N: Now this story is going to take a little turn I know that the Dark Knight ends a day after Rachel dies but my story is going to go a little longer but the Batman still catches the joker but Harvey doesn't decide for revenge until after he sees Nicole. Which, will be in a week. You'll get it after you read the story enjoy… :) **

I sighed as I changed into my clothes from yesterday. I forgot that I left my car keys at my apartment so I walked to the kitchen to ask Alfred for the phone.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Ms.?"

"Can I use the phone?"

"Of course, Ms. Nicole. May I ask who you are calling?"

"A cab so I can go see my mom."

"A cab? I would be mad if I let you take a cab. Now here are the keys to Master Wayne's Ferrari. I'm sure that's what he would have wanted if he were here."

"No, Alfred it's ok."

"Non sense now don't make me call Master Wayne."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Young lady you are taking the Ferrari and that is final." He said in a very firm tone.

"Yes Alfred."

"Good girl. Now you be careful."

"I will be." He handed me the keys and I hugged him before I left.

I got into the elevator pressing (P). When the elevator doors opened I immediately saw Bruce's black Ferrari. I hit the button to unlock the doors and checked under the car and in the back seat out of habit. Getting in I started the car and pulled out carefully. I didn't want to scratch it or anything it wasn't my car and I didn't want Bruce to get mad. Even though if I did scratch it he could always get it fixed or buy a new one. Pulling out of the parking lot I drove straight to my mom's house. When the hour long ride was over I just sat outside not having the guts to go inside. I wished I still had my cell phone so I could call Bruce. I also wished he would have come with me but he's busy saving Gotham. I took a deep breath and got out walking up my mother's drive-way. Pulling my jacket closer to my body I wondered if I missed the snow. During my coma I missed Christmas and I hated that. I rang the door bell and waited. After what seemed like twenty minutes my mom finally opened the door. She had red puffy eyes and was holding a box filled with Rachel's pictures. I bit my tongue to keep me from crying I had to be strong for my family. She pulled me in and hugged me clutching on she cried and sobbed against my shoulder. I didn't know what to say so I just held her. Somebody came out from the kitchen and I looked up to see my father.

"Dad?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angry.

"I came to see mom. I thought you were in Hawaii."

"HOW COULD I BE IN HAWAII WHEN MY ONLY DAUGHTER JUST DIED?"

"What are you talking about dad? In case you never noticed you have two daughters! And I'm sick and tired of you treating me like scum!"

"You're not my daughter! Rachel was! And it's your fault she's dead. If you would have still been with Dent you would be dead not my baby. You fucking bitch."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked shocked that he said that.

"MARK ENOUGH!" screamed my mom. "This isn't the time for that."

"Yes is it! She needs to know Stacy!"

"What do I need to know?" I asked near tears

"Honey we need to talk." I followed her into the kitchen confused and scared. "Nicole…Honey…What you're father is trying to say is that-"

"You're not my kid. I'm not your dad. Gordon is." My "dad" said bluntly. My whole world collapsed I was confused shocked and angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? HUH? DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVED TO KNOW? MOM YOU SAT BY AND WATCHED HIM TREAT ME LIKE DIRT AND HE'S NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER? AND YOU KNOW WHAT MARK, JIM IS TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE AND HE IS A WAY BETTER FATHER. I MIGHT NOT BE YOUR DAUGHTER BUT I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU. I LOOKED UP TO YOU. I ALWAYS RESPECTED YOU AND DEFENDED YOU. NOT ONE DAY DID I EVER RAISE MY VOICE AT YOU. I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU WERE-NO, ARE A JACKASS THAT WILL NEVER REALIZE THAT RACHEL DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU SHE LEFT WITH MY MOM BUT I STAYED BY YOUR SIDE. BUT I AM NEVER MAKING THE MISTAKE OF RESPECTING SCUM LIKE YOU AGAIN." I was in tears by now I got up and left. Running to Bruce's car I got on and left. I drove to a nice hotel wanting to be alone. I checked in and went to my room. I turned on the lights and walked to the bedroom. I dropped to my knees in front of the bed and leaned on it crying hugging my knees. Wiping my face I got up walking to the bar. I got out a Tequila bottle but something just wouldn't let me drink. I wanted to my conscious kept saying not to. I put it back and noticed it was dark out. I was just outside of Gotham. I decided to call Alfred not wanting to interrupt Bruce. I grabbed the phone and hesitated but finally typed in the numbers. I listened to it ring a couple times before Alfred's British accent answered.

"Wayne Pent House. How may I help you?"

"Alfred it's me, Nicole" I answered in a soft voice.

"Ms. Nicole bloody hell I've been worried sick and so has Master Wayne. Are you alright? Are you in trouble? Where are you?"

"Alfred. I'm…fine. No I'm not in trouble. And I'm in a hotel. I just need to be alone for awhile. I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry about me. And can you tell Bruce that I'm fine please?"

"A hotel? Miss please come back."

"I'm fine Alfred don't worry about me. Please tell Bruce not to worry."

"I will Miss and please be careful."

"I will be thank you, Alfred"

"You're welcome Miss." With that I hung up and climbed into the bed. My whole life has been a lie. But then again Jim always did seem like more of a father to me than Mark. But I still deserved to know. I thought about it over and over again until finally I fell asleep.

There was a ringing noise that I heard but it sounded so far away. It kept going and going. It was annoying until it started getting louder. Finally I realized it was a phone I sat up and looked around remembering I was in the hotel. I turned on the lamp looking at the clock it was five in the morning. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked half heartily and half asleep.

"Nicole? Nicole? It's Bruce."

"Bruce? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I wasn't angry but I was home sick I wanted to see him. Hearing his voice made butterflies dance in my stomach.

"Nicole, baby. Please come back home."

"I can't the Joker might be there."

"He's in Arkham Asylum and I meant to the pent house."

"I want to but I can't I need time alone. I found out something that just killed me."

"What baby? What is it?" I debated whether to tell him on the phone or in person.

"Mark isn't my real father. Jim is. Mark had no problem yelling at me and accusing me of Rachel's death. Apparently to him if I had still been with Harvey it would have been me who would be dead and not his daughter. And I almost believed him myself."

"No Nicole. That's not true and you know it's not. I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Don't be I hated him."

"Nicole baby come home you can't be alone."

"I can't just give me a week."

"A we-Nicole? Are you crying?"

"No." I gasped out and sobbed.

"Baby don't cry please don't cry when I can't be there to hold you and comfort you."

"I'm fine. I love you Bruce. I'll see you in a week."

"Ok. I love you too." I wanted so bad to be with him but I also needed to be alone. I turned off the lamp wiping my tears and falling asleep.

I stayed a week in the hotel. Ordering clothes online and room service was all I did all week. It was time to go home and face my problems once more. I got out of bed but felt something going up my throat. My eyes went wide and my hand covered my face as I ran to the bathroom. Quickly bending down next tot the toilet I threw up. Tears came out as I hurled into the toilet. I shook my head. Once I was done and washed my mouth with Listerine. I knew what was wrong but I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant with Bruce's child. I held my stomach and understood instantly all those dreams of me in the park the man was Bruce. Just to make sure I ran out of the hotel intending to go to a drug store and buy a pregnancy test. I accidently bumped into a maid that became a close friend.

"Oh sorry. Hi, Barbara."

"What's the rush sweetie?"

"I have to…well...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." I pulled her into my hotel.

"I think I'm pregnant. I missed my period and I just threw up."

"Oh sweetie here I have a pregnancy test in my cart." I gave her a look.

"What it's just in case."

"Thank you." She handed it to me and I ran into the bathroom.

Looking at the paper it said five minutes and those five minutes were the longest of my life. Finally the time was over and I was alone. Barbara had to get back to work. I took a deep breath and looked at the results seeing they were positive. I was in fact pregnant with Bruce's child.

"Oh my god. I have to tell Bruce." I'm pregnant and I couldn't be happier.

I got up and packed my things. I checked out and walked to Bruce's car feeling bad that I kept it this long. I got in and drove to The Wayne Manor. I passed by Harvey's place and I remembered what Bruce said.

'_Half his face burnt off…' _I had to see him. I pulled into the parking lot and got out pressing number 6 on the elevator. When the doors opened I was going to knock on the door but it was slightly opened. I opened it more and called out his name. I went inside and closed the door behind me. I started my way upstairs since it was the only door opened. I saw him sitting on the bed holding a picture. I got a closer look and saw it was a picture of me and Rachel.

"Harvey?" he turned startled and I got a look of his face. I held back a gasp and walked closer to him. Pity was strong inside of me but my face wouldn't show it.

"Yes I know revolting aren't I."

"No you're still as handsome as ever." And I wasn't lying to me he was still handsome.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

"How?" he got closer to me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Make love to me." I shuddered.

"Harvey I can't."

"Exactly."

"No it's just I'm with Bruce now."

"I know and I hate that. I hate knowing he's the one that get to hold you now. HE'S the one that gets to kiss you."

"Harvey you cheated on me. You shouldn't feel that way."

"Kiss me."

"No Harvey."

"Jut one kiss." His baby blue eyes stared into mine and his lips soon claimed mine. He pushed me against the wall where we previously made love and he kissed me with so much passion. His hands rested comfortably on my hips and mine became lost in his hair. Our tongues intermingled as they danced in our mouths, remembering that heavenly taste and blissful feeling. We both pulled each other as close as we could, but I soon pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Harvey that was a mistake and I can't believe I just did that."

"Why, Nicole? Why can't we be together again?"

"Because I love Bruce."

"What!?! You've known his for two months."

"Yeah you knew Rachel for two months but that didn't stop you from proposing to her." He turned and grabbed her picture again.

"The last thing I said to her was that I hated her."

"Yeah well I heard her die. I need to avenge her."

"The Joker is in-"

"The Joker didn't kill her Gordon and his people did. He needs to pay."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him, Harvey."

"He killed your sister."

"No he didn't."

"You weren't there Nicole."

"I didn't have to be, Harvey. My father is not a killer."

"He's not your father."

"Yes he is."

"Well him and his family need to pay. Fair is fair."

"No! You can't hurt them. I miss her too but hurting them isn't going to bring her back. I miss her too. Just as much as you but I would never kill somebody because it seemed fair."

"I have to do this. They took her from me."

"Who are you? Where is my Harvey? Where is the man I fell in love with?"

"He died with Rachel."

"No he's just buried deep inside but I want him back." I put my hand on his cheek and he pulled me to him and started kissing me forcefully.

"Harvey! Stop! Stop it! Let me go!"

"I want you." I pushed him but he was too strong. I held onto my stomach protecting my baby. He noticed and pulled away staring at e in shock.

"Are you…are you pregnant?"

"Yes." He growled and attacked me again. He ripped my shirt.

"HARVEY STOP!" He pulled something out from his pocket and I stared at it in shock. He pressed a button and out popped a knife. He held it inches from my stomach. I pushed and shoved him wrapping one arm around my stomach but it was useless. I heard a bam and looked, the door was thrown open standing there was Donny and Erik the guys with the snake. I made a mistake I let my guard down and Harvey stabbed my stomach I choked and grabbed my stomach. Donny broke a vase over Harvey's head and Erik helped me up.

"We have to get you to a hospital." I nodded in tears and let him help me. Donny stared at Harvey.

"Donny leave him lets go." I heard Erik say. My blood was coming fast and I knew my baby was dead. I couldn't stand it anymore I passed out.

**A/N: Yup Nicole was pregnant unprotected sex not good. : p ok so I told you Donny and Erik were important in my story. And Jim is Nicole's real father. Yes drama, drama, drama! Woo! Ok so now please review and tell me what you think. -Betty**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

Once again I woke up in a white hospital room feeling someone holding my hand. I squinted my eyes and waited until they adjusted to the light. I was connected to an IV and wearing a hospital gown. I saw I had a bracelet that said Gotham Presbyterian Hospital. I moved a little and felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Nicole." I looked up and saw Bruce. He had a worried look on his face

"Bruce?" Memories instantly flooded my mind. I remembered my baby and tears came to my eyes knowing that it was gone.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. I was so worried. Nicole…there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I know you were…pregnant but the baby didn't make it."

"I know. I just found out this morning. I was going to tell you when I stopped by Harvey's and he…" I trailed of not being able to say it. His hand gripped mine harshly.

"Bruce you're hurting me." He immediately let go. Muttering an apology.

"No don't be." I told him.

"He killed our child." As soon as he said that I broke out into tears. Bruce held me as I cried cooing comforting words in my ear. After awhile I calmed down a little but tears kept making a path down my cheeks and Bruce wiped them away.

"Last I saw he was knocked out on the floor. Donny knocked him out they helped me before he hurt me more."

"I know I talked to them that's how I knew about…But what's important is that you're okay. You just have a few staples. You have to be extra careful, baby."

"I know. Do you know where he is?"

"Nicole that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What happened?"

"Harvey is dead. He tried to kill Gordon's son but he ended up falling a few stories and he didn't make it." I couldn't cry. The thought of my dead child wouldn't let me. I just nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The truth is Harvey died a long time ago. When I saw him he wasn't the same guy I knew he was someone else. Someone that really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said I'm fine. At least he's with Rachel now. Can I leave?"

"Yes I was just waiting for you to wake up." He bent down and gave me a kiss which I gladly returned.

"It was probably for the best I mean we're not married." I told him.

"But I would still have wanted the baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." I heard the door open and turned my head to see who is was.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say bye before you left." I recognized the voice and saw Daisy standing there. I was confused for a second but then remembered that Gotham General Hospital blew up and she must be working here now.

"Hi, Daisy."

"Hello dear. It's nice to see you again." She grabbed the clipboard taking a look at it and a smile formed on her face. "Happy birthday, dear."

"What?" Bruce and I asked in unison

"It's your birthday today." She replied. "I don't have a present for you but here I have a red lollipop." She handed me the lollipop with a smile.

"Thank you. I didn't even remember that it was my birthday."

"Well you shouldn't spend it in a hospital."

"You're right come on baby lets go." I heard Bruce say.

"Ok let me just get changed. I got up grabbing a plastic bag filled with clothes that Bruce held up and walked into the bathroom. I noticed they were different clothes. Just a simple white tank top and jeans with Phat Farm white shoes. I put them on being very careful. Once I was done I leaned against the wall letting out a sigh. I lost my baby, Rachel, and now Harvey. I can't believe it. Then a horrible thought crossed my mind. 'What if I can't get pregnant again? I was stabbed in the stomach. Right where my baby was.' I rubbed my temples and bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I heard the door open and looked up to see Bruce.

"Alfred is he- What's wrong?" he rubbed my arms and I shook my head no. He nodded and pecked my lips. I pushed myself off the wall and he held my hand as we walked out of the room. Once again I was in a wheel chair. Once we were outside, Daisy immediately hugged me saying happy birthday and handing me another lollipop. I smiled and thanked her. Bruce helped me inside the car shutting the door as soon as I was inside.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Nicole."

"Hello Alfred." I smiled weakly at his reflection in the rearview mirror. I reached up and clicked on my seat belt. Resting my elbow on the door I stared out the window deep in thought.

"Nicole!" Bruce said sharply.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I've been talking to you but guess you ignored me."

"I didn't ignore you I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and kissed him.

"No I'm fine it's just a lot has happened in the past few months and I'm still trying to… get through them. So um what were you saying?"

"Happy Birthday." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me eavesdropping but happy birthday, Ms. Nicole."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"We have arrived Master Bruce."

"Ok Alfred." I looked outside and saw we were at the Wayne Manor. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. Bruce walked towards me and held my hand leading me inside. While Alfred parked the Bentley in the garage filled with hundreds of cars. We walked inside and he led me upstairs. As we got closer to my old room I turned to go inside but he pulled my hand and led me inside his. When he opened his door I looked around his room and just like I suspected almost everything was black. He picked me up bridal style surprising me and making me gasp and hold on to him. He gently laid me on his, soft temper pedic, bed and laid down next to me. He stroked my hair back and stared at me with loving eyes.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What are you talking about baby?"

"Harvey…Harvey kissed me… and I kissed back." As soon as I said that I looked away not being able to look him in the eye. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him.

"Well I have a confession too."

"You're not mad?"

"No because I…kissed Rachel and she kissed back." That hurt. I know I kissed Harvey but Rachel…I should have been mad and thrown a fit but nothing came out of me. Just a small, oh.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"When?"

"Right before I was going to turn myself in but Harvey beat me to it."

"All this time and you didn't tell me?" now I was mad I told him right after it happened but he did it and we made love and he still didn't tell me.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I can't be mad at you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What if…What if I can't get pregnant anymore?"

"Don't think like that. You can still get pregnant."

"Promise?"

"I promise." To shut me up he kissed me and I gladly kissed back.

_________________________________________________________________________

Bruce left awhile ago after a very heated make out session. While we were making out like teenagers Bruce got a little… excited, if you catch my drift, but Alfred interrupted saying he had a phone call. I was still on his bed he told me to rest because I looked really tired but I didn't feel anything. Today is my twenty-fifth birthday. Apparently Bruce is a year older than me. I am always happy on my birthday but so much has happened I really don't feel like celebrating. Bruce walked through the door. I noticed he was holding something behind his back. He smiled at me and bent down claiming my lips with his. He brought his arm around and showed me a cupcake with a lit candle on top.

"Happy birthday." I smiled back and shook my head.

"Thank you." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. I pushed myself to sit up.

"Make a wish." I closed my eyes and made a wish. 'I wish…my life will get better.' I opened my eyes again and blew out the candle. I looked up at a smiling Bruce and suddenly grabbed him pulling him on top of me. Sadly his fast reflexes made him grab my waist rolling over to make me lay on top of him, making me laugh. I bent my head down and kissed his lips. His hand gripped my hair lightly as he kissed back, slyly slipping his hot tongue past my lips. I moaned when he rubbed the roof of my mouth. One of his hands slowly traveled down my back stopping to squeeze my butt. I pulled away from the kiss and started a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck and throat to his color bone lightly biting it then making my way up to his soft spot. Hearing him moan and groan only excited me more. I needed him and he knew it.

"Baby stop I have…" he stopped to moan as I nibbled on his soft spot. "…Another surprise for you." Quickly I pulled away.

"What is it?" I asked slightly confused. He smirked and pecked my lips again.

"Come on but…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold.

"No." I said in a firm tone.

Sadly I am wearing the blind fold with Bruce behind me leading me to my surprise. I hope it's not something too expensive. Usually I would be going very slow and panicking feeling like I'm going to fall but since Bruce's arms were around my waist I felt safer than ever. Apparently we reached the stairs so Bruce picked me up bridal style and walked down. I've gotten used to being in his big strong arms and I love it. I felt a breeze and wondered if we were outside.

"Where are you taking m-" I didn't get to finish Bruce shut me up with a kiss.

"We're here." He put me down and slowly took off the blind fold. My eyes fluttered open to see a brand new black Corvette. It looked exactly like mine did before it was totaled.

"Happy birthday, baby." Bruce whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me.

"Bruce I- I can't accept this it's too much. Way too much."

"Please." He twisted us going back and forth.

"No Bruce thank you but I can't accept it."

"Please." He pleaded in my ear making me shudder.

"No Bruce I can't."

"Well too bad because it is already under your name. And that means it is officially your car. I just happened to buy it for you. You just looked so sad when you saw your car I know how much you loved it so I got you another one. I wanted to cheer you up."

"Thank you Bruce. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I turned around in his arms and gave him a long and passionate kiss. "But how did- you just found out that it was my birthday how-"

"Well…" he trailed off avoiding my eyes.

"You didn't get it for my birthday did you?"

"No. I got it for you awhile after your accident to cheer you up."

"Oh Bruce. I can't believe you did that." He shrugged and…oh my god Bruce Wayne is blushing. I giggled and brought his face to mine kissing him, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of his hands tangled itself in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. I bit down gently on his bottom lip and earned a groan from him. He started to slip his tongue in my mouth but I pulled away laughing at his puppy dog eyes. I leaned up so my lips were against his ear and whispered. "Why don't we take this upstairs to your…bed?" Not a second after I said that did he pick me up and ran full speed up the stairs with me laughing the whole way.

**A/N: OK. Sorry it took so long but I had writers block but not to worry I am back. And I'm sorry to everybody that wanted Nicole's baby to live but I'm making it up to you the next one will in fact be a lemon. Yes lady and gentleman Bruce and Nicole action. Now I still have many more chapters to go so don't worry my people. And Bruce giving Nicole an expensive car I just had to put that there. So I'm sorry if it sucked but next one will be great I promise. Thank you for all the great reviews and the motivation I love you guys. Please review.-BettyBoop333**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNING: Lemon**

Bruce threw me on the bed and quickly climbed on top of me. I giggled at his eagerness and brought his face up to give me a kiss. Bruce's lips crashed on mine and our tongues fought for dominance. Bruce's hands went under my shirt gently massaging my stomach. I pulled away from our intense kiss for air but he kept going down my neck and that's when I noticed he took off my shirt without me knowing. He stopped right above my bra and sucked at my skin biting down making me cry out with pleasure. Once he left a nice big dark spot he grinded his hips into mine making my back arch and a gasp escape my lips. He took the advantage and reached behind me unhooking my bra. Cold air hit my nipples instantly making them go hard. Bruce licked his lips and latched himself onto my right nipple sucking on it. I moaned and threw my head back loving the pleasure Bruce was giving me. Every single bone in my body ached for him to be inside of me but he was teasing and I loved it. He barely even started and already I'm so hot for him. His hand disappeared between us and he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants reaching inside he gently brushed his finger over my hardened nub.

"Oh Bruce!"

"You like that baby?" he whispered in my ear seductively.

"Yes!" I felt him smirk against my neck. I shivered and whimpered as he stroked my hard nub with his index finger and massaged my wet clit with his thumb. He switched latching himself onto my left breast adding more to the tremendous pleasure he was already giving me. I bucked into his hand wanting him to go faster and harder but he kept teasing me. He finally thrust one finger inside of me almost making me scream out his name. My hips went up to get him to go deeper but his other hand held me down as he continued his painfully slow pace. To add to my torture he put in another finger.

"Bruce! Please…go…faster!" I half whined half moaned. He chuckled and pumped his fingers inside of me faster and harder. I held onto him as I felt my climax approaching but he took out his fingers.

"No!" I cried out and grabbed his hand desperately trying to get his fingers back inside of me. He chuckled and kissed me grabbing my hands and putting them on top of my head.

"My, my, my, aren't we horny?"

"Very." I breathed out.

"Well then I'll just have to fix that" he smirked and took off my pants. Before he could get to my panties I grabbed him flipping him over. I sat up straddling his hips and smirked down at his shocked expression. Sliding my hands under his shirt and running them over his sexy abs, I bent down to his ear and whispered seductively.

"Now Mr. Wayne I want to play to." I grinded our hips together feeling his rock hard cock making me even wetter if possible. I bent down and kissed his neck slowly making my way to his soft spot. When I reached it I slowly licked it and roll my hips into his making his gasp out my name. I smirked and decided I wasn't going to torture him like he tortured me. I unbuttoned his shirt and told him to sit up. Once he did I kissed his color bone. Taking off his shirt I made a trail of kisses from his color bone to his broad shoulder kissing, nibbling and sucking on it until a dark spot appeared. I sat up staring at the three dark spots on his chest, shoulder, and under his left ear, his soft spot. I pushed him back to lie down and kissed my way down his stomach unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, setting his erection free. I heard him moan as cold air hit is hot cock. I threw his clothes at a random direction along with my panties. I bent down and kissed the tip then lightly sucked on his head tasting his pre-cum. I pulled away and licked up his length. I finally took his whole shaft into my mouth sucking him lightly and licking the tip at the same time.

"Ugh! Nicole! Harder. Suck harder." He moaned out. I sucked harder and licked his slit. Reaching my hands up I cupped his balls and started massaging them. His hands found their way into my hair pushing me down for more. I sucked harder bobbing my head up and down his long shaft. I lightly bit down and that's all he needed he came into my mouth and I gladly swallowed it all loving his taste. I climbed back on top of him noticing my juices running down my legs staining his black silk comforter. I rested my hands on his chest to support my weight. I aligned his erection to my opening and slammed down hard. We both cried out. He threw his head back and my back arched.

I inhaled sharply and moved up and down slowly at first but started picking up speed.

"Uh-so- 'uckin. Ugh! Tight!" He grabbed my hips helping me slam down on him. I rode him hard and fast. My breasts were bouncing up and down and he couldn't take his eyes away from them. I loved the feeling off his big cock stretching me. He captured my breast toying with them. I was losing myself in the rhythm, riding his long thick shaft. We were both panting by now and I felt his hand on my clit and he started massaging it.

"Oh BRUCE!" I screamed and he growled as I went harder finally I couldn't take much more I came all over him. I collapsed but before I even touched his chest he flipped us over penetrating me again and again. Thrusting into me I wrapped my shaking legs around his waist as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I held onto him digging my nails into his back.

"Bruce! Bruce!! BRUCE!" he bit down on my color bone and I came once again clenching around his cock. I held onto him as a rocketing orgasm hit me.

"Ugh! Nicole!" he released his hot seed inside of me and collapsed next to me.

Once we caught our breath he stroked my stomach and I moaned sensitive to all his touches. I felt nothing but happiness and love go through me. I loved him so much. He fulfilled all my needs. He propped himself onto his elbow and kissed me.

"You're glowing." He told me smirking.

"Yeah well that's what happens when someone just finished having amazing sex." I shot back and kissed him once more playing with his hair. He pulled back and mouthed 'I love you.' And I mouthed back 'Love you, too'.

Now we laid there just enjoying each other's company. I rested my head on his chiseled chest and he had his arm around my waist with another arm behind his head. I drew circles on his chest as he told me more about college and the seven years he was gone. Now he could tell me everything that I know about his deepest darkest secret. And he accidently let it slip that he dated Rachel for awhile. But I let it slide. He told me how he took the rat for Harvey and that his funeral will be on Monday. I just nodded silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I smiled up at him and kissed him. I went to pull away but he held the back of my neck as he rolled on top of me not breaking our kiss. He took my bottom lip and sucked on it. I got excited this meant round two. A pleasurable chill ran down my spine. I felt something hard poke my thigh and giggled. I reached down and grabbed it. He inhaled as I pumped him fast and hard. He moaned and groaned pulling away from our kiss resting his head on my chest holding onto my hips. He started to buck into my hand but he pulled my hand away and slung my leg over his shoulder. Then thrust into me deep. I cried out his name throwing my head back. He pounded into me fast and hard. My whole body was shaking with each thrust. He was going so fast I couldn't keep up so I reached up taking his head and pulled him down to kiss me. I could feel his moans deep in his throat mixing with mine. I wrapped my other leg around his waist making him go deeper inside of me hitting my spot I pulled away to scream.

"OH BRUCE! Right there! Right there!" He got it and went harder hitting the same spot over and over again, making me cry out with each thrust. I bit down on his shoulder and immediately had the best orgasm of my life and came hard. He thrust into me a few more times and came again. This time he fell on top of me panting. His lips touched my ear and he whispered.

"You're amazing."

"Back at you." I whispered back. He looked at me and brushed my hair, which was stuck to my forehead with sweat, out of my face. He bent down and claimed my swollen red lips with his. We heard a knock on the door and we both knew who it was. I just hope Alfred didn't hear my screams. With that thought I blushed and Bruce noticed smiling he kissed my cheek.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Master Bruce I was watching the Tele and apparently there is a bank robbery at Gotham National Bank." Came Alfred's British accent from the other side of the door. Bruce sighed and hugged me resting his head on my chest.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll be right there." He looked at me and kissed me again. "I'll be right back." I brushed his hair of his face and smiled.

"Ok. Be careful." He smirked.

"I always am." He kissed me one last time and got up grabbing a robe and his underwear then disappearing through the door. I watched him go with a smile. Then got up and walked to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Moaning as lukewarm water hit my sore body, soothing the aches only two rounds of sex can bring. Once I was done I grabbed a towel with B.W stitched to the bottom and wrapped it around me. Then I dried my hair out with another one. I walked out and groaned remembering I didn't have any extra clothes. I debated to weather I should go home or wait for Bruce. I was too tired to go home so I went to where his closet was, searching around for the button on the wall. Once I finally found it I pressed the button and the door slid open. I walked in and opened a drawer but it was ties so I opened another one and it was pajama pants. I didn't want to get his Armani shirts wrinkled so I kept searching for a simple white tee. I finally found them in the second to last drawer and put one on, hoping he wouldn't mind. I got out and searched for the button pressing it again, making the door slide closed. I was exhausted so I climbed into his bed ignoring the stains…poor Alfred. Once my head hit the pillow I knocked out.

I sat up startled by a loud noise. I glanced at the clock on Bruce's bedside table and saw it was three a.m. Bruce wasn't here yet. Another loud noise echoed through the manor and I was getting scared. I got out of bed and walked towards the door debating with myself whether I should go see. Maybe it's Bruce or Alfred or both. I heard something break and noticed the noises were getting closer. I ran and put on my underwear and pants leaving on Bruce's shirt. Looking around for a weapon I grabbed a candle stick and slowly turned the door knob. Great batman's out protecting Gotham when he really should be here. The one night Bruce Wayne gets robbed and I'm here. How did they get past the big gates? I slowly opened the door looking both ways before I made my way through the long hallway. Once I reached the stairway I peeked around the corner to make sure nobody was there. When I saw it was clear I quickly went down the stairs trying to be as silent as possible. I heard footsteps so I hid behind the island hoping nobody would see me. Who I saw made my stomach turn in disgust but fear instantly filled me, standing in front of me was none other than the Joker.

**A/N: OK sorry for the cliff hanger but I just thought of it and I'm taking it. And sorry it's so short I had to cut it off there. I hope you enjoyed the two lemons between Bruce and Nicole. My story is NOT done yet not for awhile more and I wanted to say thank you to everybody that reviewed I love you guys so much. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I love you guys and good bye.-BettyBoop333**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

He was there with fresh make up and at least five henchmen; all wearing clown masks and green leather jackets. They all ran in different directions but he stayed behind admiring everything. He looked back and smirked. My eyes followed and I saw Alfred thrown on the floor unconscious with a huge bloody cut on his forehead. I resisted the urge to help him. He started moving around the island and I mimicked his moves gripping the candle stick tighter. I couldn't see him now and that scared me. I heard glass taping and him pouring something. That bastard is pouring himself a drink?!? I heard his footsteps again and I got scared not knowing where he was moving from. I know he was going to catch me. But thank god I heard him cough to my right and immediately went left. I caught myself before I went too far and made him see me. My heart was pounding into my chest and I broke out into a cold sweat wishing and praying that I was dreaming. I heard footsteps and took a peek. A henchman was running down the stairs.

"Sorry boss. She's not here either." Oh god they're looking for me. But why? And why the hell have I not gotten a cell phone? The house phone is too far away I can't get to it.

"What? If you wanna do something right you gotta do it yourself." And he disappeared up the stairs with his henchman following close behind like a good little puppy. Once I made sure they were gone I ran to Alfred's side. Throwing myself next to him I started shaking him.

"Alfred! Alfred!" I whispered loudly but not too loud that they hear me. "Wake up! Please wake up! We have to get out of here! Alfred please wake up!"He didn't move an inch.

"Ah there you are kitten." I froze as soon as I heard his voice. His hand pulled back my hair and he kissed my neck. I gripped the candle stick tighter but I couldn't get myself to move. I couldn't move a muscle it's like I was paralyzed. Alfred please wake up! He gripped my hair harshly and pulled me up. I cried out in pain and he only laughed. He held me to him so my back was against his chest.

"Now what did I say about trying to escape? And you tried to hurt me kitten." He took the candle stick away from me and threw it to one of his henchman.

"How did you get out of Arkham?" I was proud I got those words out.

"Oh you know me I always find a way." He whispered in my ear and I was disgusted.

"What do you want with me?" my voice was more firm.

"Well I found out that pretty-boy-billionaire is the Batman."

"What? That's insane."

"I thought so to doll until I noticed from a picture that he was at the press conference when Dent claimed he was the batman, now what would a playboy like him be doing there huh? And then I saw a picture of your sister and him together apparently they were very close. He seemed a little too eager to get to her to bad she died huh doll." My blood was boiling. He killed her he killed my sister. And now I can't do anything about it.

"Did you ever think that he was at the conference because of publicity, to show that he cares? And so what if he came out in a picture with Rachel? Huh? Why would a man that has it all risk his life for Gotham?"

"Cause he's bored. And since you're dating him too well I've explained this before I think you know what I want. What is it with you doll? Huh why do you always go for the hero? You should try the villain. We're a better fuck. Here put her in the van." He threw me to one of his men. He caught me and squeezed my ass. I took the opportunity and kneed him between his legs. He doubled over in pain and I ran.

"So you wanna play hide and seek? GET HER!" He yelled and I ran from his guards. I ran into the kitchen then up the stairs. I ran and ran till I got a room I threw open the door and went inside locking it behind me. I looked around and saw I was in the library. I grabbed chairs and tables anything heavy to barricade the door. Oh shit! Alfred! I forgot Alfred. He'll be fine…I hope. I spotted a phone and ran to it. Picking it up I dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Help the joker is here and he's trying to kill me!"

"Miss is this a prank call? The Joker is in Arkham Asylum."

"No he got out and now he's here. My name is Nicole Dawes. He kidnapped me once." There was banging on the door. "Shit I don't know the address from where I am but it's the Wayne Manor. Please hurry." There was gun shots and I screamed. The bullets didn't get past the thick doors.

"Ok hold on help will be there soon." I hung up and immediately called Bruce.

"Hello?"

"Bruce! Bruce its Nicole. The Joker is here and he knocked out Alfred I locked myself into the library."

"What? Nicole? You…there…cant…you…" Shit! All I heard was static. The line went dead and the lights went off he cut the power. Why couldn't this be a cord phone! I threw it and looked for a way out. Bruce lives far away and I don't think the cops will get here in time. There was a knock on the door and I froze.

"You know doll calling the cops wasn't a very good idea. Especially since it's snowing and the roads are blocked. Yup worst blizzard Gotham has had in years." I looked out the window and saw he wasn't lying. Everything was covered in white snow. Oh shit! Bruce help me! Why did it have to be January? I'm the prey and the lion isn't far from eating me.

I've been pacing around for what seemed to be hours. They can't get passed the huge doors. I'm safe in here but for how long? I paced around and stopped when I heard keys. The keys went into the slot and I ran for the door and held the lock from being turned. They were strong but I wouldn't let go. I reached up and put the lock on top of the door.

"Come on kitten I just want to play."

"Go away!"

"Boss. He's gone." I heard another voice say.

"What?"

"The butler's gone." Yes. He's safe. Now I just have to find a way out of here. I jumped when I heard a gunshot then a thud.

"Get him out of here." He fired at the door again and this time he got through. I gasped and back away from the door. "That's it kitten when I get my hands on you I won't be as nice as I have been." I have no way out of here. Shit. Bruce hurry. Then he hit the door. "Listen kitten I will get the bazooka if you don't come out right now." I didn't move he's bluffing…right?

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I screamed at him.

"That's it knock it down." Something rammed into the door and managed to make a dent. Oh shit! I ran to the window opening it. I climbed out. It's pretty far up but the snow will break my fall…right? I didn't take any chances I walked on the corner trying not to look down. I tried opening the window next to the library and it was close. I walked more pressing myself to the house and tried the next one it was closed too. All of them were closed I grabbed onto the side of the roof and held onto the long metal pole and slid down. It stopped and I jumped onto the snow. I ran but stopped myself before one of the Joker's henchman, which was outside, saw me. I cursed under my breath and waited.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" came Jokers voice. My eyes went wide when I realized he was headed my way I turned back and ran to the garden. I hid behind a tree and saw a huge black motorcycle speed past the gates. On top was a certain bat. He got off and fought the four henchmen. I couldn't turn away it was like a car accident. But then the Joker took out his gun. Batman kicked his hand and the gun went flying into bushes. There were too many of them I needed to help. I got out of my hiding place and ran full speed towards the gun. Before I reached it the last henchman standing grabbed me from behind and handed me to the Joker. He grabbed my hair harshly pulling it aside.

"What did I tell you kitten?" he growled in my ear.

"Let. Her. Go." Batman said in a venomous voice.

"Now, now, now Bat remember last time you said that." He took out a pocket knife and held it to my throat, running it up and down my neck. He dug in a little taking out blood. I hissed in pain and he laughed. He laughed and started walking Bruce mimicked his movements. He backed me up to a car. And the henchman got on the driver's side starting it.

"You know I was going to take her but I have a better idea. How about you take off that mask or she dies." I shook my head. He reached his hands up to his mask. Oh my god he's going to take it off. When he grabbed on to the bottom, disks came flying out of his gloves and hit the Joker's shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor letting me go. I ran behind Batman and he grabbed the joker punching him over and over again. By now the henchman drove off; leaving the manor. As Batman beat him up the Joker just laughed and laughed. Batman took out all his built up anger on him and I turned away from the sight of a very bloody Joker. There were police sirens and I looked up to see a snow plow and police cars behind it. I turned back to a bloody unconscious Joker on the floor but no batman. But I saw Alfred.

"Miss. Are you alright?"

"Yes Alfred I'm fine and I'm glad you're okay. Alfred did you call him?"

"Yes Miss and I never left you I was just hiding from the Joker I checked every room and you weren't there. The last place I thought of was the library."

"Thank you Alfred." I hugged him and the cops were finally here. They all got out of their cars and ran to the joker cuffing him. I heard somebody call my name and I looked up to see Jim running towards me when he was in front of me he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I've been better." He pulled away and gasped when he saw my neck. He pulled me to an ambulance and I grabbed Alfred's hand pulling him behind me since he has a huge cut on his head. The paramedics sat us down on the ambulance and worked on our wounds. The woman that was cleaning my wound looked down and gasped. I followed her stare and saw my shirt had blood on it.

"Oh man I think I popped a staple." She lifted my shirt and I was right.

"You're healing pretty quick you don't need the staples anymore. Do you want me to take them off?" I thought about it and nodded. She hopped onto the truck and brought back a box. She took out a tube and opened the top squeezing out white cream.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Oh it's just Benadryl I'm going to put it on your wound so it will numb and you won't feel anything."

"Oh thank you." I breathed out and she smiled. She put it on me and took out a needle filling it with something.

"What's that?"

"Pain killer for after words." I nodded and swallowed hard looking away she wrapped a rubber band around my arm and dug it in. I gasped and held back tears.

"There all done." I turned to look at Jim who looked sick yeah he hates needles too. I guess I got it from him. She took out pliers. I looked away and suddenly couldn't feel my cut on my stomach. I looked back down and saw she had already started and sighed in relief when I couldn't feel anything. I looked towards the gate where there was a lot of commotion and saw reporters and paparazzi being held back by the police.

"How long ago since I called you?" I asked Jim.

"You survived an hour."

"Wow. I should write a book." I smiled and he smiled back. "No I locked myself into the library and the door was too thick for them to get through."

"What about the window?"

"It might have been too slippery for them to climb on. I got out that way. I went down that pole and I almost lost my grip." I shivered realizing how cold I was. Jim shrugged off his jacket and put it on me. I thanked him and put it on. "Oh and um he killed a man up there outside the door I heard the gun shot. He was mad because he wasn't watching Alfred. It's on the left side of the stairs I think."

"Ok. Johnson dead body check upstairs left corridor." He told a cop next to him. "Where's Wayne? Where could he have been at four in the morning?"

"I-"

"Master Wayne is in Tokyo on business." I heard Alfred's British voice next to me.

"Oh yes I forgot his client is now in jail. Why are you staying here?"

"I was too scared to stay in my apartment alone and I thought I'd keep Alfred company."

"Ok well are you going to be ok here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." The woman finished and packed up smiling at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and hopped onto the truck putting everything back. I got off and Jim walked Alfred and me to the front of the house.

"Well we have to talk your mother told me that you know and there's a lot I-"

"There's nothing you have to say I already; I already know everything. I just can't believe you never told me. On one hand I'm pissed that you kept this from me for so long." He looked down with a guilty look on his face and I sighed. "but on the other hand you already were more of a father to me than Mark so has nothing has really changed. And I guess we do have a lot to talk about but how bout after I get some sleep?" he smiled and nodded. "I'll call you though since I don't have a cell phone." He nodded again and kissed my forehead I handed him back his jacket and watched him walk away. Everybody left after all the men were cuffed and the Joker was in a strait jacket. They left and said I had a choice to go to trial and I said I'd think about it.

Alfred and I went back inside and Bruce came out of hiding and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

"You know that question is getting annoying." He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. He turned to look at Alfred.

"Are you okay Alfred?"

"Yes sir I am quite alright. But I do say I am under paid." I laughed and watched him walk up the stairs. Bruce looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for saving me." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Any time you know I will always protect you."

"Mm my hero." He chuckled and I kissed his luscious lips. "Guess what. The staples are gone."

"What?"

"One of the paramedics took off the staples on my stomach she said I was healing fast and didn't need them and she gave me a shot of pain killers so I might be a little drugged. I didn't feel any pain though she put Benadryl on it so it'll go numb."

"That's good baby. Did you call me awhile ago?"

"Yes but all I heard was static." He nodded.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"The Joker knows that you're batman."

"What? How?"

"Well he says he saw a picture of you at the press conference and that you dated Rachel that's why you were so eager to get to her. I told him that those were stupid reasons." He sighed and nodded. "Don't worry baby it's not like he's 100% sure. And nobody would believe him."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I-" I stopped to yawn. "-am." He chuckled and picked me up bridal style.

"Come on sleepy we both need some rest." I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me up the stairs all the way to his room. He kicked the door closed behind him and set me down on the bed. He disappeared into his closet and I took off my pants throwing them to the side. He came back in a muscle shirt and black silk PJs and climbed in next to me. He rested his head on his hand and brushed my hair from my face.

"You're so beautiful." I blushed and looked away. He put his finger under my chin and brought my face up claiming my lips with his.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you, too" I glanced at the clock and saw it was six twenty-five a.m.

"Oh man." I moaned

"What?"

"I forgot all about work. I have to go."

"Yes I have to go back to Wayne Enterprises too." I rested my head on Bruce's chest when I was about to go to sleep a phone rang. Bruce grabbed his blackberry and pressed send.

"Hello…Who...Luigi?" I sat up. Luigi is calling Bruce? He handed his black berry to me and I put it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Why don't you pick up your cell phone?"

"I don't have it remember and how did you get Bruce's number?"

"Google."

"Liar."

"Ok one of the models used to date him and she gave me his number which apparently he ever changed."

"See that makes more sense."

"Ok listen you have a runway show in a week and we have a spa day tomorrow we're staying for a few days to get you ready and Vera Wang wants you to pose for pictures in a few days and you have to tell me everything that's been going on cause you are all over the magazines and paper and I have a surprise for you." I looked out the window and remembered the blizzard.

"Luigi, how are we going to do that? Remember worst blizzard Gotham has ever had is happening right now."

"Mark put the chain thingies on the wheels of my car so I will pick you up at the Wayne Manor."

"Ok. So what is the big surprise?"

"Well guess who gets to wear the million-dollar-bra?"

"Who?"

"A very sexy model named Nicole Dawes."

"Don't screw with me Luigi."

"I'm not. You are it baby!"

"Oh my god you're serious!"

"Congrats now I gotta go I'm picking you up in an hour."

"What? Hell no I need sleep!"

"Too bad that's why we are going to the spa. Now get your ass up. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY! BYE!" I hung up smiling. I can't believe it. Bruce brushed my hair back.

"What?" he asked with a confused look. I squealed with joy and jumped on him straddling his waist and I kissed him deeply. He moaned and flipped me over without breaking the kiss. I giggled and pushed him away enough to stop the kiss.

"Guess what?"

"You're horny. So am I." he kissed me roughly again and I giggled again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he had one hand on my right hip and the other on my left thigh; rubbing it. I pushed him again once I felt his erection press against me.

"No Bruce I have a runway show tomorrow night and I get to wear the million-dollar-bra."

I said smiling.

"That's great baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"We have to celebrate." He kissed me again and I knew what he meant by celebrating. I pulled away and he just moved to kissing my neck.

"Mm as much as I would love to celebrate I have to get up and take a shower. Luigi is picking me up and we are going to the spa for a few days but I'm also going to get a cell phone so I'll call you."

"Wait I'm not going to be able to see you for a few days."

"Yup."

"Okay." He pouted and I laughed kissing him. "I have to get up too for work. Hm how about we take a shower together?" He said the last part in his sexy deep seductive voice. He bit my neck hard making me gasp in pain and slap his arm.

"Ow! Damn Bruce why are you so horny?"

"You look so sexy in my shirt."

"Thank you. And no you don't you are exhausted. I got a few hours of sleep but you haven't come on baby go to sleep. You can get to work late. You always do." I pushed him back to lie down but he climbed on top of me and held me to him snuggling and nuzzling into my chest. I sighed guess I'm going to have to stay until he falls asleep. And I laid there with him holding me playing with his hair until he fell asleep.

**A/N: ok so here it is chapter 17. I only got one review from the last chapter so I feel like I'm losing my touch but I want to say Thank you Raging Raven for taking time and leaving a review. And godsgracie12 thank you too. This is NOT the last chapter I still a lot of ideas unfortunately the Joker will not be in any more chapters. And please please please review and tell me what you think it means a lot to me. Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter.-BettyBoop333**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNNING: LEMON…**

He was snoring by now and I smiled. He looks so cute asleep. I gently took his hands from around my waist. Reluctantly I got up and grabbed my clothes leaving his room. I walked to my old room and went in to shower. I didn't want to use the one in Bruce's room so the noise won't wake him up. I went to the walk in closet hoping to see that the movers left some clothes but nope nothing was there. I went inside the bathroom and turned on the shower stepping into the nice warm water. I moaned since it felt so good. I gasped when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I spun around to face a naked smirking Bruce.

"Damnit Bruce! You scared me."

"Sorry baby."

"What are you doing up? I came to this shower so the noise won't wake you. "

"I woke up when I didn't feel your warm body next to mine." He looked down and ran his hand over my wound on my stomach.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope the pain killers must be kicking in. I guess my rib healed already it hasn't hurt in awhile."

"Good." He bent his head down and kissed me. I felt something hard poke me and I looked down and saw he had an erection. I gasped and looked up at him. He was smirking and he shrugged.

"What my very sexy girlfriend is naked and wet right in front of me. I'd be crazy to not be horny." I smirked at him and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Well guess what. I'm horny too." He didn't waste a second to pin me to the wall and wrap my legs around his waist. He had one arm around my waist keeping me up and the other holding on to the wall supporting his weight. He kissed me hard and kissed back holding onto his hair. He squeezed my breast making me gasp and his tongue darted into my mouth. My hands ran over his abs and up his chiseled chest. He sucked on my tongue making me let out a loud moan. He thrust into me hard going deep inside of me. I pulled away and bit my lip to keep from screaming. He rocked his hips back and forth then sucked on my neck.

"You better not leave a hickey." I moaned out.

"Too late." He chuckled and I dug my nails into his back making him arch into me. I kissed his neck and bit him hard making him cry out.

"Nicole!" I sucked on it until a nice big dark spot appeared. I smirked proud with my work. But it disappeared immediately replaced by sheer pleasure when he shifted hitting my spot.

"Oh Bruce! Right there! Faster! Harder!" he went slower. "Don't tease me you bastard." He chuckled and went harder. I moaned and screamed his name over and over again as he pounded into me so hard my whole body shook with each thrust. "Faster." I manage to breathe out between my moans.

"How- the- ugh –fuck- ugh- do you- AH! - Stay so- Ngn - tight?"

"Don't- oh BRUCE!-know." I bit his shoulder as a giant wave of pleasure crashed over me. My legs shook as my orgasm continued. I clenched around his huge cock as I came screaming his name. My head flew back and I went limp in his arms as he pounded into me eight more times, panting. Finally, he released his hot seed and I felt his cock go soft. He leaned into me panting. I thought he was going to drop me but instead he held me tighter. I stroked his hair.

"Feel better?" I asked him

"Much."

"Ok now are you going to let me get clean?" He lifted his head and smirked at me.

"But I like you dirty."

"Bruce." I whined. He kissed me and reached for a bar of soap. He was still inside of me so when he moved I let out a moan and he inhaled sharply. He smiled at me and pulled out earning another moan from me. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and tried to stand up but my knees were still weak. Before I collapsed on the ground Bruce wrapped his arms around me.

"Nicole! Are you okay?" concern clearly on his voice. I laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to stand up again and succeeded. "See." I smiled and he smiled back kissing me briefly. I grabbed the shampoo and put some in the palm of my hand. Before I had a chance to put it on my hair Bruce started to wash my body with the bar of soap. I smiled and turned around to face him. I washed his hair as he rubbed the soap all over my body. He bent down and kissed my neck. I giggled and pulled away.

"Bruce you cannot be serious."

"But I am and you're dead sexy."

"No babe." He pouted and I kissed his lips. "Don't give me that look."

After half an hour of showering we got out and dried ourselves with the towels. It took half an hour since I struggled to keep Bruce's hands off of me. Now that we got out and had towels wrapped around our bodies Bruce wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my exposed neck.

"Babe what time is it?" He reached into his PJs that were on the floor and checked his blackberry.

"It's eight and Luigi called me twenty times."

"Oh crap." I quickly changed falling a couple a times with an amused Bruce just standing there and watching me. I quickly pulled on my shoes stood up and kissed Bruce turning to leave but he grabbed my arm pulling me back making me crash into his strong chest and gave me a kiss so passionate that I would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't holding me. His hand was gripping my hair gently and I could feel his heart beat and practically taste his manly sexy scent. I couldn't even tell which way was up I even forgot my name for a second. He pulled away leaving me dazzled.

"Nicole?"

"Who?" I asked confused. He chuckled. "Just give me a second." I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts. Then I stood up not realizing he was holding me up. "Ok. I'll see you in a few days." I kissed him once more and left hearing him chuckle behind me. I ran down the halls and stairs happy I didn't get lost. I went out the door regretting not grabbing a jacket as cold air and snow hit me. I ran and saw a very unhappy Luigi in a red BMW convertible. So girly. I got in and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Answer one question. Why are you an hour late?"

"I fell asleep."

"Liar! I called and called and called and nobody answered. You were getting laid." I gasped and slapped his arm.

"Luigi!"

"What it's the truth honey you're glowing. I've never seen you this happy before seriously. So is he…?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"HUGE." I said giggling.

"He looks like it. And how was it?"

"Best I have ever had."

"Yay. Now come on we've got a long day ahead of us and happy birthday." He hugged me and put on his seat belt starting the car. "You have to tell me everything that's happened I haven't seen or talked to you since your godfather supposedly died. And to me you went from super sad to super glad now tell me what happened."

"Okay well first when I was coming back from seeing Barbara I got kidnapped."

"Yeah I heard sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did batman save you?"

"No I saved myself. I escaped."

"Yeah I can see you doing that."

"Then I go to Bruce's pent house and we made beautiful love."

"Okay answer this is he sweet and slow or hard and fast? Passionate or wild?"

"Depends on the mood."

"Perfect!"

"Yeah well then I go to my mom's house and I find out Mark isn't my real father."

"Oh honey…its Jim right?"

"Yes. It's Jim."

"I knew it. Ok and?"

"And I go to a hotel, find out I'm pregnant, then-" Suddenly he hit the brake and turning to me. Thank god we were in a small street or else he would have crashed.

"You're pregnant!?! And I'm finding this out now?"

"Let me finish. I go to Harvey's place, he attacks me and stabs me in the stomach killing my baby instantly." I swallowed hard and wiped a stray tear.

"Oh my god that's horrible. Oh honey I'm so sorry. You can cry if you want."

"No. No I'm fine. And a few hours ago I got attacked by the Joker again and I got away."

"Damn your life is so messed up. We need the spa."

"Ok just take me to my apartment so I could get my things."

We got to my apartment and I changed into dark skinny jeans with black suede boots over them, and a tight long sleeve hooded black cashmere sweater that reached my thighs. Luigi wanted to curl my hair but I put it up in a ponytail since we were going to the spa and they would just mess it up anyway. I packed a few clothes in a suite case but Luigi just took them out packing clothes that he likes. Now we were in his car listening to music from his iPod.

"You're still wearing that?"

"Huh?"

"The necklace he gave you." I looked down not realizing that I was toying with the necklace Harvey had gotten me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Get rid of it."

"Yeah I will."

"No now. Throw it out the window." He opened the window and I closed it.

"No Luigi. I will in time."

"Whatever." We stopped by a Verizon Wireless store and I bought a new cell phone the blackberry storm. We got to the spa and the vale opened my door for me then held his hand out for me. I took it and got out of the car. He looked down and I caught him staring at my ass. I rolled my eyes and followed Luigi. Once we were inside I turned to Luigi.

"Oh my god did you see that. That guy was staring at my ass openly."

"Girl don't flatter yourself. He was checking ME out." I laughed and followed him to the front desk.

"Reservations for Sinclair and Dawes." He told the perky blonde lady behind the desk.

"Oh Mr. Sinclair yes we got your reservations. Your package includes the mud bath, separate massage, mani/ pedi, facial, aromatherapy, hydrotherapy, wax and complete shiatsu massage."

"That's all that is in the complete package?"

"No sir you did not order the complete package."

"Yes I did."

"Oh dear. Hold on for a second please." I glanced at Luigi and saw he pursed his lips. Uh oh he does not like to hear that.

"I'm going to go call Bruce. Ok? Yeah." I walked outside and took out my cell phone quickly punching in Bruce's number.

"Wayne."

"Hi baby."

"Hey love."

"I was just calling to tell you that we're at the spa already."

"Well are you having fun?"

"Yeah Luigi is about to get in a fight with the manager."

"Why?"

"She told him to wait."

"Oh no. When you were in the hospital that's what the nurse told him. It wasn't pretty." I laughed.

"Yeah he has a short fuse."

"Yes. Where are you calling me from?"

"My new cell phone."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'll call you after I get my massage."

"Request a woman." He demanded

"Why? Men have stronger hands." I teased.

"Nicole."

"Bruce."

"I'm serious."

"You're so cute when your jealous."

"Please."

"Ok I'll request a woman."

"Promise."

"I promise. I got to go before Luigi jumps her."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up with a smile on my face. I walked back inside to see a fuming Luigi.

"What happened?" I asked him

"She told me to wait here while she sees what treatments are available."

"Oh well lets go to our rooms."

"Nope that's another thing they only have one room left."

"It's okay we'll share come on."

"It only has one bed."

"We'll share."

"Ok. Our things are already there."

We walked into our rooms and looked around.

"Wow." Everything was white and gold. There was a giant fireplace and in front of it there was a long white couch. On the right of the couch was a white love seat. In the middle there was a gold coffee table. The carpet was white and the walls were an off white. There was even a small white bar on the side.

"These people really like the color white." I thought out loud

"The lady said it brings peace."

"It gives me a head ache."

"Me too let's see the room." We opened to doors and surprise everything was white. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room and it had a white royal head board. What I loved the most was the huge windows leading outside to a balcony but these windows had a great view of a forest next to the spa. Everything was covered in a blanket of white snow. It was beautiful. In the corner of the room there was a gold desk with a dell laptop on top and a white chair next to it.

"Okay well Nikki you first is your shiatsu massage."

"Okay but I have to request a girl."

"Why?"

"I promised Bruce."

"Yeah Mark made me request a female too. What a jerk he doesn't trust me."

"Luigi, would you want another man touching Mark?"

"No...ok I see your point."

"Can we request them?"

"Let me try I'll call the front desk." He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone pressing a number. While he was on the phone I unpacked my things and changed into my soft robe and matching slippers. I jumped when I heard him slam the phone down.

"That bitch!"

"What happened?"

"She said there were no more female staff members available so we are getting two males for everything."

"This is what you get for fighting with people."

Now I was waiting for my masseur. I hope he's ugly so I won't feel guilty since Bruce thinks I'm getting a female masseur. The door opened and in walked a tall blonde god without a shirt on showing off his amazing six pack and big biceps along with chiseled chest. He had a boyish smile with long dimples. He smiled wider showing off his perfect white teeth and he ran a hand through his messy blonde locks. Oh. Crap.

**A/N: Yup Nicole got a hot masseur and a flirty one at that. Bruce and Nicole won't be seeing each other until the runway show. And Bruce has a big surprise for her. This isn't one of my best chapters but it's late and I'm tired but the next one will be better and I hope you enjoyed the little bathroom lemon between Bruce and Nicole. And I'm sorry that most of the chap was dialogue. And you know the drill I really appreciate reviews so please R&R thank you. And Happy Valentine's Day may your day be filled with love. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

"Hi I'm Paul. You must be Ms. Dawes."

"Yeah call me Nicole."

"Nice to meet you, Nicole."

"Nice to meet you too, Paul."

"Okay well let's get started take off your robe and lie face down." I took off my robe feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I adjusted the towel that was wrapped around my hips and lied down.

"Would you like me to untie your bikini?"

"No it's fine like that."

"Okay do you have a preferred scent of oil?"

"Yes orchids mixed with coconut milk."

"That's a nice combination." I crossed my arms in front of me and rested my head on them. His oily hands touched my back and he started to gently knee them on my upper back. I held back a moan. It felt so good.

"You're so tense."

"I've had a rough year." His hands traveled lower and I began to drift asleep but woke up instantly when he massaged my lower back.

"Actually massage my upper back please." I asked him and he chuckled.

"Okay whatever you want." His hands slowly traveled back up. He was getting a little too close to my breast I flinched away from him sending him a signal and he went back to where he started. "So are you taken?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do."

"What's his name?"

"I don't find how this is any of your business but his name is Bruce."

"Bruce, what?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"The billion-dollar-playboy?"

"Yea."

"Well that's not gonna last so you wanna go to a club tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you wanna go to a club tonight?"

"No because I have a boyfriend."

"Baby, that's not gonna last he's gonna bang you then leave. Or he already did you seem kinda loose." I smiled and laughed.

"You know what."

"What?" he asked smirking. I got up and walked towards him. He smirked and I kept my smile.

"Come here." I did the hand sign and he bent down. I punched him and kneed him between his legs. "You are a fucking pig. How dare you say that? I feel bad for whatever poor girl falls for you. And another thing when I first saw you I thought you were gay." With that I stormed out grabbing my robe and putting it on. I went to my room and flipped the light switch on but then the lights went out. I walked out and went to the lobby where apparently everybody was. I spotted Luigi and went over to him.

"What's going on?"

"City wide black out. The snow froze the circuit brakers."

"What? That means we can't leave!"

"Yeah I know and this place sucks let's go to our room."

"He did what?" I asked Luigi shocked at what he told me. Apparently Mark brought out new toys for them in bed a vibrator and handcuffs. Right now we were sitting in front of the fireplace eating ice cream wrapped up in blankets since the heater didn't work either.

"Yup."

"I can't believe Mark did that."

"But you know what."

"What?"

"I love it! It's amazing."

"Oh my gosh EW I do not need to know that."

"You should do that with Bruce. Trust me its great best orgasm I ever had."

"Really?" I asked. He was kind of convincing me. "I'll think about it. Do you think they have mustard?"

"What? Why?"

"I want some."

"You don't like mustard and with ice cream?"

"Yeah I'm craving it."

"Weird craving….o. m. g you're pregnant!"

"What? No. I don't think it will happen so fast after…you know."

"Well it's possible honey. Every time you had sex with Bruce did you use protection? Have you been taking your pills?"

"….no."

"Then it's a possibility." Everything he said sunk in and I realized he was right. I could be pregnant. That thought made me happy but scared at the same time.

"But I don't think so." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How about this we buy a pregnancy test after we get out here."

"Okay but I still think you're wrong." After a few hours of talking the lights came back on.

Now a week past and Luigi and I were on our way home. My scar on my stomach was now invisible thanks to some treatments from the spa. The first stop we made was at a drugstore. Luigi came back out with a paper bag filled with pregnancy tests.

"Okay Luigi I'm not going to be able to pee that much."

"You'll do it we have to know if I'm going to be a godmother." I can't believe I haven't talked to Bruce in a week since I didn't get service on my phone and the phone lines were still out. I really miss him.

Now I sat on my bed with Luigi. Five pregnancy tests lay around us and it was time to see the results. I grabbed the first one. My stomach was in a knot I really wanted to be pregnant. I looked down and it was negative. I sighed and shook my head at Luigi. He grabbed the rest and looked at them all. Then shook his head. I sighed and fought back tears then just shrugged. My phone rang and I picked it up pressing talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey love." Bruce's sexy voice made me smile and forget my problem.

"Hi baby. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. What are you doing tomorrow night after your runway show?"

"Well I have to go to the after-party but I'll probably only be there a couple of hours."

"Good then I'm taking you out to dinner and dancing at the Plaza Hotel." I smiled.

"Oh really and what makes you think I want to go?"

"Well I also got us a hotel room the pent house." He said in a sexy seductive voice that almost made me moan.

"Mm well that sounds very tempting okay."

"How was your massage?"

"It was horrible. But the rest of the week was kind of nice."

"Oh I'm sorry honey. Well if it was so horrible then I'll give you a full body massage myself." I smiled excited.

"Mm I can't wait." Luigi sent me a disgusted look and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen baby I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up with a smile on my face.

"Oh lord you guys were having phone sex."

"Ewe no. And what?"

"Phone sex. Mark and I have it all the time."

"Okay I really don't need to hear this. Are you staying?"

"Yes I am let's go watch movies and fall asleep on the couch like we always do. Let me just call Mark."

"Okay but no phone sex is aloud."

"Awe. Party pooper."

"Phone molester." I shot back laughing.

Tonight is the Victoria Secret Fashion Runway. It's going to air in channel seven and Luigi and I just got here. In the New York Hilton. Models are running around all over the place and Luigi left to do their hair and make-up. A reporter came up to me when I was laughing with Maggie and asked. 'Do you know who Victoria is? And what is her secret?' Maggie and I both laughed and I said. 'Victoria is probably just a myth an urban legend but then again nobody knows.' Then he left and Maggie asked me something that just made my day.

"Nicole. Will you be my baby's godmother?" Yes Maggie has a baby and I love that little girl. Her name is Angela. I completely forgot she's turning one.

"What? Oh my god yes! Thank you for asking me this is great it's such an honor." I hugged her crying. I just felt so happy. After I dried my tears I let Maggie get changed. I spotted Heidi. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi Heidi." She turned around and brought her arms out for a hug.

"Oh Nicole! I haven't seen you in awhile!" I hugged her quickly and pulled back since she was changing.

"Yeah I know I've had a lot going on."

"I heard you're the one that's going to model the Million dollar bra."

"Yeah I'm really nervous though I feel like I'm going to fall. Those wings are heavy."

"Yes I know they are but you'll be alright I know you can do this."

"Yes I guess you're right. Thank you Heidi."

"You are welcome now go get changed." I changed into a gold bra with black outline and matching panties. I had a lack satch that laid across my body with thigh high black boots and baby gold wings. The make-up stylist made my eyes smoky and that made them look green. Luigi put black gloves on my arms and a thin gold necklace. Then I heard.

"Nicole you're up… go baby!" I stepped onto the runway behind Maggie. I walked to the song 'Four Minutes' by Madonna and Justin Timberlake. The fans hit my face and my hair flew gracefully behind me. I loved this I felt happier than I have been in three or four months. I'm back. I got to the end of the runway and saw none other than Bruce sitting there clapping with a smirk on his face. He looked me up and down and winked. I winked back and turned on my heel walking back. I ran backstage and about ten people formed a circle around me I just stood there letting them do whatever they wanted. I began to dance to the song Pink and sing along. Maggie came beside me and joined.

"_That's not my name! That's not my name!" _We sang in uni-son and danced around while the cameras filmed we laughed and the camera passed. One of the make-up artists tapped my shoulder and I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um why aren't you two in the Pink part. I mean you guys are famous." She asked me while putting blush on my cheeks. "You have flawless cheeks."

"Oh thank you. Its cause Pink is for models that are just beginning."

"Oh. Well good luck out there."

"Thank you." I gave her a quick hug and went out for the second time. This time when I reached the end Bruce was talking into his phone looking like he was trying to decide something I shrugged it off and kept smiling. Dancing my way backstage I saw Maggie glued to a TV. I stood behind her.

"What's going on?" She looked back and pointed at it.

"Apparently there's a hostage situation at a museum. Some psycho wants something." That's why Bruce was like that. He was probably talking to Alfred and has to go check out the hostage situation. He's going to miss me going out in the million-dollar-bra. Oh well I guess dating batman is the same as dating a DA. They changed me into a peach bra connected by a string to the blue panties and put on my blue feathered angel wings and tossed my hair around. Then the song Circus by Britney Spears began to play and I danced to it.

"Okay Nicole, go to line up." I walked behind Lesley. I really didn't like Lesley she was the kind of model that was conceited and thought she was better than everybody. She turned around and gave me her fake smile.

"Good luck. Try not to trip." Ok that happened once and why the hell do they always put glitter on the runway.

"Go Les!" She put on her fake smile and walked out.

"Okay Nicky, work it baby." I laughed at what Johnny said and walked out behind her. Maggie was walking back next to me and she high fived me. I stopped at the end of the runway and posed noticing Bruce wasn't there. I sighed but kept my smile turning on my heel I walked back.

Finally, it's the end of the show and I'm changing into the million-dollar-bra. Apparently it's the most expensive one. It's worth six million dollars. It was designed to be a push up. They named it the Fantasy Bra. It has over 4000 diamonds and 117 clear diamonds matched with 52 emeralds. It has two black diamond stones dangling down the middle that are 100 karats each. Its base is all black so the diamonds pop out. I put on the matching black boy shorts, long black gloves with a thin diamond bracelet, and finally came the giant white feather angel wings with black tinted silk fabric hanging down at the end. I balanced it out but it was harder cause of the black stilettos. I walked around a bit trying to get used to them and then I heard.

"Okay Nikki, you're up…in five, four, three, two, go, go, go!" I walked out onto the stage. I was the last one out and had to pose for the camera the longest. I walked slower so I didn't trip and reached the end I posed for camera that almost blinded me. Then I saw Bruce he was sitting back down clapping and smiling. I can't believe he made it back on time. I smiled at him and turned to go back. I reached the end and immediately everyone surrounded me again first taking off the wings. Once they peeled them off me I saw it left a red mark on.

"Ouch." I rubbed it and changed behind a screen taking off the bra and underwear then putting on a robe. I walked out and smiled at everybody and was immediately hit with 'you were amazing' or 'wow you were great' and I really didn't think they would be like this. I thought they were exaggerating but I smiled and thanked them anyways throwing back compliments. I walked along side all my closest friends to Heidi's dressing room. We got there and laughed when Heidi came out still wearing her last outfit.

"Another great show ladies." Came Heidi's accent and she carried a tray of champagnes. She handed one to me and then said. "Well this is to Victoria and of course all you beautiful angels." We clanked glasses and drank. I quickly sneaked behind the screen and changed back into my little black dress for my date with Bruce. Luigi came in behind me and curled my hair then did my make-up and I quickly sprayed some Victoria Secret Sexy Little Thing perfume. I walked out and all my friends stared at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious all of a sudden as if I hadn't just walked out in front of thousands of people wearing only underwear.

"Ooh la la. Look at you." Maggie said.

"She must have a hot date tonight with the very sexy Bruce Wayne." Tessa said laughing.

"Actually she does. Yes dinner and dancing at the Plaza Hotel." Luigi ratted me out.

"You guys are pretty serious huh?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I guess we are. Okay sorry you guys but I have to go."

"Wait, are you going to the after-party?"

"Of course I'll see you guys there." I gave Luigi a quick peck and left.

____________________________________________________________________________

I was walking down the empty halls when I turned a corner and saw Bruce leaning up against a wall. I gasped startled.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He smirked and I grinned.

"Liar." Was all I said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned us around so my back was against the wall and he was pressed against me. I don't know how long we lasted just kissing and holding each other but when we pulled away Bruce's lips were red from my lipstick. I laughed and reached into my purse taking out a baby wipe. I wiped his lips and he just kept staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He leaned in and kissed me again. I pulled away giggling.

"Stop I have to get all the lipstick off of you." I half demanded half giggled.

"You were amazing tonight. You were the most beautiful woman in the whole show."

"Oh thank you. And you're the biggest liar in the whole hotel." I laughed.

"I am not. You are gorgeous."

"You're just saying that because you are a horny man." He stayed silent then his signature smirk appeared.

"Maybe." I laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey how did you get back so fast from the hostage problem?"

"How did you know about that?"

"TV."

"Oh well um…" he cleared his throat. Then he leaned in and kissed me then mumbled something that sounded like. "I didn't go." I pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"I…didn't go." I stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"Baby I couldn't miss seeing you live your dream." I looked down blushing. He gave up being batman for a night just for me. I wanted to cry.

"Are you crying?"

"No…"He held me.

"Baby why are you crying?"

"It's just I can't believe what you did."

"You're mad?"

"No I'm happy for some twisted reason." He chuckled and held my chin pushing my face up my eyes met his and he wiped my tears away then kissed me. I kissed back happily.

**A/N: Hi I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated I've been babysitting all three of my nephews and they were driving me crazy so this is a two part so I'm already starting on the next part and I'm sorry Nicole isn't pregnant yet but she will be that's a promise. So thank you all for reviewing you guys are great I love you. **

**-BettyBoop333**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**Warning: lemons**

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but then we heard a clicking noise and there was a flash. Ugh paparazzi. We pulled away but I hid my face in Bruce's chest. I looked up and saw a guy running away with a camera in his hand. I laughed.

"What was that?" I asked Bruce.

"I have no idea." I turned around and faced him laughing again.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Red is not your color." Now I confused him.

"You have my lipstick all over your face. Come on." I held his hand leading him to the dressing rooms. I walked into one. I grabbed another baby wipe and wiped his face. When I was done I looked in the mirror and gasped my lipstick was smeared all over my chin, upper lip, and cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him while I wiped it off.

"Cause you look cute." I laughed and shook my head. Once I was done re- applying my make-up we left and I didn't let him kiss my lips anymore so he snuck kisses to my neck once in awhile. We walked out only to be trampled by paparazzi and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you still riding with me?" I turned at Luigi's voice.

"No I'm going with Bruce."

"You better not miss the after party!" He yelled as he got into his car and drove off. Bruce's black Lamborghini drove up and he opened the door for me and I smiled and got in. He tipped the vale and got into the driver's side and drove off. I grabbed his hand and began to play with it. I stared at it and decided to tease him.

"You have big hands." I half gigged. He turned his head slightly to look at me and stopped at a red light leaning towards me he pressed his lips to my ear.

"With big fingers that you just love to be inside of you." He whispered in my ear and I'm ashamed to say it made a moan escape my lips. He chuckled and kissed my neck and before I knew it his hand traveled up my dress towards my womanhood. But he teased me by just gently brushing his hand against it then going to massage my inner thigh. That's when I realized those small noises were coming from me. He kept kissing my soft spot then he stuck his finger inside my womanhood. I gripped the seat tightly and my breathing quickened. He went faster and dug his finger in deeper. I was moaning loud and my eyes closed. I leaned my head to the side and opened my legs wider to give him more access. He added two more fingers and I began to buck into his hand. I didn't even notice that we were parked in a secluded area.

"Oh Bruce!" I moaned out and he unbuckled my seat belt. He took his fingers out and I whimpered and desperately tried to put them back in. He chuckled and grabbed my wrists.

"Shh baby. I'm going to do something much more…" he said then whispered in my ear. "Pleasurable." His voice intoxicated me making me wetter and hotter. He turned me so I was facing him and then hitched my dress up to my waist and took off my thong. He spread my legs wide then ducked his head down and began to eat me. I grabbed his hair trying to dig him in deeper. It felt so good. His tongue ran over my clit hard then he sucked on my hard nub. His tongue dipped into me and he began to tongue fuck me. This was so wrong somebody might see us. But it felt so good. I was moaning and screaming.

"Oh Bruce! Yes!" he was too good at this. I was about to cum but he stopped. "No don't stop! Please!" I was breathing hard. He leaned in and kissed me. I moved my leg on top of his lap and felt his erection. I smirked and reached between us unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Before I could do anything else he stopped me.

"We're going to be late."

"I really don't care. Sit back." He did and I released him then bent down and licked up his length making him shudder. I sucked on the head occasionally dipping my tongue in his slit. Then I took him in inch by inch. I deep throated him and began to massage his balls and with my other hand stroked what I couldn't fit in my mouth. He held onto my hair and pushed me down deeper I choked but adjusted. I moaned to create vibration. He cried out and groaned my name. I felt him twitch so I pulled away. I looked down and his dick was covered in red lipstick I giggled. Since his Lamborghini didn't have any seats in the back I had to ride him sitting up. So I climbed over him but I pulled his slacks down first so they don't get covered in my juices. I aligned myself with him and kissed him then slowly went down. I went up slowly and down slowly. I loved the feeling of him stretching me. I moaned softly but noticed he was getting impatient so I went harder then faster until the whole car was moving. I rode him hard and held onto his hair. He kissed my neck but didn't leave any hickeys. I was panting, sweating, and crying out his name over and over again. The steering wheel was grinding into my back. I was close I could feel the knot in my stomach become unbearable. His hands held onto my butt massaging it. Then he did something that surprised me but turned me on more. He slapped my butt and I came crying out his name. He released his seed inside of me with a loud cry. I stayed on top of him hugging him. He hugged my waist and rested his head on my chest. Once I caught my breath I looked him in the eye.

"Did you spank me?" he smirked and nodded.

"Yes I did you have a nice butt, I couldn't help it." I laughed and kissed him again.

"Well I didn't know you were so kinky."

"Well you are too. You know you loved it." I blushed and nodded. I pulled away from him with a moan. "Okay now we are really late." I slumped back into my seat but smiled.

"It was worth it." He chuckled and pulled his pants up getting out of the car he fixed himself up. I put my panties back on and straightened my dress. Then I grabbed my clutch taking out my make- up I re did everything including my hair. It wasn't as curly but it wasn't that messed up just a little. It looked windblown. I smiled and put my seat belt back on as Bruce started the car.

I held his hand as he drove us to the after-party at Waldorf Astoria. We got to the front and of course there were paparazzi. The vale opened my door and helped me out then Bruce gave him a tip and his keys wrapping his arm around my waist. Then the paparazzi attacked. There were a lot of them and they all started talking at once.

"So Wayne…when are you asking her to marry you? But you know celebrity marriages never last." One of them asked then all of them talked at once there was about five.

"Nicole you were great come on give us a pose."

"Smile a little sweetheart come on show us that gorgeous face." I groaned annoyed. Bruce played it off cool but I knew he was annoyed too.

"You know Nicole, Lesley Montana said she was a way better model than you. What do you say to that?"

"Hey Wayne how do you feel about the whole world looking at half naked pictures of your girl…oh wait never mind you always date models." Why are paparazzi such jackasses?

"Come on Wayne kiss her. I make a living out of this I don't have billions of dollars in my pocket like you."

"So Nicole, does he give you an allowance?" I laughed and just walked inside with Bruce right behind me. I heard them yelling at the security to let them in.

"Oh my god they just never stop." I softly told Bruce. Then I leaned back into a wall.

"Don't let them ruin your night, baby." He said with his hands on my hips.

"You're right." I kissed him and then heard.

"Yeah I got it!" I sighed and let Bruce lead me to the party. We walked around talking to people "laughing" a bit and smiling. I saw Luigi but he was very drunk so Mark took him home. Somebody covered my eyes and I turned around.

"Hey, besty. I missed you. And who is this handsome devil." I glared at Lesley. She always does this when a guy is flirting with me she immediately steps in acting like my friend.

"Bruce Wayne." He held out his hand and she showed him hers to kiss. And he had no choice but to do it making her giggle like an idiot.

"Hi I'm Lesley Montana." She got in front of me and began flirting with him. Twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. He chuckled and walked around her to wrap his arms around me.

"Oh you two are together… Well I have to go talk to Vera Wang about her resent poster child and why she's the wrong choice. I hope we talk later…alone." That bitch! I took a deep breath and looked away as she talked to Vera.

"Come on baby let's get out of here." Bruce whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Yeah let's go."

Now we were at the Plaza eating dinner and drinking champagne after dancing together. He is a really good dancer all the time he was holding me close and I felt so safe and loved. Our chairs were right next to each other and way in the back where nobody could see us. I was cuddled up to him with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. There was a single lit candle in the middle of the table.

"Okay so where were you during those seven years?" I asked him. He was telling me the rest of the story from when he disappeared for almost seven years. He already told me about almost shooting Chill the man that killed his parents and wanting to destroy the Wayne manor but Alfred didn't let him.

"Okay first I dropped out of Princeton. And I left to the Bhutanese Jail." He stopped to see my expression and I was shocked.

"Why?" He just shrugged.

"So I was in my cell with my…cell mate which was an old Asian man. And we go out for breakfast…about five or six guys decide to kill me so I fight them off and I'm thrown into solitary. In there was a man named Ducard. He told me to pick a flower that was on top of a giant mountain covered in snow. So they let me go and it was hard but I finally got it. I went all the way up the mountain and found a little town. Once everyone sees me they immediately hide in their homes. A little boy told me nobody would help since I was dying of hunger and thirst. A man came up behind him, who I'm guessing was his father, told me to go back. But I didn't I was too stubborn and curious. So I still climbed up and I see a monastery on top of the mountain. I knocked on the door even though it hurt my frost bitten hands." He pouted and I laughed.

"Oh my poor baby." I kissed his hand and he smirked.

"My lips were blue." I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips making him kiss back. I pulled away once his tongue asked for entrance.

"Nope keep going." He sighed and nodded.

"Nobody answered so I thought they just screwed me over, until I heard somebody inside and the door swung open. I hurried inside freezing to death. Then I saw somebody sitting on a platform. His name was Ra's Al Ghul. The most feared criminal. As soon as I spoke his name armed ninjas attacked me with swords and crossbows. They were going to kill me until Ducard stopped them. I showed him the blue poppy and Ra's Al Ghul spoke. I didn't understand Urdu so Ducard translated. He told me to conquer my fear. He told me if I was ready to fight I said no and he kicked me to the floor. He said death doesn't wait for me to be ready. We fought but I was too weak and he attacked but stopped then showed me around. After that he became my mentor and taught me everything. Bu then I found out he was only planning to destroy Gotham and wanted my help. I refused and burned down the monastery. He didn't like that so we fought but he almost fell down a cliff I saved him and took him to the man that told me to go back. He said he was going to tell him I saved him but I told him not to. Big mistake because on my birthday Alfred threw me a big party and he crashed and almost burned down the Manor.(1) That's when I learned that Ra's Al Ghul is actually Ducard." By the end of his story I was left with my mouth open. Bruce looked at me and enveloped his mouth on mine taking advantage and sticking his tongue in. I smiled into the kiss and put my hand on his cheek kissing back. I pulled away.

"So what was the flower for?" I asked and moved onto kissing his neck waiting for his to answer.

"Well, he kept it there until I learned everything. Once I did, the flower died and in the ceremony he made it into ashes throwing them." I laughed.

"So you got it for nothing?"

"Basically. So what about you? Did you go to college?" He asked and stopped kissing his neck.

"Well yes I did. Rachel wanted me to go to Harvard like her but I didn't."

"Which colleges did you get into?"

"Yale, Harvard, Columbia, Brown, Princeton. But I went to UCLA."

"Why if you got into all those Ivy League schools."

"Because I wanted to be far, far away from my dad and I wanted to go to California."

"You really didn't like your dad."

"Nope. He always treated me badly even when Rachel would rebel I was the bad one."

"Rachel? Rebel? I can't see that happening." I laughed.

"Yea me neither it happened when she was around sixteen. She would sneak out and go with her boyfriends. Or she would talk back to my mom and dad. But I would always cover for her. I remember once she spent the weekend at dad's house with me and she really wanted to go to this concert with her friends but dad wouldn't let her so I told her I'll pretend to be her."

"How did you pull that off?"

"Well I was in my room that was right across hers when I heard my dad's car pull up. So I ran across the hall to Rachel's room and turned on her radio and put the volume on full blast then I locked her door and closed it going back to my room knowing that she always climbed her tree and go through her window. I heard my dad banging on her door and walked out telling him that she was taking a shower and that she wanted to be alone. You know what's funny we would always get away with it when it was dad but when it came to mom. She would always figure out what we were doing but she wouldn't ground us she would only laugh."

"Sounds like you two were a handful." I laughed and nodded.

"And then I turned sixteen and I began to rebel and I was worse than Rachel."

"Really and what would you do?" he smirked. How do I tell my boyfriend that, that was when I lost my virginity in the back of my dad's car?

"Umm you know thinking back Rachel was worse."

"Uh huh." He smirked and kissed me.

"I can't believe her funeral is tomorrow. Their burying her next to Harvey."

"I know, baby." He kissed me and smiled. "Alright my little rebellious vixen. Time to go to the pent house." I grinned at his comment. "Check!" he told the waiter and he nodded then came back with the check. Bruce paid and we left towards the elevator. Once inside he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold.

"No not again." He chuckled and tied it on my head. I sighed and he held me from behind. I felt the elevator stop and heard the doors opened. He pushed me forward holding me from behind.

"Okay stay here and don't take off the blind fold until I tell you." He whispered in my ear making a chill run down my spine. I nodded and felt him let go of me. I waited awhile getting impatient I was about to take call Bruce until I heard.

"Ok baby you can take it off." I took off the blind fold and gasped. The lights were all off but it wasn't dark. All around the giant penthouse were candles and I looked down to see a road of red rose petals leading into what I guessed was the bedroom. I followed the trail into a giant bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle with rose petals in the shape of a heart on top of the gold comforter. Around the floor there were white and red rose petals scattered around and candles lit everywhere producing a wonderful arousing smell. There was a table in the middle of the room with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, a bucket of ice holding a champagne bottle and a smirking Bruce standing next to it holding two glasses filled with champagne. I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"Bruce…what...this is… wow."

"So I'm guessing you like it, it's not too cliché?" He said as he walked towards me.

"No, I love it." He grinned.

"Good. I was hoping you would."

"When did you plan all this?"

"Awhile ago. Before you left to the spa."

"Wow." He bent down and kissed me. Then pulled away and walked back to the table setting the glasses down. Then walked back in front of me holding my left hand.

"Now before we do anything else I want to tell you something. Nicole I love you so much. Ever since I first set my eyes on you I thought you were most beautiful woman in the world. You're smart, funny, sexy, you always know what to say, I know I could always trust you, you're very understanding, and if you say so I will stop being batman. Nicole, I can't live without you. I want you there by my side every day. I want to be your protector, your best friend." Then he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. I couldn't breathe I couldn't speak. My mind went numb. "I know we have only been dating for a few months but I also know my life got a whole lot better when you entered it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" My mouth went dry but I didn't even think about my answer I already knew my answer a long time ago. I smiled and tears came to my eyes.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and he smiled slipping the ring into my left ring finger. I threw my arms around his neck and he stood up picking me up and spinning me around. I was crying but they were tears of joy. He pulled away wiping my tears and gave me a passionate slow kiss. We pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. "I love you too, Bruce." He backed me onto the bed making me fall and bringing him down with me. I giggled and he kissed me but then pulled away making me pout.

"What's wrong?"

"Let me go put out the candles before we burn this place down. I'll be right back." I nodded and watched him disappear. I looked at the ring and gasped it's beautiful. It looks like it's worth a fortune. The diamond was round and flawless. It was all platinum. It's a D-Color. It's beautiful the ring of my dreams. I know I've seen it somewhere before. I gasped when Bruce kissed my neck.

"Oh my god, how are you so quiet? What are you on stealth mode?" I asked holding my chest as if trying to keep my pounding heart from flying out. He chuckled and kept kissing my neck.

"You like it?" he asked between kisses referring to the ring.

"I love it, Bruce. It's beautiful." I turned around pushing him back climbing on top of him then bending down and giving him a sweet kiss. "So who helped pick it out?" I asked on to him.

"Nobody I picked it out all on my-" I shot him a look and he sighed. "Alfred." I laughed.

"And how much did it cost you?" he smirked flipping us over so he was on top.

"Now that I can't tell you." Before I could say anything he kissed me. He pulled away and trailed kisses down my throat to my chest. I arched my back wanting more. His hand shot out to my back unzipping my dress. He took it off me and threw it to the side. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed my neck. He stood up taking me with him causing me to gasp at how strong he was. He pulled back the covers and set me down on the kissing down my stomach he climbed back on top of me. He kissed all the way down my stomach and left thigh reaching my leg he kept going. When he reached my ankle he unstrapped my heels and threw it with my dress. He kissed my feet and went back up to my right thigh doing the same thing. Once he had my heels off, he took off his shoes and socks. He reached for his tie but I climbed on top of him straddling his hips and grabbed the knot. I took off his tie and then began to unbutton his white dress shirt. I kissed my way down his chest and he slowly laid back. Once I undid his last button I moved on to his button and zipper on his slacks. I undid them then pulled down his pants taking his boxers with them. Before I could engulf his manhood in my mouth he pulled me up and I saw he took off his shirt. He laid me back taking off my panties and bra showering me in sweet tender kiss leaving me moaning and begging for more.

"Oh Bruce…" The candles and rose petals made this so romantic and pleasurable. He reached towards the nightstand and pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry from the bowl he put it to my lips and I bit into it. He ran it down my chin and stomach making me moan. He then stopped and licked up the trail of red juice. I arched my back pressing myself against his hot tongue. I grabbed another one and flipped him over pressing it to his mouth he bit it and I made a trail from his sweet spot on his neck to his chiseled chest. I licked up his chest and stopped at his collarbone biting into it making him moan then I went up to his sweet spot nibbling on it. He flipped us over putting the rest of the strawberries back in the bowl and put the covers over us. I pulled him down for a kiss. Our tongues twisted together and he slid into me making us one. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to kiss between my shoulder and neck. He slid out and back in slowly. He was making love to me his pace was slow and I loved it. I wrapped my legs around his waist making him go deeper inside of me.

"Oh Bruce…yes! Oh yes…don't stop…" He grabbed my hands in his entwining our fingers together and held them above my head. I looked at him he looked like a god the light from the candles bathing over his body making his muscles glow. He was sweating and panting just like I was. I looked into his eyes and smiled he smiled back and kissed me deeply. He went a little harder but kept his pace making my eyes roll to the back of my head. I pulled away from the kiss throwing my head back I came crying out his name. He grunted and released his seed inside of me holding on to my shaking legs. When I finally came down from my amazing orgasm I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me smiling.

"What?"

"How did I get so lucky?" I smiled

"I was thinking the same thing." I kissed him moaning as he pulled out of me. He reached to the nightstand and got our champagne glasses handing me one. I sat up with him and he held his glass up.

"To us." I smiled.

"To us." I repeated and drank a little with him. He set the glasses back and kissed me he pulled away and lied down holding me against him as I cuddled to his side.

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you, too future Mrs. Wayne." I smiled for what seemed the hundredth time that night and fell asleep happy to be in Bruce's arms and to be engaged to him. Nothing can go wrong.

**A/N: Hi everybody. Yes I know they finally got engaged yay! Ok well this is NOT the end I still have a couple more chapters to go though I'm not sure if I should bring back the Joker cause I have an idea how but I need you guys to tell me if you want him back. And to answer your question Kit- kat 99 there will be no Robin I am sorry but maybe if I make a sequel and thank you for reviewing and thank you too I- Am- Beloved you guys are awesome. Well please review and I will try to get up the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**p.s. (1) meant like remember that the manor was still there when Nicole stayed after breaking up with Harvey and that was in the beginning of dark knight so he ALMOST burned down the manor. Thank you so much bye bye.**

**Yours truly, **

**BettyBoop333**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

I woke up the next morning cuddled up to a sleeping Bruce. I smiled remembering that I'm going to marry this wonderful man.

I thought back to how we met. How he was always there with me every day at the hospital; both times. Then something hit me, batman saved me from the crash and Bruce is batman.

I smiled even wider reaching up to kiss him awake. As soon as my lips touched his I was pinned under him laughing. He pulled away smiling back at me.

"Good morning." He asked brushing my hair back.

"Good morning." I moaned as he was kissing my neck. "I can't believe we're engaged. Oh my gosh we're getting married."

"Regretting saying yes?" He asked me. A hint of pain in his voice but I couldn't see his face it was buried in my neck.

"Never. I'm way too happy and I love you way too much to let you go. So much it scares me."I felt him smile against my skin.

"Why is it scary?"

"It makes me feel…vulnerable but somehow in my own twisted mind I love it because I know I'm not alone." I heard his muffled chuckle and grinned. "What's so funny?" he pulled away from my neck with one last kiss and looked at me, brushing back my hair.

"How you knew that I felt the same way." I smiled at him reaching up to kiss him. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as mine went to his. Sadly the moment was broken by my stomach rumbling. He laughed and pulled away.

"Hungry, doll?" He asked with his trademark smirk on. I blushed and nodded. He reached over to the phone staying on top of me and dialed room service. It was ringing and he made himself comfortable on top of me holding me close. I laughed at his childish behavior and pulled away.

"Baby, I would love to cuddle but I really have to go to the bathroom." He laughed and got off me. I stood up pulling on his shirt that was thrown on the floor and ran to the bathroom.

_

I was washing my hands and I stared at the ring on the counter. It hurt to take it off my finger I felt like I was pulling my own skin off but I felt like I was going to ruin it with the water. I dried my hands and happily slipped the ring back in my finger. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost gasped. I looked a mess. My hair was all tangled up looking like I got in a fight with the blow drier, my lips swollen, hickies surrounded my neck, and my eyes had bags under them.

That's when I noticed the necklace still hanging around my love-bite-infested neck. The necklace Harvey gave me.

Should I take it off? Should I leave it on? I shook my heads from all thoughts of Harvey before the tears came.

Today was his and my sister's funeral. Buried right next to each other. I loved him there was no denying that but I can never forgive him for what he did no matter how much I tried. And my sister…well my sister I can forgive. It was love and love conquers all.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes that I didn't even notice were there. Now I have Bruce. And Bruce is all that matters. But what if we're moving too fast? We met each other only a few months ago.

But something in my heart told me that I couldn't live without him. He's my soul mate, my other half. I smiled at my reflection and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Bruce was laying on the bed hanging up the phone.

"Is breakfast coming?" I asked him sitting next to him only to be pulled on top of him. I nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"Try lunch." He chuckled and I groaned.

"What time is it?"

"It's two fifteen." I groaned again and sat up straddling him.

"Well then you shouldn't have ordered food we have to get to your house a-"

"Our house." Bruce interrupted me. I smiled at him.

"Our house…" it felt weird saying it. "Yeah I'm going to need time to get used to that… And change we have to get to the… the funeral. It's at four." I looked out the window and groaned again. "And it's raining."

"Calm down, love. We have clothes here and I don't mean the ones we were wearing last night. I brought us extra clothes for today. A-" he was interrupted by a knock. "And the food is here."

_

We ate in comfortable silence…until.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" I blurted out avoiding his intense gaze.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a little edge to his voice. I sighed and buried my head I my hands. I looked up to meet those eyes that always comforted me. Those eyes that held pain and sorrow but always had a hint of happiness. Those eyes that haunt the criminals of Gotham. Those eyes that hold lust every time we make love. Those eyes that I love.

"Bruce, are you sure you want to marry me? I mean we met each other not even six months ago and now we're getting married. What if we regret it? What if we're not meant to be together? What if everything goes wrong? What if we get sick of each other and realize we made a mistake too late? What if-" my babbling was cut short by the feeling of his soft lips on mine. His lips molded into mine perfectly.

His tongue slipped past my lips and danced with mine. I held his face between my hands as tears spilled from my eyes. Why was I crying? I had no idea. His hand held the back of my neck pressing me deeper into the kiss.

We pulled apart and he held me in his arms as I cried into his neck silently sobbing. He held me in his strong arms crushing me to his chest. Slowly I stopped crying.

"Love, we're not making a mistake. This isn't a mistake. Yes I know we've only known each other six months but we've been through the worst times together. I can't even imagine my life without you in it. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything."(1)

I looked up into his eyes speechless. He smiled down at me and wiped away my tears.

"Bruce, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I smiled back at him and kissed him; slowly and passionately. He kissed me back gently laying me down on the bed.

I don't know for how long we kissed but we broke away once his cell phone started ringing. He groaned and hesitantly pulled away.

"Wayne." He answered laying back and I cuddled up to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and I closed my eyes as he played with my hair. "Good morning Alfred. Yes…yes…did they know who it was...was anybody hurt...ok if anything comes up don't hesitate to call me…yes you did call just in time before we got 'entertained' again." He chuckled and I blushed burying my head in his chest. "Thank you Alfred I'll see you at the funeral."

"What was that about?" I asked, mindlessly drawing circles on his chest.

"Well the hostage situation at the bank. Apparently, the joker got out of Arkham and is now on the loose again." I gasped and sat up.

"What?!?" he took me in his arms again.

"It's okay, love. You know I won't let anything happen to you. Maybe it's not a good idea to go to the funeral." I pushed away from him and stood up.

"Oh no I'm still going. I'm not letting that psychopath keep my away from saying goodbye to my sister." I told him near tears.

"Ok shh its fine we'll still go. But you need to promise me you'll never leave my side." He said as he stood up and held me against him again. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I promise. Let's get ready we're late." He smirked.

"We'll see about that." I raised an eyebrow at him, opening my mouth to ask why but quickly shook my head.

"You know what never mind."

-

I quickly found out what he meant by that.

We quickly showered and dressed, Bruce brought me a simple black dress and black heels. We proceeded to check out, right after we got in his car and he started the engine I found what he meant.

He drove like maniac through the streets of Gotham. Now I know I would always be safe with Bruce but my instincts screamed 'survival', so I clutched the seat and my seatbelt. Bruce laughed at me the whole way.

We finally got there without me puking my guts out in fear. Bruce politely opened my door and helped me out of the car, considering I was still dizzy. Alfred stood next to us holding up two umbrellas. Bruce took one holding it up so we were both under it.

He held out his arm for me and I looped mine through his. It was a private funeral no paparazzi or fans of their work just close friends and family. A memorial service for Harvey will be held a little later but I doubt I'll be going.

We reached the front of the crowd to where my mother was crying her eyes out. She saw me and quickly held me to her She was holding on tight to me like if I would leave her to.

I let go of Bruce's hand and hugged her back crying as well. I glanced behind her to the two coffins that stood side by side. One had a bunch of roses on it another had a soaking wet American flag draped across it.

James and Barbara walked up to us. Barbara pried my mother away from me allowing James to hold me. I let him as I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, honey." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and pulled away from him quickly wiping my tears.

I looked at my mom seeing she now cried into Barbara's shoulder. I left her there's only one person I really need to hold me right now. As if reading my mind Bruce quickly took me into his arms. Comfort instantly surrounded me as soon as he touched me.

-

I watched with swollen eyes with my back to Bruce's chest, wrapped up in his arms, as James gave a eulogy. My mother had asked me to give one to, but I couldn't do it. Even saying her name brought tears to my eyes. When all the eulogies were done, we all turned to the coffins. They were slowly being lowered into the ground.

I don't know why but that's when it hit me the most. Seeing her being lowered actually says she's gone and she's not coming back. That's it we will never see her again.

We will never see her cheerful smile that can make anybody smile back even the cruelest of people. We will never hear her laugh or see her tears. We will never get to see her battling crime with that passion she always had for helping people. We will never see Rachel Dawes again.

I couldn't take it I broke down crying all over again turning back to Bruce I cried into his chest. She left me, my only sister left me alone in this cruel world. She was my best friend. Why? Why did she have to die, god knows if anyone deserved to live it was Rachel Dawes. She was the most amazing, selfless, trustworthy, passionate person. With a heart of gold she would risk her life for the people she loved regardless if the last thing they said to her was they hated her.

I can't believe that. I was so childish, stupid, and stubborn and because of that I never got to tell my sister that I loved her and I forgave her for everything. Sure she made me mad but she also introduced me to the love of my life. And now…now she's gone and I can never tell her this.

I looked back as they lowered Harvey. Harvey, before he turned into two-face he was the most amazing guy. He was sweet, romantic, down to earth, intelligent, sensitive, and respected. Everything any woman can dream of. He went crazy without Rachel, he killed my baby but something deep inside of me doesn't want to believe that was him. Something is telling me to only remember Harvey for who he truly was. Harvey Dent, an amazing lawyer and boyfriend.

Bruce handed me two roses. I took one and kissed it.

'I miss you Rachel so much, but I know now you're in a better place and with Harvey. I know the last time we saw each other I yelled at you and acted so stupid and stubborn, frankly I was childish but I forgive you and hopefully you can forgive me. You will always be my sister even now that you're gone. It hurts me so much that I couldn't be happy for you to have found love. I know I should have understood but I didn't and I'm sorry. Guess what Bruce proposed and I said yes. Yeah your little sister is getting married. Oh how I wish you could be here with me celebrating and telling me you and Harvey would be getting married too. There's so many things I'm going to miss doing with you, like pranking dad, trying to pull a fast one on mom but failing miserably, our annual road trip to anywhere just to catch up, trying to bake and almost burning down the house, but most importantly knowing you will be there when I need you most but now… Oh god Rachel why? Why did this happen? I'd give anything to bring you back. I love you. Goodbye.' I kissed the rose one last time and dropped it on top of her coffin.

I turned to Harvey's grave and reached behind my neck unclasping the necklace he gave me. I tied it around the rose,

'Harvey, before Rachel died you were an amazing man; willing to help anyone in need even if you didn't know them. You were there for me through the good and the bad but in the end Rachel was your one and only. I'm sorry that you couldn't spend a lifetime together like I'm sure you planned. I'm sorry our last encounter went so bad. But I knew the person I was looking at wasn't you. The Harvey I knew went to go visit me to the hospital and that was the last time we saw each other truly. It hurt me that you betrayed me with my own sister but I understand. You were in love and love makes you do stupid crazy things. I remember the last thing you said was Goodbye, Nicole. And what I should have told you was goodbye Harvey. I'll miss you, I forgive you…for everything, and I love you.' I kissed the rose and dropped it on top of the coffin.

-

The drive back to my apartment was silent. I had to get a few of my things because since the Joker is out Bruce wants me to live with him for awhile. Bruce held my hand and thankfully went slower than his usual driving. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice we arrived at my building and Bruce had opened my door and was now shaking me.

"Sweetheart, we're here." Bruce whispered to me and I nodded getting out of his car with his help.

Stepping out of the elevator and into my room I began to pack my things into a duffel bag almost in auto pilot. My mind was somewhere completely different.

As I was packing I suddenly remembered the letter Rachel wrote to me but I never opened it. I ran to my bedside drawer and looked through it. Finally, at the end of the pile there was Rachel's letter. I sat on my bed Indian style just staring at the letter. I reached for it looking up Bruce won't walk in he's talking to Fox on his phone.

I opened the letter and it had pink flowers all over it with a golden engraved simple Get Well Soon. I opened it and inside was her beautiful writing.

'Dear Nicole,

I know I have caused you a lot of trouble, I'm so sorry. I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. What happened was completely out of my control. Harvey and I fell in love and I tried everything to stop it I swear.

To tell you the truth when you yelled at me I thought you were the one that was wrong but seeing you here like this. Looking vulnerable and helpless it kills me because I can't do anything to put you out of your pain.

If you ask Bruce he'll tell you that I kicked his ass for letting this happen to you. I know it wasn't his fault but I just had to take my anger out on someone and I happened to be your lawyer and had that stupid drunken idiot sent to jail for thirty years. How I wish it could have been life for hurting my baby sister.

I know by know you're probably saying it's pointless to apologize because you'll never forgive me. But I hope that's not true. You're my sister and I love you dearly. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I know what I did was horrible, I made a mistake. Everyone is entitled to make mistakes. I'm only human. But still, I feel horrible for hurting the most important person in my life.

I know you have told me countless times that you hate me. Like when I broke your favorite toys because you told dad that I snuck out or when I told mom that you were the one that dented her car when it was me.

The point is you can tell me you hate me a million times but I will never believe you because I know your family is the most important thing in your life. Even now that I did this to you I can trust that you will forgive me some day and even be asking me for my forgiveness. But I want you to know I will always be there for you. I will always be your big sister that's always there to protect you and love you.

By the way, I can tell Bruce cares deeply for you. Don't let him get away. Whenever you're ready to talk I'm right here listening. Hopefully it's soon I can't stand fighting with you…even though we both know I'm going to win. Just kidding but seriously I'm very sorry for hurting you I can't guarantee we won't fight anymore but I can guarantee I will never hurt you again. I love you.

Love Always,

Rachel

By the time I finished her letter I was crying. I can't believe she wrote that. Oh Rachel, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. I wish I never yelled at you and took you for granted. Please come back.

I knew my plea was useless. But hopefully she's out there looking out for me being my guardian angel.

**A/N: Ok I'm cutting this one short I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My dad was in the hospital for a month he had two strokes but thank god he lived and nothing happened to him. I've been busy taking care of him until now that he's way better and back to his old self. Well I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and was short but the next chapter I promise will be better and will be up soon. I hope I didn't lose any readers and please review. Oh and if you don't mind please tell me if you want the Joker back I may have a chance to put him back in. (1) from you're my best friend to the end I got it from a website. Thank you to PreciousRaymond, mishka84, BamaBabe11, Fairy Skull, Kit-cat99, and Vilofied for reviewing you guys made me so happy and accomplished I'm happy you enjoyed reading it that was my goal. Thank you so much.**

**-BettyBoop333**


	22. Author's note

Hi everybody. I just wanted to say that I' m rewriting all my chapters with the help of Pup-Of-Power. She has given me the honor of being my stories' beta reader. She's really helped me a lot and I'm so grateful. She's helped me with all my mistakes. So if you like you can re-read my story and see what we have done to make it better so you can enjoy it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I might have it out in a few days; I'll try to take it out before school starts again. So thank you and enjoy.

-BettyBoop333


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

Laying there crying my eyes out, I never noticed Bruce standing there watching me. That is until I felt weight on my bed and arms wrap themselves around me from behind. Immediately comfort and safety surrounded me, making me feel a little better. Sighing as my breathing evened out, I tuned in his arms to face him.

He didn't say anything, knowing I just needed to cry. Looking up at him, I noticed his slightly red eyes, he had been crying too. Of course, they had known each other most of their lives, plus he blamed himself for her death. I knew it wasn't his fault; the thought of him being to blame never even crossed my mind. Snuggling closer to him, I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. Feeling a pain in my heart, I fought back tears. I knew he meant that more than just condolences.

"It's not your fault, Bruce. You did everything you could. You shouldn't blame yourself. Nobody blames you." I whispered back, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"That's because nobody knows I'm batman." As much as it killed me to leave his arms, I did. Sitting up I looked him straight in his eyes.

"No." I agreed to his alter ego. "She was my sister, the most important person in my life, but I will never blame you for her death. Not just because I love you with all of my heart, but because I know that you did everything in your power to try and save her, and because of that, I don't blame you." I sobbed and he sat up, bringing me into his arms. I hugged his torso, clutching him to me. If he ever left me, I don't know what I would do. I'd probably go crazy without him by my side. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

-

A few hours later, I ended up walking through the busy streets of Gotham. After an hour of convincing Bruce that I would be all right, he finally let me go. Luigi had called me saying it was an emergency, but I didn't panic. To him an emergency was having nothing to wear. Instead of taking my car and dealing with traffic on a rainy day, I decided to walk through the streets.

I loved the rain; I rarely got to enjoy it, so that was why I am out in the open without an umbrella, but, of course, as my luck would have it, other people's umbrellas keep poking me or hitting me, and quite frankly I'm getting annoyed. Looking up I sighed in relief as I reached Starbucks. Luigi sat outside at a table with a giant green and white striped umbrella over it, holding a newspaper. Next to him was Maggie looking annoyed. They looked up as I set down my purse.

"I can never leave you two alone for a minute; you always end up trying to rip each other's heads off." I told them as I ringed the water out of my hair.

"What happened to you? Why don't you have an umbrella? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Luigi scolded me as I sat down across from him after having hugged Maggie.

"I just didn't feel like bringing one." I sighed as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Well sweetie, you look horrible." He took a sip of his coffee looking me over. "Cute outfit though."

"Luigi! Leave the poor girl alone. You don't look horrible, he's just being an ass." Maggie shot him a dirty look. They are my two best friends but they just never got along.

"No I'm being realistic." He snapped at her.

"Today, I really could care less what I look like. I'm thinking of just not being a model anymore. You know I was just in it for the scholarship." I spoke up after watching them fight for awhile.

"What? Yes but you got lucky and made it big. Oh are you finally listening to what Rachel used to say." I sighed. Rachel was always against this career choice. She said it was demeaning and a label.

"Leave her alone. It's her decision not ours." Maggie shot at him.

"No Luigi. It's just living the fast life and I'm tired of it. I want a real career that's going to get me places, not just standing there taking pictures, and walking the runway, no offense Mags." She waved it off and I continued, "I love it, yes, it's an amazing feeling, but it's just not for me anymore."

Thinking back to how I became a model I realized how stupid it was. I had gotten an internship as an assistant to a famous fashion designer, Diane Von Furstenberg, when I was sixteen. She taught me everything, and until this day, I still use her advice. Diane will always be my idol; I admire how she is such an empowering female leader. I couldn't have been more excited for the opportunity. The best part was I could get a scholarship to Polimoda, the International Institute of Fashion Design and Marketing, the best fashion and design school in Europe.

The day I became a model was literally by accident. Diane was doing a runway show and her last model never showed up. Being tight on models as it was, she had no choice but to get another one, me. I remember begging her not to make me do it; I had serious stage fright. She kept reassuring me it was going to be okay. As I was trying to convince her to use somebody else, she was already dressing me in a black sleeveless wrap dress. It was a beautiful and elegant, the color was charcoal herringbone, and I especially loved the black contrast panels and ruche waist. They threw on a long-sleeved button front jacquard knit coat with ruffles on top. While one person squeezed me into size five stiletto heels, another threw on a chunky necklace around my head.

I felt like I was going to faint on that runway, I'd never been the center of attention. Frankly, I hated it. Finally, after pounds of make-up were on me, I was next in line. Hyperventilating a little, I stepped out into the runway. Slightly blinded by the many lights and flashes of cameras, I sucked it up and tried to look at a different direction pretending I was just walking down a street. It worked but then I realized I had to look down or I'll fall off the runway.

Taking a deep breath, I looked down at the many people admiring the clothes that were on me. Stopping at the end, I realized it was where the most people were. Trying to smile but failing miserably, I did a little pose and quickly turned almost running back to where I belonged, backstage. As soon as I was out of sight of the many cameras and people, I let out the breath I realized I was holding.

Diane hugged me thanking me. She complimented me on a great job, but I knew she was lying, I knew I looked like an idiot out there. Modeling just wasn't my thing. At least that's what I thought until the next day. I went into work like any other day, expecting nothing but picking up phone calls and making appointments. That is until Diane called me into her office. Apparently, she got a call from another designer that wanted to use me in a runway. He said I was the perfect height and he needed a brunette. I was shocked to say the least, I declined, but Diane wouldn't take no for an answer. After a few hours of talking with her, she made me realize if I didn't grow to like it, it can still open many doors for me. Especially if I was to model for big designers, in no time I can be a famous designer myself. After awhile I accepted, and before I knew it, I was modeling for Victoria's Secret.

"So what was that big emergency you needed to talk to me about?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee. He didn't say anything, just pushed the newspaper to me. Looking at him in confusion, I turned to Maggie who avoided my eyes. I took it. The first thing that caught my eye was a picture of Bruce and me leaning against a wall, I was crying and you can only see the back of him. The headline read 'Billion- Dollar- Playboy Breaks Another Model's Heart'. Gasping, I read the article.

'Bruce Wayne, a billionaire playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist, is known to break many girls' hearts, but specifically models. In the picture above, we see Wayne breaking up with Victoria's Secret model, Nicole Dawes. To add insult to injury, he did it right after her big show.'

"I cannot believe they did this." I mumbled.

"Wait so he didn't break up with you?" Luigi asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well you didn't answer your phone; I figured you were too choked up to answer." He replied sipping his coffee.

"No he didn't. You saw us at the party together." I replied as Maggie laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Mark says he didn't even remember how he got from the show to his apartment the next morning."

"Shut up Maggie. It was the damn jello shots." He snapped at her and turned to me. "Last thing I remember is you going off to your date. Then why were you crying?" he asked me as he studied the picture as if he were to find the answer there.

"He told me something really sweet." I smiled thinking back to what he did for me.

"What did he say?" He finally looked up, being his nosy self.

"I can't tell you. You'll ruin it for me."

"Smart move," Maggie laughed, nodding.

"What? I am not that kind of frie- Is that a rock on your left ring finger?" Maggie and Luigi both shot up and grabbed my left arm.

"Ow! You know that's attached to me." I shouted at them.

"Oh god, promise me you'll let me go skating on this later. It's huge!" Maggie almost shouted.

"When did this happen?" Luigi demanded, still trying to get the ring out of my clenched hand.

"Stop it! Yesterday, he proposed yesterday. It was amazing and so romantic."

"Well, tell us everything, with details." Maggie winked at me and I started my story.

-

After finishing my story, and third cup of coffee, I left walking back to the Manor with a smile painted permanently on my face. To my surprise, the small streets leading up to the Manor were empty. The only thing around were empty buildings. Bruce had called me to tell me he already moved all my things from my apartment to his mansion. It is hard to believe that a few months from now I am going to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne. This is the most amazing thing ever. Now all that is left is making a baby.

I stopped walking and leaned against a building. 'My baby…' that was the only thing on my mind. No woman can ever really forget, or move on from a thing like that. I had a child inside of me, my child, Bruce's and mine; I didn't even get to celebrate with Bruce. Worst of all someone that I had once loved killed her.

Her, I knew it was going to be a girl. I could just feel it inside of me. Something told me I was going to have a baby girl, probably my maternal instincts. If that horrible tragedy hadn't happened she would defiantly have been a daddy's girl. The most spoiled princess in all of Gotham. Not just by her daddy but her mommy too. That child would have been the most loved, cherished, and adored baby in this world. She would have been the most important person in my life. Her name would have been Melinda Wayne

But that's just a dream now, now all I have is a memory of what could have been. That doesn't mean it hurts any less. How I would have loved to hold her in my arms. To be the first person she sees in this world. Of course I would have had to battle Bruce for that part.

Thinking back to what led after I got out of the hospital, I knew I was in denial. Sure, I cried, who wouldn't, but I didn't accept the fact that I had a child and lost it the next second. I pushed it out of my mind not wanting to think about it. Just pretending it never happened worked for me, but now standing here thinking about her, I realized I was a mom, for a week, but I was a mom. My child is in heaven now, and I never wanted to accept it. Moving on with my life like normal was sick and wrong, but it was easy. Moreover, I am just tired of taking the easy way out.

They say that once you lose a child like that, there are possibilities of miscarriage. If I ever miscarried and lost another baby, I wouldn't be able to take it. It's the most horrible feeling in the world; I wouldn't wish it upon my enemies. It's like you have a whole in your heart that cannot be filled. Like a part of you is missing. It's a pain beyond words.

Standing up straight I didn't bother wiping my tears away, they just mixed with the rain.

-

Searching my pockets for the key to the front door, I found them in my back pocket and opened the door. Not seeing Alfred anywhere, I took off my jacket and made my way up the stairs to my new room. Passing by Bruce's study, I stopped hearing voices. It was Alfred and Bruce. Before my hand found its way to the doorknob, I stopped hearing my name.

"What did I do to deserve her, Alfred?" Bruce asked. I smiled he's amazing; I wonder the same thing every minute of the day.

"Oh I don't know sir. It might be the late night crime fighting, protecting, and saving innocent people or, I know, you just donated half a million to the St Jude's cancer treatment center for the children. Oh no, no it must be because you recycle." I smirked. Alfred, he's such a smartass. I stopped eavesdropping and kept walking. Reaching our room, I opened the door quietly, for some reason I felt like I had to be quiet in this big mansion. My clothes were soaking wet, I'm pretty sure I made a trail all the way here. Sighing I searched the wall for the closet button. Damn Bruce, why does everything have to be complicated with him? Finding the button, I smiled and pressed it. However, it wasn't the closet, it was a secret passage way. Its things like these that I needed to know when the Joker was here, and I find out until now.

After I closed it, I finally found the right button and grabbed some long flannel pajama pants, one of Bruce's white t-shirts, underwear and a bra and I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stepped in letting my stresses go away; I wish I had taken a bath instead. By now, I was sure Bruce knew I was here. He is not at work again, so he must be busy with Batman stuff.

It's hard to accept the fact your boyfriend is a crime fighting hero. To him, I said it was fine but as soon as the words 'I'm Batman' left his mouth, I was going crazy inside. Since then every day, I keep thinking something is going to happen to him. One day I'm going to get a call from…my dad saying he was dead or hurt and asking if I knew he was batman.

What I don't understand is why. Why does he do it? He has everything, why would he risk his life to save strangers? Could it be because of what happened to his parents?

However, I have to admit, it's one of the things I love about him. He's generous, loving, kind, smart, protective, and what every woman wants, a bad boy with a good heart. He knows what to say and when to say it. Sure, everyone else sees a rich spoiled playboy, but I see a tormented soul that has a great heart and will do anything for the people he loves. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me. He's an amazing man, and I'm sure he'll make an amazing husband and father.

-

By now I changed and laid down on the big comfortable bed that was just calling for me, I was just replaying everything that has happened, trying to figure out if it was just all a dream and I was going to wake up any second next to Harvey. I found myself thinking I would be so disappointed if that happened. Then again, I would be ecstatic because my sister and Harvey would be alive. But, I would still be with Harvey, and I would never be with Bruce…or would I? If this never happened would Harvey have feeling for my sister? Would they cheat? Would I still fall for Bruce?

"Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped as Bruce whispered that in my ear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I would have believed him if it wasn't for that smirk planted on his face.

"Liar."

"I would never lie to you." I laughed and kissed him. All the 'Ifs', left my mind I wouldn't want my life any other way.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait I've been very busy with school. Well I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to all my readers and everyone who took their time to review my last chapter.**

**And a special thanks to Nadia, a.k.a Pup-of-Power, for taking her time to help me correct this.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

**WARNING: Mature Content**

It has been two glorious months since Bruce proposed my heart had been set on a spring wedding, and, naturally, my fiancé agreed with me. The place we had decided on was the plaza, on the third of May, where Bruce had asked me to marry him.

When my friends would tell me planning a wedding was stressful, I never believed them. I always thought they were just being exaggerated, but they were telling the truth. These past couple of months have been hell for me. However, the most stressful part was when we told my parents.

My mom was ecstatic but my dad wasn't. He told me nobody was good enough for me, not even a successful billionaire. James mostly hates Bruce because he believes Bruce will break my heart, and he's always hated him for being a "playboy".

After telling my parents, James decided to have the father-to-boyfriend talk, or in this case father-to-fiancé talk. I've never seen Bruce nervous before, it was so cute. They spent seven hours arguing over who pays for the wedding. In the end they decided half and half. Then it got awkward, James asked Bruce if he was sleeping with me. We quickly said goodbye and left before they made us talk about it.

Choosing my maid of honor was the hardest part. Luigi actually wanted that role, but in the end I chose Maggie, which is why, now, Luigi is my wedding planner. Bruce's best man is Alfred of course. After talking about it for hours, we decided to have a small wedding, just friends and family.

Bruce, like me, doesn't like a lot of attention so we decided to make it a small wedding. Bruce was in charge of getting security, to keep out paparazzi, and clearing out the Plaza for our day. He has been going crazy over this, he said he wanted it to be the wedding of my dreams, Luigi pointed out that if he's like this just for our wedding, how will he be when I get pregnant? I just thought he was being sweet. The point of keeping it a secret was ruined when someone put our wedding announcement in the New York Times and now it's everywhere; the biggest news all of a sudden. I still haven't figured out who did that.

My mother followed me around everywhere I went, just to bug me about the choices I was making. Apparently Luigi and my mother didn't like my taste in things so they started choosing for me, making me feel like it wasn't my wedding anymore. Bruce kept telling me to confront them but I knew they were doing it because Luigi eloped with Mark and didn't have his dream wedding, and my mother got married by court.

What's been most frustrating is I haven't found my perfect dress. They have been either too puffy, too white, too many beads, too many sequins, too many bows, or just plain ugly. I have literally cried out of frustration and even snuck in a glass of wine, or five.

After spending two months shopping for everything from my mother's dress to bridesmaid's dresses, accessories, caterers, invitations, guest lists, photographers, videographers, wedding cakes, musicians, florists, and even churches, I was finally spending the day with my fiancée who I have seen for a total of four hours the last couple of months.

Running up the main staircase I threw the bedroom door open and froze. Candles were lit all over the place, a flashback of when Bruce proposed came to me and I smiled. Bruce came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and soaking wet hair, I stared at his amazing body; frowning slightly at the scars and bruises on it. He looked up at me and smiled but it quickly disappeared.

"You're home early, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did surprise me." I ran and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. Grabbing the back of his head I pulled him to kiss me. His lips tasted so good, I feel like I haven't kissed him in years. After a long time we pulled apart for air. Resting my forehead against his I smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, love."

"Mm so let's make up for lost time." I smirked at him and he returned it with a kiss.

He carried me to our bed and laid me down gently never breaking our kiss. His big strong hands ran all over my body. One of his hands found its way inside my shirt, massaging my stomach, and then continuing up to cup my breasts. Moaning into Bruce's mouth, I ran my hands down his strong back. Feeling his muscles flex against the palm of my hands just turned me on more.

He moved to nibbling on my collarbone making me cry out with pleasure. As he left his mark on me I felt his hands slide up my sides bunching my shirt and pulled it off me. I reached down and took off his towel throwing it to the side. Looking at his long thick erection I licked my lips in anticipation. Hearing him chuckle sent a shiver through my body, my back arched as he kissed between my breasts. Reaching behind me he undid my clasp, freeing my breasts from my bra. Throwing my bra with my shirt he turned me on my stomach.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" He chuckled and shushed me. The feeling of his hands gently running down my back was amazing. My skirt was the next item to disappear off my body. I heard the bedside drawer open and something that sounded like a bottle being opened.

"I owe you a massage." His sexy deep voice whisperers in my ear making me shiver again.

He promised me a massage after I came back from that horrible spa. I felt his oil slicked hands on my back and he began to massage the kinks and knots. My body was reacting without me being able to control it. Bruce gives amazing massages, I was moaning uncontrollably. His hands worked magic, molding into my back and my sides. Where did he learn to give such great massages?

"You have a lot of knots."

"Yeah well planning a wedding is very stressful." Luscious lips then kissed my neck adding to my pleasure.

"I'm sorry." His hands moved lower and I clutched the pillow.

"Don't be its going to be worth it."

My massage took a turn when he went lower massaging my thighs. Bruce turned me around, the first thing I saw were his lust filled eyes, and they held hunger. Arching my back in pleasure, I couldn't believe he meant it when he said full body massage. His palms kneaded my breasts making me throw my head back letting out a long moan. Clutching the sheets I couldn't look into his eyes they held so many emotions. My fiancée kept going down pressing his powerful hands into my stomach, but then he went lower. Sadly he passed the part I really wanted him to touch and went straight to my thighs.

"Bruce stop I can't take it anymore. I need you." He chuckled huskily coming back up to kiss me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I rolled us over so he was on his back and I was straddling his hard stomach. Standing up on the bed I looked down at him and smirked. My fingers hooked into the sides of my panties. Slowly I started to pull my panties down and his eyes followed them. When they were off I threw them to the side then lowered myself right on top of his throbbing erection. Right when I was about to plunge down two cell phones went off. We groaned knowing they won't stop until we answer.

I got off of Bruce putting on my robe and reached for my phone in my purse. Glancing back I saw he answered his.

"What!" I answered mad as hell.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the Wayne." A too cheerful voice said.

"Luigi this better be important and I mean someone is about to die important."

"It is."

"What then?"

"Where do you want to do the rehearsal dinner?" My blood began to boil.

"Luigi." I said through clenched teeth. "I'm. Going. To Kill. You."

"I'm kidding. I have a surprise for you you're going to love it but you have to come down here now. Not in ten minutes not in five minutes now it's very important." I closed my eyes in frustration.

"You have no idea what you just interrupted."

"Oh I think I do and I have already told you no sex before marriage, tell Bruce I said hi." Then I heard the dial tone. Throwing my phone against the wall in frustration I turned around in time to see my fiancée putting on clothes.

"No. What are you doing?" He began to button his shirt and I stopped him. Looking at me he smirked.

"That was Fox. He said they have a new tumbler for me." As I buttoned up his shirt I kissed the exposed skin before it left my eyes.

"I thought Alfred called it the Batmobile." He half chuckled half moaned as I kissed his chest up to his neck licking his soft spot. I nibbled on his Adams apple.

"Yes that. Mm love if you keep this up I won't be able to leave."

"That's the idea." I replied as I licked the shell of his ear. He shivered closing his eyes. Stopping I passed by him to the open closet which now held both our clothes. Where Armani suits ended Chanel began. Strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"You are not playing fair." He kissed and nibbled on my neck.

"All's fair in love and war." Bruce chuckled against my skin.

Giving my neck one more kiss he turned and finished dressing. I slipped on blue skinny jeans and a slinky red tank top. I searched for my jeweled black vest. After finding it way in the back I slipped it on. Quickly grabbing my Prada knee high boots, which hurt like hell, I slipped them on and grabbed a long Chanel necklace. Walking into the bathroom I sighed at the mess of hair on my head. Quickly I brushed through it and pinned it half up. Satisfied I grabbed my oversized bag, but then was stopped by Bruce.

He held up two ties, one was navy blue with black stripes and the other was black with gray slanted stripes. I chose the latter and kissed him goodbye. Before I made it half way out the room he grabbed my arm and turned me around. In a flash I found myself pressed against my fiancée's chest with his tasty lips molding into mine. We have made this like a tradition the past month. We've slept on the same bed but nothing has happened since we were both too tired. So instead before we leave knowing we won't see each other in a while we kiss like it's the last time we would be together. After we pulled apart I kissed him one more time.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too. I'll call you." He nodded and kissed me once then going through his secret passage. I found myself missing him then wondering when the hell I got so dependent of Bruce. Looking down at my left ring finger, I remembered. "Oh yeah that's when."

-

As I pulled into a parking space outside of a bridal shop, I saw Luigi outside with a box in his hands. Frustration coursed through my body, frustration of the wedding and sexual frustration. Luigi was lucky if I didn't choke him to death once I got out of the car. Grabbing my purse of the backseat I opened my door and got out only to be met by an overly excited Luigi. The only thing that kept me from killing him was the cup of coffee he handed me.

"I know you want to kill me but here I got you a 'Wedding Survival Kit'. It has everything a bride needs to survive." He grinned like an idiot and gave it to me.

"Does it have aspirin?"

"Why yes it does. It has everything. Aspirin, make-up kit, nail glue, curling iron, hair straightener, tampons, bobby pins, extra nylons, Kleenex, everything, you name it, and it has it." Surprisingly it made me laugh. He put a lot of thought into it. It even had a small sewing kit. "Another surprise is your bridal shower."

He's been talking non-stop about it. Bruce had to forbid him from getting me a male stripper. He's even more excited since its tonight. Maggie helped him keep it a big secret from me only telling Bruce what they were going to do. For Bruce's Bachelor party Alfred arranged something for him which included a stripper. As much as it killed me I had to go with it.

"Then why am I standing out in the cold in front of a bridal shop."

"First of all it's not just any bridal shop it's _the _bridal shop. New York's best bridal shop, Kleinfeld Bridal. This is your big surprise now go inside."

We entered the shop and I was met with probably hundreds of beautiful wedding dresses.

"Luigi, we've been here these dresses are beautiful but not for me." I ran my hand through the beautiful lace dresses.

"You haven't seen all of them." He opened a curtain and out came Vera Wang.

"Hi Vera. This is a nice surprise." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Nicole, thank you for inviting me to your wedding."

"Well of course you're invited."

"It pained me to hear you're retiring from being a model."

"Yeah well I want to try designing."

"It's a wonderful business I'm sure you'll succeed."

"Thank you. Well I still have one more fashion show to do in Los Angeles in a couple of days, my last runway experience."

"Once a Victoria Secret Angel always a Victoria Secret Angel, I'm sure it won't be your last show. Now, Luigi and I dragged you down here for a reason." She pointed behind me and I turned and was met with the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. "I especially designed this for you. It's a spring dress. Do you like it?"

It was a pale nude strapless ball gown dress. The top was corset typed wrapped bodice of tissue and satin-faced. The bottom part had hand-cut tulle roses and a black crystal corsage on the hip. Reaching up I unhooked it from the mirror and turned it around carefully. The back was just as beautiful.

"With your dress, I chose to leave the seam allowance at the back of the draped bodice free, consciously adding more detail to the back. My eye is always searching for subtle ways to draw attention there."

"Vera, it's…it's…it's so beautiful."

"What are you waiting for? Go try it on." Luigi pushed me towards the dressing rooms. Luigi and Vera helped me slip on the dress and hook the back. It fit me a little small around the waist and hips.

"Oh Nicole I'm sorry. We'll let it out a little. I went along with your dress measurements that you had for your show." Vera apologized as she looked over the dress.

"Honey you have to lay off the junk food. With all your stress you should be losing weight."

"Shut up Luigi." Vera laughed at us.

"Don't worry Nicole. Just stand in front of the mirror so we can take your measurements. It also fits you a little long so I'll fix that too."

"Thank you so much Vera you have no idea how much this means to me." I looked in the mirror and smiled. I finally have my perfect dress, now for the perfect wedding.

As I was taking off the dress after Vera finished altering and fitting it I suddenly felt dizzy and held onto the wall. The room was spinning and suddenly it went black for a split second.

"Nicole? Nicole?" Luigi's voice sounded so far away. It echoed in my head.

"Is she okay?" Came Vera's voice. After a few minutes I snapped out of it and stood up. Vera handed me a cup of water. Sipping some I handed it back and straightened my posture.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Luigi asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I think so. What happened?" Vera made me sit on a chair.

"You fainted. Come on I'm taking you to the doctors." Luigi handed me my clothes and I slipped them on.

"No I'm fine the stress probably got to me that's all."

"Nicole I think you should listen to Luigi and go to the doctors. I'm sorry I have to leave I have an appointment. I'll see you soon." She smiled and hugged me leaving taking the dress with her. Luigi hauled me up after I changed and pushed me outside. He took my keys after telling me he walked here and got into the driver's side.

The drive to the hospital was in silence with the occasional talk of the wedding. Luigi didn't want to over load me with information. He decided the colors were going to be splashes of deep or bright against traditional black gowns for the bridesmaids. We got to the hospital and I signed in. We were soon called in. After my doctor ran a few tests he told us to wait a few minutes for the results. The tests results were done Luigi and I waited in his office for him to come back.

"Things like this creep me out." He pointed to a doll that showed the belly of a woman with a plastic baby in it. Dr. Lavian entered his office and looked at me with a smile. I noticed how handsome he was. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and he had a square jaw. His eyes just drew you in they were electric blue. However he wasn't very tall he was shorter than me.

"Well Ms. Dawes, your tests results are here and I'm sure you will be ecstatic."

"What is it?" My stomach clenched in nerves, waiting for what he had to say.

"Well first you have to relax don't be stressed, don't drink alcohol, and don't eat sushi." My face flushed.

"You mean…" The room seemed to spin a little…

"Yes Ms. Dawes, congratulations you are having a baby." …and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

"Yes Ms. Dawes, congratulations you are having a baby."…and everything went black.

I woke up on the floor, still in Dr. Lavian's office.

"Is she okay?" I barely heard Luigi's voice.

"Yes she'll be fine as long as she relaxes. I think the realization that she was pregnant was too much for her that she fainted. Wait…she's coming around."

Those words played over and over in my mind. It felt like I couldn't process them at all. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. Disbelief, excitement, and shock ran through my whole body.

"What?" I didn't even notice Luigi who stood up and was bouncing up and down.

"You're pregnant, Ms. Dawes." I heard Dr. Lavian's say. He helped me off the floor. "Four weeks to be exact. If you like I can show you. Would you like a sonogram?" I nodded following him out of his office and into a room. He gave me a robe to change into and left.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. I still couldn't process the words it seemed like a dream. Dreams come true. After changing into the robe, I laid on the bed. A nurse walked in and smiled at me.

"First things first, congratulations." She pulled the ultrasound machine over next to me.

"Thank you."

"Is this your first baby?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Luigi kept singing over and over again.

"Well he's excited." The nurse smiled at me and I smiled back. "This is going to be a little cold."

She spread the gel on my stomach and I shivered. Nancy, the nurse, turned on the little TV and moved the ball on my stomach until she stopped on the picture of my baby.

"There's your beautiful baby."

"Where?" Luigi and I asked at the same time.

"It's only your fourth week. But it's that spot right there." She pointed to a white round thing.

"You'll be able to see hear it's heartbeat in another couple of weeks." I stared at the dot she pointed at. That's my baby.

"When can I find out the gender?" I asked staring at the picture.

"When you are at least eighteen to twenty weeks."

"Um listen I was pregnant a few months ago but I lost it." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What are the chances of having a miscarriage?"

"Well there is chance of miscarriage but you should be fine if you stick to the doctors rules. He'll give you a list of things you shouldn't eat and you should do. Stick to it and you will both be fine." She smiled at me and pressed a button. Out came at least five pictures of the sonogram.

"Want a tissue?" I nodded and she handed me one. Cleaning my face I got up and she left.

Changing back into my clothes I blocked out Luigi's voice wondering how I was going to tell Bruce. It had to be in a cute way.

-

I opened the manor door in a dazed state of mind. A smile permanently painted onto my face. My hand kept finding its way to my stomach. Rubbing it, my smile grew. My baby is in there, mine and Bruce's baby. I still can't believe it.

I ran up to Alfred's room first. I knew Bruce would make Alfred the godfather so I bought a ones-ie and customized it to say 'I Love My Papa Alfred.' I also bought my mom one that said 'Face it it's time to call Grandma.' And one for my dad that said 'don't mess with me, my grandpa is a cop.'

Next was Bruce. Walking into his office I set the card against the frame with the picture of me in his arms, the front of the card said 'I'm going to be…' and the inside 'A daddy.' with a sonogram picture glued under the engraved words. Smiling I left his office on my way to my bridal shower.

-

I laughed as Maggie finished telling her story of her wedding night; apparently they fell off the bed.

"That's nothing I tried pole dancing for Mark, the pole wasn't hooked right and it came loose making me fall on my ass." We all laughed. It was just me, Maggie, and Luigi. My real bridal shower had ended awhile ago now it was just us at Maggie's house.

"Like Mark cared." Maggie said laughing; she had a little too much to drink. I had to tell them I wasn't drinking because I promised Bruce but of course only Luigi and I knew the real reason.

"So Nikki, you're not just getting married, you're marrying a billionaire."

"I don't care that he's rich, I love Bruce for who he is, not because he's a billionaire." Taking a sip of my iced tea, I suppressed the urge to smile at my best friends' raised eyebrows.

"And amazingly she's telling the truth." Luigi shook his head in disappointment.

"What's with you how come you're not drinking?" Maggie shot me a suspicious look.

"It's time to tell you." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Tell me what?" She sobered a little in confusion.

"Well today I fainted so I went to the doctors and I found out…you're going to be an aunt." Smiling at her I waited patiently for her to figure it out. A look of realization slowly formed on her face. Nodding my head at her she started laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god honey this is great! What did Bruce say?" By now she stood up and sat next to me with her hand on my stomach.

"Well I left him a card I don't know if he's in his office yet."

-

"I've never seen you like this." Maggie smiled at me.

"Like what?" I asked her taking a sip of the tea she made me.

"Happy and glowing, I remember you always tried to live up to your dads standers or tried to be too much like Rachel. You were never happy and rarely showed your true self. Only when you were with Harvey did you act more like yourself. But even then you never forgot all about your problems like you do when you're around Bruce. You act like it's just you and him in the world. Nobody matters but you two and that's amazing."

"I better get home." I smiled at her and stood up grabbing my purse.

"Oh no, stay." Her hand shot up and grabbed my wrist trying to get me to sit down.

"I can't sweetie I mean look at Luigi." We turned to look at him and he was passed out on the couch.

"Ok you go, I'll call Mark."

"Thank you. And don't draw on his face again. Or shave his eyebrows, not even one." She sighed.

"Kill joy. You're acting like a real mom already." She smiled and hugged me and I left.

I walked down the drive way and unlocked my car. Starting the engine I put it in reverse and left Maggie's house. As I pulled into the Manor I saw Alfred outside smiling. I turned off my car and grabbed my purse from the back. Alfred opened my door and as soon as I stood up he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Ms. Nicole this is a blessing." He said as we pulled away. Smiling at him I nodded, my hand instantly going to my stomach.

"Yes Alfred it is. Is Bruce home?" My smile disappeared when he shook his head. That can only mean he's out being batman.

"No Ms. Nicole he is out fighting crime." I sighed and nodded.

"So Alfred…" A sly smile formed on my face. "How was the bachelor party?" Alfred actually blushed.

"Are you hungry Ms. Nicole?" I shook my head at him smiling.

"Why yes Alfred. Yes I am." We turned and walked inside the manor.

-

Alfred obsessed over taking care of me. He was spoiling me and I was getting a little annoyed so I quickly told him I was going to sleep, so that's how I found myself slipping into a long black silk v-neck gown with a dramatic plunge crisscross back. I am going to enjoy my last few months of being able to wear sexy lingerie before I lose my figure. Sitting in front of my vanity mirror I painted my lips with red lipstick. After I finished applying my make-up I sprayed on Bruce's favorite scent.

Suddenly the lights turned off. Not two seconds passed when I stood up I was wrapped in leather arms. Jumping up I gasped in surprise.

"What's the occasion?" A husky voice whispered in my ear making my knees weak. Turning around I came face to face with the one and only Batman. His lips curved into a smirk.

"No occasion, just feeling sexy. Now, I have about twenty minutes until my fiancé gets back." I smiled and he chuckled. Standing on my tip toes I kissed his lips. He kissed me back resting his big strong hands on my hips. Pulling away slowly I smiled.

"You are so sexy." Batman whispered to me. Smiling I stroke my thumb over his lips.

"Ditto, Now." I looked over his armor. "How the hell do you take this off?" He smirked at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Laughing I slapped his chest. "Let me go change and when I get back…" He trailed off and kissed me once more before disappearing into his passageway.

It seems lately I can't wipe my smile off my face. Butterflies in my stomach go crazy every time I see him. Every time he smiles I can't help but blush. I am totally and completely in love with Bruce Wayne. Now, we are having a baby, life just couldn't get any better.

All of a sudden Bruce barged into the room shirtless, wearing only silk pajama pants but before I could gawk at him he ran straight to me laughing and smiling. He picked me off the floor and twirled me around.

"Bruce! What are you doing?" I slapped his shoulder and he set me down. Craning his neck he kissed me passionately. Then it hit me; he saw the card.

Smiling I kissed him back. After awhile we pulled away.

"I can't believe this." He told me brushing my hair back. "We're going to have a baby." I nodded. His hand was on my stomach rubbing it.

"Yes Bruce, we are going to have a baby."

"Why didn't you call me when you got your first sonogram?" He pulled the card out from his pocket.

"Because this is how I wanted to tell you." I got the card out of his hand and looked at the sonogram. "See that's our baby."

"Where?" he squinted.

"Right there that floating white ball thing. That's our baby." I pointed to where the nurse pointed and he nodded smiling.

"It's beautiful." He told me and I laughed.

"I just found out this afternoon. I was in a dress shop trying on the dress Vera Wang designed for me, when I fainted. And-"

"Wait you fainted!" Bruce exclaimed, pushing me to sit on the bed he kneeled in front of me. "Why?"

"Bruce-" I tried to get a word in.

"Are you okay?" He touched my forehead.

"Bruce-" Again I tried to talk.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" He's freaking out.

"Bruce-" I was really getting annoyed.

"I'm taking you to my doctor right now." That's it.

"Bruce!" He stopped talking and looked at me with the cutest concerned expression. "I'm okay. I went to my doctor and he said I was fine, some woman get morning sickness, some faint. He said it was just the stress of the wedding. I'm going to try to relax and eat better."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I laughed and kissed him.

"Yes I'm sure I'm okay, I'm sure we're okay." I pointed to my stomach and he chuckled kissing it.

-

We are lying in bed, me on my back and him leaning on his elbow next to me rubbing my stomach.

"What do you think, boy or girl?" He whispered.

"Boy." I smiled.

"I say girl." He smiled at me.

"Ok then lets bet if it's a boy you have to make me dinner." Laughing he nodded.

"And if it's a girl you have to pole dance for me." I gasped.

"What? No. You pervert." He laughed again.

"You have to do it."

"But Luigi tried that and he fell, many times."

"You have to."

"Ok, fine."

"Good." He pecked my lips.

"What are we going to name it?" He looked at my stomach and was deep in thought.

"If it's a girl how do you like the name, Anneliese?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"I love it. Anneliese Wayne. Now how about if it's a boy? I was thinking Elijah."

"No, I don't like it." My mouth fell open.

"What why? It's perfect, Elijah Wayne."

"You see there was this guy that I just couldn't stand in High School."

"And his name was Elijah." I finished for him sighing when he nodded.

"How about Logan?" Bruce offered.

"No this guy named Logan dumped me for no reason." I pouted hearing him chuckle.

"Stupid man, his loss is my gain." He kissed me and I kissed him back smiling. He groaned when I pulled away.

"We still need a name." My fingers ran through his incredibly soft hair.

"Ian?" He offered.

"No. Tristan?" I turned down his name, offering my own.

"No. Eric?"

"No. Brian?"

"No. Jaden?"

"No. Blake?"

"No. Ayden?"

"No. Aaron?"

"No. Cooper?"

"Ew, no, Cooper Wayne? How about Dominic?"

"No. Jeremiah?"

"No. David?"

"No. Liam?" This went on for awhile with Bruce stroking my belly, and me just watching him amused.

"No, I got it. Thomas." I told him instantly feeling him tense up on top of me. Thomas Wayne was Bruce's father. I know how much Bruce idolized and loved him, so why not name our child after him. "Ok no how about Benjamin." I tried changing the subject. He sighed and laid on his back letting go of my stomach for the first time in two hours. I turned on my side and rested my hand on his chest rubbing it. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No its ok I think that's a great name, you just caught me by surprise." I buried my face in his neck.

"Are you crying?" Bruce asked as he stroked my hair.

"No." I sobbed.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" My fiancé sounded amused.

"I don't know." He held me as I cried for no reason.

"I'm fine, I promise." His voice whispered in my ear, it instantly calmed me down.

"Damn my freaking hormones." I pulled away wiping my eyes. I sat up happy and excited all of a sudden. "I got it how about Thomas Alexander Wayne. Maggie once told me Alexander means protector of mankind."

"Mood swings already hm?" He smirked "I love it baby. Now let's get some rest, you look exhausted." grinning back at him I straddled his waist, causing my gown to rise up around my hips. His hands rested on my thighs.

"But I'm not tired." Bending my head down, I kissed his lips. Pressing my body against his, I ran my hands up his chest through his hair. Of course we had to be interrupted. There was a knock on the door and I sat up frustrated. "Are you serious?" Bruce rubbed my thighs smiling sympathetically at me.

"Yes, Alfred." He called out as I laid my body on top of his snuggling into his warm heat.

"Sir, there's someone on the phone for Ms. Nicole." We heard Alfred's amused British accent. I groaned knowing who it was.

"Tell him if I'm not answering my phone it's for a reason." I called out to Alfred, immediately hearing his small laugh.

"Right away ma'am." We heard his footsteps leave. Bruce laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"Sooner or later you have to talk to him."

"I choose later. Right now I just want to be with you." He smiled at me and kissed me.

After awhile of making out we pulled apart.

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Nicole." My life couldn't get any better, and that scared me.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

It's been three weeks since I found out I was pregnant. Bruce has been going crazy over it, he already called ahead and got the baby a private doctor, he's worse than my mother. Who, by the way, screamed, cried, and laughed when she figured out her daughter was pregnant. My father was excited too, he's already insisting on getting the baby its first power wheels. He says it's going to be a boy and my mother says a girl, they started rambling on about what the baby should be named. Mom thinks Isabella Wayne sounds beautiful and dad says that's no name for a boy. He wants me to name it after him, which isn't a bad idea. I talked with Bruce about it and we decided if it's a boy it should be named, Thomas Alexander James Wayne; doesn't exactly roll off your tongue but as long as my dad is happy.

I didn't want Barbara to feel left out because technically she is my stepmom and the baby's step-grandma, so I asked her what she thought the baby's name should be. She said she'd love it if we named the baby Melinda. I was quiet after that, but quickly nodded so she won't feel bad. Bruce noticed my silence and asked me about it. I told him that was what I was going to name the baby, before I lost it. He let it go after that knowing not to push me into talking about something.

My wedding is all planned out; we just need the rehearsal dinner and the thank you cards for the gifts. The wedding gifts are coming through the windows; Bruce won't let me open any, so he put them in his office, knowing how curious I am.

An annoying ringing kept playing over and over. It wouldn't stop no matter how much I cursed at it in my head. After trying to block it out for what seemed like hours I lifted my head to curse at my phone, which somehow found its way to my nightstand. I was on my stomach with Bruce next to me on his side with his arm slung over my back.

"Maybe you should answer that." He muttered without opening his eyes.

"I don't want to. How'd it get here?" I noticed his skin was cold, he just got in.

"Alfred." He muttered again.

"Of course it was him. What if I throw it at the wall?"

"You tried that already, didn't work."

"Oh god do you think it will ever stop ringing?"

"Nope, he wants to tell you something really important."

"If you know what it is why don't you tell me?"

"Too tired." I slapped his head.

"What was that for?" He finally opened his dark eyes and stared at me. I shrugged smiling innocently.

"It wasn't me, it was the baby." I laughed when he smirked and rolled his eyes. He sat up and turned to me holding my hip turning me onto my back, he kissed my lips then moved down raising my nightgown up until it was just above my stomach.

"Bad girl. You don't hit daddy." I burst out laughing then stopped when he kissed my stomach, he stared at it lovingly.

"Ok I'll answer." Reaching for my still ringing phone I flipped it open. "What the hell is so damn important you had to call?" I stopped glancing at the clock. "At freaking five o'clock in the morning." I glanced down at Bruce who was still stroking and staring at my stomach.

"Aunt Nikki?" I gasped realizing it wasn't Luigi but Tommy.

"Oh hi monkey."

"Hi Aunt Nikki, are you relaxed?" I smiled.

"Yeah baby, I'm relaxed, why?"

"Is she relaxed?" I heard Luigi ask on the other end.

"Yeah." Tommy whispered back. I laughed.

"Hi Honey." Luigi spoke this time.

"Seriously, you set me up with my weakness."

"Oh come on Tommy is right here listening so you can't curse or be stressed because he could hear you."

"And I don't want the baby to get sick because you get stressed." I heard Tommy's voice. When he heard I was pregnant he got really excited saying he was going to be its big brother.

"Your dress shop was on fire." Luigi practically whispered at the other end.

"What!" I exclaimed sitting up, Bruce just went back to sleep.

"Yeah the dress shop where you fainted is now charcoal."

"Oh my god is everyone ok? What happened?"

"Nicole big picture! Your dress was in the shop!"

"What! But I thought Vera took it with her!"

"No she left it in the shop because she had a meeting, she planned on going back, but now she can't."

"My wedding is in exactly a week, next Sunday!"

"I know! Don't worry we'll find you a dress."

"Luigi, I don't think you get this, a week! Seven days!"

"Get your butt online and start looking I'll check all the shops I can."

"I'll go with you."

"No! You stay home and relax. I wasn't going to tell you about the shop until I heard about your dress; I figured I had to give you a reason why your dress would be ashes."

"But…"

"You're staying there that's the end of it. Goodbye sweetie, take care."

"Bye Auntie!"

"Bye baby." I mumbled and set my phone on my nightstand. I turned to Bruce and slapped his head again.

"Ok I got the first one, what was that about?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You were there weren't you? That's why you just got in."

"Yeah baby I was there, but I figured it wasn't a big deal, the wedding isn't about the dress it's about us." Most women would melt at that but I just glared.

"Bruce I have been going crazy over getting the perfect dress, and finally Vera made me one and now it's gone."

"I'm sorry baby, but you'll find another one, come on let's get some sleep."

"I don't think so I need to go find a new dress." I was about to stand up to get my laptop, when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and didn't let go. "Bruce let me go."

"No you are over reacting you will find another dress let's get to sleep."

"Excuse me? Did you just say I'm over reacting? Do you not care about this wedding at all?"

"No I don't, I care about the woman I am marrying who is stressing out over nothing."

"Did you just say our wedding was nothing!?!" I yelled at him. I was pissed off and he just kept making it worse.

"Yes!" he yelled back then caught himself when I gasped. "I mean-" …he didn't get to finish his sentence.

-

I held an ice pack to my knuckles, standing in front of Bruce who was sitting on a stool next to the island in the kitchen.

"Master Bruce you really shouldn't anger a woman that is expecting. It never ends well."

"Thanks for telling me Alfred, unfortunately I learned that the hard way." Bruce muttered rubbing his jaw.

"I'm so sorry." I told him near tears. Bruce wrapped an arm around me smiling. Leaning in, he pecked my lips.

"It's okay baby I've had worse. You have a mean right hook you know that?" He winked and I laughed.

"Hey we had our first fight, I think it went well, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Yeah baby, it went well." I kissed him and he returned it. He pulled away and kissed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." My hand was swollen and hurt like hell, I couldn't even close it. It felt like hitting a brick wall. "Ok I have to go and look for a dress online, unless you think it's useless."

"Of course I don't baby." He smirked and I laughed pulling away and going up the stairs. Opening our bedroom door I went inside and pulled out my laptop, sitting on my bed I opened it and turned it on, sighing at how my luck turned out.

I spent the whole morning on my laptop trying to find a wedding dress, I knew I couldn't be picky since my wedding is in a week and I can't exactly go naked, though Bruce would enjoy that, just when I was about to give up, when a beautiful dress popped up. It was an antique and was on auction.

My eyes couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It looked right out of a nineteen thirties movie, a pure beaded satin gown. Though it did look more like a seashore wedding dress, I was still stuck on trying to outbid someone for it.

An hour later the auction was over and I won the dress for a mere five grand. Happy with the dress I started looking for Maggie's dress. My other bridesmaids had already picked up their dresses, but Maggie and I were supposed to pick up ours a couple days before the wedding, obviously that's not going to happen anymore. My heart almost leapt with joy as soon as my eyes landed on the perfect bridesmaid dress. It was an ivory silk Charmeuse gown. The low back was to die for. It had an overskirt draping that was just so elegant and simple, I had to get it for her. It priced at two grand but it didn't matter, Maggie would love it, I can already picture her in it. It's going to look stunning against her blonde hair. I'm just going to have the train cut off, so it would look less like a bride's dress.

Finally, I bought my mother a dress to. I couldn't resist it was perfect for her. Another ivory satin beaded dress but it was short, the hem rested above her knee. After purchasing all three dresses I signed out.

Walking over to my closet I pressed the button, after weeks of trying to learn where it went I finally mastered it. Taking out light blue skinny jeans with a pink baby doll top and pink studded flats. I was afraid of wearing heels in case they broke and I fell.

After I changed I went to my soon-to-be-husband's study, where he seemed to be living in for a few days. Something's bugging him but he won't tell me what. I hope it's nothing bad, and that he will confide in me enough to spill it. However, Alfred did say he was trying his hardest not to get me stressed which is the biggest no-no for pregnant women, next to alcohol of course. Since it could cause miscarriage, and of course we don't want that to happen.

Luigi was right when he said Bruce would go crazy over a pregnancy, he already is buying clothes and we still don't know the sex so he is buying clothes for both a boy and a girl. He said whichever one it wasn't we would save the clothes for the next baby, which I'm not planning on having any time soon. Just the thought of the pain is already freaking me out, but I know in the end it would be worth it.

Knocking on Bruce's door I waited.

"Come in, Alfred." He must be waiting for Alfred; I opened the door to find him sitting behind his huge desk into some papers, wearing his glasses. Those glasses look so sexy on him. Biting my lip slightly I walked in; he hasn't even looked up from his desk. Walking behind him I kissed his neck.

"Alfred, Nicole could walk in any second." I burst out laughing and he smirked.

"Nice." I told him as I set myself on his lap, his hand instantly on my stomach, I haven't started showing at all but I have gained a little weight.

"Did you find your dress?" He asked slightly listening to me, but also into the work on his table, don't I feel loved.

"Yes I did, and I got one for my mom and Maggie since they don't have dresses either." He nodded slightly. "Are you listening to me?" he nodded again. "I'm breaking off the wedding." Again he just nodded. Grinning, I leaned in and started nibbling on his neck. He couldn't stand the three months without sex, and neither could I but it's really helped our relationship, it makes me confident that we're not all about sex. But dear god I needed him. We have waited for over two months and it's just one more week but I am hormonal and in desperate need of Bruce. Maggie told me about that, in your third and fourth month some women tend to be horny, which I used to think was a myth but apparently it's not.

I adjusted myself so I was straddling him on his chair, hoping we don't break it. My fiancée let out a groan as soon as I sat down on him.

"Sweetheart I thought you wanted to wait." He rested his hands on my hips, gripping them when I started sucking on his sweet spot.

"Oh that got your attention, well I do, stop me." I muttered but continued.

"I can't I'm enjoying this too much." Giggling I trailed kisses up to his jaw then to his lips. His lips were rough, I just loved biting them. Just as Bruce's hands were going up my shirt I pulled away.

"We have to stop." Bruce didn't listen he just attached himself to my collar bone.

"No we don't." Laughing I pulled away when I felt he was getting a little too excited.

"Do you know what set the fire?" He stroked my hair.

"Yes, an employee left a lit cigarette when she closed to go run an errand. One dress caught fire and it started a chain reaction. She came back and saw the fire." Groaning I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that. Bruce you should have seen it, it was the perfect dress, so beautiful. It's not like Vera can make it again, we only have a week."

"Love, you look beautiful in anything."

"You're just saying that because you want some." He laughed shaking his head.

"No actually I'm serious." I awed and leaned in kissing him.

"I'd love to stay here with my very sexy fiancée but I have to go." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"First I have to go pack our things for the honeymoon."

"You don't have to love, Alfred already did that."

"He did? When?"

"Yesterday, when you took your nap." I've been really tired lately.

"Then I have to pick up Maggie and tell her about the dresses, then to pick up my cousin at the airport, and have our bridesmaid luncheon which Maggie is making me do; which reminds me I have to put the presents for them in my car."

"Well while you do that I will be at my bachelor party." I was worried sending Bruce to his bachelor party with strippers when he's this horny. However, I do trust Bruce not to cheat on me and Alfred will be there.

"Promise you'll behave?" he smiled and pecked my lips.

"Of course I will. You're the only one for me. No other woman compares to you." Smiling I hugged him.

"Why are you being so sweet today?"

"I'm always sweet."

"I repeat, why are you being so sweet?" he laughed, nodding.

"I'm just happy that I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Aw you're such a good liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Honey the most beautiful woman in the world is Aishwarya Rai."

"I've met her; she's got nothing on you."

"I've met her too, isn't she so sweet."

"She's not sweeter than you."

"Oh I know you're trying to get me in bed with you."

"No I am not; I don't mind doing it on my desk." I laughed shaking my head. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Well you proposed, so I have a pretty good idea." Smiling at him I leaned in and kissed him. We pulled apart when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Alfred." Alfred entered with a tray carrying a drink.

"Your drink sir." He set it down in front of Bruce. "Would you like anything Ms. Nicole?"

"No thank you Alfred I'm leaving." I stood up from Bruce's lap, bending down to kiss him quickly. "Bye."

"Bye, call me." I nodded and kissed Alfred's cheek.

"Bye, Alfred."

"Goodbye Ms. Nicole."

-

Running towards our room I quickly grabbed my purse and keys. Spraying on some perfume I left our room and made it to the stairs when I saw Bruce leaving. I slowly went down the stairs, when I reached the bottom I ran outside.

"Bruce." I called out to him when he was putting on his motorcycle jacket. Walking over to him I helped him zip it up, forcing myself to zip it up instead of down. He looked so hot. "Where are you going?"

"Fox called, the tumbler is ready." He rested his hands on my hip and leaned on his very expensive motorcycle. His MV Agusta F4 1100 CC. He promised to take me for a ride after I have the baby.

"So soon?"

"They have been working on it for awhile, even when I had the old tumbler, this one is supposed to be better than the last."

"I bet you're excited." He smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes I am. Do you have time to go with me?" nodding he smiled and climbed on his motorcycle.

"I'll follow you."

"No you will ride with me."

"I can't ride with you I'm pregnant, pregnant women do not ride motorcycles." He got off and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me looking me in the eye.

"Of course I do." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Then get on, I will never put you and our baby in danger."

"I know, ok." He pulled out an extra helmet and put it on me. I took it off tying my hair into a bun and put it back on.

"You can be my biker chick." The helmet muffled my laughter and he smirked. "I'm serious I'm going to get you a motorcycle jacket."

"Do they make maternity motorcycle jackets?" it was his turn to laugh. He climbed on and I got on behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I got closer to him.

He started it and took off towards the gates, while we waited for them to open his hand found its way to my thigh and he rubbed up and down, he's loving this. The gate finally opened all the way and we took off, I was surprised at how smooth the ride was, instead of bumpy like all the other motorcycle rides. Then again this bike is the third most expensive bike in the world. Only Bruce would own something like this.

He swerved around cars like an expert, well he was batman. I was amazed at how turned on I was. Any man in a motorcycle is hot especially Bruce.

A few minutes later we arrived at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce went down to the parking lot, the security guard letting him in instantly when he saw the bike. We parked in his space; he climbed off and took off his helmet running his hand through his hair to straighten it. Taking off the helmet I pulled the hair band off my hair and closed my eyes as I shook my head. Stopping I opened my eyes and looked at Bruce who looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"What?" I asked as he licked his lips.

"You look so sexy." His eyes ran up and down my body, probably undressing me in his mind. I rolled my eyes at him and got off the bike. "Want to go to my office?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"I don't think so, come on." I held his hand as I walked towards the elevator pulling him behind me. Stopping to press the elevator button he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He leaned over and kissed my neck.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear and it made me blush.

"I love you, too" I whispered back then the elevator doors opened and I went in, wobbling, since I still had a certain sexy mysterious billionaire attached to me.

"Oh wait we do have to go up to my office I need to pick up some papers for Wayne Technologies." I nodded and leaned against him as the elevator went up. We got to the top floor and he let go of me holding my hand and guiding me to his office.

Many people greeted Bruce as we passed by. A woman suddenly started walking on the other side of Bruce; she had on a very short pencil skirt with a see through zebra striped ruffled blouse and very high stripper heels. She was holding a clipboard and took a pen out of her ponytail to write.

"Hello Mr. Wayne."

"Michelle." Bruce nodded at her. He stopped walking when we reached the woman's desk. "I would like you to meet my fiancée Nicole Dawes, Nicole this is my secretary Michelle Smith."

"Nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her and she barely shook it.

"Michelle, are there any messages?"

"Yes, the charity auction for the children's cancer treatment center keeps calling; they keep asking who you are taking to the ball on Friday." She batted her eyelashes at him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, another woman flirting with my fiancée right in front of me. I thought this would stop once we were dating, let alone engaged.

"Well I was thinking about taking Alfred, but he's busy that night, so Nicole would you go with me?" I laughed.

"Gee I don't know I had another date that night, but I guess I could cancel." He smirked and gave me a quick kiss.

"So it's settled. We'll be in my office Michelle. Phone Fox, notify him we're here and we'll be down in a minute."

"Yes Mr. Wayne." She picked up the phone and I didn't miss the glare she gave me as we passed by into Bruce's office. Once Bruce closed the door behind us I turned to him.

"She doesn't like me very much." Bruce chuckled going to his desk. "Let me guess, you used to date."

"I don't date my employees." He avoided my eyes as he looked for the papers.

"But…" I started for him, looking around his huge office; almost all his walls were windows out looking Gotham.

"Yes." I laughed.

"And why didn't fire her when you broke up with her?" he looked up at me a smirk playing on his lips.

"What makes you think I broke up with her?"

"The I'm-going-to-get-him-back glare." This time he full out smiled.

"The what?"

"It pretty much explains itself, baby." He shook his head, smile still on his lips.

"Ok you were right I did break up with her, but I told her when we began dating that it wouldn't affect her job so I couldn't fire her just because of that. Why? Do you want me to fire her? Jealous?"

"Curious. No I don't want you to fire her, poor thing. And I don't get jealous."

"Really? Well what if I call her in here and invite her to the charity ball?"

"Then you'd have to find yourself another fiancée." He laughed and pulled me in to hug me.

"But you're not jealous?" he teased.

"Nope, we're mad."

"We?" he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Take a wild guess."

"Ah, so not only you would be mad at me, but our unborn child."

"Yes. He wants me to slap you upside the head again." He laughed and pulled away kneeling in front of me. Pulling my shirt up around my waist he smirked as I tried pulling it back down. "Bruce!" He ignored me doing it again.

"What did I tell you about hitting daddy? You're grounded." I laughed and he stood up kissing me. "She's got your temper."

"Oh so now I have a temper?" he nodded. "I do not have a temper."

"Want to tell that to my jaw?" I remembered this morning.

"You pushed me too far." He grinned and pulled away grabbing the files and my hand leading me out of his giant office. "And it's not a she it's a he."

"Goodbye Mr. Wayne." Michelle said all perky. "Ms. Dawes." Her voice sounded forced.

"Goodbye Michelle." Bruce waved and I ignored her."Don't be rude." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bye, Michelle." We got in the elevator and I slapped his arm. He looked at me.

"Baby wanted to hit me again?"

"No that was me." He laughed kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I smiled at him. The elevator doors opened again to reveal the basement. There was an African American man standing in front of a table filled with weapons. In back of him was a giant thing covered in a sheet. I'm guessing it was the tumbler.

"Fox." Bruce called out with a smile.

"Wayne." He walked towards us. "And who is this lovely young lady?" I blushed and Bruce noticed raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hi I'm Nicole Dawes." I was going to shake his hand but he brought it up and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Dawes, I am Lucius Fox."

"Likewise. Please call me Nicole."

"Very well, Nicole, and you may call me Lucius."

"Now why is it I'm not allowed to call you Lucius, but she is?" Bruce asked with a fake hurt expression.

"She's cuter than you." Lucius replied. I laughed.

"It's true." I nodded my head at him and he smirked.

"Well this lovely young lady here is my fiancée."

"Well I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I like him already.

"And she's going to have my baby."

"You brave woman, having another Bruce." I laughed at what Lucius said and Bruce smirked.

"Well is this my new batmobile?" His eyes studied the sheet.

"You may pull off the sheet Wayne." Lucius stood beside Bruce as he took off the sheet. I gasped at the long "car" in front of us. It had a tail standing up on the back like a bat wing and on the sides. The paint job was pitch black; if the lights went out we wouldn't be able to see it. The shape was odd definitely but it was such a cool car. Lucius pressed a button on a remote and the top opened back, we immediately looked inside. We probably look like little kids in a candy shop. Inside was filled with tiny TVs and buttons. Best Buy has less electronics than this car.

Glancing at Bruce I smiled at his face, he looked so happy. He jumped in through the side and tried the buttons and the cameras. Looking up at me he threw me his signature smirk.

"How do I look?" he asked me. Laughing slightly I shrugged.

"Eh." Lucius laughed shaking his head.

"Just for that you're walking home." Bruce joked.

"Aw then I'll be too tired to walk down the aisle." I threw back at him with a smirk of my own.

"Point taken." He got out of the batmobile and kissed me then jumped back in.

"Would you like to take it for a test run?" Lucius asked Bruce. My fiancée just nodded and pressed a button and the roof went back into place. Lucius guided me away from the insane bat behind the wheel of a very dangerous car. I watched as he expertly drifted and handled his new toy.

Since I've known Bruce, I haven't seen him have this much fun, god I love that man. I still couldn't believe in only a week I am going to be Mrs. Nicole Wayne, and in six months I am going to be a mom. Life just couldn't get any better.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

"Nicole, calm down." Maggie's annoyingly soothing voice came from behind me.

We have spent all morning and half the day walking the streets of Gotham shopping for a dress to the charity ball.

"I can't, no dress fits me. All the beautiful ones are too small. And no way in hell, am I wearing a maternity dress."

"You're pregnant, this is supposed to happen."

"So it's Bruce's fault." I huffed dodging a man that was practically running down the street. "Let's just go back to the manor, I need my car. This is too much walking."

"Fine. After we find a dress, we have to go and get your things together go stay at my place and call for confirmations on everything. Then tomorrow we have to go get our dresses for the rehearsal dinner. Oh and we have to get Stacy's dress, and pick up her flower petals." My now half sister is going to be my flower girl. I couldn't believe Barbara let James name their only daughter after his ex, speaking of my mother she is already spoiling the baby and it's not even born yet. She called me awhile ago wondering if a hundred dollars is too much to pay for a custom play set.

Bruce already has two playrooms rooms done, one is pink and the other is blue. Both rooms are filled with toys. He's having the two rooms on either side of our room done for the baby. They are each being painted according to the gender, the one on the left of ours is being painted pink and purple and the other one is being painted blue and black. My very excited fiancé doesn't get that black is not a color that babies should be around so he compromised and only made the furniture black.

"Thanks Maggie, I don't know what I would do without you. Luigi is nowhere to be seen he's fired." She laughed and linked her arm through mine.

"He's scared of you, which I enjoy." We stopped at a red light, waiting for it to turn green, along with about half of Gotham.

"You just love messing with him." I pressed the button to make the light turn faster.

"Yes its fun. It was especially fun when I learned his name."

"That's not his real name though. All through college he tried different names first there was Angelo, and then there was Mario, oh and my favorite Alfonso." Maggie laughed all the way to the other side of the street.

"I knew it wasn't his real name, what is it though, he never tells me."

"It's Alessandro De Luca. He hates it though he says it's not unique enough, which we both know is bullshit. But he still makes everyone call him Luigi, even Mark."

"That man has issues." I gasped as a van crashed into a small Honda Civic, and then kept going. An angry man got out of the car yelling at the van as it ran away. "Should we do something?"

"No let's go we didn't even get a look at the license plate, poor guy." It reminded me of my accident not long ago. Bruce had been the one that saved my life. It kills me that I can't talk about it with Maggie, but at least I have Alfred.

"Ok so how has my niece been?" Maggie touched my stomach which now has a slight bump. Smiling I shook my head at her.

"You and Bruce are killing me. I am not going to say it's a girl, because it's a boy."

"You never know, I thought I was going to have a boy remember and I had my baby girl instead." I remember how Maggie was buying all these cute little clothes for a boy, up until her fifth month when she found out she was having Angela instead of a Jeremiah, which is what she was going to name her baby boy.

"How is my goddaughter doing?" I asked her, smiling at the thought of being a godmother and soon a mother.

"She is going into her terrible twos." I laughed Angela is just the cutest thing. I once caught her pulling the ornaments off the Christmas tree and told her not to, she ran screaming to Bruce, who she is all into. Since Bruce met her he's gotten attached and has offered Maggie to babysit, which just means Alfred can babysit while he plays with her every now and then, buying her whatever she wants. Angela knows Bruce gets her whatever she wants so if I say no she goes straight to him.

"Where is she, she hasn't come over in awhile and Bruce and I miss her. Even Alfred has been asking for her. She keeps him entertained; he's always baking cookies when she's around since he knows she loves chocolate chip cookies."

"Yeah she calls him grandpa, you know that." Maggie laughed.

"That's so cute, Alfred is going to love hearing her call him that."

"She's always muttering grandpa when she sees a cookie, now I know why. Well to answer your question she's with her dad." I sighed when Maggie said that.

"How is Joey?" Joey was Maggie's first husband; they got married when they were in college together. It lasted three years until she realized he was cheating on her. By then she was pregnant with Angela, but they still got a divorce.

"Still the same jackass as he's always been."

"Well of course." I actually met Maggie through Joey, I knew him since we were in high school. It was always me, him, and Luigi. Everyone knew he was a man whore, yet Maggie still dated him in college. Though she went to CSUN instead of UCLA, they made it work. He actually changed when they dated, the man was in love with her, Luigi and I both saw the difference in him, but unfortunately that didn't last long, he still cheated on her. Right after their divorce I lost touch with him.

"He cheated on his new wife too, I'm glad though. It pissed me off that she tried to get Angela to call her mom." I stopped walking.

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yes." Maggie replied still walking. Just the thought of my unborn baby calling someone else mom made my blood boil.

"That bitch." Maggie laughed. I caught up with her.

"I think Joey wanted it that way too because Angela calls Noel daddy." Noel is Maggie's husband who even though he loves and adores Angela, wants a baby of his own. Maggie isn't planning on having one anytime soon.

"Yeah but that's not right he's confusing Angela, though I kind of agree with him, you don't like Angela calling someone else mom, how do you think it makes him feel hearing his only daughter calling someone else daddy?"

"I know, I know but Noel is great with her and technically he is her stepdad."

"And technically Lucy is her stepmom." Maggie's nostrils flared when I said that. "Ok I'm sorry but you know I'm right."

"She's two Nicole, she's just happy she's not throwing up all over herself anymore." I laughed and looked up in time to see the manor in front of us.

"So I have a question for you." I told her looking up at her heart shaped face. The sun made her blonde hair sparkle.

"I'm listening."

"I realized my baby is going to need a godmother. So you know if you want, maybe you can be her, but oh the choices." I teased her and she smiled.

"I would love to be Evangeline's godmother." She hugged me.

"Anneliese." I corrected her.

"Evangeline is better." Laughing at her I pressed the button on the call box. Alfred must have seen us through the camera, since the gates opened. "Bruce is over protective. I'm surprised he doesn't have guard dogs." Its true Bruce installed cameras all around the manor, got a security alarm, and even considered getting security guards until Alfred and I talked him out of it. It was still a long walk up to the manor, which is perched up on a hill. I never realized how far away the gate was from it until now.

"Yes well ever since the whole Joker incident he's been going crazy over getting the latest technology for his family's safety."

"You know pregnancy is really agreeing with you, your hair is longer, and your skin is glowing it looks tan. Not to mention your nails, I've never seen your nails that long before."

"Not to be conceited, but I have never looked so good before." Maggie and I laughed and stopped and turned when the garage door opened. Bruce's Lamborghini drove stopping next to us. Rolling down the windows we saw him staring back at us behind his sunglasses with a smirk on his face.

"Hello ladies." He reached out his arm to me and I put my hand in his. Walking up to his side of his door I bent down and kissed him.

"Hey Bruce." Maggie replied.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have to go to a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Where are you going?"

"To get my purse and car, we have to go get my dress for tonight and pack my things to stay with Maggie."

"Ok love, be careful. Take care of her Maggie."

"Of course I will. I can't let her get hurt before my niece is born." She joked and Bruce chuckled.

"Gee thanks don't I feel loved." I muttered sarcastically.

"I have to go now love, I'm going to be late."

"Oh what do you care if you're late, you fall asleep in your meetings." He smirked shrugging.

"Yeah well I'm the boss I can do that." I rolled my eyes at him. Bruce tugged on my arm and I bent down to his level. He kissed me, lasting a bit longer than he needed to. Pulling away he winked at me and I blushed. Chuckling he put the car in drive and sped off. Turning to Maggie I was surprised to see her smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"I have never seen you blush at something a guy had said before."

"Yes you have." Rolling my eyes at her I started walking to the manor again.

"No I really haven't, he's got you falling head over heels and you have him wrapped around your little finger."

"I am not and I have not."

"Yes you are and yes you do. He treats you like a queen, he can never say no to you. But it won't last." She shook her head as she linked her arm through mine.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you two are still in the newlywed stage, that lasts for a couple of months then you get back to being normal couples and fight all the time." I thought about that for a second.

"Maybe that's true." We finally got to the steps in front of the manor and we stood at the bottom looking at them. "Too many stairs, why aren't they like an escalator." Maggie laughed as we began up them.

"You have been really lazy lately." She told me and I just shrugged. Once we got to the top Maggie opened the door and we walked in putting our coats in the coat closet.

"I blame the baby." I grinned at her when she shook her head.

"You always blame the baby."

"Because I can it is fun." She laughed following me upstairs. We walked into my room and saw Alfred there just finishing making the bed. "Hello Alfred."

"Hello Ms. Nicole, Ms. Margaret." He nodded at us and I kissed his cheek. "Would you two lovely young ladies like something to drink?"

"No thank you Alfred, we're fine. We'll be right down we're just going to get some things so I can stay at Maggie's place until the wedding."

"Do you need my help?"

"It's ok Alfred I can do it, you work too hard take a break." I smiled at him.

"Very well Ms. I shall be in my bedroom if you need me."

"Ok Alfred." He bowed out.

"He's too cute." Maggie gushed. Nodding I went to the wall and pressed the button for the closet. It opened and Maggie looked amazed.

"That's…" She had a hard time finding a word for it.

"That's Bruce." I laughed grabbing a Louis Vuitton carryall bag setting it on the bed; I opened it to start packing.

"Have you taken the flu shot?" She saw the brochure Bruce had given me about the swine flu, that it affects mostly pregnant women and the elderly.

"Last month I went with Alfred we took it together. Turns out Alfred's scared of needles." Quickly I stopped packing and grabbed my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Maggie stood up quickly and looked at me concerned.

"I just felt something in my stomach, like a flutter. It's like an actual butterfly in my stomach fluttering around. It's weird." I looked down at my stomach when Maggie gasped.

"You just felt your baby move for the first time." I looked at her with a smile on my face. Grabbing my purse I took out my phone and text Bruce.

_Guess what. _I wrote then kept packing with Maggie.

"It feels weird." I stopped and sat down on my bed with my hand on my stomach.

"Of course it feels weird; you have a person inside of you." Maggie said as she kept packing for me. My phone buzzed and I looked at it, my screen had a pop up on it that clearly read New Text. Opening it I smiled.

_You're forgetting about waiting until our wedding night, if that's the case I'm on my way. ; ). _Laughing I wrote back a simple answer.

_Keep it in your pants. _I laughed sending it. Then I showed his text to Maggie.

"He's such a horn dog." She rolled her eyes then zipped up my carryall bag.

"Ok let's go so we could pass to get fast food." Nodding I followed her out the door with my purse and carryall in hand.

_Mm I love when you talk dirty to me. _I can already picture his smirk.

_Shut up and focus on your meeting. _I replied and entered the garage with Maggie.

"How many cars does Bruce have?" She looked around the giant garage that has its own small gas station.

"I don't know, about a million." I joked and got into my car. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

_What did you have to tell me, love? _

_That I felt the baby move, it was weird it literally feels like there's a butterfly in my stomach. _

"Have you ever talked to your bump?" My best friend asked me and I remembered how when she was pregnant with Angela she would always talk to her stomach. Even in public.

"No, but Bruce does, he just talks to it." I smiled at that thought. Bruce is always talking to my stomach and it's so cute. I checked my phone and saw I had a new message.

_That's great, love. I can't wait to feel it. I have to go Fox is threatening to take away my phone. _I laughed and put my phone away.

Sighing I looked around again, I'm all for helping with Charity, but this isn't it. People aren't here because they care, they're here for publicity. I was just standing next to Bruce holding his hand, as he charmed a crowd of people that surrounded us. There was a woman on stage singing, I liked her long black dress and long white gloves, but the flower in her hair and the too long slit on the side threw me off. Many people were dancing to her slow song, out of nowhere she turned up the tempo and they went along with it.

After Maggie and I had gotten my dress I dropped Maggie at her house with my things and went to the manor to get ready. Bruce had gotten there when I was lying on the bed watching TV. He immediately pulled my shirt up and pressed his hand into my stomach. The baby moved when Bruce spoke to it, but he couldn't feel it yet. Its daddy got sad but I reminded him there is still months to go.

"And there he is, the most popular man in town, until I got here of course. Bruce Wayne." A smooth voice said behind me. I felt Bruce tense next to me and turn around with a smirk on his face. Standing in front of us was the stereotypical man, tall-dark-and-handsome type. At first glance I would have thought he was Bruce's brother. His bright green eyes turned from Bruce to me, a smile playing on his lips. As soon as he winked at me Bruce wrapped a possessive arm around me waist. "Who is this stunning woman?" Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I smiled; the crowd behind us disappearing to mingle with other people.

"Elijah Wahldorf." As soon as Bruce said that I remembered what he told me about the guy he hated in high school. "This is my beautiful fiancée Nicole Dawes. Nicole this is Elijah, an old friend." My hand reached out to shake his but he had other plans. Elijah brought my hand up and kissed it, lingering a little too much. Déjà vu, didn't a certain fiancé of mine do that when we first met? Does charm naturally run in rich guys?

"It's nice to meet you." I muttered.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine." He winked again and Bruce's arm tightened around me. "Careful Wayne I might steal her away from you." Bruce let out a breezy laugh.

"You're not our type." I joked. From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk and stand behind me resting his hands on my stomach, getting my joke. Elijah on the other hand was confused.

"Our?" Bruce's old 'friend' raised an eyebrow.

"Yes theirs, she's carrying my child and since then it's not her it's them." Bruce kissed my cheek.

"Oh well congratulations." Bruce and I thanked him. "When is it due?"

"The doctor said sometime around November."

"Wow, Wayne, last I saw of you, you had at least ten women circling you. Now you're settling down and having a family?" Elijah looked impressed.

"I couldn't resist her." Bruce smirked sneaking in a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"No man in his right mind could." Elijah smirked too, what is this battle of the charm?

"Well if you'll both excuse me I'm going to the ladies room."

"Of course." They replied in unison. I walked away feeling their eyes following me. As soon as I was in the safety of the ladies room, which for once didn't have a line, I let out a sigh and relaxed. Lately I've been feeling like something is going happen. That feeling is brought on by the fact that my life has been too good, something is bound to happen at any moment, and I can feel it. The question is when?

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I pulled up my dress from the top. My breasts had gotten bigger so the top of my dress keeps sliding down, since it was a strapless chiffon dress. The red satin popped against my skin. I loved how the empire waist hid my growing belly. My feet hurt since I was wearing black Prada heels; my feet have swelled up since I got pregnant. Quickly I searched through my black clutch applying more lip gloss I walked back out of the restroom dodging a couple of women talking about how great the "party" is.

Bruce was nowhere to be seen, but Elijah was considering he was right in front of me.

"Where is Bruce?" I looked around for my missing fiancée.

"He had a phone call to take." He replied. I bit my lip, what if something is wrong?

"So how did you meet Bruce?" Elijah asked while getting a glass of wine off of a tray that a waiter carried.

"Well actually my sister intro-" I got cut off when a shot rang in the air. By instinct I ducked down.

"There was a party and I wasn't invited, that makes me sad." Was my mind playing tricks on me? It couldn't be, there is no way in hell he's back. I turned to where the shot was fired. It wasn't just in my mind, it was real; he was real. Standing in front of me with cold dead blue eyes staring into mine, was the one and only…

This is a dream. This can't be happening. It's not the Joker, its Harvey. Harvey Dent.

**A/N: I love how everyone knew something bad was going to happen. Sorry for the long wait.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

He walked in followed by a bunch of men holding guns. They were all dressed in black. Black dress shirts, with black trousers. This looks like something out of a movie.

Nobody moved a muscle; it was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. His eyes connected with mine, and a creepy smile on his face, he stalked quietly towards me. Once he was in front of me he grabbed my hand and brought it to his face, kissing it. From the corner of my eye I saw Elijah he tried to intervene but a man with a gun held him back.

"Hello, Nicole." My ex's blue eyes burned into mine.

"Harvey, you know I should be shocked that you miraculously came back from the dead, but somehow it doesn't surprise me." Little lie but I didn't want him to think I was vulnerable.

"Because you know everything don't you?" He said with a bitter tone. "Now, let's go, this party bores me." His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me toward the door. I couldn't fight him, not in my condition I went along with it and walked out. People stared, accused me with their eyes. He must have heard the whispers; he turned and shot in the air. I flinched and he wrapped his arm around me. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I never liked these kinds of parties, you see I was very shy, but somehow I broke out of my shell, and decided to crash this 'event'. Now don't let my being here ruin your evening, I got what I came for, carry on."

He turned with me still attached to his side and opened the door that leads to the alley. The cold air hit me hard, as soon as the door closed behind us and we were in an alley, gunshots rang inside. People were screaming.

"What the hell is that!" I yelled at him and tried to pull away.

"You didn't really think I'd leave without a bang did you?"

I tried to run, but his hand shot out, wrapping around my elbow he pulled me towards him. He pressed me against the building, one hand caressing my face.

"Do you have any idea how much you look like Rachel? You could be twins." He whispered to me.

"Harvey, what happened?" A gasp escaped my lips as he pulled me harder against him, away from the building.

"What do you mean, Rachel?"

"Harvey, I'm not Rachel. I'm Nicole." I cried out in pain as he threw me against the wall. Falling to the ground, I looked up in time to see my very angry Dark Knight stalking towards us.

"Don't you think I know that? I lost Rachel!" He lunged for me but Batman didn't let him. Quickly grabbing him, he threw him to the other side of the alley. There was a sickening crack, and then he fell to the floor. Before Gotham's hero could get his hands on him again I stood up standing between the two.

"Wait." I told Batman, he looked at me in anger and confusion. Turning towards Harvey I watched him stand up. "Harvey, what happened?"

His hand ran through his hair, and his electrifying eyes once again connected with mine.

"Haven't you heard? It's Two-Face now." His hand shot out grabbing mine. Next thing I know my back is pressed against his chest and he has a gun to my head. I looked into my hero's eyes, there was a fire lit in them. Harvey reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, his lucky coin. One side was burnt like his face. "Let's see just how lucky you are." He threw it up in the air. Before it fell back in his hand, Batman reacted quickly; he took a hold of the hand that held the gun, twisting it back, making Two-Face drop the gun. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from Harvey.

The two fought, each trying to get to the gun. Jumping up I ran to the abandoned gun, only to be stopped by a kick to my stomach, crying out I fell to the ground, shutting my eyes in pain. It ran from my stomach to the rest of my body, it shook me like an earthquake. I heard a loud growl coming from my Dark Knight. Looking up I saw him wrestling for the gun with Harvey, it ended up between them and there was a shot.

"No!" I shot up, only to have to pain make me double over. Batman fell to the floor, a bullet in his right side. 'Two-Face' looked at me, brushing his hand through his hair. I forced myself to crawl over to my fiancé. Before I could even get close his leg shot out and kicked Harvey's legs out from under him. Harvey fell to the floor, groaning in pain. My hero straddled him, and beat him. With every hit he let out an angry grunt. "Stop!"

I yelled at him, snapping him out of his angry state. I had to stop him; he was so close to beating Harvey to death, he already knocked him unconscious. "Just stop." I whispered. It scared me to see him this angry; I have never seen him this angry. He seemed to compose himself then he got off Harvey. Bending down, he took my face between his hands.

"Are you okay?" His hoarse voice asked me.

"I'm fine." I tried to stand up but my stomach still hurt, all I could think was 'please let my baby be alright.' As if reading my mind his hand went straight to my stomach. His eyes hardened in anger. I looked over his shoulder, a gasp escaped my lips, and Harvey was gone. How the hell did neither of us notice him leaving?

"We have to go." His arms went under my legs and against my back. As we stood up, he grunted. I wrapped my arms around his neck I buried my face in his shoulder. Looking at my hands I noticed I was shaking.

"Press that button on my belt." He told me.

As soon as I did I heard a loud noise, there was the Batmobile opening its shield. The top opened and its owner set me down on the passenger side. Quickly he climbed in the driver's side and closed the top. He was so angry he was shaking.

"We have to get you to the hospital." All he did was shake his head at me.

"No what we have to do is get you home to safety."

"You were shot! We have to get you help."

"You'd be surprised at how good of a doctor Alfred is." He smirked at me. I couldn't believe it, it's like the bullet didn't even hurt him, if he was trying to be strong for me he could win an Oscar. He's done this so many times before, it didn't even affect him.

"Honey, you have a bullet in you." I told him slowly, as if I were talking to a five year old.

"Buckle up." Was all he said, completely ignoring me, he reached over and pressed a button. Instantly a seatbelt crossed over my chest.

"Why?" Looking in the rearview mirror, I saw about seven black cars chasing us. They were all matching BMWs. Seriously did this come out of an action movie? Men hung out the windows, holding machine guns. They immediately started shooting at us; I didn't even notice I screamed.

"Oh god." I started hyperventilating and clutching the seat. He swerved barely missing two cars that took a red light. The bullets just bounced of the Batmobile.

"Shh shh its fine we're fine, watch." I looked at the mirror again and the back of the Batmobile shot missiles hitting the cars in back of us, blowing them up. I almost felt bad for the guys, then remembered they put my child in danger, I hope they burn in hell.

After he made sure we weren't being followed anymore he took the road to the manor, through a waterfall. Turning off the "car" he turned towards me and I slumped back in the seat exhausted.

"You do this every night?"I looked at him incredulously. Chuckling he brushed my hair back.

"Yes." The top part of the Batmobile opened; he stood up and carried me out. Gasping I looked around, we were in a cave.

"Um?"

"It's my bat cave." Gotham's hero winked at me.

"Wow you go all the way, don't you?" Laughing he set me down, turning me so we faced each other. As I stood up straight, I hissed a little in pain. He bent down, taking a hold of the hem of my dress. I slapped his hand away when he started pulling my dress up.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your stomach." He did it again and scrunched up my dress until it was over my stomach. As I held it for him, he bent down. The side of my stomach had a huge bruise on it. My fiancé gently touched it, I pulled away in reflex.

"Sorry, you're fine. Just a bruise." He let my dress go back down.

"But what about, the baby?" Tears stung my eyes. His jaw clenched, but my own question was answered as I felt a strong poke in my stomach.

"Ow!" I bent over grabbing my stomach.

"What? What is it?" Concern and fear filled his voice.

"I don't know. I felt like something poked me really hard. It hurt." Taking a hold of his hand I brought it to my stomach, where I felt the poke.

"The baby kicked." He smiled at me when it happened again.

"But I'm only three months." I looked at him confused.

"Well it is my baby, you saw me tonight. I'm advanced." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

We laughed and he pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me. His head bent down and he kissed my lips. Kissing him back I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. I pulled back smiling at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes ran up and down my body.

"Yes I'm fine, we're fine. A little shaken, but fine. Now let's go find Alfred." Before I could step out of his comforting arms, we heard a distinctive British accent.

"No need, Miss. I'm guessing the party wasn't all that impressive?" He carried a silver tray with a first aid kit. My armored fiancé disappeared into a room, awhile later he came back out in sweat pants, just above the sweatpants line was a hole, and blood was all over his torso.

I rushed to his side as he sat down in a chair and Alfred treated his wound.

"Care to explain?" Alfred asked as he cleaned up the blood first.

"I got to meet the bad side of a nine millimeter. It looks worse than it is." I sat down next to him, taking his hand in mine. Alfred sighed, almost in pain. I knew exactly how he felt, Bruce might say he's fine, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt the people that love him. It might hurt us more, since we know someday he might be found dead.

"I believe I have to remove the bullet, Master Bruce. Ms. Nicole, would you please apply pressure to the wound, while I get the necessary tools?" I nodded and reached over taking the little rag Alfred handed to me, as I pressed on the wound Bruce cried out. Gasping I let go instantly, then he laughed.

"You jerk!" I hit his arm as he and Alfred shared a good laugh.

"Children play nice." Alfred teased.

"Sorry, baby I couldn't resist." He kissed my lips, taking hand he brought it back to his wound pressing it against it, never once pulling away from our kiss. I soon realized he was trying to distract me, or him, as Alfred took out his bullet. His hand squeezed mine, I deepened the kiss. When he pulled away I knew Alfred took out the bullet already. There was a clink as he dropped it in a little plate.

As Alfred bandaged up my fiancé I couldn't believe Bruce's reaction. He just didn't care anymore. What if next time he's not so lucky and it costs him his life? There were at least a dozen scars on his back and chest.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Anytime, sir. It's what I do." Alfred cleaned up, and quickly left to start dinner. I took a wet cloth and started cleaning the rest of the blood off of my fiancé. Rough lips met my shoulder, causing a shiver to go through my body.

"Did I tell you how unbelievably stunning you look?" A smile formed on my lips as I hand the cloth over his rock hard abs.

"A couple times, but a third time doesn't hurt." I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Bruce, was that Harvey? Or did I imagine it?" His smirk instantly disappeared.

"It was him."

"But how? I thought you saw him die?" Bruce pulled away, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I don't know, but I promise I'm going to find out." He pulled me off my chair to sit on his lap. Leaning in his lips met mine; I kissed him once but pulled away. Bruce brushed my hair to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go." I was about to stand up when he pulled me back down.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm still staying at Maggie's; you can't see me for twenty four hours, until our wedding." I smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"You're not leaving its too dangerous."

"Yes I am." I glared at him.

"No you're not." He smirked.

"You wanna bet?" I glared at him.

Unfortunately, I lost that argument because of democracy. Both Alfred and Bruce didn't want me leaving the manor, so now I ended up in another room, another wing, away from Bruce with Maggie. As we got ready for the rehearsal dinner, Maggie kept going on and on about how horrible it was that two-face is back and how he had to shoot guns just to get people to run in fear. I wasn't really paying attention, just thinking about Harvey. In the past four hours a lot has happened from watching a man literally come back from the dead to watching my fiancé be shot yet all I could think about it, everything is just different now, how can it be that just a few months ago, not even a year I was happily engaged to be engaged with Harvey and now I'm madly in love with my fiancé the one and only, Bruce Wayne.

"Nicole look at this, how cute is it?" She held up a pink onesie for a baby, on the front there was written 'My pinkie might be small, but I still have my daddy wrapped around it.' I laughed at took it from her.

"Aw this is too adorable." I got it from her and held it against my stomach. "But the baby is going to be a boy."

"We'll see, sweetie." Rolling my eyes I put on my earrings. We were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner, the last time I see my fiancé for 24 hours when our wedding will be held.

"I don't get why you are getting married at night." Maggie said from behind me, slipping on her dress.

"Let's just say Bruce is a night owl."

"So are you nervous about the wedding?" I shook my head with a smile. "Really? I was wreck before my wedding. I mean knowing you won't date anymore, having to devote yourself to one man for the rest of your life, it's scary and even more so with the baby." I sat down on the bed thinking of what she just said. She must have noticed because she added, "No, wait, no um its great ok being married to the man of your life."

"Nicole, you're marrying Gotham's most eligible everything. Bruce is what every woman wants and who every man wants to be u should be more excited, get ready for sixty years of excessive money, great sex, and fame."

"Sixty years?" I felt light headed so I sat down. "Wow that's a long time."

"Yes it is, a lifetime of happiness."

"No a lifetime rut."

"What?"

"It's not possible to be happy for that long, my parents got divorced, my uncle and aunt got divorced, you got divorced. All marriages come to end and families get separated, Bruce and I

just met less than a year ago. What if we end it and the baby has to live with its parents being

divorced and what if-"

"Honey calm down. You won't end up like me and Joey. Joey was an idiot ok Bruce isn't he treats you like a queen."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does it means everything. You two are so in love it's amazing, its fairy tale amazing."

"Maggie he is amazing, an amazing guy, what if he wakes up some day and realizes he made a mistake, I mean he's like the perfect guy a bad boy on the outside but has a heart of gold, he's so sweet, but I don't know if he is just going to regret marrying me. I mean what am I just another model, no wait not even a model I quit that. I am just an unemployed woman that is pregnant, what if he's just marrying me for the baby!"

"Nicole, calm down. He is not just marrying you for the baby, ok? You don't see what I see, when he looks at you it's like he's making sure you're fine but at the same time he's worshipping you, if he could he would kiss your feet." I laughed

"He did that the night we got engaged."

"See! He adores you honey and having a baby with you just adds to it, it just adds to his love for you, don't you dare say you're not good enough. You are a sexy independent strong intelligent woman that deserves the world, and apparently Bruce is that and more for you. Listen to what you just said, he's perfect right? Well then you just have the slight case of cold feet, it happens to us all."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She smiled.

I finished dressing and looked in the mirror, behind me in my reflection I could see Angela jumping up and down on the bed being her usual happy self.

"Angela, stop that." Maggie scolded her.

"Why is she so hyper?" I asked as I hooked on the necklace Bruce gave me for this night.

"Because she had candy, she wanted cheesecake but someone ate it all." Her tone accusing me.

"Sorry I really craved cheesecake." I blushed and looked down to smooth my dress, it was tight against my body like a second skin, and I want to wear sexy things for as long as I could. The red really popped against my porcelain skin. It came slightly above my knees and the five inch Christian Louboutin kitten sling back heels. My hair was full of volume and fell over my shoulders framing my face. My red lipstick looked great with my smoky eyes.

"Yes Nicole, but the whole cake?" She smirked.

"Shut up!" I ran my hand against my stomach.

"Fatty!" She laughed when I threw a pillow at her. As soon as she said it Angela started repeating it.

"Bitch!" I yelled at Maggie. She just kept laughing.

"Hey watch your language in front of my baby." I went over to Angela and picked her up setting her on my hip. Maggie grabbed my clutch and we walked out of the room. The rehearsal was being held in the big dining table Bruce has.

"Is it bad that I am starving?" Maggie laughed again. We heard talking going on in the dining table and as soon as we walked in everyone shut up. They looked at us and my eyes immediately connected with Bruce. I felt the butterflies in my stomach act up, but I knew it wasn't the baby, it was love.

"Here give me her." I passed Angela to Maggie and as soon as I turned I was in Bruce's arms. Looking over his shoulder I noticed how much people stared. There were even people I didn't recognize and then I spotted my family, my mom and dad. Jennifer, my ex agent was there. Then there were those two guys Donnie and Erik.

"You look so sexy." Bruce whispered in my ear in a sexy husky voice. His hands traveled down to my butt, squeezing. I laughed since he was only doing it because he knew my dad couldn't see.

"It's all for you baby." I whispered back and felt him chuckle. He pulled away and kissed me lightly. There were guys in the room that kept starring at me. The night went by fast; so many people were just talking about nothing with each other. The death glare hardly left Bruce's face at the guys that were staring at me. Bruce sat at the head of the freakishly long table and I sat on his right side, always holding his hand. We made Alfred take the night off; he was sitting on Bruce's left side, correcting everything the waiters would do. It was the most amazing night, Bruce and I just heard everyone talk around us, but the while night we stared at each other; he would sneak his hand under the table and run it along my thigh. I would rub my foot on his leg, just constant flirting and smiles. By the end of the night we were so turned on.

Which is how we ended up running up to our room and falling on our bed making out like there was no tomorrow. I was lying on my back and Bruce was on top of me hooking my leg to his hip. I arched up, one hand was on his bicep and the other was clutching his hair. He tasted so good, such a good kisser. I moaned when he grinded his hips in mine. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck to my chest.

"Bruce." I moaned.

"I love it when you say my name." he growled against my chest where he licked up the valley of my breasts I made a noise that was something between a gasp and a moan. "You drive me crazy." He whispered in my ear.

"Bruce I have to go."

"No don't go."

"Bruce it's just one more night."

"I haven't had you in three months."

"Correction two months three weeks."

"Same thing."

"Honey in twelve hours it will be over, and we will be in our honeymoon and we can spend it indoors." I wiggled my eyebrows at him causing him to laugh.

"Mm I can't wait." He turned his head and got my left hand staring at the ring."You know why I couldn't tell you how much this ring cost?"

"Why's that Mr. Wayne?"

"Because I don't know the price."

"Bruce Wayne did you steal this." I teased him. He chuckled shaking his head.

"It's a family heirloom."

"I can tell it's so beautiful. Why didn't you tell me when you gave it to me?"

"Because I was distracted by the beautiful creature in my arms." I laughed rolling my eyes at his smirk.

"Sure you just wanted sex." He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Maybe."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You can do whatever you want with me baby, I don't mind." he winked at me and I giggled.

"Wow you're getting married, yet you're still such a flirt."

"Bad habits die hard." He focused back on my hand. "It belonged to my mother." I stared at him happy.

"Oh Bruce." I kissed him full on his lips. I was so honored that he gave it to me. I knew I saw

it somewhere before, the painting in Bruce's office of him and his parents. His mom was wearing

it. "Are you sure you want me to have it though? It's so important to you." He smiled down at me and kissed me so lightly, almost a brush of his lips. Then he said something that made my heart flutter against my chest and made every negative thought of marrying this man leave my head.

"You're important to me."

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long that I have updated, I've been so busy but I'm back now and working on the next chapter **** and sorry this chapter is so short but my sister is kicking me off the computer. So until next time please review**** And this is goodbye to my beta she's already missed, good luck with school and life Nadia Thank you for everything **


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

I love this man. I truly love this man. He was just staring at me, pure love in his eyes. By now his shirt was off. I just loved running my hands through his strong biceps, chest, abs, and back. His hand traveled down to my stomach until he stopped at the little bump, a smile formed on his handsome face.

"Bruce I need you to promise me something." I told him as I brushed his hair back.

"Anything, love" he replied.

"Never cheat on me." He brushed my hair back and stared me straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm serious baby, if you even cheat on me once, it's over. I can't go through that again." My eyes watered.

"Listen to me Nicole, I'm not Harvey. I will never hurt you intentionally or sub consciously; you're the only one for me." I smiled and hugged him. Breathing in his scent I moaned. He looked at me with an amused look.

"What?" he asked.

"You smell so good. What cologne are you wearing?"

"Baby, I'm not wearing cologne."

"It must be the pregnancy." He smiled and kissed me. Closing my eyes I kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Let me ask you something. Do you mind taking my last name?"

"Of course I don't; I was never a real Dawes anyways. So I was talking to my dad about the baby's name, and he brought up that maybe we should just name the baby Thomas Alexander Wayne, if it was a boy, and he told me the cutest name for a girl, Emma." He avoided my eyes.

"Well I like the name if it was a boy, but I dated a girl names Emma and I don't think you want to name our child after an ex."

"You slut, then what do we name our baby if it's a girl?" He smirked.

"I thought we agreed on Anneliese Wayne?"

"I don't like it anymore."

"Why not? We can call her Anne?"

"I was thinking Abigail. Abigail Wayne. Abigail Rachel Wayne. You know Abigail means father's joy. And we can call her Abby."

"I love that name for our little girl."

"It's not a girl, it's a boy." He smiled and hugged me. His phone dinged and he reached over to it.

"It's an email from the security company. They have the twenty security guards to work at the wedding."

"Why are you so obsessed with security?"

"I'm sorry, I admit I got carried away, but I have to protect my family. I have to protect my wife." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I'm not your wife yet, there's still twenty-five hours, I have to go it's about to be eight so the twenty-four hours begin."

"That's just a superstition. We're already happy. I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I reached up and kissed him. Before we got anywhere there was a knock on the door then it opened.

"Oh no you don't, come on Nicole let's go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll be right there, Maggie." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah right, it looks like if I even waited five more minutes I'd be walking in on something more awkward." Its true Bruce with his shirt off and on top of me, and my leg around his, my other leg hooked on his hip, it did look like we were getting ready to have sex. Bruce laughed and untangled us. He sat up and I climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck I bent down to give him a long passionate kiss. When I pulled away he smirked.

"See you in twenty-four hours." I kissed him one more time and climbed off his lap following Maggie out the door.

"Let's go we have so much to do, we need to get a long nights sleep and wake up at six."

"Six? What the hell I'm not getting married until eight."

"Well there's so much to do, nails, hair, fitting…"

"I don't need a fitting."

"Yes you do your stomach got bigger." I rolled my eyes and nodded. As soon as we got to into the room I was attacked with a hug.

"Lugi! What are you doing here?" I hugged him back.

"You really thought I wouldn't stay the twenty four hours with you! Yeah right I have to keep you away from that sex god." I laughed and went to the bathroom to change into pajamas.

"Well why didn't you show up for the rehearsal dinner?"

"I was having sex." I poked my head out the door.

"Don't rub it in." I told him in a bitter voice. He just grinned, and jumped on the bed.

"It was amazing, you know since Mark has been in Italy visiting his parents, he came back prepared to make me see stars."

"Stop you jerk."

"It's her horny stage in pregnancy." Maggie explained to him as I walked out of the bathroom in Bruce's shirt.

"Oh I see." He got an evil smile on his face. "You know it felt like heaven, being able to orgasm that strongly and when he put it in me-" I didn't let him finish I threw a pillow at his face.

"Stop or you won't be my baby's uncle."

"It's Auntie Luigi." He said in his dreamy voice as he lay back in the bed. I laughed and sat next to him.

"Come on let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." They nodded and climbed into bed with me.

Rolling over I woke up to something that smelled great. I opened my eyes and smiled, I was covered in red rose pedals, and there was a note next to my head. It read 'I can't wait to marry the most beautiful woman in Gotham.' Biting my lip I couldn't stop smiling.

"I thought it was too corny, I mean only the most beautiful woman in Gotham, what not the world?" I looked up at Luigi still smiling. "Oh and he didn't see you don't worry, he made me do this."

"It's because he told me that once and I said that title belongs to someone else, so he said in Gotham." Because he rules Gotham, I secretly thought.

"You are so cliché." I shrugged and jumped out of bed running into the bathroom.

"Oh that's so sweet." I heard Maggie gush. Walking out I nodded. "Oh and I decided to let you sleep in we took charge of everything. The caterers are getting to work for the reception, the fitting people are here, and-"

"Wait what? I thought we were having the reception at the Plaza."

"We were then we saw the ballroom, have you been there it is amazing, Nicole you're going to love it. But the wedding is still going to be in the Plaza where Bruce will sign his soul over to you."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was a surprise, so surprise!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Ok let's get ready."

The fitting people walked into the room and instantly circled around me.

"There is one more surprise." Maggie smirked.

"What is it?"

"The dress you got will be the one you wear at the reception, but this one is the one that you will wear when you get married, Bruce got it for you." She disappeared into the closet and came back with a gorgeous gown. It was the gown Vera had designed for me, except this one had a black ribbon around the waist.

"Oh my god, how? It burned." Maggie smiled.

"He paid extra to have another one made fast. This is what the fitting is for, try it on. If it doesn't fit they can alter it before the wedding." Stepping into the dress I stood back for Maggie to tie the back.

"It fits perfectly, wow you look gorgeous. Ok everyone you can leave. Nicole step out of it please." I shook my head.

"I don't want to." She laughed and helped me out of it. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt. "Let's go."

Hours went by of make-up, hairstylists, and Luigi all harassing me to, and I quote, 'give me the perfect day'. I didn't care about all that I just couldn't wait to be Mrs. Wayne. My hair was slightly curled and put it half up with my bangs clipped to the side, my make up light but it brought out my eyes.

"Aw Nicole this is too romantic." She handed me her cell phone and I looked at the text. Bruce had texted her 'take care of her, she means the world to me.' I smiled. "Wow, look at you, let's do an experiment. Say 'Bruce' without a smile on your face."

"Ok, Bruce."

"You're still smiling." She chuckled.

"Yeah I am. I'm happy, for the first time in awhile I'm actually happy." Putting my sunglasses on, I looked out the window as we passed Gotham on our way to the Plaza. As we walked down the hall to the dressing room we passed Alfred, but he wasn't alone. "Daisy?" My ex nurse turned and smiled at me, her arm linked through Alfred's.

"Hi sweetie." She blushed at me.

"Hello Ms. Nicole. I hope you don't mind I brought a date." I smiled.

"No Alfred, of course I don't mind. Thank you for coming Daisy." She smiled at me and hugged me then left with Alfred.

"Wow, butler's got game." I laughed at Maggie's comment and went into the room where I was going to get married, everything was done perfectly the chairs on either side of the room were facing the front, there were two blown up pictures of us on the wall behind where the priest will be. One of me, where I'm laughing and not even looking at the camera, and one of Bruce where he's standing in front of his car looking oh so sexy. The harp stood at the right side of the room, and the piano at the left. Everything was perfect. After approving everything we left to the bride's room.

"Hey Mags, do you have my shoes?" When she didn't answer I turned to look at her. "Maggie what's wrong?" She snapped out of her daydream and shook her head with a small smile.

"Maggie what's wrong? Just because it's my wedding day doesn't mean you can't tell me your problems, please tell me it will keep my mind off things."

"Ok well something's wrong with Noel."

"What? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Ok well last night we were about to make love. But then..."

"You were interrupted? Yeah that's happened to me and Bruce a lot lately."

"No, well kind of, he couldn't." She stopped and started to blush.

"He couldn't what?"

"He couldn't get an erection." She was beet red by now. I gasped covering my mouth.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" She nodded sadly. "Oh honey, I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"Yes it is he doesn't find me attractive anymore."

"I'm sure that's not it, every time I'm around you two he's all over you. Seriously I have to turn away sometimes you guys are so graphic. It's probably because you do it too often."

"No actually we haven't done it in a few months he went away on business. Wait what if he's cheating on me and doesn't need me to please him."

"Noel would never cheat on you."

"That's what I thought about Joey."

"But I always knew Joey was a bastard, but Noel is different."

"I thought that about Joey too."

"Honey he might be under stress because of work."

"I don't know...I feel."

"Responsible?"

"Exactly."

"Trust me, when he sees you in that dress he will freak and want to take you in the coat closet, but please don't let him." She laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I just don't know anymore. Now for your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, here." She handed me a decorated box. I opened it and inside was a blue garter, a new tennis bracelet, an old picture of my parents when they dated, and the small moonstone necklace that I love. "Now the moonstone you're just borrowing, the picture of your parents is your something old because they're love is old but it was true, the tennis bracelet is new because it symbolizes your marriage to Bruce to be beautiful and profitable." I rolled my eyes at that. "And of course something blue is your blue garter which Bruce will take off with his teeth." I blushed.

We turned when the door open and in came my mother and Barbara. There were hugs and kisses just going around everywhere as soon as my bridesmaids got there. The married woman shared tips with me and told me I have the power and to use it as much as I can. They asked if we've fought and thinking about it only once. They said that a lot more will happen in the future. You can imagine how happy that thought made me.

"Let's hear your vows." My mother told me.

"Um well actually mom, we're not doing that." They all looked at me now.

"Why not? The best part is when the couples say their vows."

"It was agreed between us that we weren't going to do vows, just let the priest marry us."

"But honey, how will he know that you love him unless you tell him in your vows."

"I think the fact that we're getting married covers that mom." After awhile I went to put on my dress and veil, as soon as my bridesmaids had me in it I turned and there were oohs and ahs. The door opened and in came my aunt, my mom's sister, who is such a bitch.

"Honey, you should be so happy that a man is willing to marry you even though you do what you do." She makes me sound like a hooker. "Oh you're wearing white, but isn't that for virgins on their wedding, honey your stomach is clear." My blood boiled.

"Well we can't all be stuck up bitches like you, Aunt Brenda." I said through clenched teeth. She didn't hear me, just smiled back and sat down. My mom turned me so I was paying attention to her instead.

"You look so beautiful baby. I can't believe you're getting married." My mom's eyes started to water and Barbara just smiled at me.

"Neither can I." Heads turned towards the door, there was my dad.

"Hi daddy." I smiled at him, I got so used to calling him that, it's like I always did. He smiled and hugged me.

"You look beautiful baby."

"Yeah I know." I joked and he laughed.

"Come on everyone let's get in line." My mom ordered and they did as she said. Maggie followed behind her and handed me my bouquet. They left the room so it was just me and my dad.

"I can't believe it, you're getting married. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes dad, I'm one hundred percent sure." He kissed my forehead.

"Ok honey, let's go and get you married." I smiled and walked out linking my arm in his. The dress was very heavy and hard to walk on. The train was long, and made it harder. We stood outside the door and my dad knocked on it so the guys can open it. I smoothed my dress down trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. The doors opened, the song started, and I looked up. Even though there were about two hundred people in the room, my eyes instantly connected with Bruce's. He smiled at me and I smiled back, my dad walked with me down the, rose peddle filled, aisle slowly, too slowly. But he was holding me back from going too fast. We finally got to the front and my dad let Bruce link his arm through mine, after kissing my cheek. I looked at the priest as he began.

"Who gives this woman to be joined with this man?" The priest asked.

"We do." My parents answered and sat down. I handed my bouquet to Maggie and faced Bruce.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." There was a pause and he began.

"Do you, Bruce Wayne, take this woman, Nicole Victoria Dawes, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bruce smiled.

"Do you, Nicole Victoria Dawes, take this man, Bruce Wayne, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled and held back tears.

"Now for the rings?" I turned and got the ring from Maggie. Bruce slipped on mine and I slipped on his. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Bruce lifted my veil off and wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling me in his lips met mine, everyone in the room cheered and we laughed. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I deepened it. We pulled away and walked back down the aisle. I am officially Bruce Wayne's wife and I couldn't be happier.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

We followed everyone outside of the Plaza after we took our wedding pictures; I looked up to the sky and realized we got married on a full moon. What we met, I didn't expect, the security were trying to push us past all the paparazzi as they took pictures. Finally, Bruce and I climbed on the limo on our way to our wedding reception. As soon as the door closed and the driver couldn't see us Bruce turned to me and kissed me so passionately I moaned.

"I love you; I can't believe you're my wife." I smiled and he moved me so I was sitting on his lap, which was hard because of the dress.

"I love you too, now all that's left is having this baby." His hand went to my stomach.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I smiled.

"No you didn't."

"You look so unbelievably gorgeous, I have to wonder if you are a dream."

"Thank you." I smiled and bent down to kiss him again. "And you look so handsome in a tux, and thank you for my dress; you are going to get even luckier for that." I smiled and kissed him, this time slipping my tongue into his hot mouth. He rolled his tongue over mind, his hand traveling to my breast; he slipped his hand past my dress and stroked my nipple. I realized his other hand was trying to get past my dress to go to my legs, but there was so much dress he couldn't find the way in. We pulled away and laughed when he couldn't find the end.

"I'm beginning to regret getting you this dress." He chuckled and I pressed my forehead to his. "I can hold you forever." He whispered to me, and for the thousandth time that night I smiled again. "I want to show you something, give me your left hand." I did and he took off my wedding band, turning it he showed me the inside, on the inside of my ring there was an engraved bat. I smiled and looked at him; he was smirking at me waiting for my reaction. We heard the window in the middle roll down.

"We're here." My door opened and I got out with lots of help of the chauffeur and Bruce. My husband bent down and somehow found my legs and he picked me up, carrying me up the stairs and into the Wayne manor. I laughed and clung to his neck. He led me towards the ballroom, where our family was waiting. As the door opened he put me down. It was beautiful there were flowers everywhere. White drapes clung from the ceiling, with crystal chandeliers everywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." The man on the microphone announced. Everyone cleared the dance floor as we walked onto it the band started to play At Last, by Etta James. Bruce swayed to the music as I followed. Everyone watched us, as soon as the song ended people started congratulating us. We went to the long table and sat in the middle. Alfred gave a beautiful speech, and Maggie's speech almost made me cry. Before I knew it, it was time for me to throw the bouquet.

"Ok ladies, stand right there." Girls practically flew to the center of the dance floor. Bruce set a chair out for me and helped me onto it. With my back to the girls and Bruce's hands on my waist making sure I didn't fall and I threw my bouquet. Screaming was heard and squeals of happiness, I turned to see Jennifer caught it. Smiling Bruce helped me down and I sat on the chair as he got ready to get the garter. He couldn't get his hands in, guys wolf whistled and girls giggled. He finally got his hands through and they brushed against my thighs, he winked and said.

"I can't find it." When we both know he clearly touched it. I rolled my eyes at that. He stuck his head under the dress, leaving me with my mouth open and blushing. People laughed and cheered, his teeth reached the garter and he pulled it off. For some reason it was the most amazing feeling ever. He got out and smoothed his hair still smirking. Then he threw the garter and one of his friends caught it. Bruce helped me off the chair and I slapped his arm. He caught it and pulled me to kiss him.

"Well don't you have a way with solutions, Mr. Wayne?" Fox's smooth voice floated over to us. Bruce just chuckled and held me.

"Thank you for coming Luscious." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations you brave woman." I laughed and accepted his offer of a dance. Next was the cake that I rubbed over Bruce's face just to have him kiss me making the smeared cake cover my face. Slipping away, I quickly changed into my other dress; I was passing the front entrance when I noticed the doors were open. I walked carefully to the front and before I freaked out Tommy's little blond head poked in.

"Tommy, sweetie what are you doing outside?"

"I was playing hide and seek with my friends." He smiled up at me, the gap in the front clearly adorable.

"Ok baby, but don't hide out here ok, I want you all inside don't go outside you can get lost."

"Ok." I bent down and gave him a kiss, then watched him run towards the kitchen.

"You're going to be a great mom." I turned towards my husband.

"And what gave you that idea?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he wrapped his arms on my waist, I could actually feel it, unlike in my other dress.

"You can be the strict parent I'll be the cool one." He smirked.

"That's how it's going to be isn't it." I realized it out loud and he laughed.

"You look so gorgeous." I kissed him slowly then pulled away.

"Good boy." I joked and he just bent down to lift me up and spin me, causing me to laugh.

The rest of the night was spent dancing with my dad, friends, and Bruce. It was so wonderful and seemed like a dream.

"Dear, have you been having everything you crave?" My aunt Brenda asked me. My eyes immediately went to Bruce, he was dancing with Angela, she stood on his feet and he moved. He's going to be such a great dad.

"Not all of them." I replied.

"Oh that's not good, you know the baby can get a birthmark of whatever you're craving."

"So you're saying my baby is going to have a birthmark of Bruce's-"

"Nicole! Um my mom wants to congratulate you, come on." Maggie interrupted me quickly and pulled me away. My aunt Brenda was left with her mouth open.

"What do you think you're doing? I can't believe what you were going to tell her."

"What? It's true, I really want Bruce's dick."

"Wow, you must hate her to want to put her in that awkward situation." I shrugged and looked at my husband again. "What did she do to you anyways?" A waiter passed by with champagne and she took one.

"When I was sixteen, I had a date with the most popular guy in school, and as I have told you I was the outcast and nerd in school so it was a shocker that he had asked me out, I was so excited. So I'm getting ready when the doorbell rings. And as I'm walking down the stairs to see him I hear my aunt talking. Immediately I knew that wasn't a good sign. So I walk into the kitchen where they were and he looks at me, I could tell her was uncomfortable, and then he tells me he forgot he had something really important to do and practically runs out. I look at her and ask what the hell she told him, and she said just that I was desperate for a date and must be excited that he asked me out and we would make such beautiful babies. But I know she did that just so he could date Natalie."

"Wait her daughter?"

"Yeah my cousin, but I never blamed Natalie; she's really sweet and shy. I blame her bitch of a mother."

"Wow, she sabotaged your date."

"He was really hot to." She shook her head and sipped her drink.

"Well on the bright side, you married that." She pointed at Bruce.

"Mm yeah, he's got a really big-"

"Ok! I get it, your horny, let's go be whores and dance in a slutty fashion with our husbands." I laughed and followed her lead. Around three in the morning people started to leave. We thanked people for coming and accepted their gifts. I was about to reach the room I was staying in to get my duffel bag, which held my lingerie since Bruce and I aren't going on our honeymoon until tomorrow, when I heard noise coming from inside it. Moans and grunts, and an 'oh Maggie'. It was Noel and Maggie having sex; well at least they're not in the coat closet like I said. Chuckling I turned around ran into Bruce, gasping I held my hand to my heart.

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I whispered.

"So early into the marriage? No." He smirked and I slapped his arm. He picked me up again. "You have made me the happiest man on earth."

"Stop being so corny and take me to our room." He chuckled and did as I said. My husband laid me on our bed and just stared at me.

"So do you want to, tonight, or wait until we get to the Island?" We were having our honeymoon on Bruce's private island, which held a huge beach house.

"Whatever you want, love." As I moved my leg to be between his I felt something hard poke me, looking down I saw it was Bruce.

"Oh yeah because you can wait."

"Can you blame me I have my beautiful wife in my arms, and on our bed. And not to mention the way you were dancing with me; you were being very naughty." He squeezed my ass and I laughed.

"It was Maggie's idea." I simply stated.

"Remind me to thank her."

"You're going to have to do it after she's finished what we are just about to start." He grinned and closed the distance between us kissing me slowly. I pulled away and heard him groan. "Wait, wait I might not have what I was planning, but I do have something else, now close your eyes. And stay here, I'll be out in ten minutes." I kissed him and pushed him to lay back. He complied with a smirk firmly planted on his handsome face. As I was getting up his hand on my arm stopped me. "What?" His dark eyes opened and were serious.

"Do you regret marrying me?" I smiled at him and lifted my dress so I could straddle him, then bent down and crossed my arms on his chest looking him straight in the eye.

"You mean do I regret binding myself to a man that loves me, and I love him back, a man that respects me and is the father of my child. You're asking if I regret marrying an intelligent, sweet, sexy, funny man that has not only always been there for me, giving me a strong shoulder to cry on but has literally saved my life more than once?" By now he was smiling. "A man that is so good in bed, he has ruined me for any other guy? A man that-" he was laughing by now.

"Ok I get it."

"No really, I'm just trying to understand what you're asking."

"So you don't?"

"You still have to ask?" I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't mention my money."

"Because I didn't marry you for your money, to tell you the truth I just married you for your dick." As soon as I said it he burst out laughing. With lightning reflexes he had me on my back and he was between my legs.

"I'm ok with that." He bent down and kissed me, grinding his hips against mind caused me to cry out in pleasure. That allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth, it tangled with mine, I pulled away and went for his lower lip, trapping it between my lips and biting it, pulling it, sucking on it. He drew away panting. "I'm so crazy for you." He whispered and gently kissed me. "Seriously though, I have to know that you realize marrying me, put you in risk." I put my hand over his mouth.

"Bruce, there will always be risks, no matter where I am no matter who I'm with. The point is that I know I'm safe with you, I feel safe with you. That's all that matters. Now get your ass off of me and wait for me to get ready." I pushed him off, but he was too strong he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, gorgeous." Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his big strong shoulders.

"I love you too. Now by the time I'm out you better not have one piece of clothing on, got it? Good." He pushed himself off me and as I climbed off the bed he smacked my ass. "Close your eyes you jerk." He did and I opened the closet, walking in I went to the very back and got a box hidden behind the dresser. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Opening the box I took out the black lace lingerie, a gift from Maggie at my bridal shower. It was a lacy black bra that clipped on in the front and a lacy see through thong. I took out all the bobby pins from my hair. Letting it fall loose to frame my face.

This was all I needed; I was ready to have my wedding night. I opened the door and leaned on the frame. His eyes were still closed but the sight made my knees go weak. His arms were behind his head, he was completely naked from head to toe. One of his knees was up and the other leg was completely flat. I could see every curve of his muscles, and his manhood was standing proudly, was it just me or was it bigger than the last time I saw it?

Licking my lips I walked forward, "Keep your eyes closed." I whispered and he smirked. Climbing on the bed I crawled towards him, bending down I kissed his thigh, feeling him shudder I smiled and kissed the other one, his thighs are so strong and muscular. I moved up and pressed my lips to his abs, I kissed my way up his chest, then to his collarbone, stopping I kissed his neck, he hasn't moaned but his breath got faster. Making my way over to his spot I kissed it gently, and then bit it, that got a moan out of him. I sat on his hips, his member brushing against me. "You can open your eyes now." He quickly did and ran his eyes up and down my body. My eyes connected with his and he slowly sat up.

"You look so sexy." His husky low voice reached my eyes. By instinct I moved forward and kissed him, brushing my tongue across his lower lip. Bruce's big hands caressed my back, till he reached the back of my bra, I can feel his confusion when he couldn't find the clip. My hands went to his cheeks. I moved my head so my lips were right next to his ear. "It opens in the front." I'm not sure, but I think I felt him jump in excitement. His head bent down and he went between my breasts. He unclipped my bra with his teeth, and he expects me to believe he's not a slut. My head lolled back when his mouth enveloped my breast. His tongue works magic; well at least he's a slut that was taught well. We've waited so long I'm not sure we have foreplay left in us. My husband pushed the bra off my shoulders and threw it at a random direction.

My lips explored his strong chest, biting him here and there, loving how it drew noises from his sexy mouth. He grabbed my lower back and ground me into his member; I gasped and squeezed his shoulders pulling closer to him.

"Bruce, stop I can't take this, I need you." I found myself on my back with Bruce on top of me; he kissed his way down to my thong. His teeth found the top and he pulled it off of me. Sitting back on his knees he stared at me. "Come here." I signaled and he obeyed. Resting his weight on his elbows he kissed me, my hands stroked his muscular back. I gasped and dug my nails into his lower back when his finger slipped into me. "Bruce." I panted over and over again as he skillfully moved his finger inside of me.

"What? What do you want me to do?" he smirked at me and I glared he's making me talk dirty. I turned his head so he was looking straight into my eyes.

"I want you to make me scream your name." His eyes ignited with lust. The fingers instantly left me and he went back to the position he was in. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist, I felt him at my opening. He felt bigger than ever, one swift move of his hips and he was inside of me. I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out. So much time has passed; I forgot how good he was at this. His hips met mine, his member deep inside of me stretching me to the point where I was in cloud nine.

His breathing got faster, joining mine. Pulling away from the hugged position we were in my mouth found his. I don't know why his kisses were better than anyone's. I drew back and kissed my way to his neck, his went straight to my soft spot. His lips on me combined with his hands worshipping my body, not to mention how deep he was in me, made me love him even more. He shifted, instantly hitting my spot going faster and harder, my head lolled back and my eyes rolled back into my head, my hands dragged themselves through his soft silky hair. My stomach tightened and burned with passion.

"Bruce!" I found myself yelling out while I climaxed, he chuckled but kept moving. He was still not finished. I surprised myself when I flipped him over, the pillows had him half sitting up, I moved on top of him my lips moved on his neck, down to his chest. I licked and sucked on his soft ear lobe, biting it he moaned. His head fell back and I took the opportunity to kiss his throat. I kissed everywhere, until finally they landed on my husband's lips, his arms wrapped around me, a safe feeling flooded over me. The love I was feeling from his kiss and his arms around me made me so overwhelmed I climaxed again. My hips almost stopped as it washed over me, Bruce helped me move until I was conscious of my surroundings and moved on my own. I practically danced on top of him, my hips swerved and swayed, and he loved every moment of it. Not long after he exploded in me, and for the third time, I finished too. Collapsing on top of my new husband I panted trying to catch my breath, and then I laughed.

"Three times, wow I really needed this." His lips pressed against my temple.

"I love you." My lips pressed to his, molding perfectly, so many emotions transferred to one another.

"I love you too." He pulled out of me and laid me down gently next to him, his hand on my stomach brushing back and forth.

"What's on your mind?" I whispered, almost as if I said it any louder, it would break a trance. Dark mysterious eyes opened, looking into my lighter ones.

"I'm thinking that it can't be possible to be this happy. A year ago all I had was Alfred, I was ready to turn myself in, but now I have too much to lose." He paused to kiss my stomach. "And I can't lose it." My eyes watered.

"And you won't lose it." He smiled at me, that smile that would melt any girl, a year ago it didn't affect me, now I'm seeing what every other girl saw, how sexy my husband was.

"I love you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you too, my sexy husband." He laughed and I wrapped my leg around his, brushing it back and forth. "Now are you going to remind me again why I keep you around?" My finger ran down his chest, past his sexy abs, to his huge- "Well that didn't take you long."

"Have you seen how hot you are?" he asked me and I laughed and my husband climbed back on top of me for another round of passion. His lips on mine, he was inside of me, slowly he moved in and out, one hand on my hip and the other on my breast. He massaged and moved a little faster. My breathing sped up, my lips deepened into his. Clutching his hair in my hand I pressed my body into his so there was absolutely no part of our body that wasn't touching. Laying my foot on the bed I used it as leverage to meet Bruce at each thrust.

Our lips never broke as Bruce rode me to pure heaven. His tongue tangled with mine as I clenched around his shaft. My moans mixed with his grunts as our bodies moved together perfectly. My hands moved down his powerful body reaching his lower back I squeezed his butt, causing him to laugh. I smiled as we kissed, then kissed him harder as he reached my spot again, that burning feeling in the pit of my stomach returned and I climaxed at the same time Bruce did, slowly we stopped moving until all we were doing was kissing. Pulling away I smiled, tired as hell but satisfied.

That night we made love over six times, the next morning I woke up cuddled to Bruce's side. I kissed his chest, which any other morning would have woken him up but this time nothing happened he still snored, I am so proud of myself, I managed to wear out the great and powerful Batman. I silently slipped out of his arms. I slipped on my silk robe and walked out of the room. On my way downstairs I bumped into Maggie. I laughed at her appearance her hair was everywhere, she laughed to.

"Sorry but you look the same way sweetie." I laughed and slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Guess we both had a long night."

"Oh there was nothing wrong with Noel, you know what he did. He was self conscious, he thought he gained too much weight and wasn't as muscular, his mom got into his head that I wouldn't find him attractive anymore. He's such a girl." I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh honey he just wanted to be his best for you, so what did he do?"

"He worked out until he got his rock hard body back, wasn't hard he just had to get back to his normal routine."

"Bruce likes to workout first thing in the morning, he does push-ups, then pull ups, then we have our own little exercise. He just looks so hot every accent of his muscles move and one time I am going to literally jump him until I'm under him while he does push-ups." I giggled and Maggie looked shocked.

"You whore." I laughed.

"No honey, you weren't able to hold back either. Bruce just looks so sexy when he works out." I stopped feeling hot, I turned to go back upstairs. Maggie's hand grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't, let your man recharge honey." I giggled and followed her down the stairs. "Look at you your just glowing."

"Ditto. I'm just so happy Mags, I mean I have an amazing husband, and soon a beautiful baby. Life for me couldn't get any better."

"You should see how he looks at you, like at first it's so he makes sure you're safe, then it gets like he's worshipping you. It's so romantic. So did he rip your dress off?"

"No I did have lingerie to surprise him with, but I couldn't get to it, but it's ok I had your bachelorette gift. He loved it, over six times."

"Six times!" She was shocked.

"Yes six. What do you want for breakfast? Hey where's Alfred?" We got to the kitchen and she hopped on the island as I opened the fridge door.

"Probably got some too." She wiggled her eyebrows and my mouth fell open.

"You think? I didn't see Daisy go home. That would be so cute."

"It would wouldn't it. Daisy is the sweetest woman I have ever met."

"That's because you work in an industry filled with shallow arrogant people."

"You work there too."

"Worked, I'm thinking about starting my own business like I always wanted to."

"That would be great."

"But you know I'm going to need a model but I don't think you make the cut." I played with my hair acting nonchalant. Maggie jumped off the island and slapped my arm. "Hey watch it I'm with child."

"Ladies behave." We looked up at none other than Daisy, wearing the same dress as yesterday.

"So we were right." We laughed and she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just had too much to drink, Alfred suggested I stay here."

"In his room?" I asked.

"Well…" she blushed and Maggie and I cheered. "Anyways how is your baby?" She walked over to me and felt my stomach.

"A handful already."

"How is that possible, you don't do anything, Bruce is so overprotective and you're lazy." I slapped her arm back.

"Hey watch it, I might be with child." She smiled secretively. I gasped.

"What! You're pregnant?" she sighed.

"No, but I want to be, I want a baby that's part of Noel."

"Well I'm past my prime to have children, and believe me you don't want to be my age without children." Daisy told us. I felt sorry for her, I hugged her from her side and laid my head on her shoulder.

"She has a little girl but it's with someone else, and we'll be your daughters." I smiled and she hugged me back.

"That's very sweet of you, sweetheart."

"Why don't you have kids? You've never been married?" Maggie picked at her as she ate fruit.

"Maggie!" I scolded her and Daisy laughed.

"I was always too into my job. My patients were my children, since when I started I worked in pediatrics." Footsteps were heard and we looked up in time to see Alfred walk in while fixing his tie. Daisy cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Oh. Good morning ladies, Ms. Ferguson, Ms. Smith, and of course Mrs. Wayne." I smiled and walked over to hug him.

"Very good morning, right Alfred?" Maggie smirked and winked. Alfred blushed. I hugged him again.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone, don't let her get away." I whispered in his ear then pulled away motioning for Maggie to follow me out of the kitchen. I turned around. "Oh and don't worry about breakfast, we'll take care of it." Alfred was still blushing when I told him that, giggling I turned around to Maggie and we went back upstairs.

"How are we going to take care of breakfast when it's in the kitchen?"

"We wake up the men and make them go get it. Or we have more fun with them and call for delivery, I know a restaurant that delivers breakfast."

"I like the second option better."

"So do I. Ok I'll go wake up Bruce, and shower, you call the restaurant."

"I don't have the number."

"It's in my bag programmed on my phone." She nodded, then smirked.

"Have fun."

"Oh I plan to." Turning back I walked towards our room. Closing the door behind me I looked at my husband, he was still sleeping with one hand behind his head and the other on his chest. The comforter reached just above his parts, all you could see was his abs, his strong torso. Walking around the bed I lifted my robe so I could crawl over to him and straddle his abs, he felt so hard underneath me. Bending down I kissed his lips, which stirred him awake, he fully woke up and kissed me back, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"See I can enjoy waking up like this every day."

"So can I." I rolled off of him and placed my feet on the bed, causing the robe to fall open, exposing my legs. He rolled onto his side, his hand reached out to touch my leg, it ran up slowly past my knee, past my thigh, to my hip. It kept going up towards my breast. And right when he bent down to kiss me, there was a knock on the door. "Uh! What!" Bruce chuckled and got up to answer the door. "Babe, you're naked." He looked down and smirked.

"Thought that's how you liked me?" I motioned with my finger for him to get closer, he did and I pulled him on top of me.

"Come back later!" I yelled out to whoever was behind the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his head down to kiss me. He chuckled and placed his hands on my thighs.

"Nicole open the door! I can't find the number." I groaned and Bruce rolled off of me, putting on his robe, I got up and opened the door, mad as hell. I didn't even let her talk I snatched the phone and found the number pressing the call button I gave it back to her and closed the door. "Thank you!" she shouted then I heard her footsteps walk away. When I turned back Bruce was on the floor, robe off completely naked doing crunches. I rested against the door and watched him, he got up and went to the closet, and did pull ups. I counted a hundred of each. Then he did my favorite, push-ups. He got on the floor each time he went down and back up his muscles would flex, and look so delicious.

I swayed over to him, moving my hips as though he was watching. When I stood next to him he stopped and looked at me, breathing hard and sweating a little.

"What?" I took my foot and pushed him on his back. Biting my lip and stood with my feet on either side of him. I slowly went down on my knees so I was straddling him. He was smirking the whole time. I bent down and kissed him passionately. He flipped us so he was on top, my robe exposing me to him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slipped inside of me again. He was going too slowly, I moved my hips faster and that made him go faster. I threw my head back and scratched his back , he opened my robe from the top and enveloped my breast in his mouth. He sucked and kissed and bit me, then moved to the next one.

"Oh Bruce." I kept repeating. His hands slipped down to my butt and he clutched it, then pulled me so I met his thrusts. Which caused him to go even deeper than before. I pulled his head up from my chest to kiss me. "Bruce!" I yelled out and finished.

"Uh, Nicole." He called out and spilled his seed inside of me. He let go of my legs and they fell flat on the floor. "So now I know what turns you on." I laughed.

"Oh no you're going to put on a big show when you workout now aren't you?" He smiled.

"Baby, I'm going to be working out twenty four seven if it gets me this." For emphasis he moved his hips still inside of me. It caused me to laugh. Reaching up I kissed him and he caressed my hair. There was a knock on the door again.

"Ignore it." I told him and he shook his head.

"You know they're not going to go away." Bruce slipped his arms around me and pulled me up. I squeaked in surprise loving how strong he was. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he dropped me on the bed. "Cover up beautiful." He tried to fix my robe and I stopped his hands.

"And what if I don't want to?" I asked in a sexy voice. He laughed.

"Are you serious, we just…"

"It's the pregnancy, you have no idea how much I want you again." I pulled his arm so he fell on top of me again. He laughed and I pressed my body against his kissing his neck, then moving up to his lips. He pulled away when there was another knock. He opened a drawer form the dresser and pulled out sweatpants. "I have never seen you wear sweatpants." He slipped them on after he put on underwear.

"They're Armani." I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course they are." He opened the door and blocked whoever it was from seeing me with his body.

"Noel." He nodded.

"Hey Maggie sent me up here, she says Nicole was mean to her, so she sent me to ask, what do you want to eat?" he laughed and looked at me.

"You were being mean to Maggie?" I shrugged. He turned back to Noel and told him what we wanted to eat. I sat up and fixed my robe. Standing behind Bruce I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok Noel order and we'll be out in an hour…or two." He chuckled and Bruce smirked. I pulled Bruce away from the door and closed it. Bruce bent down and picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. I pressed my upper body to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Craning my neck I kissed him as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Now let me remind you why you keep me around." He whispered in my ear and I laughed.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own The Dark Knight or any of the characters in the movie except my own creations.**

Laughter sounded so close, it was me. I laughed as my husband chased me down the beach after I pushed him into the ocean. Of course I didn't get far, his strong arms wrapped around my waist picking me up and spinning me around. Laughing I curled up; he stopped and turned me so I faced him. Hand resting on my cheek he bent down and kissed me. Our lips molded together perfectly, the breeze hit us making my hair fly to the side. My hands ran up his biceps to his naked chest. Using his arm he pulled me closer to him, bending down he picked me up so his waist was trapped between my legs. The moon shone bright, cascading his muscular body making him glow. Smiling he lowered us onto the sand. Quickly ridding himself of his swim shorts and my bikini bottom, he stroked my legs.

Our kiss became more passionate, my hands reached down to squeeze his butt, laughing as he muttered that he loved that. His hands found their way towards my back; he untied my bathing top and pulled it off my shoulders. As his hot mouth enveloped my breast he slipped inside of me and made us one. Our breathing became faster as he moved inside of me. My husband is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me, my husband; I will never get tired of saying that. Bruce moved slowly, but sped up as my breathing slowed. Turning us, I sat up on top of him kissing him, I moved as though I was dancing. Reaching under his knee I tickled it. His quick breath intake and hips bucking told me he liked it. He liked it slow, so he loved every second of this.

We finished at the same time. Drawing away I kissed his hard lips, slowly and surely. Pulling back I rested my forehead on my husband's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered for the hundredth time that day.

"I love you, too." I rested my head on his strong chest and he laid back.

This has been our day. After arriving at Bruce's, well now our, private island, we went straight for the beach. The helicopter left, leaving us alone on the beautiful landscape. We made love more than once on the bed, and multiple times on this very beach. It felt exciting just being out in the open, knowing no one can see us, yet it feels like so many eyes are on us. My husband told me stories of how he used to spend every summer here with his family. As I rested between his legs, my back on his chest, he told me how our children will be able to have just as much fun here on summers.

"Children? How many are you planning?"

"Six." He answered simply. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're planning on marrying again? Because this body is only having two." He chuckled and pressed his hand to my stomach, which hasn't really grown. That has me worried. I would know if it was a miscarriage, right? They say by the time you're four months your pregnancy would be obvious. Mine doesn't even show much, people just think I'm chubby.

"Do you…do you ever think of…the baby?" he hesitantly asked me. I knew what he meant but I didn't want to talk about it.

"I think about the baby every day. Will it be a boy or girl? Look like you or me? Have my personality or yours? I always have it on my mind." I told him resting my hand on his, looking out to the large pacific ocean that stretches for miles.

"I mean, the baby we lost."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Sooner or later, you have to talk about it." My chest tightened and blood boiled. Ever since I've been pregnant, I haven't been the most patient. He just won't drop it.

"Well I choose later." I stood up and grabbed my wrap off the sand, quickly started my way towards the beach house.

"Where are you going?" Bruce's voice sounded behind me.

"To take a shower." I heard him stand up and quickly try to catch up to me.

"Nicole, we have to talk about it." I entered the house and shook my head at him without turning around.

"Says who?"

"Me. We have to get through it." I stop right before ascending the stairs. I slowly turn, staring him straight in the eye.

"I already did."

"Not even you believe that." I made a noise between a grunt and a yell and turned running up the stairs, Bruce hot on my heels. Entering the room I looked around for pajamas to take a shower. I realized we didn't even unpack. I quickly started on that, Bruce stood watching me. "Why don't you want to talk to me about it? Do you not trust me?"

That made me stop everything I was doing. I looked at him. His eyes showed no emotion, he actually believed that.

"Bruce, how can you say that? I trust you with my life. It's just something I can't talk about its too hard."

"I'm willing to try." He shot back at me; I turned my head so he won't see my tears. Running my hands through my hair I calmed and turned back to him.

"I'm not you, I'm not strong enough, and I just can't. Why are you pushing this?"

"Because you're keeping your feelings from me and I hate it." I sat on the couch resting my elbows on my knees and my head on my hands. The bed moved next to me, he sat and wrapped his arms around me, I leaned against him. Sobbing I wrapped my arms around his waist. No other place makes me feel safer, then when I'm in my husband's arms.

"I'm sorry, but I promise I'll tell you soon, just not…just not now." He pulled me so I was cradled on his lap.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Too late." I shot back, he sighed, almost in pain. I laughed pulling back. "I was kidding."

"How about to make it up to you, I give you a massage." He winked at me.

"I knew marrying you was the smart option."

Hours passed by, candles were lit; moans were shared as my husband gave me a full body massage. I was naked, the bottom half of my body was covered by a sheet, Bruce sat kneeled next to me, and his big strong hands kneaded my back.

"Feel better?" He whispered in my ear.

"I felt better hours ago, now I'm just taking advantage." His laugh sounded next to me, long and deep.

"That's my girl." He pressed a kiss to my lower back, slowly going up and kissing again. I moaned as my back arched. His hands slipped under me to my breast, slipping further down to my stomach. As his hands got lower his kisses went higher until he reached my two most sensitive spots, my neck and my woman hood. Gasping I clutched the sheets as my toes curled in excitement. Bruce's naked body climbed on top of me after he pulled back the sheet, his completely naked body pressed on top of mine. Using his knee he pushed my legs open, slipping himself between my legs I felt him hard and ready pressed against me. His lips kissed my shoulder, my breath got faster and deeper, his finger slipped inside me to find just how wet I was. I felt his hot hard member press against my entrance when he removed his finger.

"Bruce." I whispered, silently pleading him to do it, to bury himself inside of stretching me farther than anyone ever has before, making us one.

"What, baby? What do you want me to do?" he whispered in my ear. His hand brushed my hair to the side so he could have better access to my neck. His hot wet lips pressed against my skin drove me crazy. Goosebumps formed on my skin as my husband kissed my body. Just when I was going to reply, there was a crash downstairs, glass breaking. We both shot up, Bruce narrowed his eyes at the door as if whatever caused it was standing right there.

"What was that?" I clutched the sheets to my chest and stayed close to my husband.

"I don't know, stay here." I shot up as soon as he said that.

"Are you crazy?" Quickly shuffling around the room I grabbed my short purple nightgown, slipping it on I stood behind Bruce, putting on my robe that he handed me. He slipped on a pair of sweats as I waited.

"You are staying here." He held his finger out at me as though I was a child.

"Don't talk to me like that." I muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm going whether you like it or not." He sighed quickly pecking my lips he turned around.

"Stay behind me, if anything happens, you run back up here." I nodded and he moved forward. My dark knight reached his arm behind himself to wrap it around my waist, holding me so my chest was pressed to his back. He moved slowly and cautiously. We were supposed to be alone on the island, the only way here is by air or water, a helicopter we would have heard, a boat, maybe not. I pulled his arm so he stopped, we need a weapon.

"Do you have a bat?" he grinned.

"I am your bat." I smiled and we kept going, even though this is a situation where I should be terrified, I felt completely safe. I knew it was because Bruce was there to protect me. We slowly approached the stairs, Bruce shielding me with his own body the whole time. My eyes immediately found the broken glass on the floor, it was the picture of our wedding day, and I had put it there that morning. Bruce exhaled a frustrated sound. Catching me by surprise he turned around quickly picking me up. I gasped holding on to his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"You saw the picture, there's only one person it could be, Harvey, and I'm going to find him. You, stay here, got it?" he set me down inside the room. Rolling my eyes I quickly left the room. I didn't get far as his hand enclosed my shoulder. "For once, listen, think of the baby." His eyes signaled to my stomach.

"I am, that's why I'm going to keep his dumbass father alive."

"You just got married and you're already fighting. Uh oh that's not a good thing." We both froze when we heard him; he was at the bottom of the stairs. Bruce turned around, sending his death glare to Harvey.

"What are you doing here Dent?" Harvey shrugged and sat down on the armchair in the living room facing us.

"I heard this was where you would honey moon and I realized I haven't given you your wedding gift yet. And I thought we could both take a turn fucking the new Mrs. Wayne." Bruce made a move to run down the stairs, I grabbed his arm.

"He's just trying to get you mad, don't let him." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes Wayne, how does it feel to know that I fucked your wife, I was inside if her making her scream my name, don't you think it's so sexy the way she moans, almost breathless and the look on her face when she cums, or do you make her unsatisfied?" Bruce's fists clenched together until his knuckles turned white, fear gripped my gut. Harvey is purposefully trying to blind him by anger.

"Stop it." I growled at Harvey, now he's making me pissed. This is definitely not the Harvey I loved; he would never be so disrespectful.

"I'm not doing anything just stating facts. Have you told your husband how you loved to go down on me? How you sucked me like a lollypop?" As he was saying that I felt like such a whore. "And who knows that baby I killed could have very well been mine. Oh well it's dead now anyways. I just hope nothing bad happens to the one you have now." He took out his coin, analyzing both sides of it. "Let's see how lucky your baby is." Before I could stop him Bruce ran full force towards Harvey, he knocked him of the chair. Harvey kicked Bruce off, now all they were doing was exchanging punches.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them but they wouldn't listen, I wanted to get near them but I couldn't risk getting hit. Just at the last second I caught a glimpse on the mirror of someone behind me. I ducked out of the way as they made to trap me. Grabbing a vase I broke it over his head. He fell to the floor and Bruce looked up, just to lose his focus and have Harvey hit him. This time Harvey climbed on top of Bruce and began to beat him.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" Harvey yelled at someone behind me, I turned in time to see a fist coming towards my face.

"Nicole! Run!" I heard Bruce yell at me, I ducked and ran up the stairs. They grabbed my ankle and I tripped falling, my hands shot up just in time to stop the edge of the stair from hitting my stomach. I pulled my ankle back to kick the very large man that chased me off the stairs. He fell back and it gave me a chance to run into the room, I locked the door and waited for any sound. All I heard was a gunshot. A scream erupted from my throat as I ran farther into the room. A million thoughts entered my mind, every single one was that they would hurt Bruce, how could I leave him like that? Down there alone to fend for himself? I cried at the thought of something happening to him. All of a sudden I felt pissed, what the hell am I doing crying up here? What's that going to solve? These motherfuckers come into my house, ruin my honeymoon, threaten my family's life, and still I'm locked in a room?

I put on jeans and a muscle shirt; I checked the closet for anything I could use as a weapon. I knew I wouldn't find a gun, Bruce hates guns. Way in the back I found a metal bat. Smiling I lifted it and got comfortable with the weight. I listened at the door for any movement; all I could hear was Bruce and Harvey's fight downstairs, I opened the door and looked over the railing. Bat ready slung over my shoulder slightly. The sight caught me by surprise; five men lay scattered around the living room, unconscious. All that was left was Harvey and Bruce, my husband was bloody and had a busted lip, Harvey had an open eyebrow. I felt someone watching me, I turned in time to hit one of Harvey's henchmen with the bat, and I got his side. Quickly I pulled the bat back to hit him again across the face. This time he seemed to have his eyes roll back into his head then collapsed. The big thud stopped the fight downstairs; both men looked up at me surprised.

"Nicole, stay up in the room." Bruce shouted up at me.

"Yes Nicole, be a good little bitch and-" he didn't get to finish Bruce landed another punch, sending him down.

"Don't you dare disrespect my wife again." Pride swelled up in my chest. I slowly walked down the stairs.

"What do you want Harvey?" I was tired; I was so tired of everything. I wanted it all to stop; it's ridiculous there's no point in tormenting me.

"I want to know why your new husband here fights just like the batman." The question caught me by surprise.

"You mean pissed off, I don't know Harvey maybe they both hate you equally."

"See the Joker paid me a little visit, he seems to have a theory that Wayne is batman. I just wanted to see for myself. Nice battle scars." He commented on Bruce's scared body. Bruce just glared at him. "Doesn't it make you sick that you married your sister's killer?"

"Harvey that's insane." Bruce looked at me, hurt written in his eyes. Of course he still thinks he killed Rachel.

"Is it? Why were you at the press conference when I announced I was batman? You made a move to speak up Wayne, was it to confess?" Bruce looked defeated I had to help him.

"Go to hell. Why do you keep fighting a losing battle? Look at yourself Harvey. This isn't you, why are you hurting so many innocent people." I made it to the bottom and stood in front of him, bad move. Anger flashed through his eyes, he lunged at me, and Bruce quickly stepped between us and landed in another punch, sending him flying back. He caught himself and looked at me again.

"Innocent? INNOCENT? These fucking people killed my family! They killed her! Your sister! And you still call them innocent?"

"Yes Harvey I do! Because they didn't kill Rachel! The Joker did, it was his plan all along can't you see that! He played you! Get over yourself and stop being so damn preachy. She's dead, it happened, it hurts but it's done and only the joker is to blame. Let it go Harvey. stop wasting your life for revenge. It's not worth it. What would Rachel say if she were here huh?"

"First your husband, then your baby, then you." He managed to say through clenched teeth. He pulled out his gun and coin.

"Then what? What do you have planned after that Harvey? What's your master plan?"

"Then Gotham." He threw his coin up in the air, it landed burnt side up.

**A/N: HI! Well I would first like to thank everyone for taking time to review, every time I check my email and see I have a new review I get so excited! Now I want to tell you all that I got an email saying I should stop the story here. What do you guys think? Well I still have Joker plans, but if you guys want me to stop I will. Well please review and thank you for reading this. You guys are awesome.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Well you know the drill….**

Harvey lifted the gun and pointed it at my husband. I picked up the bat in my hand and hit him across the face with it. My ex flew to the side; Bruce took my bat from me, his eyebrow raised up.

"What?" He checked the unconscious maniac's pulse.

"He's alive, but he's going to have a huge headache. You hit him pretty hard love."

"It's all the calcium the baby's giving me." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe we should just you know, tie him up. Last time he was unconscious and he snuck away without us knowing." Bruce opened his mouth to say something when Harvey's legs wrapped around his and twisted so Bruce went down. Harvey held my husband down on his stomach and lifted the gun to Bruce's temple. "No! Harvey, don't do it. Please, I'll do anything." I pleaded with him dropping the bat on the floor.

"So you are the batman." I cursed myself he heard me. Now he knows.

"What the hell do you want Harvey?" I collapsed on my knees, just plain tired of everything.

"I thought we covered this." He pulled back the lever of the revolver. "I'm ready to kill both Bruce Wayne and the Batman." His finger tightened on the trigger.

"Wait! I mean it Harvey, I'll do anything, don't kill him." Tears sprang in my eyes at the sight of Bruce completely defenseless. Then, everything moved so fast. Bruce reached up and rolled Harvey off of him, he I rushed to get the thrown gun. Both Harvey and I reached it at the same time. Bruce growled and punched Harvey; Harvey returned it but froze when I pressed the gun to his head. His back was to me and Bruce's eyes widened at the sight.

"Well I guess you did mean anything." My hands shook as I pressed the gun to Harvey's head. He turned around and looked my straight in the eye.

"Do it." He smiled back at me, the side of his face with skin stretched.

"What?" I barely managed to whisper.

"Do it, shoot me." My hands shook, I was scared; no I was terrified of this man standing in front of me. But I also hated his guts, he put my family in danger, he threatened my life, he killed my baby, he is a killer, and he deserves to die. Before I knew what I was doing my finger pulled the trigger.

I looked out to the ocean, Bruce walked out of the beach house after the cops and everyone left the Island on helicopters. My head spun, so much trouble was caused. Wasn't this supposed to be a great week for me? Bruce wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Your dad left, he apologized for this mess ruining our honeymoon."

"I can't believe I pulled the trigger." I leaned my head back against Bruce's chest. The breeze pulled my hair back and I sighed.

"But you didn't kill him." Turns out my aim sucks, I ended up hitting his shoulder, while Bruce held him down my dad burst through the door and informed us about the Joker letting him know about Harvey's plan. Why? We didn't know, but we did know Harvey could out Bruce any time he feels like it. So much is going wrong; do I really want my baby to go through this? Should I tell Bruce to quit his alter ego? But I know how much Bruce needs batman, as does Gotham. I can't be selfish but I can't let my baby grow up in this messed up life of ours. I was more confused than ever.

"Bruce, how can we have a baby in a life like this?" I felt his chest rise and fall deeply.

"We can keep it away from this bad side of our lives, we can protect our baby, I will protect both of you with my life." I turned in my husband's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But we don't want you to." I smiled slightly at him. "We want you to be in our lives forever, we want you to be happy and we know that being batman makes you happy, so like every person in love, we are going to make the sacrifice of worrying double than other families."

"But I don't want you to." He mocked. "I want you two to be happy and not worried all the time."

"Baby, this is bigger than the both of us, and I know you know that. Gotham isn't ready to let go of Batman, and I'm sure you're not either." He closed his eyes and turned his head. I reached up and turned his head back to me; I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. "Plus, there are other ways of making it up to me." I whispered seductively against his lips. He instantly chuckled and I smiled at my husband. He wrapped his arms around me completely and I leaned against him more snuggling into his warmth. I never wanted to move from that spot, he was mine and I was his.

After a few minutes I pulled away and took my husband's hand. I lead him towards the beach house and sighed at the mess. Bruce took my in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Leave it, let's enjoy our time here, let's go try out the bed." I laughed at his comment. Was he serious?

"No, after what just happened and already you want more?"

"I always want you, no matter what." He turned me and I smiled at him.

"Well are you willing to give me whatever I want?"

"I will give you the world if you ask for it." That's my husband for you.

"Well I want to go home." His smile faltered slightly but he nodded anyways. He knew I needed to go home.

I paced around my room as I waited for Bruce to come back from fighting crime. Now that Harvey knew I was more worried than ever. What would he do? Would he out him to the Joker? The mob? Or does he have a worse plan in mind? We've been back home for about a month and my stomach seemed to blow up over night. Five months of pregnancy and my stomach looked like the size of a Buick. Bruce told me I was over reacting but I seriously thought I was having quintuplets.

The baby moved too much whenever it heard Bruce's voice, but when I would talk to it, nothing. If I stayed in one position too long it would move until I moved and it got comfortable. At one point it would rest on my hip and swell a nerve until my hip hurt so much I couldn't move. I couldn't be around food because I would get nauseous unless I craved it. Bruce had had it with my mood swings and I hadn't seen Alfred in days.

Suddenly I got an intense craving for cheesecake. I rushed downstairs to the kitchen and practically inhaled a whole cheesecake. That's how I ate all the time. At one point I was hoping the baby would weigh sixty pounds because that's how much weight I gained. Once Bruce was trying to make love to me and I ended up crying because I felt so unattractive. But my husband pulled me through it and made me feel happier and sexier than ever, he has that affect on me.

We had gone to the doctor to get our sonogram. Bruce was happier than I have ever seen him, he wasn't that happy on our wedding. He kept going on and on about how his daughter was going to be his little princess. The doctor had walked in and turned on the sonogram, everything got quiet as soon as we heard a heartbeat. I broke down crying at the sound of my baby's life. The doctor said that it's refusing to open its legs so we have to wait another month to know the sex.

I wobbled up the stairs and opened my bedroom door; the first thing I saw made me gasp. Bruce was in the middle of the room in his robe, holding a baby. I walked closer and got a better look at the baby. She was adorable with her big green eyes and fiery red hair. It seemed she couldn't stop laughing if she tried. Bruce cooed at her and made faces to get her to laugh. I frowned at the sight of her dirty pink shirt and ripped white shorts. She couldn't be more than a few months old. I couldn't help but think Bruce looked so sexy holding a baby. I smiled at the thought of him being such a great dad.

"Unless I have this whole pregnancy thing wrong, we haven't had the baby yet." I teased and played with the baby in my husband's arms. He smiled up at me and the baby giggled and reached her hand up to turn Bruce's attention back to her.

"I found her in a warehouse." His eyes briefly turned to anger but it left when the baby giggled again.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Someone abandoned her there." I gasped and looked sadly at the baby.

"What? That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?" he shrugged still smiling at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" he looked at me, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yes give me, I need the practice." He handed her over to me; I struggled to adjust her over my stomach. She turned her very green eyes to me. "Hi beautiful." I cooed at her. "Oh isn't she gorgeous?" I asked Bruce, when he didn't reply I looked up. He was just staring at me with a smile on his face. "What?"

"You just look so beautiful." I blushed and turned back to the baby.

"What are you going to do with her?" I rocked her back and forth almost gushing when she yawned and batted her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Call your dad." He replied.

"Oh." He was going to send her to an orphanage if she didn't have parents, she could end up in foster care.

"We can't keep her, love." His arms wrapped around me from behind to settle on my stomach.

"And why not?" I lowered my voice when she completely closed her eyes.

"Because we already have a baby coming, it's going to be a handful with both of them."

"Think of it as twins." He laughed and kissed my bare shoulder.

"Don't get attached." His hand reached over and stroked the baby's cheek.

"How can you ask me that I already got attached? Baby, let's adopt her." I turned my hopeful eyes to his sexy ones.

"Baby, we don't even know if he has parents looking for him, face it we have to call your dad." Complete sadness washed over me and my lip quivered, Bruce's eyes widened. "No, baby don't cry, I hate it when you cry." I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"Ok, fine, just take her away from me like that." I put the baby on the bed and stormed out as best I could. Sure it was childish, but I blamed my hormones. Right then and there I knew it was going to be a long pregnancy.

**A/N: sorry if it seems like this chapter sucks I'm trying to get it out before I leave for Christmas vacation. So please be nice when you review **** more reviews=faster updates.**


	33. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: Well you know the drill.**

A smile formed on my face at the picture sitting on my dad's desk. It was a picture I had taken with him on my sixteenth birthday. He shoved my face in my cake and I had returned the favor. I spun in my dad's chair once more before Bruce stopped me.

"Can't you just sit still?" I grabbed his hand that stopped the chair and kissed it. His other arm was busy holding the baby girl.

"She looks like a Miranda, don't you think?" Bruce smirked at me.

"Love, don't name her it will only make it worse." I rolled my eyes and spun again.

"Bruce, how can you ask that of me? We've had her for three months; she's a daughter to me already." How I had gotten Bruce to wait three months to report the baby? I have no clue, he got as attached to her as I did. We had called my dad and he sent out found child reports and asked around, but I had always secretly happy that no one claimed her. Until we got the call that my father had found her missing child report, that's when my smile left my face. Bruce bent down and kissed my forehead as we waited for my dad to get paperwork started. The door opened and my father walked in, by the look on his face I knew it was bad news.

"Well, I found her parents." He set papers in front of me.

"Oh, well that's…great." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I have grown so attached to this little girl and now she was being taken away from me.

"Not so great darling, they're dead." My dad sat on the corner of his desk and eyed me.

"What?" I wasn't happy, I thought I would be happy that she was free to be mine, but all I felt was sadness.

"They were found dead at their home, apparently two thugs decided to rob them and ended up becoming kidnappers as well." This little girl had lost the two people that protected her and loved her. My dad handed me a tissue as tears ran down my face. Bruce rubbed my back as best he could with the baby crying in his arms. I held out my hand and he handed her to me. I stood up and rocked her back and forth to get her to calm down. I could barely hear my father and Bruce as they talked behind me.

I turned in time to see my father shake Bruce's hand and leave his office while he looked back at me and sent me a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at my husband; he took the baby from my arms and set her in her pink car seat I had bought her. I smiled at the baby t-shirt I had put on her, it was the t-shirt Maggie had bought for my baby. The one that said 'My pinky might be small but I still have my daddy wrapped around it'. Once she was strapped in and with her pacifier between her lips she fell into a deep sleep. In those three months we had learned the tricks of quieting a crying baby. We were all ready for our own.

"Guess what?" Bruce wrapped his arms around me as best he could.

"She's going to an orphanage." I wiped a tear and looked at the baby that in such a short time found her way into my heart.

"Well I wouldn't call the manor that." I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"You mean… You agree to adopt her?" If I were wrong it would break my heart. I would have gladly adopted her on my own, even if Bruce didn't want her, but by law both of us have to sign.

"Do you mind becoming a mom two weeks early?" I smiled at my husband and gave him a passionate kiss, only pulling away when we both felt the baby kick my stomach.

"Where do I sign?"

Bruce and I left the police station with our new daughter; her legal name was now Miranda Lillian Wayne. My dad had told us that she was six months old. She would only be six months older than her little brother or sister, that thought had brought a smile to my face. Bruce gave Alfred the good news in the car, he congratulated us but I was too busy wondering if we were having two daughters or a daughter and a boy. Bruce and I decided we would wait until I gave birth to find out the sex of our child. Bruce, my always horny husband, decided while I was recovering from giving birth he would buy all he needed for his pole dancing, which somehow due to our competitiveness turned into a strip tease and lap dance along the way. If it's a boy however, Bruce has to agree to do whatever I want for the whole day, which includes changing diapers and waking up to get both babies in the middle of the night. I didn't want Alfred to be the one that took care of our child; he wasn't at the age he was when he raised Bruce. I didn't want him stressing and getting sick.

We were about five miles away from the mansion when I got a sudden pain below my waist. That's the exact moment my water broke.

"Bruce?" My husband tore his eyes away from our new daughter who was in between us in the car seat to look at me.

"What is it, love?" He flashed his beautiful smile towards me, which I hope our child gets.

"My water broke." Those three words were amazing, they did something no other power on earth ever could; they caused the great Bruce Wayne to lose control. He was stuttering and stumbling over his words, until finally we heard a British voice say.

"Master Bruce, we have arrived at the hospital." Alfred got out and ran to my side of the car. I was still in shock much like my husband, I was two weeks early. All I did was pray that my baby was alright. My door opened and before I knew it I was in a wheelchair.

I waited for the contractions to hit me, but nothing came. The doctor had assured me it wasn't like on TV, first your water breaks then contractions hit every once in awhile gradually getting closer. I asked Bruce to get me the best epidural he could find, or he wouldn't be able to touch me until our child was eighteen. While he was doing that I laid in bed surfing channels.

Bruce had gone all out and gotten me a private room, with cable and a DVR, a great view of the city and at least a dozen security men outside.

"Miss Nicole, I got you some ice chips." Alfred broke through my thoughts. I smiled at him and took the cup of ice chips. While I chewed on them I stared at my husband as he paced the room, sitting every once in awhile but quickly getting impatient and standing up to pace again.

"Bruce sit down, you're making me nervous. The doctor said it would be hours before I was even close to delivering this baby." His dark eyes stared at me and he narrowed them slightly, probably trying to decide if I was in pain or not. "If you want something to do call my dad, and Maggie, and Luigi, and…you know what just give me the phone."

About three hours later, almost everyone I knew had visited me. My room was once again filled with flowers and balloons and gift baskets. I was busy smelling scented lotions when another contraction hit me. I let out a small gasp trying not to let Bruce know I was in pain, I made the mistake when I had gotten the first contraction and caused him to almost have a panic attack. Alfred would only let out a chuckle and go back to watching the news.

Maggie and Luigi hadn't gotten there yet, they had a photo shoot. And my father had some big case to work on. My mother had left town a week before, intending to be gone a month to be back in time for the baby to be born. They all intended to be there when the baby was born. But this child decided to be early, even though both its parents rarely were.

As much as I tried to avoid it, Bruce heard me. He immediately shot up the chair next to my bed and held my hand. His eyes were wide and filled with worry.

"Are you okay baby?" I smiled up at my husband. Who says big tough guys don't have soft spots?

"Yes Bruce I'm fine, I'm in labor this is supposed to happen baby. If you don't stop being so neurotic you are going back home." We both turned to look at Alfred as he let out a laugh.

"And what do you find so amusing Mr. Pennyworth?" Bruce asked with a smirk on his face. There was my sexy calm husband.

"You two remind me of your mother and father. I was there when you were born you know? Your father would pace endlessly and your mother would reassure him that she was fine. But nothing would calm his nerves; he nearly had a heart attack by the time you were almost out. Your mother simply laughed and like I did, found him very amusing. Well I suppose all couples in love are like this when they are about to have a child together. The most drastic thing your father did when you were being born was ordering your mother's doctor around to, and I quote, 'Be very careful with the most precious beings in my life'." By the end of Alfred's story Bruce and I were both smiling and I had tears in my eyes. Bruce looked at me and we both leaned in for a kiss. That kiss was amazing, like all our kisses. It was filled with love and passion, but under it all I knew it was concern for my well being.

We both knew that giving birth was really dangerous. I didn't let Bruce know then, but I was terrified, completely and utterly terrified. I hadn't told anyone until Alfred ordered Bruce to leave my room to get something to eat about five hours after visitors stopped coming, my contractions had gotten closer and each minute they were closer Bruce wound up tighter. Maggie and Luigi had gotten there to support me.

"Maggie I am so scared, how the hell did you do it?" Maggie smiled at me from where she sat at the foot of my bed. I slapped Luigi's hand away when he tried to eat my ice chips.

"I didn't think about anything but my baby, how she would look, what I would name her, just focus on your baby honey. Focus on what it would look like, how it would feel cuddled up next to you, how it would feel to hold it in your arms and know that with you it would always be safe." I smiled at Maggie's words.

"Yes, think about the late nights waking up to get it to shut up, the crying that is endless, the nasty diapers you'll change, the mood swings as a teen, the talking back even when it's a baby, Tommy was horrible as a baby." I laughed as Luigi's words.

"He was not you are just an impatient parent." I turned my attention away from the two bickering people who sat in front of me to the door that had opened. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought with a smile as a small blond head poked inside and a big smile formed flashing his dimples. He giggled and ran inside climbing on my bed. He just sat there and smiled at me every once in awhile glancing at my stomach.

"Go ahead." I gave him permission and he set his head on my stomach.

"Hi baby, it's me Tommy. Remember? You have to cause I'm gonna be your big cousin. But there are rules to follow, okay? Rule number one, never ever, and I mean ever touch my teddy bear. Rule number two, never, ever, ever get my toys without asking, that's not nice. Rule number three." A laugh escaped my lips and Mark's as he kept going on with his rules.

"Hi Mark." He bent over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I sat up straight with a hiss when a contraction hit me again. Tommy quickly removed his head with the deer-caught-in-headlights look and he frowned staring at my stomach.

"Okay fine you can eat my ice cream just don't finish it all. Now where was I? Rule number…" Once again I laughed and stroked Tommy's head as he went on with his rules.

"He made a list on the way over I just took it from him." Mark told me as he sat on the chair Bruce had been sitting on. I glanced at Maggie and Luigi, they were still bickering. Out of all my friends, Mark was the only one that actually listened to me. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm thinking if contractions hurt this much, how would labor feel? I made Bruce get me an epidural that could take down King Kong." Mark laughed shaking his head slightly.

"Where is Bruce anyway?"

"Alfred forced him to go eat something at the cafeteria; he hadn't left my side for even a second." Mark nodded in understanding.

"He really loves you."

"He better or I'm castrating him for doing this to me." Mark laughed we talked for awhile ignoring Tommy's rambling and Maggie and Luigi's bickering.

Before I knew it my friends had left me, being replaced by Bruce, Alfred, and my dad. Maggie had gone to pick up her daughter from her ex-husbands house; apparently she wanted to see me. And Luigi went to drop off Mark and Tommy to their house. I sat on the edge of the bed facing two nurses who were holding me in place. It was time for the epidural, once I had seen the needle I freaked out, it was huge. My whole body shook, and it shook even more when I heard what the doctor had said.

"You need to stay perfectly still and not move, if you get a contraction I need you to hold still okay? It could be really bad if you don't." He scared me into tears. I found out why they had made Bruce and I sign a paper, they don't want to be responsible. They didn't let Bruce in with me.

"Can I please have my husband here?" We were taking long because I couldn't stop shaking from fear and the contractions hitting me what seemed every second. They were so intense I had let out a scream every time they hit me.

"No miss, no one is allowed in the room with you." One of the nurses holding me told me for the third time. I looked at her through teary eyes.

"Please? I guarantee you that he can calm me down, just let him hold me." The doctor sighed.

"Let Mr. Wayne in." He finally decided. A ray of hope hit me square in the heart.

"But, Dr. Lavian?" The nurses stuttered at him.

"Well she's a Wayne, they donate millions." I knew it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart.

"What happened?" I heard Bruce's voice behind me.

"She is shaking too much that can cause serious damage and hurt her." Before the nurse finished explaining he was right in front of me. His big hands caressed my face.

"Hey love, I'm right here." He leaned into me and I buried my face in his chest, sitting straight so my back was erect. His hands rested on either side of my thighs, his head bent so he could whisper comforting words in my ear. Instantly I was calmer than before, I wasn't shaking as badly when I felt the needle press in my back. Unfortunately, a huge contraction hit me. My hands clenched Bruce's shirt, my teeth ground together, and my eyes shut tight. Bruce placed a kiss on my neck and I had let out a sigh of relief when it was over I didn't feel any pain at all anymore it was all gone in a flash.

"You are one lucky woman Mrs. Wayne." A nurse who stood behind Bruce told me. I looked up and smiled at Daisy. "Not only do you have a great husband but you got a contraction when the epidural was inserted. Trust me, that is the better way to go, not feeling the needle at all." I smiled at her and Bruce brushed my tears away and placed a kiss on my forehead. He bent down and picked me up setting me so I was lying on the bed. All the nurses left following the doctor. A concerned Alfred had walked in followed by my father.

"Are you okay Miss. Nicole?" I could tell that question was on all their minds.

"I…I am great." I let out a chuckle, which turned into a giggle, which turned into a laugh. Then I was laughing as if Bruce were tickling my sweet spot, just full on laughing until tears poured out of my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I faintly heard my dad ask.

"The drugs are working." That was the last thing I remembered until the birth part. The actual birth was hell on earth.

**A/N: SO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT SCHOOL HAS BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE. PLEASE REVIEW, I don't want to bribe you but the more reviews the faster I update, they are like a little reminder on my email to update. Thanks.**


	34. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: Well you know the drill.**

The real hell began when the drugs weren't strong enough to relieve my contractions. I had never felt pain that intense before, every time a contraction hit I saw white specks in front of me from how much it hurt. I could barely register in my mind that Bruce was trying to comfort me after the contractions hit again and the doctor said it was time. Not once did my husband leave the room I was in, he had been glued to my side at all times. The time had come and I found myself with my legs open, drenched in sweat and screaming my head off. I squeezed Bruce's hand whenever a contraction hit me and I was pretty sure I had seriously injured his hand, but he never let go.

"It's ok baby, it's almost over." Bruce's husky voice whispered in my ear.

"You know what Bruce, that's easy for you to say you asshole! Now shut the hell up and let me concentrate on getting this thing out of me! Twenty-six hours Bruce! Twenty-six!" I yelled at him over and over again. It seemed to be the only thing that made the pain less. "You know what? I am never letting you touch me again! If you so much as suggest sex, I will cut off your dick and shove it in your mouth! And this kid better freaking love me more than you for the pain it's putting me through or I'm-" I was cut off by a scream that ripped through my body, oh no wait what ripped through my body was blinding pain.

"Ok Nicole, I need you to push on the next contraction you get." My doctor told me in a sickening calm voice.

"Ok." I nodded and braced myself by squeezing my husband's hand tighter.

"Oh sure you're nice to him." Bruce muttered next to me.

"One he didn't do this to me and two he's making it go away, so shut up unless you want to be sleeping in the nursery until we potty train this kid." I growled at him through clenched teeth.

"Yes, my love." I glared at his amused smile. My hand held his tighter as a contraction shook me, I did what the doctor told me to and pushed. I could feel the baby moving forward inside of me and it damaged me to no end. I stopped and collapsed backwards, my breath would not slow down, and I felt like I had run a marathon.

"Come on Nicole, push again I can see the head." I almost smiled at his words, but I did as he said and pushed again. I gritted my teeth and kept pushing, the only thing on my mind was 'longer pushes, shorter labor'. Once again I collapsed backwards, completely spent. I was more exhausted then when I had all nighters with Bruce.

"Nicole, one more." I weakly shook my head at him.

"No, I can't. I'm too tired I can't even lift my head." My muscles felt like they weighed a ton, even lifting my finger hurt.

"Nicole, it's head is on my hand, just one more." I couldn't even feel my baby anymore I was completely numb down there. Once again I shook my head. Bruce grabbed my chin and turned me to look at him, there was a smile on his face.

"Baby, one more push and you will be able to find out who wins." He smirked at me and I almost smiled, I sat up with Bruce's help and pushed with all my might. I didn't know if I was screaming or if Bruce was still talking to me, I couldn't hear anything, all I was concentrating on was being able to see my baby. I collapsed for the last time and closed my eyes briefly with a big smile on my face when I heard my baby's cry. I opened my eyes to see it being handed to me. My baby had my eyes, but Bruce's everything else. It had its daddy's nose, lips, ears, hair, eyebrows, and mole on its belly. My eyes met my husband's he extended his arms to carry our child. I watched him as he smiled and cuddled and loved a being we created.

"Our baby is gorgeous." Bruce smiled in agreement.

"What will you name your child?" I heard the doctor ask me.

"My husband knows, ask him." Was all I said before darkness surrounded me and I fell into a deep sleep.

It has been two months since I gave birth and I was almost completely healed, I still didn't let Bruce near me. I wanted our first time after our child was born to be special. I sighed in frustration and pulled up my blouse once more, I hadn't breast fed so my breasts grew at least two cup sizes, and Bruce loved it.

After I gave birth I apologized to Bruce about all the bad things I had said to him while giving birth and he said his favorite part was when I was on the drugs. Apparently I had spoken very dirty to him and turned him completely on. He told me some of the things I had said and I still blush at the thought.

I had gotten my designer business started and hired Maggie and Luigi was my partner, but I still had the bigger share. Sadly I turned in my jeans and leather jacket for fashion business attire. However, it was worth it since I found out a guilty pleasure of Bruce's was seeing me dressed like that.

I was standing in the middle of my office looking over new designs by Luigi when I felt arms wrap around me from behind, his hands set on my stomach which was once again almost flat. It takes a lot of time to slim down from birth, which is another reason I wanted to put off making love to my husband. His arms traveled up and rested across my neck.

"You are so beautiful." His husky voice sounded next to my ear before he placed a kiss next to it. A shiver went up my spine and I knew he had felt it because he flashed me his signature smirk.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with the kids?" My worry shot up suddenly and I narrowed my eyes at Bruce when he chuckled. Since I had two kids to take care of I found I was always worried when they were not in my sight.

"Don't worry love, our children are fine. Although Miranda seems to have taken a liking to being carried instead of walking herself."

"That's because her daddy coddled her all the time, now she is spoiled and knows she gets what she wants." He smiled at me and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. I replied with more force, I knew that would give him the hint. He pulled back in shock and I giggled at the semi hard object poking my thigh. "You're ready?" I nodded and he spun me around so I was facing him. His hands pulled me against him and his lips lowered to mine once more only this time that kiss was so much more passionate; it was hot and intense, like my body felt when Bruce's hands ran over it. We pulled away quickly when we heard a cough. I looked up to see none other than my dad. Bruce cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, a gesture he made when he was embarrassed, which rarely happened.

"Hi dad." I blushed and smiled slightly at my father.

"Hi sweetheart. Sorry to interrupt but I am in a hurry, I just came to ask you if I could take the kids for the weekend? Barbara and I are taking Stacy and Jimmy to the cabin by the lake and I want my grandchildren to come."

"Yes."

"No." Bruce and I answered at the same time. We turned to look at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong with the kids going with your dad for the weekend?" Bruce asked me.

"Well they're still little I need to be near them, I can't let them out of my side." I argued back.

"Okay you two work this out and honey call me with your answer." My dad leaned in and gave me a kiss to my cheek and I resisted the urge to say 'No and that's final.' We waited for my dad to leave and close the door behind him.

"Baby, we could have the house to ourselves and have time to spend together; the kids have been getting in the way of our time together. Imagine a weekend together of pure pleasure." His lips curved into that half smile that drove me crazy.

"No don't give me that look, I can't let my babies leave, they're only eight and two months old." Bruce wrapped his arms around me to stop me from pacing.

"Baby, this is your dad, you trust him don't you? Sooner or later you have to let them out of your sight for awhile so you don't drive yourself crazy." I smiled at him.

"But-" I was silenced as my husband's lips claimed mine once again. I pulled away with a groan. His lips attached to my collarbone and he nipped at my sweet spot. My knees buckled from under me and my husband caught me easily. This time I didn't fight him and agreed to let my babies go for a weekend.

We had a whole night planned, dinner, dancing, movie, and home. Somehow when we were getting ready to leave we ended up on the bed, with our clothes off and in the middle of foreplay.

My head flew back and I clutched the sheets pulling them up as my body tensed deliciously. I kept sighing Bruce's name. My back arched and my hips kept bucking up but Bruce held them down. I looked down and almost climaxed at the sight of my husband eating me. His tongue ran over my clit and he used his fingers to rub my nub while he slipped his tongue inside of me over and over again. Finally after the torture in the pit of my stomach the burning sensation burst and I climaxed into my husband's mouth. He sat up on his knees and smiled at me. My breathing was rushed and my eyes were half lidded in pleasure. I shivered and gasped at the sudden lust filled look on Bruce's face.

His eyes got darker to the point where they looked black and his tongue crept out and slowly licked his bottom lip. My eyes traveled down his rock hard body. From his chiseled chest to his six pack abs, and down to his delicious long thick hard penis between his strong muscular thighs. It stood proudly and I couldn't take it anymore I sat up and kneeled in front of him. I placed my hands on his chest and they traveled slowly down, I gently dragged my nails down his body. His loud moan sounded out in the room and I smiled, I knew he loved it when my nails scratched his body. Especially when I ran a nail down his length.

My hand wrapped almost all around his erection, I stroked him softly with my thumb first. His head fell on my shoulder as he let out a moan followed by my name. I smiled and told him to relax. My hand slowly started to move up and down as I leaned down and kissed his chest. I raised an eyebrow and decided to go for it and ran my tongue from his nipple up past his collarbone to his spot behind his ear. I nipped at him there and moved my hand faster. His hands clenched around my hips almost painfully but I ignored it and continued to pleasure my husband.

I gently pushed him back so he was lying on the bed and bent my head down, trailing kisses from his abs to his erection. I placed kisses down his shaft to his head. I took his head into my mouth and sucked gently.

"God Nicole you're killing me!" I smiled and took him in inch by inch, but he was way too big to fit into my mouth even if I deep throated him to I sucked him as much as I could and bobbed my head up and down while my hand took care of the part I couldn't take. I felt him twitch and I knew he was almost done; I pulled away and sat up. Bruce groaned.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I am not going through feeling your semen moving in my stomach again, it's gross."He smiled and sat up kissing me. I slipped my tongue past his lips and got swept up by my favorite dance, his hands glided over my body gently, every single spot he touched turned my skin into fire and I loved it. By the time his lips reached my neck and his hands reached my back all coherent thoughts left me. I let him take me to a place only he could take me to, to our own personal cloud nine.

He slipped inside of me and I bit his shoulder to hide my scream. I could have sworn he got bigger since the last time we made love. No one could stretch me to the point Bruce could. No one could make me reach heaven and beyond like Bruce. His movements were slow and hard, he wanted to ride out my pleasure for as long as he could, but I knew it was killing him.

"Bruce, let go, I want you to just let go, harder, faster." I whispered into his ear and that did it. It set him off and took me to the point where I almost passed out from how much pleasure I was receiving. My hips would try to meet his but he was going too fast, I settled with raking my nails across his back and kissing him passionately. Every thrust took me closer to that point I loved, my mouth fell open in a loud moan, my head flew back, my legs tightened across his waist, my toes clenched, my nails dug into his back, all out of pure pleasure. His lips wrapped around my nipple and he sucked on it gently, taking a nip and switching to the next. The tightness in my stomach was almost painful until finally, one more thrust, one more time he stretched me around his penis and I climaxed, moaning out his name.

He thrust into me a few more times before spilling his seed inside of me while yelling out my name. When I came down from my high I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his swollen red lips. He pulled out of me with a smug smile on his handsome face. My eyes widened in realization and I slapped his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"You came inside me! You jerk!" I hit him with a pillow when he laughed.

"Well then maybe we can make another bet." I rolled my eyes and pressed his head down to kiss me again, the need to feel him inside me again was unbelievable.

I took his hand and made it caress my breast.

"What are you doing, sexy?" he smirked at me with lust in his eyes.

"Well I want to try something, my fingers aren't big enough but we both know yours are. Now don't move your hand." I took his middle finger and pushed it inside of me with a long moan. I moved his hand in and out of me, my hips snapping forward to meet his hand. Like I asked him to he never once moved his hand. I took a second finger and put it inside me, then a third finger until I was moaning out his name while I rode out my orgasm. I settled back down and opened my eyes to look at him with a smile, taking his fingers out of me and licking my juices off of his hand. He raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was beyond the point of just being turned on.

"What? I wanted to try one of the promises I gave you while drugged." I smiled and flipped him on his back and slid down on him.

"You are the best wife ever." I laughed at his words and bounced up and down him slowly, rolling my hips and swinging them side to side as if I were dancing on his lap. I loved hearing those noises come from him; I knew they were just for me. I went faster when I grew impatient and he flipped me on my back snapping his hips forward to bury himself deep inside me. We both came together and I smiled at my husband.

I lied with my back to my husband's chest. His hand caressed my stomach under my shirt. Yes we were both fully dressed because our children got back that day. The weekend flew by and we rarely left our room, though I had made him wear condoms for the rest of the time.

"You think we could have another child?" He murmured against my neck.

"Not for another three to five years baby."

"Come on we could make it fun and make another bet." I was about to respond when there was a knock on our door and it opened to reveal Alfred holding our children. I smiled and jumped out of Bruce's arms to hold Miranda, Bruce got our other child and after awhile of saying hello we switched. I noticed our baby was getting tired and fussy so I carried it to its nursery. Singing a soft lullaby along the way. I sat on the rocker in the corner and rocked my baby back and forth.

My child was so beautiful; I love my baby, my little Alexander Logan Wayne. My baby boy.

**A/N: Had to get it out REVIEW!:)**


	35. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARK KNIGHT**

There's nothing harder than being a mom, the crying was the worst.

At first, I couldn't get him to stop crying. So I cried with him. My baby was in pain and I didn't even know why. I was exhausted and my head hurt. And I was mad, mad at everybody, Alfred tried speaking to me and I snapped at him. I didn't even know why. Bruce hadn't talked to me in a while either. But I was lucky; sometimes Maggie and Luigi would come over to help me. Maggie said it was just because he was my first child and I hadn't learned the tricks. Luigi said it's because babies are evil. I didn't care what they said I had just wanted my baby to stop crying.

Miranda was a little angel, she rarely cried, and when she did as soon as she heard or saw Bruce, she would stop. Alex, however, would cry and cry until he was carried, and sometimes not even that worked. After a month or so I had gotten used to it and learned how to make my baby happy.

I woke up to silence; I looked up and loved the sight in front of me. Bruce held a sleeping Alex; I smiled at the picture in front of me. Bruce saw me awake and smiled.

"Hey go back to sleep sweetheart the baby's fine."

"Yeah, but what about my other baby? You've been out every night and you don't even sleep. I'm worried about you."

"I do sleep...in my meetings." I glanced at Alex, he was sound asleep.

"Yeah I know Fox called and said he's worried about you to."

"I have to catch the joker. He could hurt you, Alex, or Miranda. I won't just sit back and let that happen." I was so worried about him.

"It's not now can you please come to bed?"

"No I have to get to work." He had laid Alex in his bassinet next to our bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"You do realize this is one fight I am going to win." My words made him stop, his head turned to look at me with his smirk planted on that gorgeous face.

"Who says we're fighting?" His voice was low and husky.

"We will be if you don't get in this bed." I scooted up in the bed so I was leaning against the headboard; I opened my legs and motioned for Bruce to sit in the middle of them. He got a sly grin and I rolled my eyes. "Just sit down in front of me." He obliged and sat in front of me. I hooked my legs around his waist and massaged his extremely tense shoulders. His arms rested on my thighs and he let out a sigh as he rested back against me. "I don't like that you over work yourself." I whispered in his ear and gave his neck a kiss. He chuckled and turned his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Look who's talking." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not over working myself." He chuckled once more.

"You spend eighteen hours at work, six hours taking care of the kids, and forty-eight hours taking care of them on the weekend." My eyes closed briefly, that was slightly true, but I was not going to let him know that.

"That is not true, I get sleep, and I am not the one risking my life." Bruce turned around, still between my legs he kneeled in front of me. His hand went around my hair and pulled me towards him. Our lips met and I loved how his kisses always made me forget my own name. Before I knew it, things got so hot and heavy…we fell asleep. That's how tiring it is to be a parent. The only moments we got together we spent asleep.

BRUCE+NICOLE

I sighed and leaned back in my chair rubbing my face. Paper work could not have been more boring. I had reached for my mug of coffee and brought it to my lips; I had felt sadness well up inside me when I saw it was empty. With a pout I put it back. I was too lazy to get up and refill it, and my assistant had gone home hours before, as well as the entire office. I was the only one in the building, besides the security guards. All of a sudden the lights went out. I sat up straight in my, would be dark office, if it wasn't for the moonlight that came in through my windows. My entire body tensed in fear. My hands searched blindly for my cell phone, the only source of light I had, right when I got my hands on it I felt someone behind me. My breath completely escaped me.

"Hello gorgeous." a really gruff voice said. I let out the huge breath I was holding. My entire body relaxed while my head rolled back in relief.

"You. Jerk." I emphasized both words to my evil jerk of a dark knight. His chuckle rang through my dark office. I had felt him swivel my chair around so I faced him. He was in complete Batman mode, even his voice was huskier. It was weird, but I was always so turned on by him when he was dressed as Batman.

"So what was that about you not working eighteen hour days?" A smile tugged on my lips as soon as he said it.

"Shut up." I could see his smirk on his face. I stood up and kissed his lips, his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer. His lips pressed harder against mine. He pushed me backwards until I was pressed against my desk. Batman's lips pressed against mine harder, our breath had sped up; I used my legs to press him harder against me.

One of his hands pulled my blouse down so it was right under my breasts. He pushed my paperwork to the side and I had laid back stretched out on my desk as I waited for my lover to pleasure me. His mouth tore from mine to press hot kisses down my chest. His mouth enveloped the top of my right breast. My moans came out fast and loud. My hands tried to tear that damn suit off of his rock hard body, but I couldn't find how to work the damn thing.

Before I could ask his hand pulled my bra down with my blouse and his perfect hot mouth enveloped my nipple. My head flew back as my husband pleasured me to no end. I clutched him to me as I let the satisfaction run through my system. His hand ran lower, it caressed up my thigh.

"I love how soft you are." He whispered against my breast and moved on to the other one.

"I love how attentive you are." I whispered back and smiled at his chuckle. Gotham's Dark Knight pulled my skirt up around my waist and his hand rubbed me through my panties. My hands gripped his shoulders; I squeezed my knees tighter on him. His kisses moved up to my neck, I pulled my head back to give him more access. I held onto his rubber head, I briefly wondered how he could be protected by that thin suit. "How do I get this off?"

"Patience is a virtue." He whispered back. I pulled his chin to look into his eyes.

"If you don't give me what I want, you will never get that lap dance I promised you for your birthday." He immediately straightened up and did as he was told. His bottom half was exposed to me and I licked my lips in anticipation. My eyes met his and my breath caught in my throat when I saw the lust that burned in his dark eyes. I had felt him slide off my panties and next thing I knew, I was one with my husband.

My head flew back and my back arched, I couldn't keep the moans from flying out of my mouth. Somehow, my husband making love to me while being in his "Batman mode", made it even hotter. He thrust into me in a steady rhythm that made me see stars. He moved on top of me slow and hard, my fingers dug into his leather covered shoulders. My mouth met his, his lips pulled deliciously on mine.

"You're mine." His husky voice whispered against my lips. He made me lose all coherent thoughts.

"I'm yours." I whispered back and felt him go faster and harder. My legs tightened as I felt electric shocks rush through them. My whole body twitched and I felt my muscled spasm as stars danced in front of my eyes, one last loud moan and I climaxed. My dark knight thrust into me a few more times and tightened his hands on my hips. He finished right after me and gave me a bruising kiss.

"Well that was a nice surprise." I laughed with my husband and he pulled out of me. He bent down and kissed me once more. His hand brushed against my hip.

"What's this?" I flashed him a smile and arched a little when he brushed his hand more against my sensitive skin.

"A tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?"I grinned at the sly smile he got.

"You haven't noticed it?" His head bent down and he bit me gently where I had the tattoo.

"Apparently not."

"Well yes I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Next thing I know he's all over me.

"Down boy, let me tell you what they mean." I told him between kisses. "I got half a moon with three stars, I'm the moon and each star stands for the three most important people in my life, you, Miranda, and Alex."

"Why the shooting star?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"For the baby we lost."

"Oh, sweetheart." He whispered and kissed me gently.

"I'm fine." I turned my head to look out my window. I had felt something vibrate against my leg. He let out a sad sigh. He bent down and dressed again. That was the signal, he needed to go.

I sat up on my desk and fixed my bra and blouse; I had hopped off of my desk to fix my skirt but my legs were still wobbly and I almost collapsed.

"Are you okay?" He caught me and I smiled in reassurance. After a few moments I straightened up on my own and pecked his swollen red lips. I was enveloped in my husband's arms. I rested my head against his hard chest and smiled, I loved it when he held me. "I have to go."

"I know." I whispered into his chest. His arms tightened around me, I looked up into his dark eyes and then down to his plump lips. A smirk formed on his lips and his head arched down so he could claim my lips. My hand rested on his head, I pressed him harder against my lips. He pulled away and walked behind me, I kept my eyes closed; I knew he was gone.

With a sigh I bent and picked up papers that had fallen. When I stood up something had fallen out of the middle of my papers. It landed on the ground face up, a joker card.

BRUCE+NICOLE

I took off my trench coat and draped it over my arm; I wringed my hair to get out the dampness. It was pouring rain in Gotham. I had made my way to one of the desks that occupied a cop that was less busy. I greeted people every now and then along the way. I stood in front of a cop's desk and waited while he got off the phone. A man was being escorted in cuffs, by an officer, walked right by me.

"Hey, baby. Lookin' for a good time?" He grinned at me and I laughed.

"Not with you." I rolled my eyes. "Where's my workaholic father?"

"In his office." The officer told me and I nodded at him. He was on the phone with his wife apparently, since I heard him say 'no honey that's Gordon's daughter. She's married.' As soon as I walked in to the office my dad stopped talking, but he wasn't on the phone. The door closed behind me and I turned around to see who it was. It was the same man that had made love to me an hour before. He winked at me and I smiled slightly.

"Sorry for interrupting, but it's important." From the corner of my eye I had seen Batman narrow his eyes and lean towards me intrigued.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My dad leaned on his desk.

"I got this." I showed him the Joker card I had gotten with my name on the back.

"When did you get that?" A husky angry voice asked next to me.

"It was in my office." My dad sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What?" I asked he seemed stressed.

"The Joker broke out of Gotham." My husband told me through clenched teeth. I distinctly remember my reaction, I was not surprised.

"You really thought he would stay locked up?"I asked, his hand enclosed around mine, he squeezed a little then pulled away taking the card from my hand.

"Nicole you will have officers with you at all times. You are not going home alone, I'm calling Bruce and he will drive you home." Before I could protest we both heard.

"I'll take her home." We both turned surprised at the tall mysterious man.

"You don't have to; her husband will be here soon." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Both of you are wrong I'm leaving the same way I came, I am driving myself home." I turned around and walked back out the same way I came in.

BRUCE+NICOLE

I knew he was following me, I couldn't see him anywhere, but I knew he was there. A smile formed on my face. Sometimes I hated how over protective he was but at other times I loved it. I knew I was always safe with him.

My phone rang and I checked once to make sure no cop was around and when I was satisfied I answered.

"Hello?" I smiled at the brief glance of a black car behind me.

"Have you checked on the children?" My blood ran cold when I heard his voice.

"What?" It was so quiet that I couldn't even hear myself say it.

"You heard me." The next thing that happened had me flooring the gas pedal all the way to the mansion. It was Alex's cry in the background. Harvey Dent had my children.

**A/N: HI! THANKS TO ALL MY REDEARS FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME OVER 100 REVIEWS! LETS GO FOR TO HUNDRED! **


	36. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARK KNIGHT**

My foot tried to press the pedal down more but I had it floored. I stepped on the brake lightly when I rounded a corner. My heart beat a mile a minute but not out of fear, out of anger, I don't care what Harvey does to me, but no one messes with my children

I dodged cars until I had gotten to the deserted road that leads to the mansion. I had forgotten that Batman was chasing me, so when a black tumbler cut in front of me I stepped on the brakes. My car came to a screeching halt.

When I had finally gotten control of the car I stopped and turned it off. I was being stupid and I knew it but my protective instincts clouded my judgment. I watched Batman climb out of the tumbler and storm over to my side of the car. I opened the door and got out; as soon as I closed the door he pressed me against it. I could feel him shake in anger.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself hurt!" He shouted in his husky voice, I barely understood him.

"Harvey has the kids." If it was possible his anger tripled. He turned and made his way towards the tumbler. Right when I was going to get back in my car I was spun around.

"You are going back to the police station." His eyes bore into mine.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You heard me; I will not have you be put in danger as well. Please Nicole, for once listen to me." I could see the fear in his eyes; I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Ok, I'll go, please be careful." I kissed him passionately and pulled away. I climbed in my car and drove back the way I came.

BRUCE+NICOLE

Of course he beat me to the mansion, by the time I got there he was nowhere in sight. All the lights were out; I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, the only part of the house that didn't give too much light. The light was out there too, he cut the power. I quickly got a big butchers knife and made my way up the staircase, the same staircase that led me to safety when the joker chased me.

I slowly walked the hall towards Melinda's nursery, it was the closest. Right when I was next to it the door behind me opened and a hand covered my mouth. I was pulled back into a hard chest; I knew who it was right then and there. I sagged against him.

"Why don't you ever listen?"He whispered against my ear. I shrugged a shoulder and sighed when he pulled me behind him. "Stay behind me at all times." I nodded slightly. I was about to go back out the door when he pulled me back. His hand was on my lower back as he led me to the wall that joined the two rooms together. "There's a reason I chose that room for Melinda. I found this when I was younger." He pressed slightly in a hole at the bottom of the wall. It popped open silently. He stood back up and put his hand on my cheek. "I checked this room, it's safe, I'm going in and you wait until I have Harvey, then you go in and get the kids then leave. This time really leave."

I noticed the passage was too small for him, he knew I would be back. He even secured this room. He kissed me and left the room. My hand gripped the knife in my hand. Then something popped in my mind, Alfred. Where was Alfred? I was so worried about my children I forgot Alfred. I couldn't leave to find him, not until my kids were safe. Time passed by too slow. That's when I heard Miranda cry, followed by Alex. I've known my children long enough to know that those were cries of fear. I had to use all my self control to keep myself from going in. I laid myself on the floor face down and opened the door a little to hear.

"Shh, its okay, daddy's here." As soon as Bruce spoke Miranda stopped crying. Then I heard it.

"Dada." Miranda had said her first word.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered, I had lost another bet to Bruce. Alex stopped crying as well when he heard his daddy. I was about to go into the room when I heard him.

"Did you know that I lost my entire family in one night?" Harvey asked.

"So did I." Bruce replied he referred to his parents.

"Nicole was all I had left and you took her too." Shock hit me hard. What was he talking about? He actually still cared?

"You lost her on your own; you were the one that betrayed her."

"She forgave me for that."

"Yes, when she thought you were dead."

"It was your entire fault I lost everything, I lost Rachel because you didn't get her, and I lost Nicole because you took her from me. And now she had your bastard child." I had heard a loud pop; Batman had punched Harvey so hard it broke his nose. I gripped the knife even harder out of anger. I heard Harvey yell and fight back, my children cried harder; I couldn't take it anymore. I shimmied through the tiny door and stood up; they somehow ended up throwing each other through the glass doors that led to the balcony.

My head whipped around when I heard,

"Mama." Miranda said her second word. I smiled and set down the knife to pick her up. My heart almost stopped when I heard Batman yell out. I set her down carefully next to Alex who held his arms up for me to carry him. As much as it hurt me I had to leave him. Harvey had my husband against the railing. He kept hitting him; I ran towards them and jumped on his back.

"Stop it Harvey." Batman grunted and pulled Harvey's head and in one swift movement he slammed Harvey's head against the railing and pulled me off of him. My dark knight looked at me with an amused smirk. We both should have been paying attention, because next thing we knew I flew back when Harvey's fist connected with my face. I fell to the floor; there was a ringing in my ear. All other sounds were silent to me. I laid there trying to come back and when I did I saw Harvey dangling over the edge, Batman was the only thing that kept him from falling.

I stood up and tried to reach over the railing to get him. I wanted him hurt but not dead.

"I can't reach." I grunted and tried to reach over the railing but I didn't want to fall either.

"Go ahead let me go." Harvey told us.

"Harvey you'll die." I said still trying to get him.

"I only have dead weight here." Batman said through clenched teeth.

"So? That's what you want isn't it?" Harvey told me, his eyes scared me. Then it hit me.

"Oh my god, you want to die. That's why you came here, that's why you threatened my children." He glared at me more.

"Let me go, Wayne. Go ahead kill me."

"I'm not you." Batman grunted once more and tried pulling him.

"If you don't let me go, I'll keep going after Nicole, and your kids." I kept trying to help but I was too short.

"Stop it Harvey." I had tears in my eyes by then.

"He's slipping." My husband grunted once more, and then it happened.

BRUCE+NICOLE

Harvey Dent died that night. Everyone believed it was by the hand of the batman that "Two-face" died. I didn't, while everyone accused an innocent man I lied in bed with him, holding him while he laid his head on my stomach and grieved.

We had found Alfred tied up in his room; his chair was toppled over since he tried to escape. I had gotten Alex to calm down; he was asleep in his basinet next to us. Miranda was the one that would not be calm unless she was next to Bruce. I was lying in bed with Bruce on top of me, his chest rested against my chest and Miranda laid next to me, only quiet because Bruce kept stroking her fiery red hair. Her green eyes were wide and staring at us. I kept thinking back to when Bruce was being hit by Harvey she kept yelling, she wasn't yelling in fright, she was yelling in anger. She was defending her daddy, which always brought a smile to my face.

"You tried to save him." I whispered to my husband. He nodded his head against my chest. "It's not your fault, baby." I kissed his head and he kissed my chest. He didn't believe me; he always kept all that weight on his shoulders. "All that matters is that our children are fine, Bruce they are alive and well. Look at them." We both looked down at Miranda, who when she saw both our attention was on her she laughed. We both smiled.

"You're right. I love you." His eyes finally looked up into mine and I smiled.

"I know." My lips met his.

**A/N: short I know but I wanted to get it out before I left for the rest of the weekend. I didn't want to leave you all hanging. So I went back and read my last authors note…sorry for the spelling mistakes it was late. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not all that into it for some reason. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going and thanks for reading. Please review oh and sorry for any mistakes I'm in a hurry I need to pack so happy weekend.**


	37. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARK KNIGHT**

**A/N: SORRY! SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't done anything in so long because I was finishing school but I finally have time. If this chapter sucks I'm sorry I have tried to get back into the groove of the story. I have plans for the future of this story, but know that it will end soon, sadly yes I know. I'm sorry that this is so short but I want to see all your reactions to spur me into action…if that makes sense. I'm going on to update the rest of my stories just to let my readers known I'm still alive and will be updating soon. Thank you all so much **

A smile graced my lips at the scene in front of me. Bruce slept soundly with Alex on his chest snoring softly while his father's chest acted like a cradle; as Bruce's chest rose and fell it carried Alex up and down. My eyes swept the room looking for Miranda; they didn't go far when I spotted her lying next to her daddy, he head resting on his arm, she was wide awake and just staring at me. I tip toed to her quietly so I won't wake my boys, my hands wrapped around her tiny waist and I picked her up into my arms, my little girl. Even though she wasn't my blood and wasn't in my body for nine months, she was still my baby and I loved her as if she were my flesh and blood.

My eyes went back to my two boys. A soft sigh escaped my lips, Alex was getting over a fever that scared the hell out of Bruce; he wasn't used to seeing how sick a baby can get from a simple fever. However, I was used to it since I babysat Angela while she was sick. Thankfully Miranda hadn't gotten sick, but Bruce did. Men can be such babies when they're sick. I was too distracted to notice Miranda getting teary eyed, and before I knew it I heard her loud cries.

"Daddy!" she repeated and fought me to get back to her dad. I sighed and set her back next to Bruce. He opened his eyes at me and smirked.

"She likes me better." He teased. I rolled my eyes and picked up Alex.

"Shut up." Thomas began to wail too so I had picked him up and swayed him back and forth. I kissed my son's head and gave him back to his daddy. "I have to go to work; do you plan on going to work today Mr. Wayne?" He reached over and set his hand on my lower back.

"Maybe later." His voice was deep and husky, his eyes were dark as he watched me, and a small smile played on his lips. "Do you have an hour before work?"

"No! Bruce I cannot be late to work again." Before I knew it he had pulled me to kneel on the bed, straddling his left leg. I maneuvered my body to not crush our son and bent down to kiss my husband. We had heard a giggle and looked down at our daughter, she smiled up at us. "See? I have to go before we make another one of these." I pointed at our kids. His hand squeezed my back.

"What makes you think that's not my goal?" I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"No more kids until at least five years."

"We'll see." My husband smirked at me, that sexy smirk that never failed to make me blush. Bruce chuckled when he saw my tinted cheeks.

"Now I really have to go." I kissed my husband, then my kids and climbed off the bed. "Love you."

"If you loved me you would get back on this bed."

"Tempting, but no."

BRUCE+NICOLE

"Thank you." I had excused myself from my meeting and made my way towards my office. Right when I opened my door and was half way across my office, the glass of my windows shattered and I screamed and ducked. I crawled towards my desk and hid behind it. I curled up as the gunshots continued and my whole office seemed to blow up. Then it did when a bomb was thrown in. the explosion blew me back and my ear drums shook violently. I held my head, the pain killed me. I could barely hear the alarm ringing, and then I saw little pieces of paper flying down on me. On closer inspection I could tell what they were, joker cards.

It seemed like hours before the shooting stopped. I looked up in time to see Gotham's S.W.A.T team barge in, behind them was my dad. He was telling me something, but I couldn't hear him, he sounded so far away. He bent down and picked me up; I noticed glass slid off of me. I still couldn't hear anything as I was carried out of my office. I saw blood running down my arm and more on my leg. He sat me down out in the hall and kept trying to talk to me. I shook my head and slowly my hearing had come back.

"Are you okay? Nicole can you hear me? We're going to get you to a hospital." My dad kept yelling at me.

"Don't yell at me I can hear you again. My leg hurts." I tried moving it then screamed when it became too painful.

"No don't! You got shot in your leg; I don't know how many shots, but don't worry, the ambulance is on the way, put pressure on it." He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around my leg. I checked out my arm, it had pieces of glass embedded in it. I pulled at one piece embedded in my side, I thought it was just a tiny chip but my eyes widened when I saw it was a large shard of glass. How the hell in got in so deep, I have no idea, but it kept going until finally I pulled out a shard about four inches long and dropped in on the ground. My eyes met my dad's and he was just as shocked as I was. "Shit!" he exclaimed and put pressure on my side as well. "Where's my fucking ambulance?" he yelled out to his policemen.

"Oh my god! Nicole, are you okay?" I looked up to see a panicked Luigi. I nodded slightly and turned back to my dad. "Who would do that?" Luigi sat next to me and held my hand. I looked straight into my father's eyes and said.

"Joker."

BRUCE+NICOLE

I had sat on the corner of a hospital bed, a pout on my lips as if I was a five year old who had gotten a shot. The doctor had pulled out the remaining glass and luckily I only had about three tiny shards in me, he cleaned the cuts and put on bandages. Then he stitched up the large gash on my side after rambling on about how lucky I was that the shard didn't hit any vital organs. He then had to stitch and bandage my side; a bullet had just grazed my rib.

The bullet embedded in my leg was another story, they had to get the bullet out and stitch me up. They said I had to use crutches for about a month. I have no idea how Bruce could put up with such pain, he went through it like nothing.

I felt someone staring at me and sure enough, when I looked up I met dark mysterious sexy eyes. My husband leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"I'm fine." Was all I said to him, and he only nodded. "What?" I eyed him, he was so angry he wasn't even saying anything. "Bruce, don't get angry." Before I could continue he scoffed at me.

"Someone shot at my wife and you don't expect me to get angry?" his voice was dark and sent a shiver down my spine, I didn't like that side of him.

"Bruce what I meant was-"

"Doesn't matter what you meant, I am going to do something about this, I'll see you in a week." He turned and left the room.

"A week? Bruce wait come back!" I was so distracted with trying to get him back I stood up fast and forgot about my leg. I instantly gasped and fell to the floor in pain. "Ow! Fuck!" I slapped the floor and stiffed when I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Need a hand?" Elijah's smooth voice sounded out.

"No I'm fine, just getting used to it." I said lamely, with a good grip on the bars of the bed I had pulled myself up. I gazed up at Elijah; he held a bouquet of lilies. He had noticed me eyeing the bouquet.

"They were going to be roses, but I didn't want your husband to think badly of my gift, so instead I…" he trailed off and brought a single red rose from behind his back. "Every beautiful woman deserves a beautiful rose." I gave him a tight smile as a thank you.

"So I'm guessing news spread fast?" I took the flowers and set them beside me.

"Unfortunately, news that concerns the rich and powerful always spreads like wildfire." I nodded in agreement. "Since your husband just stormed away would you like a lift home?"

"No thank you, my father already offered." There was no use in trying to deny Bruce's anger. I had just hoped he wouldn't stick by his word and not have any contact with me for a week. My hopes were useless.

BRUCE+NICOLE

It had been a month. A whole freaking month since I had heard from my husband. He left and said a week, after the week passed I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take my children crying for their father, Miranda especially, I couldn't take the pain of not being near my husband and not hearing his voice. I knew he was fine because Alfred assured me every day and he was calm, he would tell me if something was wrong.

I had no idea why he wouldn't talk to me, as if he was mad at me. It wasn't my fault some psycho tried to kill me.

One night I was passing by Alfred's room when I heard him talking to someone. I rested my ear against the door and immediately knew he was speaking to Bruce.

"Sir, you must come home to your family." I nodded in agreement and bit my lip to stop tears. "Yes I know that, sir, but please understand that your family needs you…yes I know that is unacceptable…how could I sir? ...very well, be safe." He hung up then and I stood to leave. "You may come in Miss Nicole." I cursed lightly and opened the door. He was seated at his desk with the house phone in his hand and a knowing smile on his face. "Gotten into the habit of eavesdropping I see."

"Alfred, where is he? I need him." Then I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down and Alfred stood up to hug me.

"I know Miss, but just be assured he is safe and he has a plan." I rolled my eyes at him. That comment just made that small spark of anger in me rise rapidly.

"He better, because I did not marry him to never see him, and I won't tolerate it, he either comes back home soon, and I'm talking in hours. Or I take my kids and I'm gone." I then left him processing that information, he better contact my husband soon or I will stand by my promise.

I walked into my son's nursery; he slept soundly just like I left him. I had quietly closed his door and went to the next nursery. What I saw was Miranda standing in her crib, her beautiful green eyes filled with tears. Her chin shook and her face scrunched slightly.

"Daddy?" My heart broke at how her voice sounded so sad. I immediately picked her up in my arms.

"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy will be home soon." I kissed my daughter's head. He was hurting my children, he better be home soon.


	38. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**A/N: Wow, I just read a review from, big surprise, an anonymous reviewer. I know my story isn't the best out there, it is really the most unbelievable story ever, but you know what? This is fan-FICTION! If I want to make it as unbelievable as possible it is because it is MY story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it, don't like it? Don't read it! Did I ever say I was the best? Did I ever say I was the next Danielle Steele? NO! Because it's a pastime of mine, it's all made up and for fun! I'm not going to bash on you, and I feel so sorry for you for taking time off your so very important day to write a long review full of hate and disgust, you can bash on me all you want I don't care, but don't you dare tear down my beta reader or my reviewers, get a life and stop powering yourself by bringing down others.**

**Anyone want to read the review? Go ahead I'm not erasing it this person obviously hates my story yet it seems like they read all of it, funny huh?**

**Well for my readers who care, thank you for the support and for reading :) I'm so sorry this is so short, I wanted to get this up as fast as possible. Please review.**

Bruce swims a hundred laps everyday. Without fail, a hundred laps in his indoor pool. Why I hadn't thought of it earlier? I had no idea. One morning Alexander had woken me up at five in the morning, just when I had put him down in his crib after he had fallen asleep, it hit me; Bruce was swimming. I had found myself walking towards that room. My steps were short, for a month I had wanted to just find him, get in contact with him and yell at him for being so damn stupid. But then and there, when there was an actual possibility I would find him, I could not think of a single thing to say. Ten minutes later I was in front of the door my hands reached for the knob, but then I had regretted it. I told myself there was a great chance he wouldn't be there. I would have seen him walking around the manor. Then again, the manor was huge, huge enough for two people not to cross paths, especially if one of them knows the manor like the back of his hand.

I wanted to reach for the handle again, but once again I had pulled back and just stared at that door. My hand pulled down my shorts and adjusted my tank top out of pure nervous habit. I'm not exactly sure what I was so nervous about, so afraid of. Maybe it was the fact that I was basically about to open the door to a fight with my husband, or that I felt like he had abandoned us and a simple 'I'm sorry' would just not cut it. I was probably scared that he wouldn't have missed us, as silly as it sounds his absence made me insecure. It was as if it was so easy for him to just pick up and leave. Leave me, his wife, leave his two children. Thoughts like those kept running through my mind, before I knew it I was pissed beyond belief. I had quickly thrown open the heavy door and stormed in. Sure enough there he was swimming back and forth on the long pool. As if he sensed me staring at him he had stopped, his head popped out from the pool. He had smoothed his dark hair back and held my eyes. I wanted to say so much, I wanted to yell at him like I had planned, I wanted to just take off my wedding ring and thrown it at him. But just then, I stared at my husband, the man that had left without a word for over a month and I could just stare, speechless for once.

He had slowly swam towards me, never once did he break eye contact. I sat down on the corner of the pool and dipped my legs in, the water was nice and warm. He had reached me and stood so he wouldn't touch me, as if he was scared I would divorce him then and there if he touched me. We had stared at each other in silence, neither one of us knew exactly what to say. He let out a sigh as if he made up his mind, and then he swam closer to me until he stood between my thighs. My husband had placed a kiss to my thigh and set his hands on either side of me. I watched as he pulled himself up so his weight rested on his arms as he came face to face with me. Water ran down his body, some got on me, I watched drops runs down his chiseled chest. I decided to do my part and leaned my forehead on his.

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispered to me. Somehow it wasn't enough, I had shaken my head at him to tell him. "I know, I know I messed up badly, I let my rage take over and I shouldn't have."

"Aren't you even going to ask how Alex and Miranda are?" I was surprised at how cold my voice sounded. A brief flash of hurt passed over his face, my heart clenched because I knew I did it to him.

"I already know, I see them everyday." As soon as he said that my eyes widened in surprise, it was my turn to be hurt.

"You would see them, but not me. Why?" I asked my husband, the man I thought loved me.

"Because…because I didn't know how to apologize. Saying sorry just doesn't cut it, I was angry and took it out on you. I'm not exactly used to being in a marriage, not used to everything that I need to do to keep us together, but I promise I will learn." His eyes were so sad, they were filled with regret and I knew he made a mistake and better yet he recognized it.

"That is…the lamest excuse I have ever heard." He stared at me in shock, then I smiled at him and he knew I was kidding. He chuckled and then a sly grin came over his handsome face. Before I knew what was about to happen he had his arms around me and pulled me into the pool with him. The water hit me hard, even if it was warm, it was unexpected. I swam up to take a breath. I had pushed my hair away from my face when I opened my eyes to see Bruce laughing like no tomorrow. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"Yes, yes I do." He sent me that sexy smirk and I had gotten an idea. I swam closer to him then wrapped my legs around him, I loved how I felt so light under water, his hands instinctively went to my thighs. I rubbed his naked chest then bent down to his ear.

"You know…its been over a _month._" I whispered to him. I instantly felt him come to life. I ran my hands up his head, through his wet hair then when I got to the top I unwrapped myself from him and dunked his head, then I quickly swam towards the deeper side of the pool. Of course he caught me, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back to his chest.

"Hold your breathe." He whispered into my ear. I did as he said and then we went down into the water. He swam to face me and then kissed me.

'_Definition of marriage? Being able to work anything out no matter how much either of you screwed up.' _Maggie's words floated through my head, she was right. Marriage is compromise and settling arguments, though he wasn't completely off the hook I had missed my husband and enjoyed anytime with him that I got. Many marriages could easily be screwed up over any type of mistake; cheating, personal problems, or even something as stupid as a bad decision. But I would be damned if I let a mistake get in the way of my marriage, even if most people don't agree with our decisions we will always be able to work anything out, because I love my Dark Knight, and he loves me


	39. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN.**

**A/N: Yes…I realize how long it has been, all I can say is I barely have time to eat and forget about time to sleep. I hope you enjoy this I will try my hardest to get the next one out soon. And one more thing, as much as it breaks my heart after 4 years…wow can I procrastinate or what?...this story is coming to an end, I will probably have three more chapters out. Thank you to all my readers that have stuck by my story I love you guys! Now on with chapter 38. Sorry its so short college has gotten me so super busy but I will get more chapters out they will just be short. Thanks.**

"_More of these idiotic stunts-"_

"_-all we can say is these people risk their lives for someone that is hated-"_

"_-fan people to the extreme-"_

"_When will it end?" _I had sighed and turned off the television, every news channel was playing stories about 'copy batmans'. People that dressed up as batman to fight Gotham's every day criminals. Bruce had been stressing about it for months, with good reason. Five of them had turned up dead, and of course Bruce blamed himself like always.

The door to our room's bathroom opened up and out came my sexy husband, with a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. He came back home after all and I barely have been able to keep my hands off of him. To repay me for practically abandoning me he has to babysit all day today while I went out with Alfred to dinner and a movie.

"Hey baby, we have a dinner date on Saturday." He opened the closet and disappeared inside.

"With?" I had followed in after him.

"Wahldorf." I frowned when he put on his pants.

"The guy you hate?"

"I don't hate him. I dislike him…very much."

"Well, then why are we having dinner with him?" He buckled his belt with a sigh.

"Because he cornered me. And because his company is working on a project alongside Wayne Enterprises."

"So in other words Fox is making you." He laughed and gave me a quick peck. He trapped me in between him and the wall.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" With a smile I kissed him.

"You are so not getting out of babysitting today." My husband gave a chuckle and went back to getting dressed.

"So Bruce tells me you've been married for eight months." Elijah told me from across the table. I looked over my shoulder again to see if Bruce has returned from his "business call".

"Yes eight perfect months."

"Congratulations on your son or daughter." His green eyes bore into mine, I felt like he could look right through me.

"Thank you, it's both actually."

"Twins!"

"No." I laughed at the confused look on his face. "Miranda is adopted."

"Oh I see, that's great not many are willing to adopt. I wanted to adopt, but my wife was against it." As soon as he finished that sentence I felt a huge wave of relief.

"Oh you're married. Where is she?"

"Not anymore, recently divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry." 'Dammit' I thought and forced myself to not wince when he gave me that smirk again. It was nothing like Bruce's. With Bruce its like he's being playful, with Elijah it's just predatory.

"No it's fine, the only thing I regret is not getting a prenup. She even took most of my clothes." Uh oh… I had gotten a bad feeling at that point. "Well since you are a designer…can you just help me shop for more clothes?" I stared at my glass of wine and took a sip. I tried to think of a nice way to turn him down.

"Um, sure of course. Whenever it's Bruce's day off we can go."

"If you haven't noticed your husband and I don't get along too well, maybe it should just be us."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Bruce wouldn't like that very much."

"Then lets not tell him." There was that damn smirk again. I felt a frown form on my face, which surprised me when my first thought was to throw the wine in his face.

Before I could reply Bruce had come back. I sat in silence for the rest of the night only nodding in agreement to whatever my husband would say. I could feel his green eyes on me and I avoided them at all cost. Bruce's hand slipped to my thigh and he squeezed, I knew he was trying to get me to look at him. My eyes left my glass of wine and I met his dark ones, he raised an eyebrow in question. I smiled at him to reassure him that I was fine but it was useless he already knew I could feel it. I was a hundred percent sure when his eyes snapped to Elijah and his jaw tightened. Luckily before Bruce could jump over the table to kill Elijah the waiter left the check on the table.

Now for problem two, both men's eyes snapped to the check. Before either one could fight over who pays for it my hand shot out and grabbed it. They opened their mouths to protest.

"Now, now boys this ones on me." I quickly left the table to pay the check. Once I was at the bar I let out a sigh of relief. "Bruce so owes me." I mumbled under my breath and leaned on the bar waving over the bartender.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you." I jumped as his arms circled me from behind.

"Christ! I hate it when you do that!" I turned my head to look up at him. He had the smirk I love planted on his handsome face. My heart fluttered, I love that man. I placed my hand on his face and pulled him down to kiss him. I pulled away and leaned my head back against his chest. "Where's the douche?" he chuckled lightly.

"Getting our coats." I knew he wanted to ask me more.

"I'll tell you on the way home."

Elijah handed Bruce our coats and Bruce helped me into mine.

"Well Nicole, thank you for dinner." I laughed and nodded. We said our goodbyes and went our own ways.

We were silent for a few minutes, but I could _feel_ Bruce's impatience. I just needed a moment to think over how I would tell him the guy he hated hit on me…or I _thought_ he was hitting on me.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, he just made me uncomfortable." Bruce stared at me. I sighed, he wasn't going to stop. "He asked me if I could take him shopping and I said we could go when you were free, he said you didn't have to know." I watched his hand tighten around the steering wheel.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to reply you got back." His jaw tightened once more.

"What would you have said?" My mouth dropped open.

"Do you seriously not know? Are you actually asking me that?"

"It's a simple question." I watched his lips purse, and his jaw tighten once more.

"You want to know what I would have said? I would have said, 'Of course we wont tell my husband and hey why stop at shopping? Why not go back to your house and have sex? It's not like I love my husband or anything' But you know I would have been more subtle." I was beyond angry at that point.

"I can't just ask a simple question can I?"

"That was not a simple question."

"You're over reacting."

"Over reacting? Over rea-" I didn't get a chance to finish my statement, Bruce had suddenly stopped the car. I had gasped as I flew forward in my seat the seatbelt momentarily choked me. The car swerved until finally Bruce got it under control.

"Are you okay?" I nodded at him and asked the same, but he didn't respond he had already gotten out of the car. In the middle of the street that led up to the manor there was a big metal box. "What the hell is that?" I muttered under my breath. "Bruce?"

"Stay in the car." He told me as he had slowly approached the box. It was roughly the size of a small ice shack. As if things couldn't get weird enough there was a large crank on the right side, like a giant harmful jack in the box. I knew in the pit of my stomach who it was that put that there, that was when I started calling for my husband to get back inside the car. He ignored my calls, I had no idea why he was doing that. He was unarmed…at least I thought he was unarmed, and we had no idea what it was.

I finally couldn't take being in the sidelines anymore. With a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I unstrapped the seatbelt. There was a red mark on my chest where I was forced against it. I rubbed it slightly and opened the car door. Bruce's head had shot back as soon as he heard my door open, his eyebrow flew up and he had pointed towards the car mouthing "get back inside". I shook my head at him and had started on my way around the car. It was eerily quite, they chose the perfect spot for the box. That street was almost always empty and didn't have a single house for miles. So far away actually that people wouldn't be able to hear anything that occurred here, an accident, a fight…screams.

Before I knew it the box let out a hiss and it started to open. Bruce and I braced ourselves for what was about to happen. The four sides slowly lowered and in the middle there was…a TV? Then it switched on to show the Joker fixing his hair. Then he got a wide grin on his face.

"Well hello there." I got closer to Bruce and our eyes met.

"Extravagant isn't he?" Bruce nodded and turned back to the TV.

"You might be wondering about this surprise. Maybe why all its showing is my _pretty_ face. Well Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, all I can say is expect a…" He stopped to grin then got closer to the camera. "Revelation." The TV exploded and gun shots started. Bruce was quick into action and pushed me until I ran and ducked behind the car, the gunshots hit the car and Bruce covered my body with his. After about two minutes the gunshots stopped. Bruce was silent on top of me.

"Shot at twice in three months, I feel like he has something against me." Bruce chuckled lightly.

"Only you would find this humorous." He muttered against my ear.

"Yes well I'm just sick and tired of being the target and the victim. Like right now, a normal person would be freaking out, calling the police, scared to death. I find that I'm just pissed off, aren't you?" Bruce sat up and looked around, after awhile his dark eyes finally met mine.

"All the time."


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dark knight**

**A/N: Unfortunately, I'm very busy with school and community service so this will be the last chapter of Once Upon a Time in Gotham. I want to thank all my followers for being so sweet and sticking by my story. Want to hear a little secret? When I wrote it I was only 13. Yes I know I'm a little liar…ok a huge big fat liar… for saying I was 18, but what did I know? I was 13! Now I'm 17, in my second year of college and loving it. I've heard some pretty harsh things about my story, sure it got me down at first, then I was so pissed off I wanted to think of the worst thing to say, but now I laugh every time because I find it so amusing that people don't have anything better to do. Oh well, to hurt me I have to care about your opinion. I care about all my followers and I hope you don't think I'm an idiot for all this lying and how I abruptly ended this story. I feel like I've grown as a writer since I wrote this and I have to admit you all make me happy. Every time I see an email with new followers and new reviews it makes me so freakin happy. So thank you all for making me feel so freakin happy! And now on with the story. I wanted to leave with a bang ;) **

"Look at him, he looks just like his daddy." I had felt a little silly showing pictures of my kids to a gravestone. I just wanted Rachel to see them. I had sat next to her grave with fresh flowers, orchids her favorite. "I really miss you Rache, I want you to be able to hold your niece and nephew, to be able to talk to me…I just want you to be here. I know Bruce still blames himself for your death. No matter how much I try to convince him he had nothing to do with it he wont listen. Well I guess no one knew him better than you did, you know how he gets. Sometimes I wonder what it will be like if I never met him…if you never met Harvey. It's silly I know, it would have been impossible…but at least you would still be alive. Now I'm just being stupid huh…you have no idea how hard it is to live without you. I can't even imagine how much you must have suffered when you…" I blinked tears out of my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep a few tears from escaping. My chest constricted, grief squeezed at my heart. I couldn't go on with that train of thought. "When they're old enough I promise I will bring them by."

"It's always sad to lose a loved one." I instantly straightened and a chill ran down my spine.

"Really? Now. Have you no respect?"

"I respect myself, that's something."

"Go ahead, do your worst."

"Now, now. You're taking all the fun out of it."

"Of course I am." There was no use in running or wasting my energy fighting. The Joker had me right where he wanted me.

"Care to follow me?"

"Sure. But first…" Just like Bruce taught me I had brought out my weapon from my trench coat sleeve and pressed it against his family jewels, then pressed the button. Thirty thousand volts of electricity transferred to his body from my Taser and if his scream wasn't the sweetest thing I've ever heard. He went down and I took the opportunity to try to run, but of course his henchmen caught me and knocked me out.

BRUCE+NICOLE

"You know doll, I decided to do the same thing that I did with your sister." He removed the blindfold from my eyes and I looked around I was in a warehouse surrounded by barrels. Bombs attached to every single one of them. It triggered a memory, Bruce had told me Rachel was in this very same situation the moment she was killed.

"Why are you doing this?" I hated how my voice quivered; I didn't want him to know how terrified I was. I struggled against the restraints, but they were too damn tight!

"So many reasons, so little time. You see I gave Batman your exact location, maybe he'll come, maybe he wont. Don't get your hopes up kitten, your sister did and look what happened to her."

"You bastard." That just earned me a back handed slap. I tasted blood in my mouth, the sting hurt like a bitch.

"Now now. I'm no bastard I had a mommy and daddy, but you see daddy liked to drink. One day I asked him to stop you see, but he didn't like that, got real mad. So pops get a knife from the kitchen, he slowly walks up to me with a glint in his eye. I ask him what he's doing; he says I'm too serious, I really should learn to smile." He takes out his blade and comes towards me. The blade caresses my skin against my cheek. He passes it over my lips. "So he sticks the knife in my mouth." he slides in his blade and my heart speeds up more if possible. "And he-"

"Stop!" I yell as I pull back from the blade and he just laughs like a maniac.

"Oh come on kitten I wasn't going to do anything, just telling a story." I look up at him with tears in my eyes. All I could think about is Bruce, Alex, and Miranda. My family.

"Come on boys lets go, don't wanna be around for when the big bang comes, this is a new suit." Joker stands up and leaves his henchmen naturally following behind. He stops suddenly and looks at me. "Wait a minute I almost forgot the last part. Your sister went through it and now so will you." He walks back to me and looks at the barrel to my right there was a box on it with a phone but it had only one small button, he pressed it then left. The door locking shut behind him, the box started ringing.

"Alfred?" The most beautiful voice answered.

"Bruce!"

"Nicole. Are you okay? I'm coming for you don't worry baby I'll be there soon." I could hear the fear in his voice. I cried harder.

"Bruce I love you. I'm sorry."

"No shut up Nicole you're not going to die." I looked at the clock. I had two minutes.

"Yeah I am, but that's ok because I know you'll be fine and our kids will be fine. I'll be with my sister… Promise me something?" He was quiet for a while.

"Anything." He whispered to me, I started sobbing.

"You will always be there for them…you can't keep…I just don't want them to grow up without either of their parents in their lives. Bruce I need you to just stop."

"I promise." He answered without any hesitation.

"I love you. Tell Alex-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. The doors flew open because a certain bat mobile crashed into them. The top opened and out came Batman. He ran to my side and used a bat shaped blade to cut the ropes off of me and he hurled me over his shoulder. Running back he dropped me in the passenger seat of the bat mobile and reversed it, the bomb was about to explode in five seconds. We were out when the whole place blew up; flying debree went everywhere, even inside the bat mobile since Bruce didn't have time to close the top. Bruce covered my body with his own. When it was over I still clutched him crying uncontrollably. He pulled away and softly kissed me with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you happy?" That was all I could get out.

"Other than the reason that I just saved my wife from being killed? You look cute when you're scared. Now did you want to finish that sentence? What should I tell our son?" I snapped, I started hitting him over and over again and the worst part was I had no idea why.

"That his father is a jackass!" I yelled and slapped his arm one last time. He just smiled and kissed me again.

"Wait a minute. How did you find me?" He took my left ring finger.

"There's a very small tracking device in your ring."

"You had me chipped!?" I was completely outraged, the situation was overwhelming enough, I didn't need to find out that my husband had me chipped.

"Yes." His tone was as if it was just a normal thing to do.

"Oh I love you, you have no respect for my privacy and don't trust me."

"I did it for moments like this."

"Sure you did."

"Are we seriously having this conversation? Why are you so angry?" (Men! They never get it.)

"Other than because I was almost killed by an insane psycho?" I paused and looked him straight in the eye. "I felt what she felt right before she…" I broke down crying again. He held me against him.

"I'm sorry. Lets go home, Alex keeps calling for you." I nodded and he let me go. Facing death is the most horrible thing in the world. Words can't describe how it feels. I will never take life for granted again.

BRUCE+NICOLE

Now Bruce and I have been married for three years. He finally achieved his goal of bringing down the Joker, but that story is for another time. Bruce and I are at our anniversary party our friends threw for us. My eyes met his from across the room. He sent a wink my way and my face grew warmer. I saw him chuckle, even after years of being together he can still make me blush. He nodded his head towards the door and I followed him. Once we were alone his hands went to my hips. He opened the closet door and pulled me in after him.

"Bruce! We can't!" He pushed my dress up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"This is our anniversary, people expect us to sneak away so I can ravish you." His deep sexy voice felt like a caress down my spine. God I love this man. Screw it. I delved in for a kiss. He did not disappoint. His lips met mine and we tangled in a familiar dance. My hands went to his pants and I un buckled them then push them down along with his underwear.

"Inside me. Now!" He didn't need to be told twice. With a swift move of his hips he was inside me.

An hour later we laid on the ground breathing heavy, completely satisfied.

"Well…that never gets old." I told him with a brief kiss to his, now, exposed chest. He chuckled and then inspected his shirt.

"Now I need to change my shirt you ripped the buttons."

"Yeah well you ripped my dress."

"I'll buy you a new one." He smirked down at me. His hand ran up and down my side, our legs are tangled together. Unfortunately, our perfect moment was interrupted by a ringing noise. I recognized it immediately. He sighed and looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. You go do your thing." He got up and pressed another button on the wall that opened to a hallway that leads to the bat cave. He bent down next to me and gave me a kiss that sent tingles all through my body. No one ever kissed me like Bruce kisses me.

"Happy anniversary. I love you." He told me softly. I smiled and kissed him with every ounce of love I possessed.

"I love you, too." He turned and walked into the dark hallway. "Oh and bring us back something sweet." I smiled at him while rubbing my baby bump. He smiled at me.

"A whole cheesecake again?"

"You know it." He might not always be around, but I never regret marrying Gotham's Dark Knight.

**A/N: Thank you all and feel free to talk shit to me about ending it like this and if the ending completely sucked. I could take it. And if I can't I'll mention for someone to change it in my suicide note. Just kidding, I would never want anyone to write my story other than me haha **** bye everyone and again thank you3**


End file.
